Future Dilemma: After College
by Blood.and.Cherriesx
Summary: Third story to the College Trilogy! After four years, Edward and Bella never thought they'd see each other again. Bella's engaged, and is happy with her life. But when Edward discovers the truth he's been dreading to hear, all hell breaks loose.
1. A Little Surprise

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_One, A Little Surprise_

* * *

**Bella**

_Four Years Later_

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and I currently live in a new-built ranch, located on the outskirts of Seattle. It rains almost every day here, and I'm thankful for it. Because to he honest, the sun makes me feel lightheaded. I'm 24 years old, and engaged to a wonderful man who so happens to be a Doctor. He works mainly at the children's ward, because he loves kids himself.

He's 6'5 ft tall, with lucious black, soft hair and a bulky figure. He has shining blue eyes that sparkle under any light, high cheekbones, a strong jaw and pale skin. He works out a lot, and continuously likes to remind me that he has to keep up with 'me and my daughter', along with the others we live with.

In the ranch slash mansion, lives my Step-Aunt Kate, and her husband Eleazar and their kids, Carmen who is eight, Justin who is seventeen, and Stevie-Rae who's eleven. Kate and Eleazar stuck by me for 6 months while I looked after my daughter, Mia-Rose, until I went to a club one night and met my fiancee', Michael Dalton.

They own a three-story ranch that was re-painted, styled and fixed up for the new year. It's surrounded mostly by bush, and a dirt road. it has a lake and a small waterfall located down the road, about a 5-10 minute walk, and I could've never asked for anything better.

My daughter, Mia, has brown, curly hair like mine that spirals beautifully to her shoulders, and she has large, emerald green eyes like her father. Although I wish she would have my eyes at least. I don't love Edward Cullen, and I havn't since I was in College. I should of never have given in to him, though he gave me a daughter. Mia's smart for a four-year-old, and I love her to bits. I've changed, and in some ways it's for the best.

I dyed my hair black a few months ago, and it's to the small of my back, slightly curlier than when I was younger. My eyes are more aqua colour, and my pupils seemed to be dilated all the time. My nose is slightly smaller, my skin is paler, and I've grown taller. My sense of fashion hasn't changed all that much, but it has gotten better thanks to Alice and Rosalie.

The girls currently live together in a house down the road, a lot smaller than ours, but they insisted on living near me so they could hang with us. There does so happen to be a smaller house at the end of the road, but no one is currently vacating it. It's in perfect condition, but apparently it's been sold. We get some new neighbours!

But anyway, I was kicked out of college for being pregnant. I knew it would've happened eventually, but I stayed as long as I could to concentrate on my studies before it all crashed down. I work at an art supplies store, and write songs and music, but other than that, I haven't done anything to improve my future. I have my daughter to focus on right now.

Jacob still works at the same club he always has as a sexy bartender, and we hang out or go to lunch pretty much every weekend. He also, is engaged. To some chick called Claire, and she's pregnant with his child. I'm very happy for him, although I feel sorry for him that he has to go through the whole 'birth' process again. He stayed by my side during labor, in the emergency room, and during the actual birth. He then helped me raise Mia for 8 months before he met Claire, and we're still best friends.

I'm a stronger woman, and the only time I cried was when my cousin Justin, the closest I have been since I was 5 years old, had been involved in a motorcycle accident, and is under clinical conditions in the emergency ward. This only happened a few days ago, and I hope to god that he's alright. Justin is seventeen, and was riding on the back of his best friend Zack's bike, who was twenty-one. I don't understand why he would hang out with someone almost my age, but that was his choice. Well, all until he found out his friend had passed in the accident. He mourns every day in hospital, and I feel sorry for him. I love him with all my heart and it breaks my heart to see him hurt. Not only physically and mentally, but emotionally as well.

Mia goes to kinder-garten next year, and she likes playing peek-a-boo every day with Carmen and Stevie-Rae. Stevie is a country kind of girl, who wears checkered shirts and jeans every day, but she ties the shirt into a knot at the side of her waist, and wears skinny jeans, not baggy ones. She wears cowboy boots all the time, and braids her sandy-blond hair.

She has beautiful golden eyes and long eyelashes, and Mia loves her so much she calls her, 'Sissy Stevie'. As for Carmen, he likes dirt-bike racing and wears singlets and jeans all day long. His brown hair is scruffy, which kind of reminds me of Edward in a way, though it doesn't hurt to say his name of anything. or think of him.

I decided to keep my daughter updated on the family I once knew, with the pictures Alice and Rosalie printed just for me, and pasted in a photo album with the title, 'College Memories' in glitter glue on the front. It was my twenty-first birthday present. It has pictures of us in the club, as well as the time I was caught in my swimming gear by Jasper and Emmett.

When Jasper stole both mine and Edward's towels, pictures of me and Edward, and everything we went through to after he left. To when I met his parents and sister, and the night they left. Alice happily took a picture of my broken door. I told my daughter who Edward was, and sometimes she asks for him, and it breaks my heart. I know my daughter needs a father, and she's grateful to have Michael for that right now, but she wants her birth father.

Everything in the past four years has been perfect for me and my family, and I could never ask for anything else as I said before. All I need is a little surprise and things could come crashing down.

**Edward**

All right well I'm 25 years old now, and my son Chris is 6. His mother Tanya, passed away after being diagnosed with Cancer about 8 months ago, and I feel sorry for him that he was only young to have his mother go like that. Let alone leave his life altogether. So I have full custody of him. Yes, I've become more responsible but I still get Esme and Carlisle to look after him on the weekends while I go out. He goes to Kinder-Garten every 3 days or so. He has wavy bronze hair, and he's into playing baseball every once in a while with Jasper, Emmett and his son, Adam.

Adam's about 3 years old now, and he has black hair like Emmett and Leah's sapphire blue eyes, so he's a real cutie. Leah and Emmett now own a music and art store together in Seattle. Yes, you heard me. Seattle. Carlisle and Esme decided to move back after all the drama during my fucked up College years, and all of us followed. We don't have a lot of money, so go figure. And last of all, my younger sister Carlie. She's about 5 years old now, and has extremely long blond curls, and a mouth full of teeth. Adorable.

So, we're going to be liviing in a small done-up mansion slash ranch on a dirt road on the outskirts of Seattle. Emmett, Leah, Adam, Carlisle, Esme, Carlie, Jasper, Chris and I. I'm currently piling boxes on top of each other in Chris's new room. I walked downstairs and see Emmett and Leah giggling like little school girls while they stare out the window. "Oh my god!" Leah gushed.

I frowned. "What now, Leah?"  
Emmett grinned and turned around. "Ah man, we have neighbours. We're goin' over to see 'em. We'll see you and Chris later!" And Emmett disappeared with Leah and Adam out the door. Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Carlie began to follow.

"What the fuck man? You just gonna fuckin' leave me here while I do this shit?" I yelled and wiped my hand on my pants from the dust. I rolled my eyes and Carlisle sent me another warning look. "Watch your language around your son and sister, Edward. We'll see you later. Come by any time."  
"Whatever," I spat and carried another 8 boxes up the stairs.

**Leah**

Emmett and I intertwined our hands with our little baby boy, Adam's tiny hands and we began skipping down the dirt road to where we saw a massive ranch with a bunch of people standing on the front porch. In fact, Emmett saw a little girl so it would be the best chance for Adam to interact with another child. We stopped at the foot of the steps at the front porch and saw a young man, about our age, with black hair and Emmett's build. He kind of reminded me of Emmett, though he was slightly taller.

We also saw a man with brown hair and medium built and height, with a woman sitting on his lap. The woman had pale blond hair, as straight as silk it looked to be. She had amazing brown eyes, which honestly, I haven't seen in a while, and a tall, slim figure.

There was the little girl that Emmett had seen, with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. There were two younger 'siblings', it looked to be. One of them had brown scruffy hair like Edward's, and the other, a girl with long curly, sandy-blond hair wearing a checkered shirt, cowboy boots and jeans. She reminded me so much of Jasper's old lifestyle that it kind of made me giddy.

Emmett was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my wife and son, Leah and Adam." He stuck his hand out, and the man who was standing, shook it firmly. "I'm Michael, and this is my fiancee's Step-Aunt Kate, and Uncle Eleazar," he pointed to the man and woman sitting in the rocking chair. I smiled. "-and their kids Carmen," he pointed to the boy with scruffy hair, "-Stevie-Rae," he pointed to the girl with cowboy boots on, "-and their other son is in hospital after being in a motorcycle accident."

"I'm Leah, and I'm sorry to hear that," I said softly and shook the mans hand. He picked up the little girl who was skipping happily on the porch and began swinging her around, tickling her. He then set her down, holding her shoulders with his large hands while she smiled sweetly at us. "And this is my fiancee's little girl, Mia-Rose."  
"Hi," she giggled and began skipping around again.

Then a woman who looked about our age, walked out of the door with two boxes in her hands, covering her face. From the angle we were standing, we could see that she had very long, black, wavy hair and she was quite pale. She was thin, wearing a checkered shirt that was tied on the side, the sleeves rolled up, and was wearing jeans and cowboy boots. Michael stepped forward and smiled, beginning to grab the boxes from the woman. "And this is my fiancee'-" but before he could finished, Emmett and I gasped at the same time, our eyes bulging to the size of the moon.

"Bella?!" I said, unsure of what I was seeing. She looked older, and very beautiful, with bright, aqua coloured eyes. She frowned, and blinked a few times before she slowly decended the stairs. "Leah? Emmett? You're kidding me!" She screamed and ran into both of our waiting arms, screaming, "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" Emmett and I were laughing.

* * *

**_ii love reviews! :DD_**

**_xoxo TwilightNatty_**


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Two, If Looks Could Kill_

* * *

**Edward**

Here I am, piling box after box while my son does god knows what, and I'm fucking pissed off. I really just want to relax, but by the bad intuition feeling I have inside my gut, I feel that relaxation is far from near. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Too fucking bad, it's time I meet the neighbours. I've done enough unpacking for today, and I'll just have to sleep on the floor tonight, now won't I? Or I could just go out and meet some, lovely lady and-

"Dad?"  
I growled low in my throat, and coughed, turning around. There was my son, wearing jeans and a singlet, Chris. "Hey, buddy."  
He laughed and I picked him up, heading for the door. I grabbed the house keys and my phone, although I don't think I really needed my cell, but whatever. "You haven't slept lately, have you dad?"  
I shook my head and put him down on the dirt road, walking at a slow pace so he wouldn't have to run; all because of my long legs. "No, little man. I have not," I said with a humorless laugh. God, I need to get laid.

**Bella**

I let go of Emmett and Leah, turning to see the little boy at their feet. "Aw, who's this little guy? Hey sweetie," I smiled and cupped his cheek. He laughed and opened his arms for a hug. I looked up at Leah and she smiled down at me, rubbing her belly and then, was being embraced in Emmett's arms. "His name's Adam," she announced proudly, and I let go of the little boy. I stood up and hugged Leah again. "Congratulations you too!"

"But-" Emmett cut me short. "We never knew you had a daughter." Michael, and the rest of the gang, looked away, and I looked down. "Let's go inside," I whispered. "I'll explain."

*******

"So you're telling me, that Mia-Rose is Edward's child? Fuck, man!" Emmett slammed his fist on the table. The kids were being taken to the lake with Kate and Eleazar, while Michael and I explained to Leah and Emmett what happened. Jacob arrived only ten minutes ago, while Claire was at the spa with her sister, Emily. Jake was leaning on the chair, his hands behind his head and relaxing. "Yes," Michael rubbed my arm soothingly. "And he's the fuckin' bastard who broke my babe's heart. I swear if I ever see that son of a bitch-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Jacob rolled the chair back to four legs and frowned, standing up. "Let me get it," he said and headed towards the door. Only moments later, I heard Jacob's husky voice fill the air. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" I stood up immediately and ran to the door, but Jacob was blocking my view. "You live here? I uh..came to see my new neighbours. You got a fuckin' problem with that?"

I knew that voice. The way it seemed to have an edge of English rolled with the American slang, how it spilled from his mouth like the way a bird sang its song. I pushed Jacob out of the way and saw the face I thought I'd never see again. "B-Bella?" Edward stuttered like I was a dream.

"I'm not a fucking angel Edward, so close your mouth." His eyes bulged, and he quickly composed his posture when I heard a little girls happy squeal down the road. I quickly said, "It's nice to see you again, though..not so nice.." and I ran down the steps, only to be tackled by Mia. "Mummy I missed you! We had so much fun! Kate slipped on the mud, and Carmie pushed her in the lake!"

I laughed and held her hand, walking up to where Edward and Jacob stood, shooting death glares at each other. Then Edward turned around, and I swear to god it was the first time I saw Mia cry. "Daddy?" She whispered, and once again, Edward's eyes bulged. I shook my head and bent down to wipe the few tears from my baby's face.  
He coughed. "Excuse me?"  
"Edward..I thought you knew. Really. Emmett and Leah said, four years ago, that you watched the news and..I was the one holding the baby in my arms. Edward, Mia is your daughter."

"No she fucking isn't," he finally said and Kate and Eleazar finally rushed Mia inside, with Carmen, Stevie-Rae and Adam following. Jacob closed the door behind him, and stood at the door like a body guard; his arms folded, standing in a body guard-like state. With his serious face, he did look rather frightening.

Edward backed up and I stood at the top of the stairs, slowly descending them. "You're bullshitting me Bella, that kid isn't mine."  
"Then who is?"  
"Dad?" A little boy appeared behind the side of the house, with Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Carlie where they seemed to have been hiding. "Uh, hey buddy. Meet..Bella. My ex," cough. "-girlfriend." The little boy waved slowly and then was taken into the house. Jacob closed the door again. "And who was that?"  
"Didn't anybody tell you? Oh well, I had a one-night stand with-"  
I interrupted him with a bitter voice. "Tanya? Yeah, Emmett told me. You have a son, I just can't remember his name. So, where is this, Tanya? Now that he's here."

"She passed about 8 months ago, so I have full custody of him."  
I cocked my head to the side. "Oh, well, I'm sorry. That must have been real hard on him, especially now that he has you as a father."  
He narrowed his eyes and took a step toward my direction, which caused Jacob to step next to me. "Excuse me?" He repeated.  
"You heard me. You left me after fucking sleeping with me, and you never even bothered to write like you promised. Come to think of it, none of you did. Oh well, except Leah. But that was only last Christmas. I've waited years for you to come back, for me to show you how much I loved you, how much our daughter loves you! But you never fucking came back. And look at where you are now? You're a worthless piece of shit, you're even more of an asshole than you were before!"

"I havn't been here 2 minutes-"  
"You didn't have to! I can see the way you look, the way you fucking talk. You're not very good at hiding secrets are you?"  
He smirked, and shook his head. "So? We have a daughter. Woop-dee-fucking-doo," he waved his finger in the air like he would wave a rope if he were a cowboy. I laughed coldheartedly. "You were never fucking there. Throughout the entire pregnancy, you never even bothered to call!" I yelled.

Jacob stepped forward and said with his deep, husky voice, "At least I was there to fucking hold her hand."  
Edward growled. "You were helping my girlfriend give birth to our daughter? You fucking ass!"  
"Ex..girlfriend," I corrected him.  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Fuck you Jacob Black, you had no right to be in there with her"  
"And you did?" We both said at the same time, which caught Edward off guard.

After a few moments of silence, I had had enough. I began to march up the steps as Jacob entered the house when Edward finally said, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jacob shut the door. Smart boy. There was going to be a hell of a lot of yelling soon. I turned and smiled.  
"Oh, I believe I did. About 5 minutes ago."  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't be a fucking smart ass, Bella. Why didn't you tell me when she was born?"  
I smiled again. "Oh you know the date, November 8th."

He took a step forward. "You're such a self-centered fucking bitch, you had no right to steal my daughter away from me!" He suddenly yelled. I shook my head and suddenly anger overwhelmed me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't the kind of girl to cry over some shithead like him, so I was going to stand up for myself. To not only protect myself and my family, but to protect my daughter.

"What the fuck did you want me to do? Send you an email? A letter like that so called Tanya did? Like it would help!" I smirked. Then I changed my tone, a threatening edge to it as my yelling ceased to a normal tone. "You didn't keep you promise, and you left. So I kept you out."

His face turned understanding and concerned, sadness in his eyes. "If I'd known, I would've-"  
I interrupted him, back to yelling. I'd had enough of this shit, so he gets what he fucking deserves. "What?" I spat, a cold edge to my voice. "You'd help raise her with me? Wasting your fucking life away smokin' pot in your room while my daughter has to be taken care of? Man I feel sorry for that boy of yours, how he was able to survive in such an environment is beyond me."

"Excuse me?" He said for the third time today. "My son has lived with me for fucking four years, and he's done just fine. I'm responsible enough to take care of my own son, so I sure as hell would be able to take care of my daughter!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"You knew from the moment you saw that picture on the screen, Edward, that it was me holding the baby. Exactly nine months are you left. Do you really think I would've slept with someone else after we broke up? Do you really think I'm some kind of slut, like the other whores you sleep with every fucking night? No, I'm not! And don't you _dare_ think that you have the right, to call Mia your daughter!"

"I have every fucking right, Bella! If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here!" He yelled even louder than before. So loud in fact, that I cringed. "Yeah, do I scare you? Is this the kind of _father_ you want around our daughter? Is this the _monster_ you believe raised my son? Do I really scare you, do you feel like you want to cry?"

"Screw you Edward!" I screamed and turned toward the door of the house. My heart was pounding so fast and hard that it echoed in my ears, buzzing in my head. I was panting fast, the adrenaline was rushing in my veins, the blood pumping my heart. I needed to punch something. I need to punch someone. _Edward.  
_"You already did," he said in a cold, harsh tone and laughed. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't even feel the tears in my eyes or on my face, because I was furious, not upset.

I turned around and smiled, walked up to him. I stopped at his feet, and I lifted my finger and ran it along the edge of my throat, so his shirt, and down his chest. "You know what you need?" I whispered seductively, for his benefit. I looked up at him, his cool breath hitting my face. He shook his head softly. Well, he seemed to be in a trance. I took a step back and hid both of my hands behind my back, balling my right hand into a fist. "This," Then, I swung with all of the strength I could manage and punched him in the nose.

"FUCK BELLA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and clutched his nose, as blood began pouring down his jaw. I smiled and turned around for the third time, about to walk into the house when I was caught by the shoulders and yanked backwards.  
"Shit, Edward let me go!" He spun me around and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were dangerous, blood was dripping from his nose. He had the slightest stubble on his cheeks, jaw and under his nose that I hadn't noticed before. His nostrils were flaring, his jaw clenched.

"She is my daughter too," he said slowly and distinctly, his alcohol breath stinging my eyes. "Whether you want her to be or not. I'm staying, and I am going to be the father she wanted all along."  
I smirked. "Michael is her father, you were never here."  
He rolled his eyes. "And what if he doesn't stay? What if he leaves you, just like the rest of us did?"

I coughed and closed my eyes. No, I didn't want him out of my life now, but for the sake of Mia, he had to be. And I had a plan up my sleeve that I hope was going to work better than being punched in the nose. "Michael loves me."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Maybe you're right," I said softly, choking on a fake sob. I knew from the past four years that I could act out a pretty dramatic performance, and now was the perfect time to use that ability. I leaned in for a kiss, but he pulled away. Well, that backfired.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled and pushed me away.

I stood there, and waited until he walked back, confused. "I love you Edward, I have all along. You're right, Mia is your daughter too."  
He smiled slightly. "You mean that?" I leaned in to kiss him, just like I did before, and mumbled, "No," and kneed him in the balls.  
"SHIT!" He growled and collapsed on the ground.

The next thing I heard was the door being slammed open against the wall, and Michael, Jacob, and the rest of the men ran out of the house. I guessed the women were taking care of the children. I laughed. "You're so gullible."  
"Shit! You two-faced..ahh....bitch!" He mumbled, rolling on the ground, clutching his jeans. I rolled my eyes and Michael embraced me tight and lovingly in his arms. "Baby, are you okay?"  
I nodded. "I'm fine, let's just go inside. The dog can sleep outside tonight," I smirked over my shoulder, and he wrapped an around around my shoulder and led me inside.

**Jacob**

I ran over to Edward and yanked him up in one go, roughly slamming him against the house wall. The look in his eyes was pure fear, and the more I hardened my glare, the more he shrank into my grip, weakening. Well that proves how much of an idiot he really is. This was becoming enjoyable. I'd do anything for Bella's safety, and the children. "Listen here, fuckhead. Touch Bella again, and I'll personally, put you in hospital!" He narrowed his eyes and me, and grunted, "Fuck you." I roughly shoved him again and he collapsed on the ground. I clapped my hands together and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

**Emmett (During Fight)**

Adam, Leah, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Carlie, Carmen, Stevie-Rae, Eleazar and Kate were upstairs. Michael, Jacob, Mia, Chris and I were downstairs, and I swear the screaming was quite clear as though we were outside watching. Chris was shivering back from his father's yelling, and was clutching my shirt. I had my arm wrapped around him as if he were my own, and I tried covering his ears. Mia was holding onto Michael for dear life, and her face was red with tears. Tears were streaming down both of the kids' faces, and Jacob looked like he wanted to strangle Edward.

"Daddy, stop," Chris was mumbling into my shirt, sobs wracking through his body. I shook him softly, "Shh, it's okay buddy."  
He cried even harder. "I want my mummy." Well shit, fuck Edward.

"Why is mummy and daddy fighting like this, Uncle Em?" Mia mumbled. Just before the screaming started, Mia had come to think of me as family, as her Uncle. And she was absolutely adorable, so I already loved her like my niece.  
I shook my head. "I don't know, sweetie." I couldn't tell a four-year-old the truth. She was scared enough as it is.

"My son has lived with me for fucking four years, and he's done just fine. I'm responsible enough to take care of my own son, so I sure as hell would be able to take care of my daughter!" Edward yelled. Okay, yes he had a point but he didn't need to yell at Bella to prove his fucking point. Asshole.

A minute or so went by when Edward yelled even louder. "I have every fucking right, Bella! If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be here!" After a moment, he said, "Yeah, do I scare you? Is this the kind of _father_ you want around our daughter? Is this the _monster_ you believe raised my son? Do I really scare you, do you feel like you want to cry?" Oh that fucker, if I get my hands on him I swear..

"Fuckin' Edward," Jacob mumbled under his breath. "How was he in France?"  
I shook my head. "Worse. He and Jasper would go out every night and not come back until 3am, and it scared the hell out of Esme and Carlisle. Though Jasper has some control, he cares for Bella and the girls he's with, and even children. Edward has none."  
"What about.." he jerked his chin toward the little boy I was holding. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"He's a good father when he wants to be, but with the drugs, he becomes moody and used to let Tanya take care of us, but for the past four years, he's either with us, our parents, or Kinder-Garten."

"He's fucked up," Michael laughed. Mia looked as if she were asleep, so I ducked my head to see Chris's eyes closed. Good. How they can sleep through the screaming makes me wonder.

It was silent.

Then I heard more screaming, coming from Edward again. "SHIT!" Okay, time to get up. Michael and I slowly walked over to the couch and placed the kids on there, then ran to the door as fast as we could. I stopped, as Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar stopped at the door frame. Michael and Jacob kept going. Bella laughed, long and cold. "You're so gullible." Fuck, she's strong if she can put up with Edward's shit. I applaud her for that. She's an amazing woman, and I'm glad to at least, be apart of the family with her. Unlike Fuckward.

Once we saw Michael lead Bella to the porch, we began to separate. "I'm fine, let's just go inside. The dog can sleep outside tonight." I heard Bella laugh again once they entered the house. I peeked out the door, to see Jacob slam Edward on the ground again. I shook my head and Jacob entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "Jakey?" Mia mumbled once he was in.  
"Yes, pumpkin?" He said sweetly and walked over to her, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's alright, sweetie. Mummy's fine."  
She nodded and hugged Jacob around the neck.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. Additional help, FICTIONAL - STAR. Love you girl.**

**ii love reviews! :DD**


	3. Catching Up

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Three, Catching Up_

* * *

**Bella**

"Jakey?"  
"Yes, pumpkin?"  
"Mummy's fine-" I hugged Michael tight to my body, not realising much of who was in the room. When I pulled away, I noticed the entire family gathered in the living room, staring at us with different emotions through their eyes. Carlisle, Esme and Carlie looked as if they might cry; from the fight with Edward, or the intimate hug with Michael, I don't know. Adam, Chris and Mia were all crying, and Emmett and Jake were trying their hardest to calm them down. Carmen, Stevie-Rae, Kate and Eleazar had their eyes closed, and I didn't notice until now, that music was being played.

I inclined my head slightly, to see Jasper with my guitar in his hands, playing a soft tune that I noticed to be, Shattered, by Trading Yesterday. Then suddenly, a memory washed up from my mind, and I was once again, engrossed with the memory of us singing the song together. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Leah and I mixed melody with harmony..

"Babe, are you alright?" Michael shook me softly, and caught me out of my reverie.

I nodded. Jasper looked up, and gave me a soft smile.

I reached into my bag from across the table, never breaking eye contact with Jazz, and pulled out a familiar heart locket. I pried it open with my fingernails and stared at the picture inside, grinning like an idiot. "Time flies so fast..you know..?" I said, and everyone suddenly looked up. Emmett smiled at me, and I closed the locket, holding it to my heart. "A love for a friend..may fade.." I mumbled, looking around the room. "A love for a partner...leaves scars.." I laughed coldly, jerking my head towards the window. Jake laughed gruffly. "But love for family...never dies.."

"Aw Bells," Emmett chuckled and got up, walking over to me. I had no problem with opening my arms and allowing him to kiss me quickly on the mouth, it meant nothing. He was family. True...family. "I love ya Bells," he mumbled and pulled away. He then spread his arms. "We all do.."

I laughed. "Not another group hug Em.."

His eyes widened and he blinked a few times. "You remember that?"  
"Do you?" I questioned with a large grin on my face. "Of course I remember the day um...Edward and Jasper left." I said, slightly uncomfortable. Then I continued quickly, "It was also the day you and Leah announced your engagement!"

"Bella," Jasper interrupted the howl of laughter that erupted throughout the room. I turned back to him, and Michael let go of me, walking over to the couch to sit next to Eleazar. Mia looked up and saw Jasper. She grinned and ran over to him, surprising him by wrapping her little arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and hugged her close.  
"It seems she's taken a liking to you," I giggled.

I slowly walked over to Jasper and Mia, and knelt on the floor. I wrapped one arm around Jasper's back, and one around Mia. I kissed Mia on the forehead.

Mia was my pride and joy, and I loved her with every bit of my soul. She was my everything. And Jasper..well, I'd have to work with him. From what I've heard, he and Edward had gotten worse over the time they spent in France, and I wasn't quite ready to let him in yet, but he needed a little comfort. We all did after the 'surprise' I left them, after they decided to bring Edward and his son along.

I sighed and looked over to see Emmett holding Leah, with Adam in her lap. Chris was leaning against Emmett's shoulder, holding onto him, his eyes open wide. I curled my finger and smiled at him softly. "Chris?"  
"Yeah?"

"Go on," Emmett whispered. I smiled gratefully at him and Chris walked slowly over to me, confusion written all over his face. He stopped in front of me, and Mia moved a little out of the way so I could look at him. He truly was his fathers' son. Not in a bad way, but he was gorgeous. He has short bronze hair, that flicked out softly in different directions, a small nose and a few freckles over his nose. He had beautiful, emerald green eyes like Mia that were large and filled with so much emotion and memories. To be honest, I think those eyes have seen way too much in his lifetime.

I brushed the hair out of his eyes, and ran my hand along his cheek. He smiled and leaned into my touch. I ran my hands from his cheek to his shoulders and held him steady. What shocked me, was what he said next. "Will you be my mummy?"  
"Aw honey, I'm not your mummy. You have daddy, remember?"  
A single tear slid down his cheek, and I had to restrain myself from crying at his pain. "I miss my mum."

"I know you do, Chris. She will always be with you," he looked up at me with wet lashes, and his bottom lip began trembling.

"How?"  
I smiled, and pointed to his heart. "In here.."

He lifted his finger and pointed to my heart, then pressed his hand on my chest so he could feel my heartbeat. I hugged him and let go, standing up.

"I will help daddy take care of you, buddy. So think of Mia as your sister."

He frowned. "Sister?"  
"People would think they're twins, just by their eyes!" Kate gushed.  
I laughed. "Course, they both have their fathers' eyes, but my baby girl has my hair," I twirled my hair, which earned a giggle from Kate and Stevie-Rae.

"Fuck you, Bella Swan!" A loud growl echoed from outside and through the window. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window, to see that the sun was beginning to set. I waved my hand to get Edward's attention, and he looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Watch your language around the kids! People would think you live to corrupt!" I laughed and shut the window, turning around and clapping my hands together. "So, we have some stories to tell!"

*******

"-And so there they were..standing outside the locker room door while laughing their heads off. I had no idea what to do, so I stepped out after Emmett's orders. And the next thing I know, is Jasper running down the hall with my towel. I couldn't hold in the laughter, and so Emmett and I chased him until he stole Edward's towel! God, that was also the day the entire air conditioning broke in the building!" I laughed, enjoying the free feeling I felt around the table. I was sitting next to Michael with Mia on my lap, and Emmett on my other side who had Adam asleep in his lap. Next to him was Leah, Esme and Carlie in her lap, and Carlisle. Then Jasper, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen and Stevie-Rae. Jacob had to go home because he promised Claire a date tonight. So here I was, telling random stories of when we were in College.

"Yeah, Edward was so pissed, and Emmett was shittin' himself laughing.," Jasper waggled his eyebrows. I shook my head and wiped hair out of Mia's face. She didn't seem all that interested in the stories, but she was paying attention to everyone smiling and laughing. She was getting tired, and she needed to be fed. "I need to feed Mia," I announced and stood up, but Michael pulled me back down. "No, let me sweetie. I'll let you catch up with the family." He took Mia out of my arms and I stood there, still and shocked. "Really?"  
"Really."  
"Thank you," I whispered and kissed him. He let go of my hand slowly and headed towards the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme stood up too. "I'll take the others in for some dinner, besides, this story is for younger people," Esme winked at Kate and Eleazar. Adam, Carlie, Chris and Stevie-Rae followed them into the kitchen. I sat back down.

"So Kate, tell us something that happened since Bella arrived," Leah giggled and winked at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Kate wiggled in her seat and swallowed a few times, clearing her throat. "Well..there was a time where Bella slipped and fell.." she trailed off, grinning at me like an idiot.

I groaned. "Oh no..not this story!"  
"Nah nah," Eleazar waved a finger at me. "Let her tell the story." Jasper laughed and Emmett shook his head, obviously intrigued in the story.

"We were on a..road trip if you could call it that. We left Carmen, Rae and Mia with Rose and Alice for the day. We were going to drive to Forks so Bella could see her father, but that decision was quickly changed. We were stuck in traffic, and Bella was..getting a bit horny. So anyway, we had some alcohol in the car, and she dove for the whiskey and chugged it down. I remember Eleazar laughing his ass off, and asking to slow down or give him back the bottle, because he was supposed to drink it that night. It had been half hour since the traffic jammed and a copper came up to the window, tapping on it with his keys. Bella squealed and opened the window, tipping out the rest of the alcohol, and then opened the door, knocking the cop over.

"She wouldn't stop apologising, but then all of a sudden, the cop pulled her down and attacked her mouth!" Kate laughed, and Eleazar chuckled underneath her. "Yeah, and we didn't know what to do, so we just sat there. Bella got up eventually and slipped on the alcohol, falling on the cop again when he tried to get up. Her skirt went up from the fall and the wind that suddenly blew over, and she was wearing a g-string!"

I hid my face behind my hair as Emmett nudged me, laughing. Jasper was trying to supress a laugh by holding his lips tight together, and he was shaking his head. But, there was more. "Yeah, and the cop decided that now was the best time to feel me up, so he grabs my ass and licks up my face like a dog." I said slowly, beginning to laugh myself.

"So what..did you do?" Jasper chuckled.  
"Well, we eventually had enough and pulled her up into the car, and the cop was sacked. It was hilarious, and the entire way to Charlie's house, she kept giggling hysterically like she was literally insane!" Kate finished and burst into a fit of laughter.  
I pouted. "It was _so_ not that funny!"  
"Oh yes, it _so_ was!" Eleazar teased and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I sighed and turned to Jasper. "So..despite my hatred towards Edward out there..what was the funniest thing that happened with you two during the time in France?" He thought for a moment, and I was beginning to think that everything was dull and boring, all about sex, drugs and alcohol, everything serious and nothing hilarious. But, Jasper holds up a hand to signal he's ready.

"One night..I was hiding behind the curtain in Edward's room with a video camera, and I heard him a some chick walk in. It was obvious that they were going to get to on, so I was in for a sex tape..huh, huh?" He nudged Carlisle and Eleazar at the same time, and I just rolled my eyes. Kate coughed uncomfortably, and he chuckled. "Well anyway, Edward walked in and has a habit of slamming the door in my face, to irritate me. So, forgetting that the chick was there, he slammed the door in her face."

I laughed, and shook my head, but said nothing. Edward was always a weird one, and I do remember when he locked the boys out on the first day they arrived at College. It was serious, but also hilarious when I think back to these memories. Jasper smirked and leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "She knocked on the door, and let herself in. She asked, 'What the hell was that?'" Jasper mocked a girls high-pitched voice, and we all couldn't help but to laugh.

"He replied, 'Oh i thought you were Jasper, my bad.' but this confused her, because she had never heard of me. So, she thought the one possible thing that could be reasonable, well, inside her head anyway. 'Is Jasper your boyfriend?' And I was just about to chuckle when Edward attacked her mouth and slammed her back against the wall. I got a nice view, she was wearin' a short ass dress. But ay, Edward was one horny bastard so he tried to-" I cut him off.

"Get to the point!"

"Right, right. Well, she pushed him off and turned for the door, and then Edward did the one thing she hated most. She hated being slapped on the ass and being spoken dirty to, so you can guess what happened next. Edward followed her down the steps, and I kept the camera to the window when I saw the chick slap him across the face, and you know what else? She stole his car! Well, let's just say Edward was one cranky son of a bitch!"

I laughed and shook my head. I thought he was always a cranky son of a bitch? Oh well, you are what you eat.

**Edward**

I tried getting up, but it was useless. I had been laying on the dirt ground for the past hour or so, while laughter erupts from out the back of the house. I felt...sorry for myself. Yes, I was a complete dick to Bella, but I had my reasons now. One, Bella was able to stand up to me and I really didn't like it. It would mean she would piss me off every day I spent near her, and she would press my bloody patience. Two, she thinks I can't look after my own son, I mean, what the fuck? Three, she wants to look after my son, like she's his mother. And four, she fucking locked me out, keeping me from the stories they were telling.

I know for a fact that Bella was telling stories of when we were back in College, because all you heard was Jasper, Emmett and Bella's voices. Well, this was course was mainly before Leah became close to her..and _us._

_"Ed-Edward."  
"Edward, I-I'm not sure I can!"  
"Why? Why, Bella, can't you sleep with me? We've never passed second base and I just wish we could, before I move away for god knows how long. Don't you understand how I feel? And for the horny monster inside me, I haven't fucked anyone for two weeks, and it's starting to grow on me!.."  
"Bella-I love you. Don't you love me?"  
"Of course I love you, it's just, if I have sex with you, and you never return..what do you think that will do to me?"  
"Bella-I promise, I will come back for you. I won't disappear out of your life, I promise!"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."_

_I moved my hand up her shirt slowly, as my mouth landed on hers, moving in perfect sync. My hand began to massage her breast over her bra, while her hand moved from my tangled mess of hair, to my shirt. She began tugging at the bottom of my shirt, and I pulled away a moment so I could pull it over my head and drop it on the floor. When I turned back, I noticed that Bella had taken off her shirt also, and my eyes were hungry for more._

_I attacked her lips again, earning a low moan from her throat. I smiled on her lips and pressed my body into hers, allowing our tongues to fight for dominance. I lifted myself up slightly, pulling her pants off so she was just in bra and panties. I smiled and growled at her, but she just giggled. I went to kiss her again, but her hands went to my jeans, unbuttoning them. I moaned and she tugged them down, smiling-_

"This is fuckin' shit!" I yelled furiously and found the strength to get up. Their laughing and joking around was getting on my nerves, and ended my damn flashback. Oh, how I would love to have a night like that again with Bella. But, I knew it would never happen. Even with what she was wearing today, she was going to be the fucking death of me.

How her eyes were aqua, confused me a little. I do remember her to either have blue eyes, or brown. I can't remember, I've been with too many girls that it fucked up my memory. Well, non-important memories at least.  
"You got what you deserved-" The haunting words that Tanya had used against me, exactly one hour before she passed away in the hospital, still come back to bite me.

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write.**

**Hope I didn't corrupt you too much :DD**

**Please review, and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	4. All I've Ever Wanted

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Four, All I've Ever Wanted Was A Family Who Loves Me_

* * *

**Edward**

_  
"Slow the fuck down, Edward!"  
"No! Not until you tell me why!"_

_"Fine!" Tanya yelled back, and I stepped on the brakes slowly, not slowing the car so much on the dirt track by the road. Tanya huffed a lungful of air. "After Chris was born, I became depressed because I knew you were never coming back, and so I took up smoking."_

_  
"You fucking gullible bitch! You had asthma, you should've known what it would've done to you!" I was angry. Tanya only recently agreed to go buy Chris a puppy together while Emmett looked after him, until she pulled out a smoke in the car. I smoke, but at least I care about what it will do to my health. So whenever I know its harming my system, I would stop. I wasn't that fucking addicted. She would pull out a cigarette every 2 minutes, and it was revolting for someone as girly, and uptight as her._

_"Well, after what you did to me," she paused and quieted her voice, suddenly shaky. "I wasn't thinking."  
"Obviously!" I yelled and sped up again. "You're the one risking your bloody life, so why not end it NOW?"  
"SLOW DOWN!" She screamed. I turned a corner sharply, stepping on the brakes as I skidded along the dirt. She held onto the dashboard and door-handle. "Calm the fuck down, I was turning a corner!"  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
I just smiled. "Well, the pet shop. Its quicker this way."_

_"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NO WHERE!"_

_I sighed, rubbing my temples. This woman could really give me a headache. "When was the last time you had a smoke?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not falling for it Tanya," I scrunched my face. "-whatever it is. Yesterday."_

_She laughed. "Nice, and you should be concerned about my health why?!"_

_If only she knew. I could tell by the way she spoke, how many times she coughed during the day and how sick she was becoming, but she was denying it. I didn't want her to die of cancer, even though I loathe her, but she was throwing her life out the drain._

_When I didn't speak, she reached her foot to the accelerator and stepped on my foot, slamming down. The car gradually sped up from 60km/h to 120, 135, 150km/h. "I thought you told me to slow down!" I yelled over the revving of the car engine going over-load. The windows were open, and the hot air was stinging my eyes. I could only control the steering wheel with the pressure she was mounting on my foot. "Let go!"  
"I thought you wanted this!" She screamed. 160km/h._

_"Wanted what?"  
"Me dead!"  
"WHAT? Are you fucking insane?"_

_"Well it's kind of obvious! All this nonsense about my health, all the generous acts towards me. It's all a set-up, because you loathe me. You never wanted me to keep the baby, you never wanted this! You never wanted me!"_

_I used all of my strength to lift my foot but she just pressed down harder. 177, 180, 185km/h. I know I wasn't supposed to do this, but I moved my left foot to the brakes and stepped on it, forcing the car to immediately lose control._

_"FUCK! TANYA YOU-" I was cut from my speech as the car began to skid along the ground, the wheels speeding up to the point where it began to roll the car over from the force of the speed. My head hit the roof of the car, drowning out Tanya's screams. I held onto the door for my life while it rolled onto the dirt, the windscreen smashing; sending small shards of glass in different directions._

_I shut my eyes, bracing for the finishing impact, the car continuing to roll, causing my body to ache in several different places. A sticky liquid dripped onto my lips and down the bridge of my nose, my muscles flexing whilst I tried to hold onto the door so I wouldn't go out the window. Blood. "Arghh!" I groaned in pain, trying unsuccessfully to catch my breath._

_And then all was quiet._

_The car stopped rolling, landing on its four-wheels upright, rocking back and forth due to the force. I was breathing heavily, sweat and blood pouring from my face. I slowly let go of the door, my hand cramping. I inclined my head to the right, only to groan in agony. I slowly moved my body to the right, to find Tanya gone. I began to panic, my mind going overload, but my body wouldn't react. I blinked my eyes a few times so my eyes to readjust to the dirt swarming around the car, slowly dissolving into thin air. My heart was pounding a thousand times per second._

_I moved my hand to the door, using the rest of my energy to open the door. I swung my legs over the seat and tried, unsuccessfully, to step out of the car. I collapsed on the ground, and I groaned again. "Tanya?" I cried out in pain, trying my hardest to call for her with my loss of breath. Her whimpering sounded to my ears and I went to pick myself up. Three dark figures moved towards our direction, pulling something out of their pocket that looked like a cell phone. "Call the ambulance! There's been a car accident on-"_

_I blacked out._

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but the haunting memories kept washing over me. I resent myself for having that fight with Tanya, 8 days before she passed. I loved her like family, like I love Leah, but that's all it was. I never had any happy feelings towards her, and her sudden mood-swings pissed me off. I resented her for keeping Chris, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Honestly. And to be honest, the night Tanya passed away, I cried.

_"Chris?"  
"No, it's me."  
"Edward," she sighed. Tanya has been in this hospital for 8 days now, and it's beginning to worry the fuck out of me. I was let out 5 days ago, stuck in hospital for 3 days after Tanya and I were involved in a car-accident, 30 yards off the highway. I had a broken arm, head injuries and fractured ribs. I'm still under clinical conditions, but I havn't left Tanya's sight for a while. Why? Because my son is worried sick about his mother, and I don't wanna lose a family member._

_Tanya was recently diagnosed with cancer, and I felt some part of me feel smug that I knew about it, but I wasn't going to be a sick bastard anymore. Tanya's life was at risk from her smoking addiction, and the mess I was informed about from the car accident. She broke 2 of her ribs, several shards of glass stuck in her cheeks, forehead and stomach, and on top of all that, the cancer. To live 5 days after that seriously amazed me, but it also worried me. I was afraid she wasn't going to last much longer._

_"You're always here," she said softly, coughing once again. I frowned, saddened more by her health. I moved my finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh, don't speak."  
__She nodded.  
__"I'm sorry Tanya, for everything. I can't imagine how much pain you're in right now."  
__"Stop worrying!"  
__I glared at her. "I thought I told you not to speak.."  
__"Whatever," she shook her head. I grabbed her hand and began rubbing circles all over her palm, hopefully soothing her from her pain._

_She coughed, and the monitor to my right sped up a few notches. A couple of minutes later, the monitor began slowing down, and I closed my eyes, tightening my grip on her hand. "Ed-Edward? Get the nurse."  
I opened my eyes and frowned at her. "Why?"  
"Just do it! Now!"  
I shook my head quickly, and realisation washed over me. "No," I growled, and tears stung my eyes. "No!"_

_"Please-" she cried.  
__A tear fell down my cheek.  
__"Don't leave me.."  
"Just do it, Edward. Please..It's better if you're not here."  
__"Tanya!" I yelled, gripping her hand with as much strength as I could manage. I was still physically exhausted.  
__"Tell Chris I love him-" her voice was weak, a mere whisper.  
__"Don't-"  
__"-and that I will always be with him-"  
__"Tanya-"  
__"-just go, Edward. got what you deserved."_

_"Nooo," I cried, and a nurse rushed in, a frown on her face. One look at Tanya, and she shook her head in understanding. The monitor was slowing, and she was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Her skin was cold. "Sir, you must leave," she helped me up, ushering me to the front desk to sign out. "She-"  
"I'm sorry, sir."_

...That was the last time I saw Tanya.

I shook my head, and grabbed my keys to my new, black volvo. Jasper arrived behind me, tapping my shoulder urgently. I winced under the pain Jacob caused last night. "Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
"Where?"  
"None of your fucking business," I glared at him and walked out the front door, slamming it in his face.

**Jasper**

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What is with him slamming doors in my face?" I mumbled to myself, walking towards the kitchen. I poured myself some cereal as a high-pitched squeal echoed off the walls, and the front door closed. "Unkie Jasper?"

I smiled and placed the bowl on the counter, just as I saw Bella and Mia walk towards my direction. Well, Bella was walking, and Mia was running. I knelt down and picked her up, swinging her around. "Hey darlin'! How's it going?"  
"Good. We're going to see cousin Justin today!"

Bella nodded and I put her down, ruffling her hair. "That's great sweetie! How about you go into the living room with Chris and Adam while I talk to mummy?"  
"Okay!" She squeaked and skipped off towards the living room.

"What is it, Jasper?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Uhh-" I croaked, my lip twitching a little bit. "I know that you've heard..I've been hanging around Edward, and it's not true that I'm influencing him, I'm just a tag-a-long. I'm not just saying this to be apart of your family, like Emmett and Leah are already, I'm saying it because it's the truth, and to reassure you that you can trust me. Your daughter.."

She smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have a daughter," I laughed and shook my head again. "Wow."  
"Yeah..Jasper, you didn't tell me much about your parents."  
I sighed. "Not now, Bella."

She pouted. "Why not? I have plenty of time."  
"Fine, come sit." She followed me to the table across from the counter, and sat across from me. I sat on the end, facing her, staring deep into her eyes as to speak properly. I found it, strange how people could speak without staring into someones eyes. Or maybe it was me.

"How much do you remember?" I asked first, scratching my head. She thought for a moment, and I was beginning to think that I hadn't told her much to remember about my parents, mostly it was about when-"Your parents died in a car accident, and you went to live with Emmett's parents, which are your Aunt and Uncle." Well, that answers my question.

"What exactly..do you want to know?"  
"What kind of parents did you have, how did they treat you, your friends when you were young, stuff like that."

I groaned and wiped my hand down my face. This certainly wasn't going to be something easy to think about, lettalone talk about.

"Bella..my parents came from a successful business that earned quite a lot of money, which is why I've inherited so much. They were what you would call, professionals, at times. And they would certainly bring their work home. They weren't the type of married couple that would talk, and snuggle in each others arms once they got home. Father went straight to his office, and mother dealt with the house-hold chores. I was only young, and an only child, so most of the time I was lonely. I had my next-door neighbour babysit me throughout the day while my parents worked.

"The only time I ever saw them show public - or private - affection was my 3rd Christmas. It was a small Christmas, and they couldn't afford much due to a business meltdown recently but it was the first time we spent together as a true, happy family."

Bella nodded as if it were a signal to tell me to continue. "My father tended to be very strong minded, whereas my mother was rather weak in his cases. She could stand up for what she believed in, but she never truly, would fight back as much as father did. Sometimes they argued, and it got to the point where father would leave in the middle of the night and go out to have a drink at the bar. Mother worried dearly, and she always reminded me that I was her angel. I never understood that.

"She used to say that I could comfort her, even though I was only a child. She said, it was as if I could send her calming emotions, and the time she spent with me was heaven. I just wish I was old enough to understand, and be able to hold onto her longer."

"Aw Jazz."

"And the night my parents were found dead at the scene of the accident, I was coming home from my friends birthday party. It was the worst night of my life, and it still haunts me. I was quickly sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle as soon as they heard the news, which is where the rest of the information fits in."

I ducked my head, taking soothing breaths as to calm myself. Bella placed her hand on my knee and rubbed it softly, making me look up. "I've never known, the feeling you have Bella. You had a mother, and a father, throughout your entire life, whether they were divorced or not. You've had your friends, you have your cousins. All I've ever had is Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, I just feel jealous of you sometimes. I just..want a family that will love and support me like yours does. Mine never did, they were never home."

"Jasper, it might take some time but I've always considered you family, ever since things started getting awkward between us all those years ago. I knew then, that you and I could then and forever be, friends and family." I hugged her tight, letting all of my love and calm to flow into her. Though I knew it wasn't possible, but my brotherly-death-grip on her back and waist expressed my feelings. We slowly pulled away, and I muttered, "Thank you," when Mia ran into the kitchen again.

"Mama? I want to see cousin Justin now," she grinned up at me, and I clicked my tongue at her and gave her a thumbs up, walking off. "Sure, honey," Bella mumbled and headed towards the door. Not before she closed the door behind her, she mumbled, "Lookin' good cowboy," laughed, and closed the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She shouldn't be flirting with me! She has a fiancee'! I had put on a blue checkered cowboy shirt, rolled up to my elbows and a pair of jeans with cowboy boots. Pretty much what Bella wore yesterday. Sad, just sad.

**Bella**

I buckled Mia in her chair and walked over to the driver's side, jumping in and placing the key in the ignition. I started the car, allowing the engine to settle for a bit, and then I placed my foot on the accelerator and headed towards the hospital. Mia was pretty quiet most of the ride there, until she suddenly asked, "Mummy, why is daddy home?"  
My eyes widened and I had to swallow the bile in my throat. Daddy was revolting, and he made me sick. But I wasn't going to tell her that, no matter how much I wanted to. "I don't know, honey."  
"Did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine sweetie. When you grow up, you have to learn to take care of yourself."  
"When we get home, can I talk to daddy?" Honestly, all these 'daddy' questions were getting on my nerves, and I took a few, soothing breaths to calm myself. It wasn't working so well. "Sure, baby. But I have to be there with you."  
"Okay, mama."

*******

"I'm here to see Justin Dechausee-" I said to the woman with dark hair at the front desk. Her name-tag read, 'Gabrielle'. She smiled brightly at me and moved her hand, waving it down the corridor. "Third door on the right."  
"Thank you." I took Mia's hand and walked down the very white, very clean, shiny hallway until I reached the third door on the right. I walked through slowly, glancing over the room until I reached the back, where a curtain was shading the area. I opened it up and peeked through, to see Justin covered in bandages on his face, his arms, and stitches above his right eyebrow where his eyebrow piercing had been.

It must have been torn out. Yuck. Mia almost screamed, and Justin turned, only finally acknowledging us, and smiled at us.  
"Come sit, Bells. How are you Mia?" Mia rushed to his side and I helped her up onto the side of the bed, so as she wouldn't hurt him. I sat slowly down on the chair beside the hospital bed, smiling softly at my cousin. "I'm good, Juzzy!" Mia beamed.

I giggled and stroked his face. "How're you feeling?"

"A lot better, but the nurses are so pushy and bitchy. I just want to get out of here," he groaned, and I laughed.  
"Well that's good, but you're going to have to wait. You were always so..impatient." He rolled his eyes and Mia gently lay her head on his chest. He winced a bit and groaned, but stroked her hair and she closed her eyes.

"How's things at home?"  
"You'll never guess," I laughed.  
"Well?"  
"Carlisle, Esme, Carlie, Leah, Emmett, Adam, Jasper and-" I took a deep breath. "-Edward, are home. Well, they live down the road from us. I already consider most of them family, but Edward still has to...settle in," I waggled my eyebrows.

"That little fu..silly goose," he stopped himself when he realised Mia was still in the room. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, internally groaning.

Justin loathed Edward for what he did to me, he seemed to like the stories of the others, and he wasn't to fond of Jasper.  
"Once you get to know them, they'll be like family. Well, all except Edward of course."  
"Did you give him a piece of your mind?"  
"Course!" I threw my hands in the air. "I mean, once he found out Mia was his, he cracked it. I swear to god Eleazar got the whole fight on tape. I mean, we were outside and everyone bar us were inside. Our voices were apparently really loud, but he seemed shocked enough that I could stand up for myself."

He patted the hand that was stroking my face and gave me a thumbs up. "That'ta girl. That's why I love ya Bella, you're strong minded. Now, you mentioned another guy, Adam?"  
"Oh, sorry. Two. Adam is Emmett and Leah's little boy, and he's three, and Chris, which is Edward's kid."

He choked on saliva. "Excuse me?"  
"One night stand with Tanya, remember? Yeah well, he has a 6-year-old son called Chris. He's a real cutie, and he misses his mum."

His brows furrowed. Wow, he really didn't know much. Well, I've only visited him once since he arrived in the hospital.  
"Tanya died of cancer 8 months ago."  
"Oh," he nodded, and then looked down to my baby girl. "Little rascal looks tired. You sure you want to stay today?"  
"Definitely. We need some catching up."

* * *

**Took me two nights to write, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	5. I've Never Felt More Alone

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Five, 'I've Never Felt More Alone'_

* * *

**Bella**

_October 7th, Thursday Evening._

I grinned and shook myself off, excited about tonight's activities. Tonight, Jasper and I decided to spend some quality brother/sister time together. I've been holding out on my decision for a while now, but I asked him to come with me to get two new tattoos, and he agreed to come with. He even said he'd get one himself. He only had two that I knew of, they were very sexy, but he now had a toned body to show off plenty of free skin. And ever since I wore off the 'baby belly', I had a more active social life including parties and alcohol, plus a whole new body to ink up and show off. So tonight, Jasper and Emmett's tattoo would get a few buddies while Michael took care of Mia.

I was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that clung to my hips and every curve of my legs, to my ankles. I was also wearing a pair of bright blue stilettos with a matching blue, sequenced boob-tube, tight around my upper back and loose around my stomach. My hair was down, straight and long to the small of my back. I must admit, I do need a hair-cut but I'll wait until I have some free time with Alice and Rosalie before I do that. I had on light mascara and clear lip-gloss. I was ready to go. I sprayed some perfume onto my body and sniffed the air, grinning. Satisfied, I walked down the stairs when I saw Jasper and Mia exchanged in a tight hug.

Mia was dressed in her nightdress while giving kisses to Jasper's cheek. He chuckled and stood up while I stood at the edge of the stairs, watching with a smile plastered on my face. It was a cute sight, and to see my daughter take a liking to Jasper so quickly really astonished me, as well as bring happiness. I coughed lightly and Jasper's head snapped towards me and he came over and gave me a hug. I returned the hug softly and then pulled away, only to see Jasper's eyes grow large and shocked. I frowned.

"What?"  
"Your eyes.." he whispered, as if he saw me for the very first time.  
"Oh," I giggled. "I needed glasses but I'd rather contacts. I still have brown eyes Jasper, I just need to make sure my eyes don't go wonky," I purposefully went cross-eyed, and he just shook his head at me. "You look beautiful," he commented sincerely, and I smiled, looking him up and down.

He was wearing a white singlet, with a pair of dark blue jeans and a white belt. His jeans were slightly baggy against his waist, his crutch area scrunching a little bit due to the belt tightened on his waist. I stopped at his feet, and saw he was wearing an expensive brand of sneakers. They were Australian made, and I could tell because I bought these for Michael last year. They were from a sports/surf shop called Rush, and were about $278 Australian dollars, though they would be around $244 here. They were black, with beige swirls on the side.

"Nice sneakers." I commented, raising my eyebrow at him. It was clear that he knew I knew, and he laughed.  
"I decided to take Alice's advice all those years ago and go shopping, and bought these from Australia to ship 'em to France. Nice bloody things too, they're comfy." He moved his foot from heel to toe. Michael then decided to make his appearance, but he was swaying back and forth slowly. I frowned and walked over to him, examining his eyes.

They were bloodshot, and his breath smelt like beer. That could only mean one thing.

"What were you thinking, Michael? I asked you this morning to look after Mia tonight!" I burst into hysterics, rubbing my temples. Jasper walked over and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders around my neck area, and began massaging. I tapped his hand with my own, sending him a silent 'thank you'. "I'm off, baby. Goin' to the club, sorry uh, ask someone else?"  
"Argh!" I groaned and pushed him out the door. "Michael, why?"  
"Baby, calm down. I go out every Thursday night." I shut the door in his face. Fucker. I specifically told him to look after Mia, and he went ahead and got stoned and drunk his ass off anyway. I hated it when he did that, it irritated me immensely.

"We'll take care of her Bella," Leah said softly, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. I shook my head and turned around, smiling at her.  
"Thank you so much Leah, I really appreciate it."  
"All good," Emmett chuckled and pat me on the back. "Besides, you need to show the tattooist my job, aye! You need some time with Jasper to..chill," he laughed at his own sentence.

"Ah Em, you havn't changed at all. Very playful.."  
"Oh you haven't seen playful," Leah and Emmett said at the same time, and I gasped and whacked Emmett on the shoulder, bursting into laughter. "I'll see you all later," I bent down and kissed Mia on the forehead. "I'll be back later baby, and then we can um..talk to daddy. Be good please," she kissed me on the cheek and I headed for the door on Jasper's tail.

I smirked when I walked outside and saw a motorcycle leaning against one of the poles at the stairs. "Really?"  
"Yes, really. I thought you could have some fun tonight, with the stress of us returning and Michael and all."  
"And you suppose giving me an adrenaline rush will fix that?" I laughed, running my fingers along the brilliant red paint across the bike, to the wheel, the handle-bars.  
"Let's go, it's faster to town that way."  
"Uh," I trailed off, nerves beginning to grow in the pit of my stomach.

I hadn't exactly ridden a motorcycle before, and it didn't look like there were any helmets, so I was beginning to become afraid. Jasper chucked me a red helmet that matched the bike and clicked his tongue, lifting his leg over the bike and sitting down. I put the helmet on and slowly moved toward the bike. He held his hand out and helped me onto the bike. "Hold on," he yelled and revved the bike to life. I wrapped my arms around his frame and tightly molded my body into his, locking my fingers together and squeezing myself to his back.

He laughed and started down the dirt road, the roaring engine becoming an annoying buzz in my ear. I allowed the engine to fade so it was just a buzz in my ear, and thought about the design that I wanted, and where I'd wanted it. I wanted two tattoos; one would be 'Mia' in elegant calligraphy written on my hipbone, but I had no idea what else I should get. I had something in mind by searching for designs on the Internet, but I'd have to ask Jasper for his opinion on it once we got there.

I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, and I felt his body shake with laughter. "You alright back there Bella?"  
"I'm fine!" I yelled over the engine, and suddenly it stopped. I sat there though, allowing my mind to adjust to the sudden silence brought upon the parking lot outside the tattoo shop. His head slowly leaned onto mine and we sat there for a few minutes, making small conversation.

After a while, I got up, suddenly determined and excited again and Jasper just chuckled. We took our helmets off as he pulled the motorcycle to the side and locked it to a pole, and we walked inside. There was a guy with a Mohawk, a few tattoos on his arms and back, wearing a singlet and jeans. He also had a lip and eyebrow piercing, and the funniest smirk graced his lips when we walked inside. His eyes buldged as soon as I walked in front of Jasper, and he grinned. "Hi, I'm Zac. What would you like today young lady?"  
I just laughed. "Well, I was thinking-"

***

Jasper agreed to go first, and his was already done. The tattooist, well, Zac, was applying some Vaseline over the tattoo, and then placing some clear bandage over it. I smiled and he walked over, smirking at me. "Ready, babe?"  
"Ugh," I slapped my hand over my face. "Don't call me babe," I punched him on the arm. He got his tattoo near his hipbone, and it was incredibly sexier than his previous tattoos. This tattoo was an intricate knot design with a black shape surrounding it, and it gave the impression that he liked tribal designs. **(Picture On Profile!)**

I giggled, licking my lips. I shouldn't have done that, because he cocked his eyebrow at me and grinned. "Sexy."  
"Is that any way to call your brother?" He pressed.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then why would my _brother_ call his sister 'babe'?"  
"You're getting married."  
"I know."  
"And I'm not."  
"Um-"  
He coughed and shook his head. "Never mind. So, what're you gettin'?"

"Well, I'm getting 'Mia' written in caligraphy just above my right hipbone, and then I'm getting an intricate purple butterfly design on my side, where only Michael can see." **(On Profile!)  
**He frowned. "I see. But, you will show other people right?" I burst into laughter.  
"Of course! I mean, why wouldn't I? Besides, I go down to the lake every weekend with Mia in my bikini so people would see it then."

"Upsie-daisy," Zac chuckled and I lay down on the leather bed and lifted my shirt until it reached my ribs and tucked it behind me so it would stay. Considering I already had a tattoo before, I didn't need to brace myself for the incoming pain. In fact, it felt like a numb scratch on my stomach while he worked on the tattoo, and we all three made casual conversation in the midst of it.

When he was done, I ushered Jasper out the door, finding it slightly difficult because he really didn't move. He had grown more strength in the past few years, and I couldn't even push him out the damn door. "I'll show you when it's done."  
"What?" He pouted, running a hand through his hair. His already scruffy hair stood up as if he were electrocuted, and I tried to suppress a giggle by keeping my mouth in a tight line. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, walking out into the waiting area. "Fine, but while you're gone I'm gonna go find me a lady." I glared at him, placing my hand on my left hip and tapping my right foot. "If you dare, I will punch you so hard you wish that you died in Prison with Edward all those years ago!"

He just waved me off and laughed, sitting in a chair and began staring at the cashier. She was wearing pretty skanky clothing; a short red dress that barely covered her ass, knee-high black boots and so much make-up that she looked emo. But Jasper didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had a look of lust in his eyes. I closed the door and walked back to Zac.

I lay back down on the leather bed and turned to my side, lifting up my shirt again. I stretched my top leg so it gave him easier access to apply the ink and relaxed a little, my toes moving now and then while I waited. After a few minutes, Zac returned with his equipment and sat on a stool next to the leather bed. I smiled.  
"So, is that your boyfriend in there?" Zac jerked his head toward the door. I shook my head vigorously, earning a frown.  
"No, no. We uh..were kind of together back in College before I dated his step-brother-" he interrupted me, chuckling.  
"Ahh, teenage girls. Never go for the bro."  
"Yeah. And uh, they left three weeks after we met, to France, and his step-brother Edward knocked me up. So now, I'm engaged and have a daughter," I said shyly, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, closing my eyes.

It was quiet until he coughed, which made me open my eyes and stare at him. "How wonderful. I have a daughter myself, and a son."  
"What're their names?" I asked curiously. Even though this was a bit family-personal, it was nice to talk about something other than Fuckward.  
"Rebbecca, she's seventeen, and Nicholas is five."  
"That's great."  
"Not necessarily." When I didn't respond, he sighed, still concentrating on his work, and opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm a single father."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. The mother of Rebbecca died, and the mother of Nicholas left me. I thought about moving on after Rebecca's mother but it didn't help much, knowing Nick's mother left me. So I guess I'm giving up for a while, focusing on my two jobs and looking after my kids."

"That's the spirit. I mean, I was a single mother for two years until Michael came along. I mean, I had family but it was quite hard so I get where you're coming from. Wait, did you say two jobs?"

He nodded. "Yes. I work here, and have been since I was 19, and I work at my father's office. I try to keep a low profile because I intimidate some of the workers with the piercings and tatts, I guess."  
"So true," I laughed.

Ten minutes went by in comfortable silence while my eyes were closed, relaxing. All you could hear was the buzzing sound of the needle. "Ah-"  
"Sorry. You're almost done. And-" he dragged the word out, his voice a few higher octaves than normal. "Done. Just got to rub some Vaseline on here and you're all good to go."  
"Thank you for everything," I mumbled into the leather. He rubbed the vaseline on my skin and placed the plastic bandage on top, and then helped me off the bed. We walked outside and I tugged my shirt down, smirking at Jasper.

I paid the man the money and walked out into the night with Jasper, hurrying towards the bike. I grabbed my helmet and was swung around toward the light of the shop, Jasper's evil grin plastered on his face. "Show me."  
"No."  
"Why not?" He fake cried, rubbing his eyes and bringing his singlet to his eyes and dabbing them. I laughed and whacked the back of his head. I lifted up my shirt and turned so he could see. He lifted the bandage and gasped.  
"That's fuckin' sexy Bella! Michael's going to go crazy!"  
I laughed and pulled my shirt back down, pulling his up so I can see his again. "All the ladies are gonna be screamin' for you."

He winked at me. "Don't you mean screaming _with_ me?"  
I whacked his head again. "No, you douche. Come on, we better get back."  
"Wanna go to a bar?"  
I hesitated and frowned. "Excuse me?"  
"Well, if Michael can have some fun, why not us? I mean, we've only been out for around an hour and it's only 6:30 at night. We could get back in an hour or two. Mia would still be awake, right?" I shook my head, slightly dazed.  
"Maybe. But she wants to talk to Edward, and I'd rather it during the day but she's been asking me ever since she first saw him. I guess so, but only an hour."  
He grinned at me. "Of course. Let's go!" He ushered me towards the bike and we rode off into the night.

**Edward**

Everything around me was quiet. Other than the faint sounds of crickets and insects in the trees, my feet crumbling the dirt beneath my boots were the only sound that echoed. I let out a gust of air from my mouth; the air, freezing cold, was just a fog as I breathed. My skin was cold, my eyes and nose freezing. I had my hands stuck deep within my jacket pockets, my arms hugged beside my body to keep myself warm. As I walked down the dirt road towards Bella's house, my heart thudded uncontrollably.

Emmett promised he'd look after Chris earlier this afternoon, but informed me that my, _daughter,_ Mia actually wanted to meet me. Apparently Bella and Jasper were going out tonight for another tattoo while Leah and Emmett looked after my kids. Wow, even in my own head that sounds impossible. It sounds incredibly unbelievable, and yet, it's perfectly true.

I swallowed down the nerves beginning to boil within the pit of my stomach, and let out another gust of air. Somehow, the cool air was relaxing me. It cooled my system; my body building with nerves, pain, shock, every other feeling possibly written besides happiness. I've lived most of my life, drowning in my own guilt and pain that I only now realised that everything that has been brought upon me in my life, has been my own fault.

I walked up to the house and brought my fist to the door, about to knock, and then I stopped myself. I couldn't bring myself to see my son or my daughter right now, not even my own family who has basically neglected me for the past few days for Bella's family. I mean, I couldn't blame them, I'm a fucking asshole. But even Jasper gets to hang out with Bella and her family, it's as if she's pretending I don't exist.

Maybe that's for the better.

The door swung open and there revealed Carmen, a frown on his face. "Who's there?" He yelled into the night. The porch wasn't lit with any kind of light, and I was at the bottom of the stairs so I was partially hidden. Through the silence around us, the crunch beneath my boots warned him of a visitor. "Edward."  
"What are you doing here?" He growled, and he was quite menacing, even for a young boy. He must get that from his older brother. From what I've heard, he liked knocking shit around, and everyone referred to _me_ as shit.

I coughed, rather loudly, and cleared my throat.  
"I would like to see my uh, son and daughter. And uh, pretty much everyone else if you don't mind. Bella even agreed that I could talk to ..um-"  
"Mia," he shook his head, then sighed; rubbing a hand down his face in defeat and annoyance. "Fine. Come in." I walked up the steps slowly and entered the house. The house was actually beautiful, and homey for something that would live on a dirt road in practically no where. It was definitely a bigger house than mine, and I'd rather live here than anywhere else, even in a 5-star bloody hotel.

It had about three floors, and everything was a polished mahogany wood with small lights spread occasionally on the roof, with larger lights and lamps decorating the atmosphere. There wasn't anything so flash in here, but that's what made it homey yet expensive too. It had a large family, white leather couch and a small flat-screen T.V. As I walked further into the house, I noticed the dining room table, chairs and kitchen bench were all the same polished wood, and it was beautiful.

There were deep beige tiles in the kitchen, dining room and living-room, but the stairs were covered in white carpet. On the outside, it looked like an old ranch. But I guess they built it that way to piss of any buyers. This family obviously had this place renovated or something. Everything was wooden, and I thought it was amazing.

I stopped in the living-room and saw Adam and Chris playing the PS3 while Emmett and Leah snuggled on the couch. Kate and Eleazar were snuggled on the other side of the couch, while there was no sight of Mia, Carlie, Carlisle, Esme or Stevie.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously and Leah turned around, as well as Kate.  
"Stevie's upstairs playing dress-ups with Mia and Carlie while Carlisle and Esme have gone to visit the hospital. Carlisle intends on getting a job there with Michael and work as partners." Leah answered and then rest her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"I'll uh..go outside until Bella comes back."  
"Alright. Just walk straight ahead and turn left, go down the end of the corridor and opposite Bella's Art Room, turn right and there's the door to go outside," Kate explained and I nodded and headed in the direction of the door.

Once outside, I sat on a tanning chair and relaxed; my head thrown back against the bar at the top of the chair, the cushion propping my neck up, my eyes closed. My hands dangled on the sides of the chair, my legs stretched straight.

It was as if I couldn't control the sudden emotional flashbacks running through my mind. It was like my conscious was warning me of something, but I couldn't bring myself to believe what was happening.

_"Daddy!"  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
He cried into my shirt, sobbing hard; his body shaking with fear. "Is mummy gone?"  
I chanced a look up at Carlisle and the rest of the family. They each had looks of grief, sadness. "I'm afraid so, buddy."  
"Oh daddy-"_

Every flashback roaming throughout my mind, screening like a movie, was slow-motion, as if it were showing me all I did wrong.

_I was lounging around on the couch in the living room, when Emmett burst through the door with a black-eye and an angry expression. "You fuckhead!"  
"What the hell did I do?" I yelled, pulling my hands up in surrender.  
"You were bloody supposed to pay the guy some fuckin' money, not run! And now I have to put up with a black-eye because of you!"  
"Emmett, you've been punched several times before."  
"Yeah, by you and Jasper. But it's not like you can throw a punch, I mean, you hit like a pussy-" I picked up a book from the table and threw it at him, instantly hitting him in the head. He collapsed to the ground and groaned in agony. "Fuck. You."_

_*******_

_"Edward?"  
"Yah?" I said, completely bored about whatever the bitch wanted with me. She walked out, furious, with a crying Chris behind her.  
"How could you sleep in my bed with some other blond bimbo while our son was taking a bath in the next room? He could hear everything you did and said! Do you not think of anyone but yourself?"_

_*******_

_"Mmm," I took a swipe of cocaine. "God, this shit's good. Jasper, you got a bottle of wine?"  
"In the sixtiessssss," he sung and drunk half a bottle of whiskey. "Fuck yeah."  
"This is the life."_

_*******_

_"Mmm baby, harder," the little red-headed hottie said beneath me. Her hands were gripped onto my shoulders for support, her eyes closed, her mouth opening every once in a while to scream or moan. I grunted and thrust harder, when Carlisle kicked down the door. "What the hell is going on here?"_

The flashbacks were gradually speeding up. The slow-motions turning into a movie on fast-forward, and it was skipping from scene to scene. It was giving me a headache.

_"Out!"  
"Nahh fuck you man," I mumbled groggily.  
"Get the fuck out of my bar! If you don't, I'll call the fuckin' police and get them to escort you out!"_

_*******_

_"Carlisle, don't tell me how to fuckin' run my life!"  
"Edward, please-" Esme begged, and I glared at her._

_*******_

_"Jasper, I thought we were in this shit together man?"  
"I never promised shit, Edward."_

_*******_

_"Tanya, noo!"_

I screamed, tears running freely down my face. I shot up; my eyes watery, making it hard to see. I rubbed my eyes and sniffled, my heart was thudding so hard that it began to hurt. I looked up, to see Bella standing there with a look of concern. I swallowed hard, and her look disappeared into an emotionless mask. Mia then appeared from behind her, and she looked sad. "Daddy, are you okay?" I sniffled again and held out my arms for her. "I'm fine, baby."

She slowly walked over to me, and Bella sat in a chair next to me, but ended up dragging it across so that she was sitting in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Mia and placed my hand on her head, softly stroking her hair. "I love you daddy." My eyes widened, and Bella looked just as shocked as I did. I cleared my throat and she pulled away, staring intently at my face. "I uh..I love you too kiddo." And then I saw her. How adorable she really was. She had my eyes, but they were extremely large like Chris', and she had short brown, curly hair like Bella's had once been.

"What's the details?" I looked up at Bella, and she shook her head, her lips pursing a little bit.  
Then she grinned, finally understanding what I meant. "Mia-Rose Swan, born November 8th, 10:47 PM."  
I smiled. "How big?"  
"She was um..7 pounds, 9 ounces. 47cm long."  
"She's gorgeous."  
She nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Mhmm," was all she said. I was afraid that I wasn't going to get much out of her tonight, considering she strongly disagreed with Mia seeing me. But all she wanted was her daughter to be happy, and here she was, smiling at me like I'm the best damn thing that ever graced this earth.

_Hardly._

I pulled Mia up onto my knee and wrapped my left arm around her waist to support her. Then Bella spoke.  
"Being nice won't change anything Edward. You're still the same as you ever were, and nothing can change that."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really."  
"You don't really know what I've been through-" she cut me off, suddenly upset and agitated.  
"Don't you dare say that to me. You slept with me, knowing full well that something could've happened, and then you left. You never even contacted me. I never wanted this brought upon my daughter."  
I frowned. "_Our_, daughter." I corrected.

"Never mind. This was about Mia, so sweetie, talk to your father. I'll be out in a few," Bella muttered softly and walked into the house once again, leaving Mia with me.  
"Will mummy be okay?" I was finding myself being hypnotized in her mesmerising emerald green eyes. No wonder Bella fell in love with me.  
"Yeah, she will be honey. She just needs to cool off. Now tell me, what do you like to do?"  
"Well," she said, tapping her chin. "I like playing dress-ups with Stevie and going shopping with Aunt Alice and Rosie."  
_Hmm_, I thought. _Doesn't sound like she has anything in common with me. Or Bella for that matter of fact._

"But I don't like getting too many clothes, because I don't need so many like Aunty Ali. I also like playing the little keyboard mummy got me last Christmas." Well, I guess I was wrong about both of those.

"You're a big girl, going shopping with the girls?" I chuckled and then said. "You will grow up to be a musician, just like me."  
She frowned, her little eyebrows furrowing together. It was adorable. "A musician?"  
"It means, a person who can play an instrument really well and plays music for people to hear."  
"Ohh!" she giggled. "You play the piano?"  
"Course I do, baby girl. Would you like me to play for you some time?"

She shied away, covering her face with her hair. She definitely looked like Bella there. "Yes, daddy. Please."  
"Okay, Mia," I laughed and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When are you and mummy going to kiss up?"

My jaw clenched, and I looked away, afraid if my daughter saw what I was really hiding beneath the emotionless mask. Much like Bella had shown earlier.  
"I'm not sure, sweetie. Maybe some day."  
"Okay."  
"I think, baby doll, that it's time for bed." I put her down and lead her to the door, when Bella began opening it.  
She grabbed Mia's hand and said, "Come on, let's give you a quick bath and put you to bed."  
"I can help-" she interrupted me, glaring.  
"No, no. I'm fine. I'll uh..see you later Edward."  
"Bye," I mumbled into the air. She was already gone.

* * *

**Wow, this took me two days to write again.**

**I hope you're enjoying this story, and thank you to FICTIONAL - STAR for being a great help!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	6. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Six, Two Steps Forward, One Step Back_

* * *

**Edward**

_October 11th, Monday Morning._

_Two steps forward, one step back._

I felt weaker, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I had restrained myself of taking drugs or even smoking in the past two weeks. Yes, it was excruciatingly painful to give up that addiction, but I had survived, and relied on drinking and cutting myself instead. No, it wasn't healthy, but I didn't really give a fuck.

My room was dark, and it completely matched how I felt most of the time. Whereas in College, my room was bright and lit with posters, my instruments, anything to make it more live-in than this shit hole. Well, I shouldn't exactly say that. This room was a hell of a hot cleaner, but I had barely anything in here. And it had nothing to do with moving in so quick. Esme had renovated the place inside and is beginning to start on the outside, but I told them to cover up as much of my walls as possible.

I have one window, and I've covered it with a few planks of wood and a deep blue curtain. I didn't need light in here to see, I had the light from my bathroom. It was all I really needed; not even a bedside lamp. The walls were a normal blue, but darker than the normal light blue you see on walls. With that and the lack of light, it gave the room a dark and relaxed atmosphere. But I was far from relaxed.

I had a king-sized bed with dark covers, a bedside table, my guitar, bathroom, a few clothes and that was it. I had nothing I really cared for enough to keep, so I threw everything out. I looked up to see a full-body length mirror, and it startled me to the point where I was puzzled on when I ever got a mirror. And then it occurred to me that Esme must have bought it, for my benefit at least.

I stood up, allowing my legs to drag me toward the mirror. I stared cautiously at my reflection, not fazed or fascinated in any way. I widened my eyes and re-focused on the sudden light illuminating the dark room, and only then noticed the little differences that made me who I am, what kind of person I am, and who I became to be.

But it necessarily mean that these things were good.

I had deep purple shadows beneath my eyes, my skin was so white it looked transluscent; the blue veins showing visibly on my forehead, arms and neck. My hair was in disarray; well, it always was, but it looked like I hadn't brushed or washed it in weeks. My lips were chapped, my eyes bloodshot, my clothes torn.

But nothing compared to the scars deep inside.

All the pain, sadness, washed over me again, but no flashbacks. It was as if my conscious had had enough with warning me about my shit life, like it was telling me to move on and _do_ something that would make my parents proud. My son proud; myself proud.

But no, my mind and body wouldn't cooperate.

I ran a hand through my hair, desperately trying to calm my growing nerves and the mop on my head. I walked over to my bedside table and opened the first draw, reaching into the back of the draw to find an old photo of _us_ when we were in College. It was a picture of Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I singing, and we were all grinning like idiots.

I sighed and folded the picture over, until all you could see was Bella. Her beautiful brown eyes and dark hair stood out against her pale skin. She was smiling, but there was a hint of sadness within the depths of her eyes. I internally slapped myself for not noticing it before.

Maybe it was because she was disappointed in me, in my chosen lifestyle and everything I lived for; giving myself more attention than my own girlfriend. If you could even call her that. It was more of an on and off relationship; we were never officially together, though acted and sounded like a couple, and sometimes we would ignore each other completely.

Sometimes she would prefer Emmett and Jasper over me.

Even Jacob.

Or maybe it was something totally different like family problems. No, it couldn't be it. Her eyes expressed more than sadness. They expressed fear, and pain. So much, intense pain, that I thought I was hallucinating all of this.

I rubbed my eyes and stifled a whimper. I walked downstairs as my stomach growled. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I frowned and closed the door slowly, taking a few steps back until I saw a framed picture of Bella and Mia sitting on a polished wooden table Esme had decorated, another damn mirror hanging above it with the same frame as the photo. I picked up the photo frame and smiled at the sight.

Mia was holding a small teddy, grinning widely, her small teeth shining. Bella was kneeling behind her, her hair glamorously flowing down one side of her shoulders while her arms were wrapped loosely around Mia. She was smiling also, and her eyes showed the same amount of sadness and pain within the depths of her eyes that I wondered for a moment of what it might be causing her pain. But I shook it off quickly, sucking in a deep breath and shook my head. I placed the photo back down and closed my eyes for a brief moment before grabbing something to eat.

I wasn't alone; Jasper was upstairs making cluttering noises within the draws of his room. It didn't bother me though, as I flicked on the T.V and watched the only thing that was on, **Superbad.**

**Jasper**

_"You've fucking lost your mind Alecia, get rid of the baby."_

I grabbed my blond locks and pulled at them, my headache appearing more heavily as before. I sighed deeply, squeezing my eyes shut.

_"I said I want to keep the child.."_

I looked up at Emmett who was eyeing me carefully. He set the guitar down on my bed and shifted closer, peering down so he could see my face once again. "Everything a'iite man?"  
"No. Nothing ever is."  
"Er, you could help me out here."  
I ran a hand down my face. "Sorry. It's just, look at you and Edward!" I burst. "You both have a goddamn son! And I let my life go to waste and piss off my girlfriend who was pregnant with my kid! And just when she needed me most-" I cut off. Not because I was going to cry, but because I felt like hitting something. I bunched my fists and eyed the wall. Emmett shook his head and stood up, making me look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that Jazz but you have a family right here. You have your little sister, your nephews and even a niece! Can't you be happy with that? I know your attitude might not ever change but get a fuckin' grip on yourself! You have everything you need, and it's right under your goddamn nose!" He huffed and left the room. A moment later, he peeked in the door again and said, "Don't forget that, or I'll shoot you."

I chuckled lightly but reached under my bed anyway, feeling wave after wave of emotion hit me like a tonne of bricks. I felt at the soft silk material underneath the bed, and gripped it with my index and thumb, bringing it to my face. I shook my head and held it to my face, and then moved it slowly to my heart.

This blue blanket was meant to be a gift for my son before my ex-girlfriend and my child sadly passed away during labor, and this is the only thing reminding me of them. Reminding me that I could've had a family but destroyed it. Reminding me how much I need to change this decision, my life's decision and head a different direction.

**Bella**

"Just go, Michael. Just..go."  
"Don't have to be told twice, baby. I'll catch you later," he waved us off and closed the front door behind him. I let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed on the couch. Mia giggled and moved over to sit on my lap, and leaned her head on my chest. I lifted my hand and stroked her hair softly. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Stevie-Rae were at the hospital visiting Justin today, and the others were at their house. So it was just Mia and I today. I sighed again and pulled out my mobile, dialing Jake's number.

_"Hello?"  
_"Hey Jake, it's Bella."  
_"Hey Bells, how's everythin'?"  
_"All right, I guess. How's Claire?"  
_"She's great. She's around 4 months in now, and she's insisting we start buyin' shit."_  
I chuckled. "Yeah, that's the way it's supposed to be Jake."

_"Oh well. How's pumpkin?"_ Jake had taken a liking to calling Mia 'pumpkin'. I have no idea why, but she doesn't seem to mind just yet. She loves Jacob. "Yeah, she's good. We're just sitting here doing nothing."  
_"Mike?"  
_"Drunk."  
_"Again? Jeez, what an ass. How many days has he missed work?"_  
"Er, five."  
_"He's really pushin' it Bells. Talk to him."_

"I don't know about that."_  
"He doesn't seem to be hanging around you too much lately, and it's happened ever since Edward came back."_  
"Now that I think about it..that's true. He of all people even stood inside with the others while Edward and I had that fight a few days back. And _you_ were the one to bring him off, he just retrieved me from the scene."  
_"See what I mean? Isabella Swan, maybe you should take a few steps back and think about what's laid on the cards for you. Do you really love this guy?"_

"Jake, of course I love him."_  
"Deep down inside, do you?" _When I didn't answer, he sighed heavily into the phone. _"Take a break, Bells. You seem to be happy around Emmett and Jasper, maybe you should go out with them for the day or something. Or even have a girls night out as well, just to cool your nerves. I know that Mia doesn't want to see her mummy upset, and I can tell by the way she's looking at me."_

I frowned. "What the hell, Jacob?"  
The door flew open and there stood Jacob, a phone up to his ear, a cheeky ass grin on his face. "Jake!" I got up slowly, moving Mia to the side, and ran to him. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then I said, "No, no. I think I've had too much time away from Mia anyway, I need to have a mother/daughter day today. I might take her shopping or to the park, and then watch some movies and eat ice-cream."

He laughed. "That sounds like fun."  
"Yeah. Mia?"  
She squealed and ran over to us, when Jake picked her up and swung her around. "Hey, baby girl. Do you want to go shopping with mummy today?"  
"Yes!"  
I laughed along with him. "All right, then let's give you a bath. Jake, you want a coffee or anything?"  
He shrugged. "Sure, thanks. Claire's dropping by, later this afternoon so I guess this is our time."  
I wacked him on the arm. "All right, now, go get Mia a dress and tights, shoes and bathroom stuff and I'll meet you upstairs."  
"Sure thing." He pinched Mia's cheeks, kissed her forehead and disappeared down the hall.

*******

I undressed Mia and turned the bath tap off. Jacob then walked in and Mia squealed. "Jakey, don't look!"  
He just laughed; his head thrown back and his arm clutching his stomach. "I've seen you naked before, sweetheart. When you were a baby."  
She blushed; a beautiful pink gracing her pale, smooth cheeks. Jacob lifted Mia into the tub and I began washing her body. Jacob leaned against the wall on the other side of the bathroom, his right leg slightly bent while his right hand rested on his knee, and the other on his lap. I knelt on the ground and finished washing Mia, and handed her the rubber duck she loves so much.

She began splashing and giggling, and both Jacob and I smiled. "Anyway, Bella, seriously, when you can, you should take a break from this guy and have a little fun."  
I frowned and stood up, pulling him with me out the door. I kept the bathroom door open and walked to the end of the hall, with Jacob shaking his head and following me. "Are you suggesting I get laid?"  
"No!" He held his hands up in surrender. "No, not that. Just, have a little break from him, hang out with other guys like Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar, me or-"  
"Edward." A velvety smooth voice finished for him, right behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around, catching a glimpse of Jacob narrowing his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, glaring at him.  
"I thought I should spend the day with my daughter, is that all right with you?"  
I shook my head, trying to clear the nasty thoughts of him from my mind. "I don't mind," I finally said. "But did you bring Chris?"  
He nodded. "He's downstairs, watching T.V."  
"You can't just let yourself in like that. Into somebody's home without their permission."  
"You didn't seem to care about Jacob walking in."

My jaw clenched, and the adrenaline was beginning to pour into my veins again. "He's my best friend, he has a right."  
"And I don't?"  
"No."  
"I see."

"Lalalala, rubber duckie. Swim, swim, swim rubber duckie." Mia sang, and I grinned, running my soapy and wet hand through my hair, making my hair stick up. Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair, making me look like I had sex hair. Edward laughed and Jacob said, "Nice sex hair, Bells."  
I pointed to Edward's chest and then pointed towards the bathroom. "Wash her hair, dry her, dress her, and bring her down for breakfast. Ten minutes."

He nodded and headed toward the bathroom, while Jacob followed me down to the kitchen. I pushed him towards the door.  
"Sorry about that, tell Claire I'll ring her later on. I have to deal with this somehow, and it looks like I'll be spending my day with my daughter's father and his son as well."  
"All right Bells, I'll catch you later. Love ya," he kissed me cheek and ran toward his car. I waved to him when he drove off, and shut the door before the dust could pile in the house.

I walked slowly into the living room to see Chris lying on the couch, watching 'Bob The Builder'. "Hey Chrissy."  
"Bella?"  
"Yes honey?"  
He looked at me with those large, beautiful green eyes of his and said, "I'm hungry."  
"When your daddy comes down with Mia, I'll cook you both breakfast. How about pancakes?"  
"Yum," he rubbed his tummy. I held his hand and brought him to the kitchen, helping him up onto a stool.

"So where's daddy?"  
I grabbed out the butter and pancake mix, frying pan and spatula. "He's washing Mia."  
He nodded and smacked his hands on the table top. "He's good at giving baths. He gives them to me all the time."  
"Oh yeah?" I laughed. "What does he do?"  
"If I have more than one toy, he plays toy games with me. And then he washes my hair and tickles me."  
I grinned. "That sounds great, Chris."  
"Yes, I love my daddy."

I poured the pancake mix into the frying pan, waiting for it to sizzle, when Edward and Mia walked downstairs. Mia was holding onto his index finger with her small hand and Edward had his left hand stuck deep in his jeans pocket. He helped her up and sat in between her and Chris, leaning on the table top. "What's for breaky, mummy?" He said, smirking. I swallowed hard and stifled a laugh.  
"Spinach on toast."  
He fake puked. "Pancakes, huh?"  
I sighed and turned around. "How'd you know?"  
"It's not just the smell, but Esme used to play that trick on me all the time. Besides, this scent is so much more different than what she makes."

"I use sweetener."  
He nodded. "Nice."  
I quickly finished the pancakes and served everyone up, and brought a stool to the other side of the bench and sat in front of Mia and Edward. Edward piled some pancakes on the fork and gave the fork to Chris, and he shoved it in his mouth. I laughed as syrup began dripping down his face. I gave some to Mia, and deliberately put syrup on her face. As Edward wasn't watching, I pointed to my cheek, then my lips, and to Edward. She nodded and sat up slowly, leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek.

I laughed and she giggled, blushing. "Oh, so that's how it's going down, huh?" He tickled her and attacked her face with small kisses. "Gotcha!" He teased and pulled away. Mia huffed and crossed her arms while I gave her another mouthful of pancakes. The kids ate quietly while Edward and I sat in awkward silence. As they always say, 'its only awkward if you make it awkward.'

"I was uh, thinking about taking Mia shopping today. Maybe go to the park, watch some movies-" he interrupted me and laughed. "Eat some icecream?"  
I nodded. "Are you some kind of damn mind-reader?"  
"Oh, I try," he joked and finished his pancakes. Mia finished ours and he gladly took the plate to the sink, washing them up.  
"Nothing's changed." I reminded him, getting up.  
"Never said it did."

"It was implied."  
"Now, don't you dare use that shit on me Bella. I don't want to fight with you right now."  
I scrunched my face. "Language," I muttered and turned to the kids. "Do what I say, don't say what I do."  
Mia smiled and Chris just nodded.

"Where'd you get that from?" Edward chuckled, drying his hands.  
"Go get your keys, I'll meet you back here in five."  
"All right then, come on Chris. Mia?"  
"Okay daddy," she said happily and both of them followed Edward out the door and toward his car. Who knew what kind of car he had now. Mustang, Lexus, Jeep, Convertible, Mercedes. Rich son of a bitch.

* * *

**ii love reviews! :DD**


	7. Public Problems

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Seven, Public Problems_

* * *

**Bella**

I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and pulled them on, along with a pair of knee-high black boots. I threw my shirt off onto the bed and quickly searched for some kind of shirt. I frantically searched through the cupboards until I found a long white tank with the words 'Texas Cowgirl' written in red writing on the front. I pulled it over my head and moved my arm to the armhole when it got stuck. I internally groaned. Fuck, fuck, shit, crap! I thrashed around and bumped into a wall behind me when I heard Edward from outside. "I wonder what you're mother's doing. Stay right here and I'll go check on her."

"No, no, no, nooo!" I whined and bumped into the wall for the second time. My heart was thudding dramatically from moving so much, but I couldn't get both of my arms through. The head hole was stuck over my eyes, and both of my arms were tangled. Heavy footsteps filled the air and all of a sudden, Edward chuckled at the sight in front of him and wolf whistled at me.

"Damn, who's a sexy bitch..?" He laughed.

I stopped moving and yelled, "Get out!"  
"Don't you want any help?" I could just imagine him smirking right now.  
"Yes," I muttered. In the next moment, I felt his strong hands glide over my arms and grip the tank, pulling it down. I brushed myself off after he took a step back. "Thanks." I headed for the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I decided that today I was going to leave my contacts out, and confuse Edward a little bit. I took them out and placed them into a container, packing them in a draw. I ran down the stairs and outside to see Edward in the front seat of a black Volvo.

I gasped and grabbed my keys and cell, purse and money and jumped in the passenger seat. About a second later, Edward revved the engine and we drove towards Seattle. He turned the radio on, five minutes into the ride and I relaxed into my chair. I didn't recognise the start of the song, but Edward seemed to. He grinned at me and turned the music up. The start of the song was string instruments playing slowly, creating a soft melody. About 5 seconds into the song, Edward said, "I sing this song."  
At first, I didn't believe him, until the first verse was being played.

_"What if it makes you..sad at me? And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?"_

Edward sung along with his own song, and I actually believed him. His voice that I used to love so much in College had deepened and developed to a more manly, half-scratch voice and this song was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and relished in the lyrics of the song.

_"And what if it takes your breath, and you can hardly breathe? What if it makes the last sound be your very best sound, what if what I want makes you sad...at me? And is it, all my fault or can I fix it please? Oh...."_

I smiled and turned to Edward, and he turned the music down."When?" I blurted, still completely astonished.  
"I had a break in England for a year, but I turned around because I had a son to look after. This wasn't very long ago, and I only made one or two songs, but you understand, right?"

I nodded, but he didn't turn the music up. Instead, he sung the lyrics as they were without the background music.

_"What if it makes you lose..faith in me? And what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see?"_

*******

I payed the man the money and smiled at him as I walked off, with a mini hot chocolate, and two decaf lattes in hand. I swung my bag quickly over my shoulder and headed for the table that Edward and Mia were currently occupying. I juggled the foam cups in my hands and quickly jogged to the table and set them down. "I'll be right back," I mumbled and headed away from the table so they couldn't listen in on my conversation. I dialled my mum's number and she picked up on the 5th ring.

_"Hello, sweetie. How are you?"  
_"I'm fine mum, how are you?"_  
"I'm great, thank you. How's Mia and Edward?"  
_"Mia's perfect." I didn't particularly want to talk about Edward, but mum had other ideas.

_"Now honey, I know you've probably heard this a few times before but if you chase your dreams, you will hit a few bumps on the road. Like that deer in Buffalo."  
_I frowned. Mum was always so easily distracted, and weird sometimes. "What has this have anything to do with Edward?"  
_"I know you've been strong these few years, but I know that in your heart, you still yearn for him. So, you need to get right back up, brush your antlers off and kick out the headlights-" _she cut herself off, and I couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity in this conversation. One, it wasn't helping anyone, and two, it made no sense.

"Are you saying I should kick out his headlights?"_  
"No! I mean, if you prefer, but no! That's not what I mean. Ahh, I'm confusing myself. Look, Bella-" _she caught my attention again, and I focused on what she was saying. _"-talk to him. That's all I ask."  
_"I don't love him, mum. And I havn't for almost five years. He's a waste of my time and space, he's an ass and he deserves to be hurt after all the shit he did to me."_  
"I know you love him, dear."  
_"Bullshit!" I burst into hysterics, and began yelling into the phone. "Mum, if you would just listen-"  
_"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't fully understand how strongly you felt about it. Fine, go ahead and ignore everything he says or does. In the long run, you'll regret it."_

"Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to you later." I hung up before she could respond. I love my mother, but this was not the time to be messing with my mind and heart. I don't love Edward, and that's the truth! He's a bloody, fucking asshole who deserves to have his headlights knocked out. Of course, I wouldn't say that in front of our daughter but still...

I snapped my phone shut and ran over to the table, took a seat and rested my head between my legs to stop my breathing from taking over-load. I sat up after a moment, and took a sip of my coffee. "May I ask why we drink the same coffee?" Edward asked politely, though I knew that it was just an act because Mia was with us. That's what really pissed me off.

"I changed my drink from college. Leah used to make us hot chocolate's all the time, and decaf calmed my nerves during and after I had Mia. Does that answer your question?" I said harshly, glaring at him, though my eyes were large and curious by now.

But of course, he ignored me and pulled out his cell phone which was ringing 'Sexy Bitch.' Typical. He answered and thankfully Mia was far enough away and closer to the ground so she couldn't hear, because I was bombarded with a trail of moans and dirty talking from the phone. Edward mumbled, "Can't talk right now."  
_"Aw baby, but I want to re-live our night together. You know you make me feel so good."  
_"Sorry, tough love. I'm err, out with my daughter." The bimbo gasped and then moaned.  
_"I like a dirty boy."_

I stood up and grabbed Mia's hand and threw the empty cups into the bin. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're sick," I spat and headed towards the doors to the parking lot. I could faintly hear him snap his phone shut and collect the bags I purposefully left for him and chase after us. "Bella, wait!"  
"Screw you, asshole."  
"You literally heard me decline that bitch, she was unworthy anyway!" I gave him a look that, yet again, said 'Watch-your-language' and headed for the doors again. I was 20 feet away when he spun me around and looked me dead in the eye.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I pushed Mia slowly to the bench and gave her my iPod and turned it up loud enough that she couldn't hear us, all the while Edward and other customers staring at me funny.

"What the fuck is wrong with _me?_ Are you fucking insane? Have you listened to yourself! Did you even listen to that fuckin' bimbo on the other line?" I yelled, exasperated and threw my hands in the air. Customers began to stare at us in wonder, and some even began to crowd around us. "And I repeat, I declined fucking her!"

"Like you fucked me over!" I yelled again.  
"Because I felt sorry for you and your shitty life. All you ever did was complain about how I never payed you enough attention, and that Jasper was the only one who actually cared about you but you never loved him like you loved me! Everything we ever had was a lie, because I _never_ loved you. You were a selfish whore." He yelled; the veins on his head popping out visibly, sweat dripping from his face, his face going bright red with fury.

I slapped him across the face with as much strength as I could manage, forcing his head to snap to the side. His jaw clenched and unclenched, and he lifted his hand to stroke it gently. He turned back to me with a glare, and the entire shopping mall was quiet, with the exception of my iPod in Mia's ears.

**Edward**

FUCK! That bitch had a good arm. I had to restrain myself from slapping her for slapping me. But instead, I rubbed my jaw gently to minimize the tingling pain beginning to fade, and glared at her. Bella lifted her pale hand in the air, attempting to slap me again but my eyes followed her every movement and my hand caught her wrist mid-air. I gripped it tight; not tight enough that I would leave bruises, but tight enough so she would get the idea that I didn't want her to move. I pushed her against the wall and leaned in towards her ear, allowing my hot breath to tickle her skin.

I whispered harshly in her ear, "I wouldn't suggest you do that again, Isabella."  
"Let go of me."  
"No. I told you, time and time again, that I was an asshole and you just didn't believe me. Now, look at where we are now, huh? Look around. Look at all the people staring at us in wonder and shock at what went down. And everything that went down, was your fault."

"My fault?" She burst into hysterics and finally found the new strength to push me over. In fact, she pushed me so hard that I landed in a pile of boxes behind me; my ass getting stuck in one of the smaller boxes. How in the hell was she able to break my grasp? Well, because I denied her strength and my own all at once. "Look at yourself! It's your fucking fault that you ended up the way you are. It's your fault that sluts sleep with you every night! Its your _fault_ that you made yourself believe you loved me! And its your fucking fault getting me pregnant with my kid, who you only just met after five years!"

I was at a loss for words, so I was silent, allowing her to continue with her rant. "You think it was _my_ fault that my boyfriend left me and kept no contact whatsoever? You think it's my fault that I had to raise a child on my own?" I got up and walked over to her, narrowing my eyes at her. The anger behind her eyes was threatening, even to me. Next thing I know, she kicked me at the back of my knees, causing my legs to give way and kneel to the ground. "Damn it!"

"You think I wanted to do everything alone?" She whispered; her hand gripping my collar. I shook my head and raised a curious eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and I stood up. "Not everything revolves around you!"  
"Excuse me?" She coughed, holding her hand over where her heart _should_ be.

"You think you're the only one that had to raise a kid on your own. Does it look like Chris has a mother anywhere around here? Or am I a single parent?" She frowned and took a step back, when a felt I firm hand on my shoulder.

"Is there a problem here, sir?"  
I nodded and growled through clenched teeth, "No, there's no problem officer. We were just leaving."  
Bella smiled deviously and winked at me. "No, actually, _my daughter and I _were just leaving."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"What the fu-"  
"You're walking home. Toodles," she waved her hand as she grabbed the bags from the table and took Mia's hand; and headed out towards the car. I swore under my breath and thought of the one thing I could do, and ran out to the parking lot to get to the car fast enough or even follow her. I didn't know the address to my place, just by directions.

It began to rain; soft droplets of water increasing to heavy drops, hitting the road and paths, rooves and cars as it pelted from the sky and to the earth. The smell was refreshing. It smelt like a rainforest's fresh air, or like a waterfall and it instantly relaxed my muscles. The wind was increasing with the rain, sending shivers up my spine. I stood out on the road, just as my volvo drove past. Bella wiggled her fingers in a 'wave' motion and blew me a kiss, drove around the round-about and went the opposite direction of where I was currently standing -towards the exit-, disappearing down the road. Bitch!

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update (in my head anyway) but I have school to deal with and yeah.**

**At this point in time, I had to leave it here because I didn't know what else to write and who's point of view.**

**I already have the proper plot line built but right now, anything could go for anything. It would mean a great deal to me if any of you could PLEASE PM me or review this chapter and suggest who's POV to add in the next chapter, and/or what could happen. Please and thank you, I'd appreciate it.**

**And after all, it's all for YOU! my fantastic readers..I just want to live up to your expectations with my writing and hope it pleases you. Thanks to all of you who have read the story so far, and I hope you enjoy future chapters.**

**For those of you who would like to listen to the song, it's 'What If' by Safetysuit.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	8. Mixed Emotions

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Eight, Mixed Emotions_

* * *

**Michael**

I chugged a bottle of whiskey, wiping my mouth with my shaking hand. I chuckled, and shook my head mechanically. "Nah man, she's beautiful. Your whore ain't nothin' compared to _Isabella_-" I dragged the word out, my words slurring uncontrollably. I waved to the waiter and he brought me another beer. "Thanks, man," I slurred, and pat the man on the back. He just walked off, and I stuck the finger up behind his back . "Fuckin' Americans," I drawled, and shook my head.

Bella thought I was different, and that was why she enjoyed my company. Not only that I was stunningly handsome and successful, but I was born in Italy, therefore my heritage is Italian. I moved to America 10 years ago, and still to this day, it annoys the fuck out of me. The only thing keeping me going is Bella, and no one else.

And in a few weeks, she would be mine. _All mine._

Antonio laughed, and ran his hand up and down his whore's thigh. "So, where'd you get _this one_ from, huh Antonio?"  
He licked his lips. "Ah, I hired her," he winked and I clicked my glass with his.

"All right man, well done!"  
"But, back to Bella. So, you proposed to her, now what?"

I pondered this for a moment, and I placed my drink on the table. "Well, she means everything to me and I love her. Even though her family pisses me off, I still love them and her gorgeous daughter. I will look after them, but as long as that sleazebag of Mia's father, _Edward-"_ I spat, squinting my eyes. "-is around, I'm long gone. He's a prick, and he should be kicked out of the fucking country for what he did to her and his daughter."

Antonio shook his head, and pushed the bitch off his lap. She huffed and walked off, shaking her ass as she did so. Antonio managed to smack her ass as she headed for the bathroom. "He didn't know, man.""  
"I don't give a shit. He can fuck off, and if he doesn't, I'll fucking make him."

"Woah, man. Calm the fuck down. What if Bella wants him here-" I snarled, but he cut me off immediately. He was cutting my patience lately, but I decided to ignore it. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity and annoyance. "-for Mia."

I sighed in frustration. Well, it was true but he wasn't a suitable father. "Fuck him."  
"All right man, but you're losing it."  
"Losin' what?" I mumble and wink at one of the dancing girls strutting their stuff on stage. I wolf whistled, loud and clear, and earned a wink from the one in front. "Yeah baby!" I yelled, and the lights when out; replaced by red, blue, green and yellow strobe lights.

**Bella**

"C'mon, baby," I ushered Mia into the house, shut the door behind me and locked it. I slid down the door slowly, tears building in my eyes. My breathing had become frantic, and I took two, large lungfuls of air to calm myself. I shuddered, and closed my eyes. It was pretty quiet around the house, but I didn't mind that. No one was home when I left, so I suspected that no one would be home now. Mia squealed and giggled, and I could hear her soft little feet on the floor. "Mummy, can I go watch some T.V?"  
"Sure, honey."  
"Thanks!" She giggled and ran off into the living room.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, and gripped a piece of material to help myself up. I opened my eyes, unsure of what I was holding, and looked up into gorgeous blue eyes. "Jasper," I sighed. "How'd you get in?"  
"You didn't uh..lock the back door. You need to be more careful about that darlin'. What's got you beat?"  
"Edward and I had another fight," He helped me up, and brought me up to my room upstairs. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, reminding me of Jacob. But Jacob was bloody, fuckin' built and Jasper was well toned yet skinny. Still both sexy, just different. It looked a bit weird from Jasper, maybe because I hadn't seen it in over four years..?

I jumped on the bed and lay down, sighing again. "What exactly happened?" He asked curiously, and I could hear the concern clear in his voice. "Well, Jake came over for a surprise. Edward let himself in, and went upstairs to bath Mia and we both agreed to go shopping with her, but we ended up fighting in public. We took his car," I said breathlessly and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Where is he now?"  
"I made him walk home."  
He laughed. "Fuck, Bella. That's harsh."  
"He deserves it. He had me up against the wall...not in the sexual way," I quickly added when he cocked his head at me. I laughed. "I can't believe how comfortable I feel around you."

"Is that..a bad thing?" He questioned, slowly walking over to the bed.  
"No."  
"Well, it may be uncomfortable but at least we get along. After four years, you'd think I'd get a clue that you were never going to talk to me again, after what I tried to do-"  
"No, it wasn't your fault. I honestly would've rather settled for you, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess," I ran a hand through my hair. I felt exhausted, but energy was raising inside me as well. Was it...adrenaline? I think not. Though my heart was still pounding furiously underneath my ribcage, I took a few breaths to calm down again.

"We would've still moved, Bella."  
"But would you have gotten me pregnant?"  
He scratched his head awkwardly. "Er, maybe." I frowned, and he quickly added, "Not on purpose, I mean. I would've loved to have a kid with you, what with my need to have a child, I guess."  
"Would you have left me after a night of sex?"  
"No."  
"If you _knew_ that I was pregnant, whether it be from an email or letter, or even on the news, would you have come back to help me?"  
"Yes."

"Fuck," I groaned and yanked on my hair. "I'm such an idiot."  
"No you're not, darlin'. You're just confused. Look, I would've killed to have Edward's position back then, but I was too emotionally attached to you. I wouldn't have been ready for a physical relationship. I've grown up now, and I've realised that no matter what, he won't."  
I frowned, and cocked my head to the side. Sometimes, Jasper could confuse the hell out of me. "What do you mean?"  
"He's a great father, I've been living with him for years. But there's a side of him that will _never_ let go of the past."

**Jasper**

I opened the fridge door and pondered on what to get out. There was a lot of fruit. Must be for Mia and the others. There was a family bar of chocolate, some meat, eggs, cupcakes and vegetables. I settled for strawberries and chocolate. "Bella?" I called, and she yelled back from the living room, "Yeah Jazz?"  
"Where's the bowls?"  
"Er, second cupboard to the left of the fridge on top!" I grinned and opened the cupboard, pulling out a small glass bowl.

I broke half the family bar into bite-sized pieces and wrapped the rest of it up, placing it on the shelf in the fridge. I melted the chocolate quickly in the microwave, and placed it in the freezer to thicken. I grabbed a snack container and put some watermelon in one hole, strawberries in another, apples in the third one and the now, thickened chocolate in the last one. I carried the tray and three drinks; two soda's and juice, to the living room.

Mia was cuddling up to Bella's side, sucking her thumb. Bella had placed a movie in the console and she had been waiting for me to come back out. I laughed humorlessly and placed the tray on the small table and handed the girls their drinks.  
"Thanks, Uncle Jazz," Mia giggled and took a sip of her juice, biting into a slice of apple. Bella rubbed my arm.  
"You didn't have to do that, you know."  
I smiled. "I know, and besides, I was hungry. I figured you would be too, after such a rough day. Here," I picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, bringing it to her mouth. She took a bite and grinned. "Yum."

"Mm, so what's the movie?" I mumbled around a slice of watermelon.  
"Er," she glanced at the DVD on the table and then turned to me, shrugging. "Jacob bought it for Mia. It's Mickey Mouse."  
I laughed, and had to cover my mouth because I still had food in my mouth. "Man, Mickey Mouse is _still_ popular?"  
She clapped her hands together and pressed 'play'. "Obviously it is." She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I have a better movie for us to watch when she goes to sleep."

I nodded, and leaned back; my hands behind my head. I sighed and Bella drew something on my cheek with her finger that she had dipped in chocolate. I smirked. "A heart," she giggled.  
"Great. I'm some, hippie now, am I?"  
"Oh yes," she laughed and ate another strawberry. I sculled my drink and squished the can, taking a throw for the bin on the other side of the room. "You're gonna miss," she said hopefully, crossing her fingers. I watched as the can made it in, and I poked my tongue out at Bella. "Ha, you owe me a soda!"  
"Just like high school," she laughed and leaned back as well.

"So," I mumbled uncomfortably. She turned to me and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Where's Alice and Rosalie been all this time?"  
"They don't live too far from here, actually. I was planning to visit them soon, but I'm not quite sure yet. I've been..a bit hung up."  
"Ah," was my genius response. I heard a 'shit!' and a loud 'bang' from outside, and I jerked my head to the direction of the garden, but nothing was there. I shrugged it off and turned back to Bella. Just then, my phone vibrated. I frowned and reached into my pocket, pulling my cell out.

_From: Edward  
__To: 555-129  
__Message: Where the fuck are you, man?  
__Bella left me at the mall.  
__Come pick me up!  
__I'm missing Chris's sign on for soccer!_

I sighed and Bella sent a silent 'who was that' to me. "Edward."  
She scoffed. "What the hell did he want?"  
"He needs to be picked up. He's missing Chris's soccer sign on, and that's a fair way from the mall."  
"Oh."  
I quickly got up, but she tugged on my arm. "What?"  
"I'm sorry. Can I come with you?"  
"Where will you put Mia?" I raised my eyebrow, and got ready to txt Edward back. I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot, and waited for Bella to respond. She checked her watch, and grinned at the door. "Kate and Eleazar will be back in five, four, three, two-"

"Hi darl! We're back." Kate's cheery voice yelled from the front of the house. My eyes widened and I pulled a funny face, and Bella just shrugged. "Kate, I'm sorry to have to do this but do you mind looking after Mia for a bit?"  
"Sure hon, what's the occasion?" Kate set her keys and bag on the dining table, and sat on the loveseat in Eleazar's lap, crossing her legs. She smiled at me. I grinned back, and clicked 'Reply' on my phone.

"Jasper and I are going to go pick up Edward. He needs to be at Chris's er, soccer sign on..?" She turned to me, and I nodded.

"Er, all right then. Why the sudden change in mind?"  
"Just because I loathe him, doesn't mean I loathe his son. I promised I'd help look after him," Bella said honestly and grabbed my arm, hugging me. "Ah all right. How long, about half hour?"  
"Yeah."  
"'Kay, you kids have fun!" She ushered us out the door and I heard a soft sneeze from inside the garden. Again, nothing was there. I txt Edward back.

_From: 555-129  
__To: Edward  
__Message: I'm at Bella's.  
__And yeah, she told me. You deserved it, bro.  
__I'm picking you up now, with Bella. Won't be too long.  
__See you soon._

I shoved my cell in my pocket and walked with Bella down the dirt road to our house. "Where's your car?"  
"Not a big fan of driving," she laughed and I raised my eyebrow at her. "Fine. My car's in the garage."  
I turned around. "Then we'll take yours. It's easier. What kind of car have you got?"  
"Convertible. White." **(Picture On Profile!)**  
"Mm, sexy car." I mumbled and we walked back to Bella's house and she walked through the door and into the garage. Her keys were on a hook inside, and she grabbed them and opened the garage door.

As soon as the sun hit the car, I grinned. It had red leather seats, and it looks brand new. It even had sexy wheels! I ran my hand over the paint and grinned again, jumping over the door and into the passenger seat. Bella started the car and revved the engine, driving out of the garage and into the street. She reached into a small compartment in the middle and grabbed a pair of sunnies for herself, and then another pair. "I got these for Michael, but he never wears them. He uses his own car, so here. You can have them if you like," she yelled over the rush of the wind and engine mixed together.

I slipped them on and shouted. "Yeah, baby!" Bella burst into laughter and turned on the radio. I recognised the song, and obviously so did Bella. Techno, pop and dance. She turned the music up full blast and let her hand dangle on the side of the door, keeping her eyes on the road. The song was Ke$ha - Take It Off.

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all.  
And they, turn me on. When they, take it off.  
When they, take it off. Everybody take it off.  
_

_There's a place I know, if you're lookin' for a show.  
__Where they go hardcore, and there's glitter on the floor.  
__And they, turn me on. When they, take it off.  
When they, take it off. Everybody take it off._

Bella's hair went berserk as she sung the lyrics to the song. Her voice was so pure, and cheerful. A perfect melody. Once the song was over, my cell vibrated again. _Nice timing, Edward._

_From: Edward  
__To: 555-129  
__Message: You're bringing Bella.  
__Seriously?  
__Right, whatever. I'm outside Walmart._

"He's outside Walmart," I told Bella and she nodded, stepping on the gas a little more. In a few minutes, we pulled up on the side of the road and Edward smirked. "How the fuck am I supposed to fit in this car, when there's only two seats?" I laughed and Bella turned off the ignition, chucking Edward the keys. "You're driving." Edward frowned. Bella stopped at the back of the car and turned around to face Edward, grinning. "Well, you know where to go, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled and jumped in the car.

I opened my side for Bella and she hopped in, sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close to me, rocking back and forth. She kicked her shoes off and ran her foot up and down my leg. "Hey! You're not allowed to do that!" I laughed and Edward chanced a look at us. His eye twitched, but his eyes remained on the road. He sped up, and his hands began to tremble on the steering wheel.

"Thought you were engaged," Edward cleared his throat and exhaled heavily. Bella shook her head.  
"I'm just having a bit of fun. Besides, I'm still technically single. I'm not married."  
"You don't need a ring on your finger to prove it," he pressed and stepped his foot on the brakes quickly, causing us to lurch forward. "Fuckin' street lights," he mumbled under his breath, but I could still hear him.

I lean back and listen to the music in complete silence. My sunnies suddenly fall on the floor, and Bella slightly jumps at the plastic hitting her legs. She drops to the floor, and begins to search for them. I smile gratefully and rub her cheek, and Edward swallows rather audibly. Bella's head popped up and then down again, reaching under my seat. Edward's eyes widened and he yelled, "What the fu-"  
Bella interrupted as her head popped up and she handed me the sunnies. "Er, sunnies?"  
"Right," he murmured and turned back to the road. He swerved roughly around the corner and ran a hand through his hair.

"You got the record deal?" Edward suddenly asked out of no-where, and I blinked a few times as it settled in. I nodded, then realised he wouldn't be able to see. Bella wiggled on my lap and began dancing to the music. "Yeah, I did."  
"That's great man, congrats! You workin' with Tyler or Zack?"  
"Tyler."  
"Oh good, he organised my first appearance and album. Too bad I quit."  
I laughed but began to feel uncomfortable from Bella's moving on my lap.

"Yeah. Go in for the deal on Wednesday."  
Bella finally decided to stop her squirming and cut in the conversation. "What deal?"  
"Jasper applied for the job that I had. He's thinking about-" I interrupted him.  
"I wrote a few songs and uh..wanted to make an official album like Edward. I've got his ex-manager."  
She hugged me, and she grinned like a bloody idiot. All this time with Bella was making me feel giddy, and I loved it. I was honestly never this comfortable around her when we were younger, and it felt great now to just have fun.

"Congratulations! Oh, I can't wait! Wait a second, did you say _ex_..manager?"  
I nodded. Edward turned another corner and I noticed we weren't far from the soccer grounds. "I quit."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I lived my fame and fortune for a year or two, and it was great. It was my dream, and I made it come true but I have a son, remember?" He raised his eyebrow and I suddenly felt a little sympathy for him. "Yeah, I forgot about that."  
Edward mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

We pulled up outside a bright red tent and white building. Little boys and girls were dressed in soccer jerseys, shorts, high-socks and shoes with soccer balls on their knees. The coach was speaking, and Edward jumped out of the car. As soon as he reached the coach, everyone broke off into pairs and began kicking the ball around. While Edward spoke, his hands kept moving as if he were nervous. He would lift them, run them through his hair, wave them around and hit his sides continuously.

Chris ran over to him and gave him a hug. Edward ruffled his hair and smiled, yelling, "You go, buddy!" He ran over to the car, and handed Bella the keys, his hand lingering on hers for a fraction of a second before letting go and frowning. "I'll get Emmett to take me home. He's over there-" he pointed to a large, bulky figure on the field. "He's a ref?" I laughed.  
"Only for today. The guy called in sick." I nodded and he walked off, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Bella moved in between my legs, spreading them apart and pulling on her shoes. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, softly growling under my breath. She hopped out, and Chris ran over to her; his arms wrapping around her legs because she was quite tall. She turned around, and grinned. "Hey, little man!" She gushed and picked him up, hugging him to her. He yelled, "Mummy!" And I saw Edward turn around and glare at Bella. I shook my head and relaxed in the chair, waiting for Bella to walk back over.

"Sorry, Chris, I have to go. Go play with daddy and Uncle Emmett. I'll see you tonight, huh?"  
He nodded and ran off. Bella giggled and walked over to the driver's side again, shutting the door behind her. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, groaning. "Damn it, Bella!" I yelled, exasperated, which earned a concerned look from Bella. She then smirked, and laughed. "Poor, aroused Jasper," she murmured and started the ignition.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "It's your fault for wiggling on my lap!"  
"Is it, now? Or is it because you're attracted to me?"  
I pondered this for a minute, and looked at her. "You're sexy, but you're not mine." Was all I said, and I left it at that.

* * *

**I want to say thanks for Lucy for help giving me ideas and Steph for helping me get over my writer's block.**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. I do have school! Lol. This was all for you guys, and I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	9. Losing Trust

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Nine, Losing Trust_

* * *

**Edward**

_October 13th, Wednesday Afternoon._

"Okay, buddy. Hold the bat with two hands. Yeah, like that. Now raise the bat to the side of your head, with your elbows up high."  
Chris nods and raises his bat and holds his elbows higher. I grin and lift my hand with the ball in it. "Okay, keep your eye on the ball." He nods again without a word, and I watch his every move as I raise my arm and lift it above my head. I aim for the bat, and he shuffles a few times, his eyes going back and forth before the bat hits the ball and it shoots across the field.

"That'ta boy!" Emmett yelled and ran over to him, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair. He laughed and ran away - to get the ball I assume - and I turned to Emmett.

"Thanks for coming today, brother."  
He smiled. "Ah it's all right. Adam needed to get some exercise and Leah and I wanted to catch up with Bella. And Mia is just too bloody adorable to leave behind," he laughed.  
I frowned and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, squinting my eyes slightly. "What about Jasper?" Emmett followed my gaze to Jasper and Bella tickling the hell out of Mia as she giggled and rolled on the grass. "Mia's taken a liking to him."  
"It's like she's fallen in love with him again."

He backed up, and shook my shoulders. But I didn't snap out of my trance. I knew Bella all too well, and there was something familiar with that sparkle in her eyes, that sent shivers up and down my spine. She had the perfect smile, white teeth and pink lips. She had the most smooth, blemish-free skin I've ever seen and beautiful eyes. Wait- what the fuck?! Weren't they aqua? I shook my head and blinked a few times, to see Chris run into Bella and Jasper's waiting arms. My hands clenched on the baseball bat, and my nose flared.

Emmett took a step back. "You a'iite, Edward?" I could faintly hear their voices in the background, but what I could hear, was enough to set me off. "I love you mummy! Jazzy!"  
"Do you love Mia?"  
"Yes!"  
"Chrissy!"  
"Ah, I love you." Bella's soft voice rang through my ears; it was as if she were saying it to a long-lost lover who just came home, and she was hugging the hell out of them. Her voice vibrated in my brain, as anger began to build inside of me. I gripped the baseball bat and swallowed audibly, my eyes stinging with..what? It wasn't tears, that's for sure. Adrenaline.

I shouted and threw the bat on the ground, causing all heads to snap in my direction. The bat shattered in two pieces, and Chris looked sadly at me. Emmett just shook his head and muttered shit under his breath that I couldn't give a rats ass about right now. I watched him walk off, and Bella's expression changed when she glanced over at me. Fuck.

**Bella**

I glanced over at Edward, and then back at Chris. Jasper and Mia were hugging and Jasper was placing loving kisses all over her body while she wriggled underneath him. I smiled and turned it off quickly, like a flash of lightning. Chris held onto my hand and I whispered in his ear. "Your daddy needs you right now, buddy. Go see if he's all right." He shakes his head and pouts. I lift him up and hitch him up onto my hip, and begin walking in Edward's direction.

Once in front of Edward, I noticed how dark his eyes are. Not naturally - his eyes are still the sexy emerald green i remember - but they are dark with anger. His face is scrunched, brows furrowed, his jaw set. I set Chris on the ground and he hugged my leg, nuzzling his head into my hip. "Go on sweetie, your daddy needs you."  
"No." Edward unclenched his fist and jaw at the same time, his nose flaring with the rate of his breathing.

He glares, and I smile sadly at him. "Calm down. We're in a public place, with _family._ Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He doesn't say anything, so I turn to Chris again. I kneel on the ground and look him in the eyes. His eyes are watery.  
"Please be a good boy. Go to daddy and give him a hug." He shakes his head again and sobs softly, and I look up to see Edward's face contort with pain and anger mixed in one.

"Chris, please? If you do this for me, I promise to watch a movie with you."  
"With daddy and sissy?" Edward cringes at that, and it's as though his anger is radiating off him that I can feel the harsh breaths coming from his nose and mouth. I nod, and nuzzle my nose against his. He allows a small tear to escape his eye and he turns to Edward, crying. "Don't be scared, daddy loves you." Edward's eyes soften, as Chris crashes into his leg and begins to cry.

I stand up slowly and take one last look at Edward before turning around. "I know, and thanks. I'm sorry." Edward mumbled. I didn't know if he was talking to Chris, or to me, but I kept on walking. I stumbled over the rocks and made it back to Jasper, Mia, Adam, Emmett and Leah.

Adam was definitely their child. He was gorgeous. I would have to say that _all_ of the Cullen's make gorgeous kids. Though I wouldn't know of Jasper's kids. I sighed. Adam had Emmett's cute dimples, and straight, black hair like his mothers. He had slightly tanned, but very pale skin like Leah and was apparently the same body build as Emmett had been as a child. Though his eyes stood out the most. He had Leah's eyes; electric blue, with a dash of green. In fact, the dash of green was shaped like a lightning bolt, from one side of his iris to the other. It was amazing.

Adam was sitting in Emmett's lap while he bounced his leg up and down; Jasper did the same with Mia. Leah stood up and hugged me for no particular reason. "So, do you still like shopping?"  
"Not as much as I used to, but I would love to go shopping. I guess I need a few things, but I havn't really got the money."  
"Are you working?" She asked curiously as I sat next to Jasper. I nodded. "I'm an assistant nurse at the hospital, with Michael. He hooked me up, I needed the money."

"Ah, have you started yet or-" I grinned.  
"I got this week off. There was a few apprenticeships open this week and it wasn't so busy, so they let me have the week off. I start on Friday again." Jasper handed Mia into my arms and I brushed her hair out of her eyes, wrapping my arms around her and rocking her softly. "That's great. What do you need?"  
"Well," I whispered in her ear. "I haven't done any lingerie shopping for a while-" Jasper's eyes brightened and I laughed, narrowing my eyes at him. "I need a few dresses, shoes and shirts. I've got enough jeans," I laughed and pat my leg, emphasising my point.

"Jasper, you are _such_ a nosy bastard," Emmett shook his head and rolled his eyes. Jasper's eyes widened and he laughed.  
"Hey! I'm a guy, and I have my needs!"  
"Not with her, you don't." I kissed Mia's head and fixed her skirt, fidgeting with anything near by. "She's engaged!" I saddened, and Leah looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Bella?"  
"Michael hasn't been himself lately. He's always drinking. He never has any time for me or Mia. I'm starting to regret my decision to marry him."

Leah smiled sadly at me, and Jasper wrapped a protective arm around me. Edward and Chris finally arrived, and sat between Emmett and I. "I'm sorry, Bella," Leah said softly, reassuringly. "I'm sure things will get better."  
"I doubt it."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Her eyebrows furrowed and I sighed. I didn't particularly _like_ repeating this story that Michael had told me when we first met, but it was essential to know and I guess if I told them, they might help me make my final decision.

"When Michael and I first met, he told me what happened in his past. I mean, it was essential and everything. But anyway, he told me that he cheated on his ex-wife." Leah gasped, and Jasper's grasp tightened on my waist. Mia played with the hem of her skirt and didn't interrupt. "He said he never meant to do it, and told his wife that he wanted a divorce, but she kept refusing. He thought that the only way to get it through to her, was to cheat on her. And it did. Once Michael realised what he was doing, he stopped seeing both women and stayed devoted to his entire work. His co-workers and family and friends said that they had seen a change in him, but every fortnight he would go out for a drink at some bar in town."

"Bella-" Leah sighed and Emmett rubbed her shoulder affectionately.  
"He's a dick," Edward suddenly blurted and I frowned at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
He shrugged, like it was no big deal. He continued. "Well, it's obvious. What does he do now, huh? He goes out every single day and doesn't come back until, what..? 3 in the morning? He's constantly hanging out with his friends, he's always drunk. Come on Bella, you're not dumb. A caterpillar could figure that out. He's not entirely faithful to you." I glared at him, but spoke in a neutral voice so I wouldn't scare the kids.

"How the hell would you know something like that?"  
"Because I _saw_ him, Bella. I saw him..." he hesitated, pondering in his mind for the right words. "-making love to another girl in the men's toilets at the bar. His friend, Antony-something and his whore of a girlfriend spend their nights at the bar, searching for girl after girl. Michael is _lying_ to you Bella, and I'm telling the truth."

I froze, my heart beating a thousand miles per minute. I couldn't believe what he just said, but somehow, every single word seemed to be the truth. Especially after what happened Monday night when I got home.

_**(ADDITIONAL - Michael)**_

_Monday Morning._

I watched as Jasper and Bella murmured back and forth while feeding each other fruits and chocolate, and it made me sick. Bella has that unusual spark in her eye that I have never seen before, and it's making me highly uncomfortable. She thinks that I'm out of the ordinary, well she doesn't know shit yet.

Just because Mr Fucking Cullen is back, doesn't mean she should hit on her ex-boyfriend of sorts from College while she's engaged. Bloody bitch!

She'll regret kicking me out this morning.

I watched as Jasper and Bella begin to bicker over a txt message from _him_, and Bella follows Jasper to her beautiful Convertible and drive off. I try not to give signs that I'm here, like when I sneezed. Jasper looked right at me, but that boy must be blind because I wasn't hiding very well.

I knocked on the door and am greeted by Kate. "Hello, Kate, is my beautiful Isabella home?"  
She shook her head and sighs, pointing to the dirt road. "Sorry, you just missed her. She went to pick up Edward for his boys' soccer game or something. You can come in, anyway. Where have you been?" She babbled and I took a step inside the house; my boots clicking on the floorboards. I smiled and glanced upstairs. "Just out," I murmured and turned to grin at Eleazar.

"Like a drink, man?"  
He shrugs. "Sure."  
"Sit, Kate. Have a drink with your husband and watch a movie. I'll just be upstairs..preparing something for Bella." I grab a couple of beers and blondes from the fridge and place them on the table next to Eleazar. He nods and clicks drinks with mine. "Cheers."  
"Aw, you planning on seducing our sweet little Bella?" Kate laughed. "That'll be fun. Take all the time you need, I'm sure she won't be home for a while."

I nodded and headed upstairs. "Thanks."

*******

"Bella?" I question from the bed, and she turns on the light.  
"Hey, baby. Are you over your drunken charade now?" She smirks and climbs on the bed. I hold her in my arms, and fight the urge to take her right now. I swallowed hard and squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "Yes, baby."  
"I'm so glad, Michael. I love you," she kissed me on the cheek, but I shook my head and tapped her nose. She frowned, and I rolled us over so she was flat on her back, and I was hovering above her.

"I love you too," I kissed her on the mouth and ran my hand down her shoulders, to her hips and gripped them roughly. She shifted uncomfortably and moaned beneath me. "You're ah, hurting me."  
"Sorry," I mumbled on her mouth and licked her lips, demanding entrance. I felt her breathing quicken and I ground myself into her hard. "Open," I growled and she opened her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue and sucked her tongue into my own mouth, causing her to moan. "Mmm, what have you had today, baby? Tequila?"  
"Chocolate," she giggled and I tried hiding the jealousy threatening to escape.

"You taste so good," I drawled out and kissed down her throat. I grabbed her hands and gripped them, holding them above her head. "Move, and I'll hurt you." She merely nodded and I unbuttoned her shirt and and jeans with one hand, throwing them across the room. I moaned and ripped off the remaining of her clothes, along with my jeans and added them to the pile.

"Do you like being dominated?" I growled and she shut her eyes, breathing harshly. "Bella," I warned and tightened my grip on her wrists. "Yes," she whispered and I ground myself into her again. "See how hard I am for you? I have to put up with this every day."

"Mmm," she whimpered and I continued, a grin on my face. "At the bar, I see pretty sluts prancing their way across the stage, and I try so _hard_ but nothing will cure it, but you."

*******

"Stop, Michael! FUCK! It hurts!"

I grunted and thrust harder, yelling at her. "Good."

*******

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and I slapped her on the cheek softly, willing her to open her eyes.

"Calm the fuck down!"

*******

"Good girl," I mumbled and switched off the light, placing the covers softly over her. "Sleep well, honey."

* * *

**Michael's POV was additional, so the next chapter will be back to Wednesday Afternoon and I'll have it up by tonight, hopefully.**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you go on my profile, I have pictures of all the babies! Mia-Rose, Chris, Carlie, Adam and the future babies!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	10. Who is she

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Ten, 'Who is she?'_

* * *

**Edward**

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "After you drove off, I stood in the rain for 20 minutes before I needed to take a leak. I walked across the road to the local bar and walked in the men's toilets, and there Michael was, fucking one of the stage girls over the sink like the man whore that he is. I lifted my shirt over my head and jumped out the window, back to Walmart where you picked me up. That was one of the reasons why I was pissed off."

Bella frowned and one, lonely tear left her eye. I had to fight the urge to wipe it away with my thumb and hold Chris closer to my body. "It..okie," Adam struggled with his words, and we all turned to him with wide eyes. Leah shrieked, and hugged Adam closer to her body, swinging him around.

"Oh my god! That's his first words!" She screamed and Emmett stood up, grinning.  
"He was always so quiet. We tried teaching him words, but he just shook his head. He was always good at sign language but we never thought he would actually speak!" He ruffled his hair like he does with every other kid he's met and kissed him on the forehead. "Say it again, buddy?" He said softly, kneeling in front of Adam.

"It..okie....Vewwie." I grinned, and Bella smiled too.  
"Looks like I have a new nickname," she giggled.  
"Aw Adam, you're so clever!" Leah kissed him all over the face and set him down. He ran over to Bella and she 'awed', giving him a hug. Emmett checked his cell and frowned, turning to Jasper. Nodding, he stood up also. "Sorry guys, we have to take Jasper to that meeting and we need to do some grocerie shopping. Need anything Bella? Edward?"

We both shook our heads and Leah kissed Bella on the cheek, Mia and Chris on the forehead and pat me on the back. Emmett did the same and Jasper just nodded, walking to the car down the road. "We'll see you tonight for dinner!"  
"What?" I yelled and Leah laughed, stopping for a minute to explain.  
"Carlisle, Esme and Kate insist we have a whole family dinner at this massive restaurant in town. Pretty much every single one of us will be there. Jacob and his girlfriend, Bella and her family and the whole lot of us. Bells will tell you about it, bye!" She rushed off, holding her hat so the wind wouldn't take it away.

I chuckled and turned to Bella. She was stroking Mia's cheek softly and kissed her hair. Mia looked up and grinned at me, her perfect, pearly white teeth glistening under the sun. "Hi daddy."  
"Hey, beautiful." I said softly and stroked her chin. She placed her tiny hand on my cheek and moved off Bella's lap. Bella turned to us, and watched us. Chris moved over to sit in Bella's lap, and Mia straddled me. She placed her hands over her eyes and a few seconds went by before she yelled, "Boo!"

I fake gasped. "Oh! You scared me!" I tickled her, and Bella smiled. Mia got up; standing on my upper thighs, and leaned forward, wrapping her little arms around my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she whispered, "I love you, daddy."  
"Aw, I love you too, baby girl."  
She leaned back, staring me in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful green eyes of hers, and realised how much of a bother it was when Bella used to stare me in the eyes. Suddenly, and kissed me lovingly on the mouth and hugged me again. "Good girl," Bella mumbled and stood up, stretching.

I stared at her body and admired the curves she grew as a young lady. She glared at me, and Mia jumped off me. I stood up and followed Mia to Bella's black, leather bag by the bench. I saw her reaching into it, and turned to tell Bella but she waved it off, chasing Chris. I turned back to Mia and she pulled out a digital camera, handing it to me. "Take pictures, daddy. Please?"

"Er, sure," I mumbled, confused and switched the camera on. I knelt on the ground and held the camera up. Due to photo shoots in Britain, I've learnt to take pictures myself. I used to take pictures with uh, some of the girls I dated and stuck them to the wall. Well, that was before I burnt my own room down and was kicked out of several more Boarding Schools.

I snapped the picture and quickly looked at it. Mia was grinning cheekily, one arm draped around my neck. I didn't actually have a serious look on my face, like most pictures I take, but there was a wide grin I was wearing. I smiled and stood up, walking over to Bella and Chris. I set Mia down and she instantly hugged Chris. I chuckled and crossed my arms, staring intently at Bella.

"You're a uh, good father. When you're not a hormonal, son of a bitch and man whore that is," she smirked and placed her hand on her hip. I grinned. "Great compliment. Tell that to your fiance'."  
"Hey," she glared and I backed away, raising my hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. Just tryna make a point."  
She narrowed her eyes at me. "And what point is that?"  
"You deserve better." I explained, and when she didn't answer, I sighed heavily and slapped a hand on my face. "You're not making it any better, Bella. You're making it rather uncomfortable."

"Really? Or is that your conscious eating at you?" I swallowed hard and she pointed at our kids running after each other on the field. "Look at them, Edward. Look at how happy they are together. They're not even related, and they _love_ each other. Just like a brother and sister should love each other. If _they _can be civil, why can't we?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, why can't we?"

"God, Edward! Why are you such an ass?"  
I quirked an eyebrow at her. If she wanted to play the emotions game, then I'll fucking play it too. "Never mind that. Let's not talk about us, let's talk about your shit relationship." I walked around; placing one foot diagonally across the other with my hands in my pockets. I turned around and smirked at Bella. She glared and huffed heavily.

Then I turned my mask off and spoke seriously. "Would you have rather been left in the dark?"  
She didn't even hesitate. "No."  
"Then tell me this. Why are you putting up with this _bullshit_? Is it for Mia's sake? Well guess what, _baby_, he's going to get bored of you sooner or later and it will tear. Your. Family. Fucking apart. You got that?"

She looked around nervously, shifting back and forth on her feet. I continued. "If you want what's best for her, _and_ you, you need to dump his sorry ass and find someone that will respect you and your family. That will love you no matter what. That will..make mistakes and try his hardest to _fix_ them, instead of doing what this loser is doing and make it all worse. Do you understand?"  
She nodded. "It's so much harder than you think, Edward. How would I do it?"

I smiled victoriously. "I'll do it," and I turned away, shoving Bella's camera in my jeans pocket and trundling off. She grabbed my arm and spun me around. "No, no Edward. You'll, you'll just make it worse," she whimpered pleadingly, and I nodded. Before she let go of my arm, I noticed blue and purple bruises on her arms. I narrowed my eyes at them and turned to her. "Did he do this?"

She turned away, gazing off into the distance, not replying. "What the fuck did he do to you?"  
"Rough er, sex. That's all."

I laughed humorlessly and clenched my fists by my side, suddenly fuming. "Rough sex my ass. He hurt you. What happened?" She turned around and thew her hands in the air. "What the hell do you care? You did the _same thing_-" her voice broke. "-to me in College."

I look away and my mind is suddenly brought to a certain, devastating flashback from four years ago. On the first few days I met Bella. I kicked Jasper and Emmett out, and they were with Bella in her room...

_"Two against one, how nice," I said calmly. I tightened my grip on her body. I wouldn't let go._

_"Edward..don't...touch....fuck!" She gasped. I flung her against the wall and she fell to the floor, sobbing._

Bella and I fell into an uncomfortable silence, while I watched the kids run around, still chasing each other. Her eyes were distant, and so was her voice when she spoke. "Monday night, he had a surprise for me..."

*******

"Reservations for Swans, Blacks, Cullens and Hales, please," Kate murmured softly to the lady at the front desk. She smiled and looked over the group a few times, grabbing out the correct amount of menus and leading us to the back of the restaurant. "Right this way."

Once we got to the back of the restaurant, we were seated in incredibly comfortable black leather chairs with wooden legs. The tables were wooden with white table clothes, glasses and cutlery were placed neatly on the table. Two waitors walked out with three baskets of garlic bread, and placed them in the center's of the large table. Three tables were combined. At the first table, was Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Stevie-Rae and Michael. _What a surprise._

Then at the second table was Bella, Mia, Jacob, his girlfriend Claire and Jasper. At the third table sat Carlisle, Esme, Carlie, Emmett, and Leah. Adam and Chris were squished beside Carlisle and Leah while I was seated beside Jasper. Right across from Bella. I nibbled at the garlic bread and poured myself a glass of water, taking occasional sips.

I stretched out my legs and turned to Jasper. "So, how was the meeting?"  
"It was great," he said seriously and grinned a few times. "I go in next month for my first recording."  
"What song did you choose?"  
"Er, not sure yet. I'll decide later in the week and start practicing it. Mind helping?"  
I shook my head. "No, not at all."

A waitress walked over with a notepad and pen in her hands. She took order by order, and eventually landed upon our table. "What would you like to eat, sir?" She asked me.  
I pondered for a second and said, "Medium steak and potato salad, thanks."  
"Is there anything else?" The waitress was gorgeous. She wouldn't be described as sexy, like some of the hooker's I've fucked but she had wide, green eyes and short, ginger coloured hair. Definitely a mixture I've rarely seen. She was tall, and a bit _too_ curvy but she had huge breasts and nice, plump lips.

_She would be a hot kisser._ I thought and nodded quickly. "Uh, a scotch and coke thanks."  
"All right. Madam, what would you like?" She turned to Bella and she browsed the menu quickly, turning to the waitress. "I'll have the angel hair pasta and tequila."  
Jasper answered with a, "Medium steak and vegetables, with a beer."  
Jacob ordered a gourmet pizza to share with Leah and Bella got Mia some chips. The waitress mumbled, "Your meals will be here in half an hour," she continued with the third table.

As soon as the waitress disappeared, Emmett tapped his glass with his fork. Everyone shutup and turned to Emmett, who had a massive grin on his face. "Today.." he started and pointed to his gorgeous son, Adam. "Adam said his first words."  
Everyone 'awed' and Leah spoke up. "His words were, and I quote, 'It's okay Vewwie, meaning Bellie." Eleazar smirked and wolf whistled at Bella. "Woot, woot. You have a new nickname!"  
She blushed. "Shutup."

"Mum?" Stevie-Rae turned to Kate and she nodded.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can Carmen and I take the babies into the movie room and watch Cinderella?"  
She shrugged and turned to the rest of us. "I don't know sweetie. You won't be able to look after all of them by yourself."  
Jacob and Claire stood up. "We'll go. Claire wants to learn all the baby issues before she has ours."  
Esme said, "That's so sweet of you, honey."  
Claire nodded. "Call us when dinner arrives." Kate and Esme nodded and Carmen and Stevie-Rae helped Jacob and Claire take Adam, Mia, Chris and Carlie to the movie room.

**Bella**

Michael's hand probed my thigh, running up and down to the top of my jeans. I grabbed his hand and shook it off me, which caused Edward to chuckle. Michael glared at him. I kicked Edward's shin under the table, and he clenched his jaw shut, glaring at Michael. I turned to Michael, "What is wrong with you? We're in public!"  
"Am I not allowed to touch you, now?" He smirked.  
I scoffed. "Michael, _don't."_

He laughed and placed his hand back on my thigh. I sighed. "Stop."  
"Am I doing anything wrong?" He turned the question to Kate and Eleazar, and they both shook their heads.  
"Calm down, Bella. He's just showing his affection for you publicly." Kate offered a smile, but I didn't buy it. I was getting slightly sick of this game. Edward frowned and the waitress walked over, handing him a piece of paper. He tugged on her arm and whispered in her ear. She checked her watch, pointing to the exit sign and holding out her hand. _Five minutes._ I guessed, and Edward stood up.

"Will you excuse me?" He said politely and nodded to the group. His phone began _magically_ ringing, and he picked it up.  
"Hello?" He spoke into the reciever and walked over to the exit sign. Good father or not, he's still a man-whore.

The rest of the night pretty much went by in a blur. I mean, my mind was partially elsewhere, causing my thoughts to tumble around and confuse my speech, which confused the others. Maybe it was because I was drinking too many tequila's. Eight to be exact. Though the night still flew by.

Emmett and Leah managed to get Adam to say a few more words. Either he'll be quite shy and quiet, and listened to what we said, before he actually practiced it alloud or he's a fast learner. He said things like 'mummy', 'daddy', most of our names and 'rubber duckie'. It was adorable. Mia and Chris ran around like true brother and sister, while Carlisle and Esme offered to look after them the rest of the night. They weren't drinking.

Claire and Jacob left after dinner. She needed to sleep, and he offered a back massage when they got home.

Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Stevie-Rae left soon after, due to school tomorrow. I sat at the table, watching strangers walk back and forth, sipping at my tequila and basically drowning my worry away. It wasn't until midnight when I realised things were completely fucked up.

Edward walked in 20 minutes after being outside, had dinner, and walked back out. He didn't return for another hour. He walked back in with scruffy hair, his tie missing, his jacket and shirt ruffled and shadows under his eyes. Carlisle and Esme were getting exhausted looking after Mia, Chris, Carlie and Adam while we were getting drunk so they took them home. I offered looking after Carlie tomorrow, and even taking her to school next week to pay them off.

They agreed and disappeared abuot two hours ago. Well, right now, it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I'm drinking another tequila while Edward sips at his beer. Jasper is next to me, swaying back and forth. Emmett and Leah are across the table, singing along with 'Yesterday' by Frank Sinatra. Yes, they play the oldies here. It's disturbing yet hilarious for the drunks when they sing.

Michael went to take a leak about 10 minutes ago, nausea beginning to rise in my stomach of the ideas of what he might be doing. Would he be fucking the same waitress Edward did only a few hours ago? God, I hope not.  
"Bella, darling, would you get me a towel?" Leah laughed and looked down at her lap. "Emmett spilt his beer on me."  
I laughed. "Sure. Where the _fuck_ is the bathroom?"  
Edward stood up. "I'll show you," he winked at me.

I shrunk back. "I think not. Jasper, baby, come with me?"  
He nodded. "Sure darlin'." He stood up and we walked, swaying, toward the exit when we saw a sign toward the bathroom. We headed in that direction and reached the towel room at the end. I picked one up and carried it back to the table. On the way back, Jasper mumbled, "You should slow down on that drinkin'. Someone might take advantage of you." And he wasn't referring to himself, his words were honest and calm. Unlike the way Michael talks to me.

I shuddered, and reached the table, throwing it at Emmett's face. I sat down and stared at my drink. Jasper sat next to me, and I placed it in front of him. "Drink it. I'll just have some water." He nodded and skulled it within 5 seconds, and called the waitress over. "Glass of water, thanks," I murmured and she nodded. She came back within 30 seconds and poured me a glass, smiling pathetically as she did so.

Stupid bitch.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid Michael.

Stupid love.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled and glared at me from the other side of the table. My eyes widened when I thought it was _me_ who he was talking to, but he stood up and I realised Michael was behind me. I frowned and looked up at Michael, who had a scowl on his face. I had to fight the giggle threatening to bubble up. "Fuck you, man."  
"Ha," Michael laughed mockingly. "Am _I_ the one with scruffy clothes at a fancy bar in 1 in the morning, after going out into the alley with the fucking waitress?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. Great. We didn't need a fight now! "You're no good."  
"Huh?"  
Edward laughed. "Would you like me to repeat? I said, you're no good. You're a no good, son of a fucking man-whore cheating on your fiancee'!" I flinched at Edward's harsh words, but all in all, Michael deserved it. Michael looked down at me and smiled, but I rolled my eyes. He turned back to Edward and growled, "You got her hooked, havn't you?"

Now it was Edward's turn to go, "Huh?"  
"You have her wrapped around your little finger because of a College Crush, woop-dee-fucking-doo-" he turned to me and smiled sincerely. Well, not in my case but.."-he's lying to you, baby." He reached out to caress my cheek but I swatted it away. "Don't touch me!"

He turned back to Edward. "You fuckin' prick."  
Edward stepped forward, ready for the game. His eyes dark with fury and, protection? Nah. "You think this is good for her? Pretending to love her, marry her, look after her kid. You knew all along that it wouldn't last, and you couldn't help but _enjoy_ the feeling of provoking pain upon someone else." Michael cocked his head to the side at Edward's, deep, words and raises an eyebrow at him. "Who is she?"

I sighed, grabbing Jasper's hand who was watching with boredom. He squeezed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my back whilst I listened to the fight. My eyes closed, I rubbed my temples to try and cure the headache building, but I don't think it worked much. "Who's what now?" Michael questioned.  
"The one who fucked you up."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long after I said I was going to post it the other night.**

**If you go on my profile, there're pictures of Carlie, Chris, Mia, Adam, Alecia and Lily.**

**Please tell me what you think and review!**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	11. Airfare Tickets

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Eleven, Airfare Tickets_

* * *

**Bella**

Everything around me has frozen.  
I can barely feel, anything.  
A faint, continuous buzz filling the air swarming around me.  
It all seemed to have magically changed.

From one point, here I am, drunk and disabled to do anything but watch as my ex-boyfriend and current fiancee' -Edward and Michael- fight over my good health, and for my daughter. The lights of the restaurant, oldies music filling my ears as I scrambled myself into Jasper's lap for protection, away from all the fear and worry I was projecting everywhere else.

And the next minute, the lights are dimming from a bright, tinged yellow to a faint, dull, illuminated light of my living room. Just two weeks later. Sirens becoming louder and louder from the outside, my daughter and Chris shrunk back in fear with the others as Michael pounds furiously into Edward's stomach. I swallowed hard, the scene changing before my eyes and I shake my head to rid the fear and worry building inside me. This is no time to be scared, I need to be strong. Jacob taught me that.

Edward takes another punch, and is slammed against the wooden walls. Michael stalks up to his face, picks him up by the throat and snarls in his face, just as the door bursts open and Jasper, Emmett and Jacob walk inside. I quickly turn behind me and take a note of who's here.

Everyone.

Eleazar has Kate and his kids protectively behind him. Carlisle is doing the same with Esme, Carlie, Leah and Adam. Mia and Chris are hiding behind my couch. Jasper and Emmett grip Michael by the shoulders, and throw him across the room with as much force as they could muster. Jasper glances concerningly at my face and roams my body before turning back to Michael with a glare.

He walks towards me and picks up Mia and Chris at the same time, urging me to stand up. "Get behind me," he yells over Michael's grunting and the other men's yelling. "Why?"  
He exhaled heavily. "I'll take a guess and say that Edward's pissed." He laughs humorlessly and pushes me behind him. He then yells, "You called the police?" Aimed at Carlisle and Eleazar. They both nod and hug their wives closer to their bodies.

I turn to the others and focus all my attention on Edward and Michael. Emmett and Jacob grip Michael's shoulders again roughly, limiting any chances against the two strongest men here. Edward struggles to help himself up, propping himself up on his elbows. He wipes his nose of the blood, and glares at Michael.

He stands.  
He grips Michael's shirt forcefully.  
Michael spits in his face, and Jake and Em shake him roughly. Edward snarls at him.  
He pulls his fist back, and connects with his jaw, forcing Michael's head to snap to the side.  
Someone from behind me gasps, and Jasper hugs me closer.

Blood escapes Michael's mouth and drips down his chin. "Touch her again-" Edward's fist pounds into his stomach. "and you'll regret the decision once you've made it." He punches him in the eye, and Michael drops to the floor in pain. Emmett and Jacob shake their heads, dusting their hands on their jeans and walked over to us. My eyes are wide, my hair in dissaray, my body aching with exhaustion and bruises.

_"Will you fucking listen to what I'm saying?!" Michael grips my arms roughly, his fingers digging into my skin._

The cops burst down the door, eyes widenening at the scene in front of them. Charlie, _my father_, is in front, and swallows hard. He sends me an apologetic look, eyes watering, and I nod at Michael on the floor. He walks over and glares at him. "Get him up and out of here," he mumbles to three of the officers, and they nodd and swiftly turn him over forcefully.

They cuff his hands together and yank him up, pushing him out the door. Charlie runs over to me and hugs me tight to his body. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you all right?"

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Wrong with me? You never spend a day alone with me anymore!" Michael slaps me, forcing me to hit the ground._

I nod and push him away slightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm fine, I promise. Just, get him away from me."  
He squeezes my hand and begins to turn away. "I will. Call me tomorrow."  
"I love you, dad."  
He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again, grinning slightly at me. "Love you too kiddo. Stay safe." He glances quickly at the Cullens and the rest of the family, before leaving.

My lip quivers, and I shake with built in adreneline, fear and hurt. Edward glances at me from talking to Jacob and Emmett, his eyes full of concern. I feel a drop of liquid fall relentlessly down my cheek and Edward walks over to me, looking down at me. I shake my head and turn away. His thumb and forefinger grip my chin gently, making me look at him. He softly wiped away the stray tear with his thumb and murmured, "He will _never_, hurt you again."

And as he pulled me into a hug, I let all my feelings out and cried in his arms.

*******

_October 28th, Wedesday Morning._

"Hi dad, it's me."  
_"Oh Bella, you scared the hell out of me last night. Are you sure you're all right?"  
_"I'm fine, I promise. Ed-Jasper looked after me," I lied.  
_"I hope so. Michael won't be anywhere near you, anywhere time soon."  
_"Charged?"  
_"Bella, he's charged for attempted rape and assault."  
_

"Good."  
_"How is Mia?"  
_"She's adjusting. There's not much I can do but be there for her and Chris."  
_"Chris? Oh right, Edward's kid."_  
"Don't be so harsh. He's a nice kid, just the father is-" I hesitated, pondering through my mind for a word to describe him. But I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully, Charlie changed the subject.

_"Are you busy this weekend?"  
_"So far, no I don't think so. Why?"  
_"I was thinking you should go out. It'll be good for you. Bring Mia over to my place and I'll babysit for the weekend. Go out and have some fun."_

"I don't know about that, dad."  
_"It'll be fine. I'll just get John to take my shift. No biggie."  
_"Thanks, that means alot. But what will I do?"  
_"Organise something with the Cullens, excluding Edward, or maybe go have a spa weekend with Ali and Rose."  
_"You're right. I'll figure something out. I have to go, I'll speak to you later."  
_"All right, kiddo. Love ya."  
_"Love you too," I mumbled into the reciever and hung up.

I turned to Kate and Eleazar and sat at the dining room table. "Mia's birthday's coming soon. I don't know what to do for it." I sighed heavily and took a sip of green tea, relaxing in the chair. "Maybe we should have a picnic." Kate offered and I shook my head mechanically. "But who would we invite?"  
"The whole family, obviously," Eleazar laughed.  
"Yeah, Esme offered her family and our family combine for the picnic. She didn't want to miss out on Mia's 5th birthday."  
I smiled. "That's so sweet of her. But also, what about Jake and Claire? Rose and Alice?"  
Kate nodded, considering this. "Well then, they can come too. We'll just have to find a big enough park."  
"How about the park I went to with Em and Leah across from Olsen's Corner?"

"Great. We'll go there. Then that'll be a party of-" she thought, rubbing her temples. "Twenty-nine."  
I laughed. "Jesus christ. More like a bloody hollywood party if you ask me."  
Kate grinned and moved to sit on Eleazar's lap. "Sure."  
"Okay." I murmured and heard the door bell ring. I stood up and waved my hand to Kate. "I'll get it."

I walked over to the door and unlatched the lock, opening it to reveal Jasper. I smiled. "Come in, Jazz."  
He nodded. "So Bells, how are you today? Are you all right?"  
I laughed grimly. "You know how many people have asked me that? I'm fine, I swear. In fact, I was going to visit you guys soon and ask if you wanted to do something this weekend."

While I was rambling, we walked into the living room and sat on the family couch, next to Stevie-Rae and Mia colouring on the floor.  
I relaxed in the chair when Jasper said, "Actually, everyone else is busy I'm sure. Although, I'm free. What did you have in mind?:  
"I have no idea. Just something to get away from all the drama." I smiled as Mia grabbed a blue crayon and began colouring the sky in the picture. "Good girl, baby," I mumbled to her and she smiled up at me.

"Hey mummy."  
"Hey darlin'" Jasper murmured and she hopped up, giving him a hug. "How are you today?"  
"Good. Are you good?"  
He smiled and brushed her cheek. "I'm good, baby girl."  
"Do you like my drawing?" She picked up her piece of paper, and I noticed it was a Bratz doll, Jade, standing in a meadow with purple flowers. He nodded and took the paper off her. "It's beautiful, darlin'"

She took it back and hugged it to her chest, swinging side to side. "Thank you," she said and went back to her colouring. I smiled and turned to Jasper, who had his hands behind his head and eyes closed. He looked as if he were thinking of what to do. Sure enough, two minutes later, he said, "Las Vegas."  
I coughed. "You want to go to Las Vegas?"  
"Yeah, why not?" He grinned mischeviously, waggling his eyebrows. "It'll be fun. Two days in Las Vegas will be great."  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Where would we get the money?"  
"Aw, come on Bells. Im not useless, and you have a job, right?"  
"I do."

"Then let's go." He stood up and pointed at the door. "I'll go to the airport and order tickets. No ifs, ands or buts. You're going."  
I laughed. "Okay."  
"Come here," he mumbled and pulled me into a quick hug. "No more drama."  
"No more drama," I repeated, utterly exhausted and heard the door bell ring again. "I think that's Carlisle. I have to take Carlie to school today. Mind if I drop you at the airport?"  
He nodded. "Thanks. I'll just go get ready. Wait, haven't you got work today?"

I nodded and walked to the door, exhaling heavily. "Sure do. Just have to shower and change. Which is why Carlisle's bringing Carlie over here so early. He has to be at the hospital before me."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon."  
"Half hour," I said and opened the front door, allowing him to exit. But Carlisle wasn't there. It was Edward with Carlie and Chris at his sides.

It was extremely awkward gawking at him, especially after what happened last night. He basically saved my life and let me cry in his arms for god knows what reason, and he doesn't love me or care about me. He's still the prick I know and here he is, standing at my doorstep looking as nervous as I felt. "Uh, Carlisle had to leave at 5 this morning. Hospital duties, so he asked me to bring her over. I hope you don't mind taking Chris as well. You see, I'm um, applying for a job at the station with your dad, and I need to be there as soon as possible and I can't risk being late so-" he hesitated and quickly rambled on. "-and you can take my car if you wish, considering you're dropping Jasper at the airport and you have to be at the hospital. I don't mind."

I nodded slowly throughout his speech, quite unsure of what to say. Was this companionship, or just being kind to me after what happened with Michael? I would've thought he would be bitching on about, 'I told you so, but you didn't listen to me' but he isn't. He's taking a chance at being civil. Although, I highly doubt it would last very long. "Uh, sure I don't mind. Why exactly are you applying for a job at the station?"

"Discipline. I figured I'd help your dad with a few cases in mid-town Seattle. It's gettin' crazy out there. I took a course in France and decided I should probably follow through with it. Need the money."  
I nodded. "Perfectly understandable. Uh, just bring them in. I have to shower and change. Um," I swallowed hard and murmured under my breath, "Come in."

As Chris and Carlie walk into the living room to speak to Mia and Stevie-Rae, Edward followed me around the corner to my room. I sighed and left the door open for him, and watched as he sat on my bed. He stared at my walls and said, "Nice room."  
"Uh, thanks. I don't..mean to sound rude but why are you here?"  
He frowned. "I uh, told you that I'm apply-" I cut him off.  
"No, no. I mean, in my room." I said seriously, collecting my nurse uniform and underclothes from my draws and heading toward the bathroom.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you." I turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting. "About last night..I hope I didn't give you any wrong impressions. I was just comforting you. I saw what you went through...and-"  
"I totally understand. No need to ramble about it."  
He stood up, heading for the door. "All right. Well, I'll see you later then."  
I nodded. "Bye."  
He turned around after a moment and jerked his head towards the pile of clothes in my hands. "Sexy clothes, Dr Swan," he smirked and winked at me before heading out.

I rolled my eyes and started up my shower.

**Edward**

Standing again in front of my bedroom mirror, I ran a shaky hand through my hair, and began to tear away the bloody clothes from last night. I stared into the numerous photos stuck to my mirror edges, running my hand over each of them. They contrasted well with the black paint; the picture of Bella and Mia together, one of Chris and Carlie cuddling on the beach, of Chris, of Adam, of Carlie. Each of them had a place in my heart.

And then there was Leah and Emmett, at their wedding, and then cuddling at the park. One of Carlisle and Esme holding each other with their eyes closed on the couch. One of Jasper grinning at the camera. Each were happy and full of meaning.

And then there were those which I hold in my hand now, ready to burn.

I held a picture in front of the mirror, frowning as I did so. It was a picture of Jasper and I holding whiskey in our hands, with two girls in front of us, their red and black skimpy dresses ridden up so high we could literally see their ass. I scrunched the paper. The next was of Jasper and some bitch in bed. I scrunched that too. The next was of me having-

I instantly ripped that up. And as I ripped up the last that was in my hand, I immediately regretted it.

It was a picture of Bella and I in College, sitting on a chair in her apartment. Or was it mine? I can't remember. She was sitting on my lap, her lips just inches away from mine. My eyes were full of mostly lust, but somewhere deep inside, there was love. And happiness, despite how fucked up I made my life.

I began to stick the pieces back together and stuck them in the center of the mirror with tape. I ran my hand slowly over it, and swallowed hard.

_Toughen the fuck up, soldier! This is the past, so get over it already!_

I ignored my conscious and sighed, walking over to the shower. Well, I needed to make a good impression for Charlie, didn't I? Otherwise I wouldn't get the job, and I needed the money for Chris and his soccer games. All in all, I needed the fucking money, and I wasn't going to become some male hooker at a fucking club or on the streets and get some bitch walking by to-

I shook my head and stepped into the shower; the hot water warming and relaxing my tense muscles. I quickly washed myself and my hair, breathing in the manly scent of Adidas body wash and turned the water off. I stepped out, wrapped a towel around myself and stared in the mirror. My eyes still had faint shadows beneath them, though my eyes weren't bloodshot. I was pretty pale, and my hair was a mess. _Oh-fucking-well._

I walked into my walk-in-closet and grabbed out a long sleeved white, button-up shirt and dark jeans. I pulled on my jeans and buttoned up my shirt, breathing heavily from doing it so quickly. I put on a pair of expensive sneakers and searched for a tie, but no suck luck. Well, I don't need a tie to make myself look good. I'm already overly dressed in my opinion. I un-buttoned 2 buttons from the top and ran my hands through my hair, squinting to the mirror.

I sprayed on some body spray and exited my room, heading downstairs to see Jasper eating toast. "Ready, brother?" He laughed and I nodded, shaking myself off. "Don't be nervous."  
"I'm not fucking nervous!" I snapped and blinked a few times, waving to him as I moved toward the garage. "Sorry. Hey Jazz, mind if I take your car?"

He shook his head and stood up, trailing slowly behind me and toward the door. "Nah man, take it. I'll be out all day anyway."  
"Airport," I nodded and grabbed his keys from the latch in the garage.  
"Yeah, but then I'm going to the studio."  
I grinned. "Ah yeah, every Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday you have to be at the studio. Totally forgot. Don't you need a lift there?"  
"Nah, manager's picking me up at the airport. I'll just have to text him when I'm done."

"All right. Well, good luck. Don't forget to ask for Bella's passport, or you won't be able to get the tickets."  
He tapped his head. "Already on the checklist, man." I laughed and he walked to Bella's house, while I revved the engine of his Mercedes and toward Forks.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I might take a while to update due to the fact that I have numerous amounts of assignments, about 12 really.**

**Please show you consideration and tell me what you think by reviewing, I appreciate it.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	12. For Old Times Sake

**Future Dilema: After College**

**Chapter **_Twelve, For Old Times Sake_

* * *

**Jasper**

When I wasn't even 30 seconds down the road, I remembered that I needed to drive Edward's volvo to Bella's place. I ran back and grabbed his keys from the lock, hopping in the car and drove down the road to Bella's place. She was waiting outside, wearing a Nurse's white dress, hair down, white flats and wearing minimal make-up but she looked amazing. Carlie and Chris were clinging to her side as I pulled up and opened the doors for them, helping Chris and Carlie in the back. Once we were done, Bella and I jumped in the front and started down the road. "Nice outfit," I grinned.  
She relaxed in her chair. "Thanks, Edward thought so too."  
I smirked. "Edward?"

She nodded and turned to me, laughing. "He followed me to my room, when he brought the kids over and winked at me when I was holding the outfit in my hands. I think he was waiting for some kind of show. I was heading for the shower."  
I laughed. "He's never changed, that's for sure."  
"Yeah, such a perve."  
I turned to the radio and searched for my favourite channel. Bella smacked my hands away and I gasped at her.  
"Hey! I'm driving, I search the channels!"

She pouted. "Fine, but it better be good." Once I found what I was looking for, Bella slowly inclined her head, her mouth gaping out, eyes wide. "What the-"  
"Know it?" I cut her off, grinning as the song began to explode through the speakers the louder I turned it up.  
"Yes. I love it."  
"Duo?" Was all I said as I began to sing the lyrics.

_Everything I say  
__You say it back to me  
__Baby it's repeatin' like an echo  
__The love is in the air  
__In the air I breathe  
__It keeps on returnin' like an echo  
__(I say) Baby I love you_

Bella reluctantly joined in, oir voices mingling with the addictive music.

_(You say) Baby I love you  
__(I say) What you wanna do?  
__(You say) What you wanna do?  
__(You say) Let's stay home tonight  
__(I say) Let's stay home tonight  
__(I say) If that's what you like  
__(You say) If that's what you like_

_Are you wantin' that?  
__'Cause I'm wantin' that.._

With one hand gripping the wheel, my eyes darting from the road to Bella, I moved my hand down her shoulder and she grinned, dancing in her chair.

_Like a copy cat  
Just like a copy cat  
__Maybe It's because  
__You are just like me_

She sung the lyrics when a tingling sensation formed in my lower region and I pulled my hand back, focusing 100% on the road. She turned the music down and murmured, "What's wrong?"  
I coughed uncomfortably and she laughed, her head thrown back. "Oh god Jasper, again?"  
"Will you blame me? You're gorgeous," I said and she caressed my cheek sweetly.  
"You know I love you Jazz, but we tried-"  
"I love you too, but it's not just that. I havn't had sex in 3 months."

"Oh," she giggled. "Isn't there anybody here to satisfy your needs?"  
I shook my head, my blond locks falling over my eyes. "I'm afraid not."  
She sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll find someone to have a good old fashioned..." she stopped, glanced at the kids and then bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "colour..with someone when we land in Las Vegas."

"I hope so," I laughed and turned off the radio. It was beginning to become an annoying buzz in my ear.  
"Mummy?" Chris said happily and Bella turned to face him.  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"Are you and Uncle Jazzy together?" I frowned and looked at Bella with equal confusion and concern. But before Bella could say anything, I said, "Sorry little man, we're not together. Why did you think of that?"  
"Because you're always together, hugging and playing with each other. What about daddy, mummy?"

Bella saddened and turned to Chris again, smiling sadly. "Your daddy and I...we don't get along."  
"Why?"  
"Its...complicated, Chris. It's not something you would understand."  
He sniffled. "But I want you and daddy to be happy. I want Jazzy to be happy too. Like Uncle Emmett and Aunt Leah."  
I stomped my foot on the brake and pulled over on the side of the road, turning the ignition off and turning around to face Chris and Carlie. I sighed, running my hand down my face. Bella put a comforting hand on my arm but it might have been taken as something different to Chris.

"See? You should be together," Chris smiled happily and Bella groaned softly.  
"Look, buddy, there's nothing going on between Bella and I."  
Bella nodded. "We're just friends. And so is your father and I."  
"But you don't get along well," he repeated and Bella nodded again.  
"Sorry, little man. You'll learn when you're older that things don't...always work out the way you desire." And that was the truth. I started the ignition and headed off down the road, my mind in complete top-gun. The car was silent, so it was a perfect time to think things through. The main thought running through my head was of Bella, and somehow, my thoughts kept running back to College. No matter how much I wanted to stop them, they swam through my head as if it were a swimming pool, and it was crowded with thousands of people.

_Emmett busted the door open, to reveal a brunette standing with her back faced to us. Her hair was long, beautifully flowing near her ass, which lead to sexy, long legs. I felt my eyes bulge when she turned around, horrified and shocked, her mouth wide. Then the one person I never thought I'd see again walked in the room; Leah. I was shocked at how beautiful she looked since we last saw her, but my eyes never left Bella. Her brown eyes shining under the dull light of the room, her almost transluscent skin glowing. Her lips, pink and plump, kissable. Her straight nose, her slender figure, her curves. Every part of her had my eyes on her. Well, another word for that is eye-fucking. I guess that was the best description I could use of what I was doing. I was eye-fucking her, and I was pulled from my eye-fucking when Emmett introduced himself._

_"I'm Emmett." I couldn't help but feel jealousy occur when her eyes roamed his strong build, and it was as if I could see drops of sweat form on her beautiful neck at the sight of him. Her eyes full of lust.  
"I'm Edward." Edward was always such a fucking prick, but to be a prick to this lovely lady just pissed me off. I couldn't say anything of course, I didn't want to scare the girl. Her eyes seemed to die down from lust, but I could see clearly that by the way she looked at him, she definitely admired him. Edward of course didn't seem to care.  
"And I'm Jasper." I grinned, crossing my arms over my chest. When her head snapped to my direction, her admiration spiked and her eyes sparkled. Is it me or is the room suddenly very, fucking hot? She took a step forward, leaving Leah behind.  
"I'm Bella." The way her name rolled off her tongue sounded so delicious, but I needed to hear more. The one thing I wanted most to hear her say was my name. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and my eyes immediately snapped to her lips. I growled low in my throat, trying to control my breathing. She was definitely a keeper._

Back then, I never realised how much my emotions would change. I never realised what kind of impact she had on me, and how much of an influence I would have on her. I thought that it would be mostly a sexual relationship and nothing more. And when I realised I definitely didn't love her, everything fucked up. The only thing I could do was tell Edward the truth, and that seemed to backfire more than I wanted to. Bella didn't even talk to me after that happened, and she turned to Emmett. But over time, I began to re-think my options, and over that same time, Bella fell for Edward. She fell for him, _hard_, and he loved her too but was too much of a pussy to admit it. And then I realised I loved her too, and couldn't do anything about it.

_I remember watching Bella and Edward walk around the corner after Emmett's escapade of fun, and felt jealousy wash over me. I don't know what else could've worked, but I chose to grab my guitar from the car and ran back out to sit by the pool. I thought for a moment, the notes coming into place and Bella walked out. Fuck, they take forever when all they had to do was tie Bella's bikini top on. I played the opening notes, coughing a bit to clear my throat. Emmett and Edward sat beside me, Bella turning around with an expression of shock on her face. It was the only way._

Maybe things would've worked out better if I hadn't broken down later on.

_I collapsed at her feet, broken and exhausted as tears cascaded down my already reddened face. I was breathless, unable to speak coherently and somehow I managed to utter the words I was afraid of letting out all this time.  
"Bella, please. I-I l-lov-ve youuu!"  
I looked up; a tear escaped her chocolate brown orbs and I swallowed hard. "I can't Jazz. Not after everything we've been through." As Edward began to speak, her name rolling off his tongue, his face contorted in pain. Pain for seeing me in pain, for Bella in pain. She knelt down beside me, her words an echo, a whisper to my ears, but they were the only words that snapped me out of my daze. "It's always..been..him."_

But when I think back on the past, I figure everything happens for a reason. And now is the best time to make up for the mistakes I've made. I blinked a few times, reality washing throughout my system and I pulled up in front of the airport, turning off the car. Bella and I sighed simultaneously and I got out, slamming the door. I walked over to the other side of the car to say goodbye to Bella, and as soon as I saw her face, flashes of her heart-broken face from _that afternoon_ flashed in my mind, and I shook my head, squinting my eyes. How can I fix that?

I open my eyes. "Jasper?" She whispered, slowly getting out of the car. She closes the door behind her, a frown plastered on her face.

I felt remorseful. I also felt the need to wipe that frown away, my mind fighting with itself over what to do next. I mean, I was standing there like an idiot, staring at her, while she awkwardly stared right back, awaiting my reaction or for me to speak. I was then shoved forward three steps as a group of teenagers roughhoused each other with a football, heading for the airport doors with bags over their shoulders. I huffed and turned my head to see Bella's face with a frown still in place, as if she were a statue carved that way. I chuckled and lifted my index finger, pulling her mouth up into a smile. She then laughed. "Much better."  
She gave me a funny look and laughed again.

"Beautiful girls don't frown." I drawled with my Texan accent, chuckling. She raised a curious eyebrow and laughed again. It literally sounded like bells, carefree and light to my ears. "That's so cheesy," she grinned. "Isn't it supposed to be something like, 'pretty girls don't cry?'" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I could feel her breath on mine, tickling my neck, goose bumps rising. "Big girls don't cry." I corrected and she narrowed her eyes playfully at me.  
"Am I a child, now?"  
I smirked. "On the contrary, you are a beautiful woman," I whispered. "-and a great mother." Her eyes moved to mine; chocolate brown sparkling beneath the light of day, and then moved to my lips. She moistened her lips quickly, and closed her eyes. My eyes began to close and I moved at a torturingly slow pace toward her. My hand reached upwards, my index bending just below her chin.

I tilted her chin upwards, moving closer. Her soft lips touched mine gently at first, as my other hand moved to wrap around the back of her head, kissing her with as much passion and love as I could muster. It was slow, careful and loving. I could just hear the kids giggling in the back seat of the car, and I pulled away slowly, brushing her hair from her face. She stared up at me.  
"What was that for?"  
"For old times sake," I muttered. "To ease your pain." I said and pulled my hands away. Just as my hands brushed her arms, she held one with both of hers and looked me deep in the eyes. "Mistakes are forgotten. People change."  
I nodded. She smiled softly and continued. "Each day is a new memory to keep, but each mistake is easily fixable. No matter what happened between Edward and I. Or Michael and I, you always held a piece in my heart that stitched me back together. I will always love you Jasper. Just, like a brother now." She squeezed my hand and let go, as I began to walk backwards from the car, grinning.

"Never again!" I yelled and waved to her when she jumped in the car and she laughed at me. I shook my head and thought, _'everything is going to be all right.'_

* * *

**I know it seems like I'm ruining the story but nothing's going to happen between those two. Strictly friends with benefit, and soon shall be brother and sister.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	13. What An Idiot

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Thirteen, What. An. Idiot._

* * *

**Bella**

Arriving at the hospital, I checked in and headed for child care. I swung my bag over my shoulder, walking swiftly through the white and light blue halls for a few minutes before landing upon a double door that read, 'Children's Ward'. I pushed through the doors and said Hi to the receptionist, gave her my bag and headed for my first patient. I grabbed the clipboard from the awaiting nurse and took over. Standing in front of me was none other than Leah and Emmett with their little gorgeous boy, Adam. I sighed. "Hello Adam, and what are you here for today?"  
Emmett grinned and said, "Annual checkup." I nodded and grabbed out my stethoscope and said, "Could you un-button his shirt for me?" Emmett nodded and un-buttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "Could you lean forward? Yep, just like that." I placed the cold instrument on his back, causing him to shiver. I giggled. "Sorry honey." I blew hot breath on it and re-placed it on his back. "Breathe in-" his back and stomach moved as he breathed in. "And breathe out." He relaxed.

After ten minutes, I helped him up and off the table and gave him a lollipop. "Be good for your mum and dad. I'll see you guys at home." Emmett through him over his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh. He really was a good father, and Leah was a good mother. I kept wondering if ever they were going to have another child, but it looked like they were happy enough with one.  
"Love ya Bells!" Emmett and Leah yelled simultaneously and I waved them out the door.

I walked over to the receptionist, Holley, and sat beside her, reaching for a few clipboards. "How many left?"  
"Looks like you have a small shift today so far, Bella. Remember, there could be a few emergencies." I nodded and flipped through the five in my hand. I had to fix a broken leg, another check-up, the flu, blood-test and flu injection. Seems simple enough, with the exception of the blood-test. I visibly shuddered at that. I stood up and headed towards the x-ray room with my clipboard, a smile on my face.

**Jasper**

I walked up toward the counter, a smile on my face. "May I help you?" The lady said. I nodded and shrugged slightly.  
"Uh, could you point me towards Flight Centre?"  
"Ah," she grinned. "Just go up that flight of stairs and turn left. The building should be there." I nodded and smiled my thank-you, doing as I was told. I turned left and opened the clear, glass door and headed inside. Sitting at a desk was a man about my age or a few years older, with blond hair, dark brown eyes and a tired smile. It looked as if he'd been working a while and wasn't too happy he couldn't get a break. I plastered a polite smile on my face and sat in front of him. "How may I help you today?"  
"Would I be able to buy two tickets to and from Las Vegas?"

He nodded and began typing on his computer, whilst saying, "And how many days is that?"  
"We were hoping to leave this Friday and arrive back home on Sunday."  
He smiled. "That can be arranged. Just let me write this down--" he drew out slowly. I just nodded and allowed my eyes to wander around the small building. It had pictures of several different cities and sites we could visit, as well as several maps and flyers plastered on the faded yellow walls. In front of me and above on the wall, had a list of the most famous attractions in the world like the Eiffle Tower in Paris, the Sydney Harbour Bridge and Opera House, Tokyo Tower, the London's old fashioned 'Big Ben'.

"-is this fine with you sir?" I turned back to the man and sighed, rubbing my hands over my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"  
He grinned. "Exhausted day or-"  
"Just..thinking. Mentally exhausted yes."  
He laughed and shook his head absentmindedly. "I know what you mean. Anyway, a flight is scheduled for nine am Friday morning to depart, and arrive back in Seattle Sunday midday, twelve noon. Is this fine?"  
"Yes thank you. How much will that be altogether?" I searched in my jeans pocket and grabbed out my wallet and Visa just in case, as he calculated how much on the computer. "That will be..$5786.47 please." My mouth dropped and I took a large breath and handed him six thousand in cash. Well, good thing I did some 'fucking' medelling in Paris and Carlisle gave me some money, or I would'nt of been able to pay. He smiled. "Thanks. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just a weekend vacation from all the drama with my uh, college er, friend."  
He cocked his head to the side as he grabbed the change out. "Friend?"  
"My brother and Bella, that's her name, got together during college. We left three weeks later and left her hangin', but we just recently came back about a month ago."  
He nodded slowly. "College sweetheart. I'm married to my high-school sweetheart." I grinned and laughed.  
"Congrats man."  
He just shook his head as if letting it go. "Now, if I may ask for your passports and I'll set everything up." Shit! I forgot to ask Bella for her passport. I swallowed hard and reached into my back jeans pocket and pulled out..two passports. I frowned.

"Er, I don't remember asking Bella for her passport," I frowned. She must have slipped it in their during our kiss or some shit. Oh well, I handed him the passports and he began typing on the computer. Five minutes later, he was finished and handed me the change and passports. "All right, I'll send this information to the front desk and all you'll have to do is hand them your passports on the ready and they'll hand you the tickets." I stood up and straightened myself, stretching a little bit.  
"All right, thank you. Have a good day."  
"You too," he murmured and I exited the building. Jogging down the steps, I wondered what the guy meant by just waving the information off as if he had some problems at home. Well, it really wasn't my business so I decided not to get into it.

Sighing, I walked out and hailed for a taxi. For my shit luck, a taxi stopped just beside me, and then I thought, 'everything is great.'

**Bella**

Finishing up the flu injection, I taped the little girls arm with a bandage and handed her a lollipop. "You were really good. You deserve a lollipop," I grinned at her, causing her to giggle. Her father helped her down and gave me an honest smile, patting me on the shoulder. "Thanks for that," he said and headed for the door.  
"It's just fine, I do this stuff everyday," was all I said to cause him to turn around. He handed me a slip of paper and winked at me before heading out. This guy was pretty handsome if I do say so myself. He had tanned skin like Jacob, dark hair and grey eyes, he was pretty muscular like Jacob too. American indian perhaps? He stood a head taller than me. His daughter was absolutely gorgeous; she had dark hair to her waist, grey eyes and a button nose, with that tanned skin. I opened up the note and it read:

_Paul  
__555-692  
__Call me_

And by the looks of it, he didn't have a wife. But what if he did? I'd have to ask him questions if I were to ever date right now, but I really wasn't in the mood. I felt as if I were going too fast. Because, well it _was,_ too fast. Michael was sent to jail only yesterday, and I have a father with a daughter asking me out on a date. I couldn't accept, not yet. I needed to be with my daughter, with my family. I couldn't just, do this right now. I felt as if I were betraying someone. That someone I couldn't quite name, but it was there. In my heart.

I grabbed my bag and waved to Holley just as Edward -of all people- ran inside. "Fuck, Bella-" he panted, and I raised my eyebrows at him. He ran over to the table and I sighed, placing my bag back on the counter. She shrugged and I slowly followed him, watching him jump up and onto the table, clutching his stomach. "Your father..shit..shot me." I looked down and my eyes widened as I took in his shirt soaked in blood. He wobbled and began hyperventerlating. "I was hired, but he shot me because I was..talking about you. And for what I...did to...you-" his voice began to bubble and I panicked, calling Carlisle in.  
"Okay, lay down and stop talking. Try and relax, I'll go get Carlisle." As soon as I said that, Carlisle jogged through the door and looked at his son. "Oh Edward," he said, exasperated, and ushered me out of the room. "I know you don't enjoy the sight of blood, so I'll just clean this up. Be back in an hour and you can stitch him up and bandage him."

I nodded and walked out slowly, my body shaking. I really couldn't handle blood, and the sight of it began to make me tremble. I sat down and breathed in and out several times when I heard Edward grunt in pain. "Fuck!"  
"Edward, be quiet. This is the children's ward you know?"  
I laughed out loud, clutching my stomach when realisation crashed over me. That's when Edward said, "I know but you were on your break, so I looked for Bella."  
"Stop talking," Carlisle quickly replied and I shook my head. What. An. Idiot.

*******

I pulled away the curtain and saw Carlisle stitching up his stomach. "It went right through his stomach, missed his bones. He's one lucky guy," Carlisle explained. "Came out the other side, lost a fair lot of blood. I'll just finish up this stitch and you can bandage him, I have a few patients to take care of." I nodded as he clipped the stitch and pat his son on the shoulder, exiting the room. I sighed and grabbed a roll of bandage and un-rolled one metre of it. "Pure fucking fluke," I muttered, causing him to laugh and clutch himself. "I know. Your father has a good aim-"  
"His intentions are pure, he didn't want to kill you. Just...teach you a lesson."  
He nodded, his lips pulled back into his mouth. He huffed. "Pure fucking fluke," he repeated and scooted forward on the table. I grabbed the bandage and started on his stomach, wrapping it around him. I could feel the ripples of his abs and stomach muscles contract and extract every touch I made, causing him to whimper underneath my touch. From the pain or the fucking pleasure of it, I didn't know.

I looked up at him whilst bandaging him, to see his face contorting in pain, his eyes closed tight. I saw his adam apple bob as he swallowed hard, and his stomach contracting and extracting once again when I ran my hands over his chest to finish up. He opened his eyes and stared at me, causing me to swallow hard. Holy jesus, if I don't look away soon-..he closed them again, breathing in. I could faintly hear him mutter, "Shit." under his breath. I sighed and shook my head.

Once I finished, I slapped him softly on the cheek and said, "Done sweetie-pie, want a lollipop?" I grinned.  
He smirked. "Already have one, comes in one flavour too." I gaped at him, and slapped him hard on the face.  
"That's fucking disgusting," I shook my head, whispering softly. I didn't want the children to here. "How're you getting home?"  
"Drove here."  
My eyes widened and I slapped him again. "You bloody drove here, after being _shot?"  
_He laughed. "Calm down, Bella. I took Jasper's Merdeces and left it there. Charlie called the ambulance and they brought me here, and I demanded I had Dr Swan."

I nodded slowly during his little 'speech', as if it didn't freak me out enough. I sighed and helped him off the table. "All right, I'm taking you home. I'll get Charlie to bring it back." He began to protest but I glared at him. He sighed in defeat and said, "Meet you in the car." I shooed him out the door and headed for the phone. Holley smiled politely at me and I mouthed, 'Sorry' at her.  
'It's okay' she mouthed back just as Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlie."  
_"Bella, Edward told you what happened, didn't he?"  
_"You shot him," I laughed. "Pure fluke."  
_"Hey, I knew what I was doing. Besides, he seems pretty interested in the job."  
_"Well, that counts for something. Anyway, he left Jasper's Mercedes there, could you somehow bring it back?"  
_"Sure Bells, I'll get Paul to bring it home for you."  
_"Paul?"  
_"Yeah he started working three months ago, he's doing a great job. I think you'd be good with him Bella, but, I won't start that now. You can't handle it. He has, tanned skin with a beautiful daughter-"  
_I cut him off. "What? I met him this morning in the hospital, his daughter needed a flu shot."  
_"I think I remember him saying he needed a day off for that." _He murmured, and I couldn't help but think that I wasn't meant to hear it considering how soft he said it. "Oh well. Thanks dad, I love you."  
_"Love you too kiddo, have fun."_

I hung up and sighed, grabbed my bag and headed out. While I wasn't paying attention, I walked around a corner and ran into a rock-hard body, forcing me backwards and landing on my ass. Without looking up, I took the pale hand that helped me up and looked into his bright eyes.

* * *

**Considering I've only just started Chapter Fourteen, ya'll are gonna have to wait just a bit.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also, you're welcome to guess who the mystery person is, I remember showing my friend and she didn't get it right until the eighth try.**

**Review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	14. Memories In the Form Of A Letter

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Fourteen, Memories In the Form Of A Letter_

* * *

I sighed and brushed myself off. "Thanks Carlisle."  
He smiled. "That's all right Bella, you look a bit distracted. Anything on your mind?"  
"No." I lied. He raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't push the matter any further. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and hugged him tight. "I still think of you like a second dad."  
"And I still think of you as a daughter, Bella." He said and nodded to me as I walked out into the parking lot. Edward was leaning against his volvo, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed over one another. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. You think you're such a tough guy, Mr-I-Got-Fucking-Shot-And-It-Doesn't-Hurt. I stifled a laugh and walked over to the car, grabbing my keys out of my bag. He turned to make a face but I shook my head, telling him to shutup telepathically, and walked over to the driver's side.

Throwing my bag to the passenger's seat and smirking, I climbed in and brought the seatbelt over myself. Edward slowly climbed in the car, due to the wound in his stomach, and winced when he sat down. I smirked again. "Not such a big tough guy now, are you?" He replied with silence, so I started the car. Edward makes me slightly uncomfortable. Why? Well, he saved my life from my ex-fiancee', Michael, who's gone to jail for attempted rape. Add that to the fact that he's my daughter's father, but he has no feelings whatsoever for me, _and_ he's a player. He gets any girl he wants, just like in College, he fucks them, he smokes, he takes drugs. Despite that fact, he's a good father, which makes me even more uncomfortable.

Over the past few weeks since he moved back, I always thought that I hated Edward Cullen. I mean, I still do, but now, not so much. He's been through a hell of a lot, but I have a feeling that that's not everything. From what I know, Chris's mother had died of lung cancer. But was that it? Was that the only reason? Did he ever care for her, enough that he let her back into his life for the sake of Chris? So many questions I wanted to answer, and if this was the only time I had to get answers, then I had to ask him now. "Bella?"  
I briefly looked him over before turning back to the road, indicating I'm listening. "Let me drive."  
"No." I tightened my hands on the wheel, ignoring his harsh breathing.  
"Just let me drive," he growled. I shook my head vigorously and honked the horn, trying to get him to shutup.  
"I said no."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause you're a dick." Okay, that was slightly un-called for, but it slipped. Well, there's no taking it back now.

He didn't seem to hear me though, but a small scowl crossed his face. Then, a sly smile graced his already retarded face. Oops, there goes the Mind Game. I laughed, causing him to cock his eyebrow at me. "Do you trust me?"  
"Not within an inch of my life."  
"Well, what if.." he started but I instantly cut him off.  
"Don't you dare..even finish that sentence," I complained. He rolled his eyes and reached over, his leg propping up and over mine. I narrowed my eyes but kept them on the road. He scooted on his seat and leaned back; I could feel his leg grazing down mine as he reached for the floor. Before I realised it, his foot slammed on the brakes and I swerved off the road and into a ditch. I turned off the car.

"Edward!"  
He turned to me now, his face once again, contorting in pain. His eyes were watering, his smile faltering, lip quivering. If I wasn't so mad at him for almost crashing the car, I would've tried to comfort him. But he was a big boy, and he looked in control of himself. Almost. "Would you like to know?" His eyes gazed deeply into mine, searching for something. They held so much emotion, his emerald eyes almost glowing. I shook my head slowly, gaining pace as I stuttered, "W-what are you talking ab-bout?"

He smiled a small smile, but it never reached his eyes. "Your eyes. It's like I can..read your soul. You want to know what my life was like, when I left you." I nodded, my eyes widening. How could he know that? I knew it was possible to show emotion with our eyes, as our eyes showed our very souls themselves, but how could he read so much into it that it was 100% true? I felt slightly vulnerable with him reading my eyes, but I didn't go into it. I nodded again, and my voice came out a whisper. "Tell me everything."

He nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment before opening again. He seemed...afraid. Of what, I had no idea, but the shaking of his hands told me he was. Or was he nervous? Either all, he didn't look too pleased with having to tell me everything. I relaxed in my seat and turned to him, showing all of my attention. His voice was deep and husky, barely above a whisper, that I had to strain to hear him. Every word he said was pained, as he spoke of the plane trip with Jasper and moving into a new home, but he didn't say much before he reached below the seat and pulled out a leather bag.

"I organised for my buddy, Steve, to give you the car you have now. Under no circumstances was it to be sold to anyone but you. I saw you eyeing it a few years ago, and knew I had to buy it for you. You thought you bought it with your own money, but it went back into your bank account, courtesy of Carlisle." My eyes followed his every move. "After two years, I knew you were due for another car. We spoke about it in college." My mind wandered to one of the conversations we had had during class, the only class he actually attended.

_"You need a new car," Edward teased, jerking his head toward the red Chevy out in the parking lot, from the view of the classroom window. I laughed softly, rolling my eyes. "I do not. I love my baby."  
He fake gasped. "Then you don't love me."  
"Of course I do," I quickly pecked him on the cheek. He smiled.  
"You need a new car." He repeated in the same teasing tone. Before I could argue, he continued. "Let me buy you one. In a few years, at least, please?"  
I rolled my eyes, giving in. Who wouldn't give in to such a God like him? "Fine."_

He laughed softly, as if remembering the memory himself. He then began rummaging through the leather bag. "I wrote things. Like a diary, if you could call it that. I sent them to Steve, and made sure he placed it in the car just before you bought it. But then I asked him to send it back. Paranoia I guess. I felt..uneasy and..afraid that when you read it, you wouldn't even look me in the eye after what I had..become.

"So I wrote more. I kept the leather bag, because I felt that one day I would come back here to see if you were alright. I wasn't always such a selfish prick you know, Bella. I did love you, but things just got in the way. I was afraid to love you, and as a matter of fact, I still am. But I won't change Bella, my personality is just who I am. I've been like that since I was just a boy." I pondered whether to reach out and press a comforting hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it yet again. He didn't need me comforting him right now, he needed to let it all out.

"I wrote a letter every month to you, thinking it would ease some of my erm, pain. It didn't, and I became worse. And after Tanya died-" he cut off and coughed, handing me a bunch of papers. It wasn't as thick as I imagined of course, it felt about 30 pages thick. And the writing was pretty big; bigger than I remember, but still as elegant, like ancient calligraphy. "Read them. They tell you everything you need to know. I wouldn't be able to bare it, explaining my shit life all over again. It'll be like, re-living it all over again."

I nodded and this time, I reached out and pat his shoulder. He looked at me, smiling sadly and nodding. I then pulled away, but his hand grazed my arm softly. I looked up at him, as he held my arm with a desperate grip. I frowned. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice shaking.

*******

I rummaged through the papers, placing them in order. I swallowed hard and began to read the first one, my hands shaking as I did so.

_Well, you'll never guess who showed up at our house today. Tanya. Tanya, of all people, showed up at our house with my son. My, son. My fucking son, is just over two years old and she never even bothered to call me about him. Childcare support or anything. You know how much pain I felt? But on top of that, fury? How the hell did she know where I lived? I felt like I was being stalked, and she followed me all the way to Paris. But that was before she explained her story. Woop-dee-fucking-doo. Her boyfriend left her in her time of need, and so she came to visit me. Me, of all people. I know it sounds so cliche', but it's true. Who would want to bring their son into my life? Even if it was my son also._

_I had always spoken to Tanya about having a child one day, well, when we were together of course. But I was young and naieve, I didn't know what I was talking about. I always told her I loved the name Christopher, so she called our son Chris. What a coin-kee-dink, huh? Well, it seems as if he's nothing like me. He's scared of me, quite frankly. I bring home a few girls every night for a few drinks in my room, and one stays the night. I swear, I smoke, I take drugs. What kind of father is that? A shit one, and Tanya still wanted me to be apart of his life. What a fucking blond, I tell ya. Thick as a plank, I don't deserve to be a father._

My eyes widened and I placed the letter down, horrified at what he said. But he's such a good father? Well, after a few years of practice, I guess he had to pull through sometime. His speech was so off, like he had no care in the world. I grabbed the second letter with a shaky hand and began to read.

_Emmett and Leah are so in love, I'm kind of jealous. I wish I had that love with Bella, but I knew it wasn't ever going to last. I had tried with so many women after I met her, and thought that I would at least have a decent relationship. But no, I don't deserve a woman._

The letter was pretty short, with small ink stains and scribbles on the bottom of the page. A few sentences were crossed out, and I could barely make them out. Squiting my eyes, I read:

_I love her, but I can't tell her that. She'll never think of me as the same, because Edward fucking Cullen isn't supposed to love. He isn't supposed to have feelings, because he's a selfish prick._

A small tear built in the corner of my eye, and I lifted my index finger to wipe it away. I read the through the next seventeen pages, my mind spiralling towards darkness, my throat and chest burning with the pain that I saw he had been going through. Of course, throughout the years, I had comtemplated on telling him about Mia, but then gave up on the idea. I knew he wasn't coming back. Well, that's what I thought anyway. But the pain, the torture, everything, it seemed uncalled for. Jesus christ, I'm feeling sorry for Edward. Snap out it, Bella!

I came across the 20th letter, my eyes scanning the elegant script with horror.

_I crashed the car today. With Tanya in it. I had insisted we buy Chris something and take a simpler route, but we ended up fighting. I was so...wreckless. I should've cared more. I felt so shit. I remember the car spinning out of control, rolling over continuously, my heart going overdrive. I had felt faint. And then it was so silent. Before I even noticed, I was on the ground, shouting in pain. She was no where to be seen._

_And after that, she was diagnosed with cancer in the hospital. I had noticed the signs months before hand, telling her to quit, but she simply ignored me. The cancer was too far gone to prevent, and she was going to die. When exactly, we didn't know. But I was there to witness it. I-_

"I should've cared more, I had never felt so alone. She died, in front of my eyes. I couldn't stop it, and for the first time in a long time, I cried," Edward's soft, melodic voice came from behind me, forcing me to jump off the bed slightly. His voice was very hoarse, and I sniffled. "You went through that?"  
He only nodded. I could now understand the pain he went through, but there was a question I needed to ask.  
"Why?"  
He seemed to know what exactly I was asking, and said, "I thought it would make me feel better, making everyone feel pain as I did, but it only made me feel worse. I was so bad, Bella. Over the past two years, I've been pretty good, but back then I was...uncontrollable. Some part of me still cared for her, but only enough because she had my son, and she was once a good part of my life. And the good part of my life is all gone."

"You have Chris. And Mia," I said softly, lifting my hand to caress his cheek. It caused a small smile to form on his mouth, which was what I was achieving. I smiled too. "You have your family."  
"Your life is so much better than mine, Bella. All I wanted was a family, since I was only fourteen. I may have been young and naieve, but It's been around ten years now, and I havn't changed my mind."  
I sighed. "You do have a family."  
"Chris and Mia are all I have. I have my adoptive parents, an adoptive little sister, my adoptive brothers. I don't have a _real_ family Bella. Like a wife." I nodded and swallowed hard. I watched his face as he reached to pick up the next letter, closing his eyes as he did so. He sighed heavily. I had a faint suspicion that this letter wasn't going to be a good one, or it would hold a lot of emotion.

I rubbed his arm comfortingly, getting him to go ahead with it. He nodded slightly and began reading. But he wasn't reading from the page, he was looking deep into my eyes like he knew it off by heart. I couldn't tear my eyes away, or even blink, because I felt that if I did, I would break the spell upon our 'bonding', if that's what you could call it.

"Dear Bella,

This is the first official letter I write for you. This is the first time where I've come to you for advice, where I need to be held. Where in our relationship, or at least our previous relationship, you can worry. I know how that sounds..it sounds so selfish. Well, here it goes.

I love you. I remember our first encounter, and I must admit that it was a bad one. I slammed the door in your face, and gave you the impression that I hated you. I did hate you. I hated you because my heart jumped out of my chest when I first saw you, and I hated that my heart spun out of control, and you stole it away, without even knowing. I hate how much control I had over your emotions. I was so afraid of losing you. You're my savior. Watch this video-"

I stared at him with confusion and wonder, but all he could do was smile. "It's so cheesy, but forgive me. Keep in mind that I wrote this one year after you left, it's uh, it's been a while." Which meant that he didn't love me. I couldn't care less, considering I myself, had no feelings for him in return. I just wanted him to be a good person, to feel like he didn't have to be the bad guy all the time. He needed to let it out. He pulled out a video from the leather bag that he decided to bring with him, and turned to the DVD player in the corner of my room. "May I?" He whispered. I nodded, and he got up from my bed and headed for the DVD player.

He placed the DVD in the player and pressed 'play.' He walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed, a fair distance from me, and as I watched, a hooded figure appeared on the sceen. After a while, I had realised it was Edward wearing a hoodie, with his head down. Then, he looked up and grinned at the camera. _"Fuck you Emmett,"_ he laughed, and I heard Emmett's bellowing laugh from behind the camera.

_"Today's been a good day. Well, at least for me it has. Look, Emmett's little boy has been pissing him off."_ The camera moved to the corner of the room where little Adam in a jumpsuit was playing with a baby rattle, dancing around to some music in the background, and Leah was laughing. I smiled in awe, he was even more gorgeous back then, and Leah was still a little big in the stomach, which meant Adam was quite young. The camera moved again, back to Edward, but this time he had a guitar in his lap. He grinned again.

_"Look, I know you like this song babe. I remember you, Emmett and Jasper hiding away from me and singing this song in your room. It kind of suits Jasper better when he sings it because his voice isn't as husky as mine, but it'll have to do. This is dedicated to you Bella."_

His long, slim fingers began playing the notes of the song and I immediately knew what it was, that it brought tears to my eyes. And he remembered this? Wow.

_"You're a little shy and I wonder why, it's like you've never been kissed before.  
S__eein' you around, walkin' off the ground, it's like an angel at the door.  
__And I don't need to tell you what to do, so I won't.  
__I just wanna be with you, can't tell me that you don't."_

I scooted on the bed to sit next to Edward and smiled up at him. He actually began to sing the song along with his voice on the video, leaning his head on top of mine.

_"You are the sweetest girl.  
__What can I do, to make you mine?  
__Travel across the world, and I'll be there everytime.  
__So when you need a friend, I'll be there till the end.  
__I'll never leave you here..alone.  
__The sweetest girl..I've ever known."_

I looked up at him again, and he smiled a lopsided smile that I rarely saw; the smile that meant he was truly happy, and it reached his eyes. The video changed, and my attention was quickly brought back to the screen, which caused Edward to huff. The camera was rotated on a slight angle as Jasper's blond locks swung to and frow, before his face was visible.  
_"This is my audition for America's got talent," he slurred, _and obviously he was slightly drunk. He ran across the screen and the next thing I know, I was watching him do the chicken dance. Edward laughed and said, "Oops, I guess I forgot to delete the rest."  
"Doesn't matter, I want to watch," I said in between laughs.

The camera then cut and changed into something else. I didn't know who, but by the sound of the voice, it was Edward, and he was taping god knows what. _"Ah, here we go. Emmett's attempting to ride a unicycle down this big ass hill, and he's too big for it. He's sixteen and built like a brickhouse," _he said behind the camera, and it moved to Emmett on top of a green hill. He howled, holding his arms in the air as his legs began pumping the pedals. Within five seconds, he loss control of the unicycle and fell forward, rolling down the hill like a bouncy ball. _"Mother-beep- come and -beep-ing get me you -beep- suckers!" _He yelled, and I laughed that it had been edited without swearing.

"These were before or after you left?"  
"Both. I think they just got mixed up, but I'll tell you if it's before or after," he said and I watched as the screen changed to a white room, and a song I was all too familliar with began playing in the background. It was 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA. I laughed and turned to Edward, hopefully demanding an explanation with my eyes. "We were uh, high. This was a few months before we came back." As the screen changed, I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward with sunnies on.

Emmett's large, muscular thighs ran up and down the side of the wall, as did Edward's on the the other side of the arch-shaped frame. Jasper was in the middle, and each were wearing button-up shirts. Jasper had on a pair of pink boxers with a pink shirt, Edward had yellow, and Emmett had purple. _"Dancing Queen, young and free, only seventeen, oh yeah!" _They all sung, and their arms moved across their body slowly in a disco rhythm, their fingers pointing toward the camera. _"You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your life!"_

Jasper then began doing the pelvic thrust, his arm moving toward the ceiling and down to the floor in a disco rhythm, as Edward and Emmett had their hands behind their head, thrusting their pelvis forward. I burst into laughter. "You guys are idiots."  
He yawned and stretched, and I looked at the clock. It read: 11:55 PM. "Shit, it's been _that long?"_  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I should go." He got up and headed for the door. I ran over to him to stop him, and yelled his name which caused him to turn around. "What?"  
"Do you have to go?"  
"I don't want to interferre with your family, and Mia's probably asleep. I should really go-" he turned again but I caught his arm.  
"Have a drink with me?"  
"Are you feeling all right, Bella?" He laughed and I frowned. "You don't usually get along with me this well, especially since I came back from Paris. Is this all because of last night?"  
I gasped. "God, no! How could you think that?"  
"Is it because Mia can hear us?"  
"No."

"Then what is it?" He retorted with a frown on his face. I didn't love him at all, I liked him because he seemed to be quite interesting than when I first met him. But I couldn't tell him that without him feeling like I loved him. So, I did the first thing that came to mind and dragged him back into my bedroom. "You've showed me the pain you went through after you left," I said, reaching into a draw and grabbing out a video tape. "Now it's my turn." I placed it into the VCR and shook my head. He swallowed hard and sat beside me. I remembered the video clearly like it was yesterday. Wow, that sounds so cliche'.

I was in labor, five minutes before Jacob entered the room, and I told Alice to take a video for Edward. I closed my eyes when I felt Edward flinch beside me. _"Ed-Edwaaaaarrrrddd!"_ I screamed and the camera zoomed in on my face. I was crying.  
_"I hate you for putting me through this! I hate you for leaving me! Edward fucking Cullen, I hate that I love you!"_

Then the camera changed to Mia sitting on my lap. Her eyes were so large, her hair wavy and thin on her small head, and the camera zoomed in on her finger pointing at a picture of Edward and I. _"That's daddy, Mia."  
"Dad-da," she cooed.  
"Yes, that's right baby. You look just like daddy."  
"Dad-da..gone?"  
I sighed._ The camera zoomed out and flipped so that it was in front of us. She was only a year old there, and I looked like a mess. _"Daddy had to go away for a while, honey."_

And then the screen went black. Edward took one look at me and swallowed hard. "You told her I was going away for a while."  
I nodded.  
"Did you ever say I was coming back?" When I didn't answer, his voice became slightly harsher. "Well did you?"  
"How could I? I didn't even know if you were ever coming back for me, Edward Cullen never kept his promises."  
He narrowed his eyes. "I told you I would come back for you, in that restaurant. I told you that I would always love you, protect you." His voice softened, and so did his expression. "I understand why you did it. You wanted her to know she had a father, out there somewhere, but you wanted her in the dark until she was old enough to understand."

I nodded, letting out a heavy breath of air. He stared at me, lifting his hand to wipe away a strand of hair. "Bella, I-"  
The door burst open. Jacob was puffing heavily, his head hung low. He looked at me and said, "Claire's in labor."

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please inform me of your insight of the chapter by reviewing. Much appreciated.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	15. Just Another Stranger To My Broken Heart

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Fifteen, Just Another Stranger To My Broken Heart_

* * *

**Edward**

_October 29th, Thursday Morning, 2 AM._

Everyone was either pacing, sitting, worrying or drinking coffee to keep them up. By everyone, I mean my family and myself, Bella and her family, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and his father Billy and Claire's parents, Joe and Lauren. I had introduced myself to them earlier, and they seemed pretty excited. I had never been to either of my childs' births', and Jacob had been there for Bella, so I could only imagine the worriment and emotion brought upon Jacob at this minute. I was sitting in a chair holding Chris, sitting beside Bella who was holding Mia on her lap. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Stevie-Rae went to go visit Justin, whoever that is. All I knew was that he was in an accident, and he's been in the hospital for a while. Apparently, he should be home within the next week or so.

Chris was wide awake, whereas Mia was asleep on Bella's lap. I turned to her and whispered, "Would you like me to take her?"  
She smiled but shook her head. "I'll be fine," she whispered back and I smiled at her. When we weren't fighting, we seemed to get along quite well. Especially when it came to Mia and Chris. Mia needed a father, and Chris needed a mother. Carlisle walked out and said, "Bella, Shellie's sick and we need your help. Jacob, Claire called for you." Bella nodded and handed me Mia slowly and kissed her on the cheek. I watched as she ran to Carlisle and grabbed her nurses' outfit and into the bathroom to change. Jacob got up on shaky legs and walked into the room.

I sat there anxiously, my hands shaking slightly. Carlisle looked at me, concerned, and said, "Are you all right, son?"  
I replied with a simple, "Fine," and watched him walk Bella into the emergancy room. The door shut, and the screaming began.

**Jacob**

The only thing I don't believe tonight, is that I'm going to be a father. I believe that my girlfriend, and soon-to-be-wife is going to have a baby, but that I'm the father of that baby is unbelievable. It's..exciting to know that we'll have something even more special than ourselves to keep in our lives as a reminder of our love. Once this is all over, I'm going to march myself down to the jewelery shop, buy Claire a ring, and once she leaves this goddamn hospital, I am going to propose.

I've been with Claire for a few years now, and even though it seems a bit soon to propose, I feel as though she'll be with me for life. She's like my..soulmate. I had never felt so happy in my entire life than being with Claire, and tonight is even more special. Because we're going to have a baby. Over the hypnotic drum of my heart, I could hear Bella and Carlisle talking back and forth and when I opened my eyes, Claire screamed.

"You better hold her hand Jakey. She needs you," Bella said softly, and I nodded and gripped Claire's hand. She screamed again, and held onto my hand so tight that I thought she would break it, causing me to grunt. "Jesus woman."  
"All right honey, now, screaming won't do anything," Carlisle smiled and Claire nodded back at him.  
"I know it hurts darl," Bella agreed. "but just squeeze Jacob's hand. He will be there for you. Now, I want you to spread your legs further, and on the count of three, push." Claire nodded again as I noticed massive beads of sweat on her forehead, her skin burning red.

I breathed in and out slowly, concentrating on Claire's beautiful face, her bright eyes, and began whispering to her.  
"It's going to be all right, baby. Just breathe, in and out. I won't leave."  
Bella looked up from behind the sheet and nodded at me, and then Claire. "All right. One, two, three.."  
Claire screamed, her hand squeezing mine so tight that I could feel the pulse in my thumb. My eyes bulged and I swallowed hard, Carlisle's "Okay's" the only thing I could concentrate on clearly. Even when I was with Bella when she was giving birth, she hadn't squeezed my hand this hard. But back then, she wasn't really holding my hand, she was gripping the bed-sheets. I drew out a shaky breath and looked up. Bella blinked a few times, when I realised that she wasn't that great with a large amount of blood.

She looked up from the sheet and smiled at me. I winked, and she looked down to the ground and helped Carlisle. The sounds of the Heart Monitor beside the bed were hypnotic, keeping in time with the beat of my own heart as if it were monitoring it. My hands were shaking softly, but I wasn't going to leave. I was going to stay here, for Claire. Claire began to whimper.  
"Push!" Carlisle, Bella and I yelled at the same time, which caused Claire to huff in pain.  
"I am pushing, you idiot!" She yelled, aiming it at me. I didn't really take much notice of her profanities, but brushed away the hair on her forehead. It was my way of expressing my love for her, even when she was in so much pain. She needed it as much as I needed a goddamn cup of water right now. "Oh for the love of god, get it out!"  
"Almost there-" Carlisle mumbled.

The room smelt of blood, causing my heart to thump louder. I could hear it in my own ears, the blood pumping through my veins causing my pulse to rise as Claire squeezed my hand tighter. Tears escaped her eyes when she began whimpering again, so I began to hum one of her favourite songs. It was all over within a minute, and I saw Carlisle begin to lift his head, and a baby's cry filled the air. "Congratulations you two, it's a girl," Bella said and she wrapped the little girl in a blanket and brought it over to Claire, who began crying herself.

Once in her mother's arms, the baby hushed, and I grinned down at the two most important girls in my life. "She's gorgeous."  
Claire cried happily, brushing her hair. "She has my skin," she laughed.  
"She also has your button-nose," I kissed Claire's forehead. "But she has my hair and eyes." I chuckled and brushed my baby girls' cheek. She looked up at me with full admiration and love in her eyes that it almost made me cry. "I love you."  
"I love you too, baby."  
She kissed our little girls head and whispered, "What should we name her?"  
"Lily," she replied sternly and I nodded sternly, a large grin plastered on my face, expressing how happy I was.

"Lily it is."

**Bella**

Once exiting the bathroom, I held my facial expression stern as I walked out into the waiting area. I felt bad for making them wait so long, but I had to have a quick shower and change before I went back to them, and it only took me about five minutes anyway. I watched as the waiting room came into view as I walked up to Billy, Joe and Lauren first. I swallowed hard when Jacob came up behind me, keeping a straight face as well. "Well?" Said Lauren excitedly, and we both grinned.  
"It's a girl!"

*******

I walked out of Claire's room with a grin on my face as I waved goodbye to Jacob and their parents, and walked into the waiting room. I grabbed my jacket from behind the counter and grabbed my bag, and turned around. I felt a sense of de'ja vu' as I ran into a rock-hard body, but was held back before I face-planted the ground. I looked up at Edward.  
"Ready?" He asked, and I just ran my hand through my hair and sighed heavily.  
"Yep." He nodded slowly, his brows furrowing as he studies my face. God, he isn't reading my eyes is he? That would seriously piss me off if he- "You're angry."  
"No, I'm not."  
He arched his eyebrow at me. "First, you were tired, but your eye-colour changed beneath those damn contacts and I knew you were angry. Your eyes don't go black..uh, or in this case, dark blue, unless you're angry. What's wrong?"  
"Stop reading me!"

He backed away, holding his hands up in surrender. "Calm the hell down, Bells." I rolled my eyes. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights because he could read my eyes and most importantly, my facial expressions so easily. It was starting to freak me the fuck out. "Let's just go." I turned around and headed for the door, slamming my body into the glass and forcing myself into the freezing cold air. I shivered and immediately regretted for bringing such a thin jacket, but wrapped it around myself none-the-less. "Um, Bella?"  
"What?" I answered without turning around.  
"There wasn't enough cars, and we can't take Jacob's or Leah's parents' cars, they need them. It uh, looks like we're walking home." Shit! And you know what's worse? I began to hear thunder in the distance and watched as lightning brightened up the midnight sky, and I rushed to the other side of the parking lot.

Edward quickly ran up to me and said, "You're cold."  
"Does it look like I care?" I yelled at him, and it began spitting. I looked up at the sky, allowing the raindrops to moisten my eyes and my face, calming my heart-rate and I began to walk at a normal pace across the road and down a street. Edward kept quiet for my benefit, and I found it peaceful. Though, his voice did seem to have an effect on me. I felt obliged to reply back because I had that kind of _pull._ Silly, huh?

I cursed loudly as the raindrops became larger, and poured harder upon us, soaking us from head to toe. My eyes darted everywhere, adjusting to the new-found darkness throughout the street, and landed on a tree. I ducked for cover as the rain poured heavily around us, and Edward was soon behind me, panting. I turned to him with a glare on my face.  
"This is all your fault."  
He held his hands up again. "What the hell did I do?"  
I shook my head, clearing my thoughts before they became out of control, and my word bucket began spilling out. I didn't want to ruin such a different..relationship we've formed lately over the sake of being wet. I huffed loudly and leaned against the tree, and the next thing I know, I slipped on the mud from the ground and found myself half-covered in mud. Edward chuckled.

"Need some help?" He said in between laughs and I yelled, "No!"  
"Let me help," he murmured and reached down to help me up. I took his hand and just as he was about to pull me up, I pulled him down so he landed on his ass. "Bella, what the fuck?"  
"Payback, my friend," I laughed.  
He switched positions on the ground so that he was sitting up, and turned to smirk at me. "You think that's funny? Huh?"  
I nodded my head vehemently. "Yes. Yes I do."  
"Oh really?" He said, his voice rising a few octaves that I wondered for a brief moment what he was up to. He pushed me over so that he was hovering above me, and rolled us around in the mud. I kicked him off.

"Edward, you bastard!"  
He sat up again and leant against the tree, staring intently at me. I brushed myself off, not that it helped much as it smudged more mud on my arms, but I stood up, and held out my head to attemp at washing the mud out of my hair. The rain still poured heavily, bucketing down, and within a few minutes, I was moderately clean. I turned to Edward to find he had no shirt on and was just wearing jeans, his hair wet from the rain. _Well, looks like I get lost in my own little world often._

"I'm sorry," his melodic voice brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to snap my head and look at him. I wrung my hair out and walked over to the tree so that I could hear him over the rain. He looked at me intently again, his eyes watering. Jesus, this guy's emotions can run haywire and change dramatically. "For what?"  
"Being such an asshole."  
I nodded and grinned. "Yeah, you're an asshole." He looked down at the ground. "But you can be a pretty decent guy when you're not."

And then he looked up at me with a stern face, his brows furrowed, lips pursed slightly. "And when is that Bella?"  
I sighed and ran my hand down my face in defeat. I couldn't win with this guy, not even if I tried to my point across.  
"You're not heartless, Edward."  
He began humming a song I was unaware of. It seemed as if he were lost in his own different world, and I watched as he closed his eyes, squinted them, and clenched his jaw. "If only you knew."

I took a step toward him, making him look at me by gripping his chin and turning his head toward me. "Edward, look at me."  
He opened his eyes and stared deeply into mine, to show that he was listening, and concentrating. "You have a heart. You have good intentions. You're a great guy." I ran a hand through my hair and said with a shaky voice, finishing with a smile, "Your son brings out the best in you."  
He smiled. "He's the only thing I have left to look forward to, I guess. He's apart of me." A comfortable silence filled the air, and I closed my eyes as I listened to the rain pour, penetrating the air with a peaceful scent. I opened my eyes and said, "Let's get going," and grabbed his hand, pulling him out from under the tree and down the road. We both ran.

*******

Once we arrived home, two hours later, it was almost sunrise. I was beyond tired, and whenever I would look over at Edward, he wouldn't blink, and he would stare at the ground. He had had dark circles beneath his eyes for hours now, and he was extremely pale. His hair was in a mess, and he was still shirtless, which reminded me of my own appearance. I would have some serious washing and brushing to do once I walked inside. We were now walking down the dirt road towards his house, and somehow, our fast-walking became a slow stride. I yawned.

We stopped at his door and he reached into his pocket for a set of keys, which he came out empty. He sighed and said, "Uh, I don't want to wake them." I nodded slowly and said, "Just, shower up at my place. I'm sure Eleazar won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes for the time-being." He shook his head disbelievingly and I arched my eyebrow at him while stretching my arms in the air and yawning again. "Your family hates me."  
"From the story I told them, they're just not used to you. And how.._well,_ you seemed to have taken the news that Mia was yours."  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"Just hurry up your ass or I'll lock you out," I yelled behind me as I began walking for my house. With those long legs of his though, he caught up with me quickly. I felt like I was coming home from a date and I was inviting him into my house for the first time.

I reached my door and grabbed out my keys, unlocking it. I walked inside and threw my shoes to the side, tip-toeing through the house, inclining my head every moment or so to see that Edward was following me. I knocked on Eleazar's study door, knowing full well he would be up at this hour, and waited until he opened the door. "Oh my god, you're home."  
"Yeah." He glanced behind me and saw Edward, glaring a little bit and swallowing rather loudly. "Can Edward borrow some clothes? We uh, got in a bit of a mess on the way home and he's kind of locked out." He cocked his head to the side and leaned against the door-frame with his left arm, breathing out harshly.  
"Locked out?"  
"Forgot his keys," I replied.  
Eleazar frowned. "Uh-huh. All right, I'll try and find something. Come with me, Edward," he said and opened the door wider so that he could walk inside.

The study was in fact, connected to Eleazar and Kate's bedroom, hence why he has a stack of clothes in the corner of the room. I turned away and waited patiently, crossing my arms over my chest and for a brief moment, closing my eyes. The sun was only just beginning to rise and it was a nice warmth on my skin that I wanted to feel for the past few weeks, but I couldn't with so much rain. It was calming, and it was warming everything inside of me too. I could feel a tingling sensation in the tips of my fingers. I looked up and opened my eyes, to see Edward. I then looked down, to see him holding my hand. "Come on," he said and considering he knew the way to my bedroom already, lead me to it. I was in half of a daze before I found myself on the bed, with Edward sitting in a chair. "Ladies first."

"Er, okay," I replied softly and walked over to my closet, grabbing out a pair of short-shorts and a blue tank top, before heading into the bathroom. I shut the door and looked myself in the mirror, and oh god, I looked like ratshit. My hair was knotted and muddy, my face was covered in dried mud and dirt, my clothes were dirty and still slightly wet. I was pale. I had circles beneath my eyes, and my eyes were really light, which meant that I was tired. I washed my hands, took out my contacts and placed them in a container.

I stripped quickly, earger to feel the hot jets on my skin and wash away the confusion and misery. As I stepped into the shower, I watched as the clear water turned dark brown, and chuckled at how much mud had soaked through my clothes from earlier in the morning. I grabbed the body wash and washed myself, relishing in the small buds that moisturised my skin and then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. I washed my hair and ran a quick comb through it so it was smooth, and then grabbed my face-wash. I sneezed from the amount of fresh-smelling fragrants that filled the air and giggled softly. I was such a big girl sometimes, but I wouldn't admit that. I would act like a child myself when I was with Mia, but no one else. I held a guard up.

And that guard you might say, was pretty hard to knock down. Even Michael couldn't bring out the worst in me, and that was a shocker, considering how much he hurt me. I hadn't cried that much at all. I had just been slightly scared of what would happen to my beautiful baby, and I was scared if Edward or his family would get hurt also. Edward was the one who brought the worst out in me, but in the past, he brought the best out in me. This is where the confusion begins to set in and I don't understand what my heart went through, or is going through. He used to be my everything in just a few weeks, and now he's just another stranger to my broken heart.

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried myself, quickly pulling on my clothes and wrapping a towel around my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror again, running my fingers down my cheek to see some colour, and smiled. I brushed my teeth and hair, and exited the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean. I looked at Edward and sat down on the bed, laughing when I realised he had fallen asleep. Groaning, I got up from the bed and walked over to him, slapping him softly on the cheek.  
Nothing.  
"Hey, Edward. Wake up, you need to have a shower."  
Still nothing.  
I sighed and ran my hands through his mess off a hair, scrunching my face when I realised he had mud in his hair, and kept my face just inches from him. And then I yelled in his face. "WAKE UP!"

Just as I thought, he fell off his chair and shouted, "Bella, what the fuck?"  
"Shh," I laughed. "Don't want to wake the kids. Now get off your ass and wash yourself." He huffed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I jumped on the bed again and looked around my room, smiling. I had a picture on the wall on the other side of the room of Mia and I, when I got to take her home, and she was still so small and fragile. I looked tired, but I was happy, and Mia had a small smile on her lips. It was one of the best pictures I had of us together.

Looking around the room again, my eyes landed on the jeans I knew were Eleazar's, and internally groaned when I realised Edward had forgotten them. I didn't want to barge through the door incase he was in the shower right now, even though I would use the cliche', _'It's nothing I havn't seen before.'_ I didn't want to risk anything, so I just closed my eyes and waited for him to come and get them himself.

Sure enough, approximately five minutes later, he walked out with water droplets cascading down his chest and abs, his stomach, to where I noticed he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I gulped. "Uh, forget something?" I managed to choke out and look at his face. He laughed and grabbed the jeans from the seat he was sitting on, and said, "Nervous Bella?"  
"No, not at all." He shook his head and quickly got changed in the bedroom again. Once he walked out, he jumped on the bed, which caused me to sneer at him. "What the hell?"  
He ignored me though, and stared out at the window. "Why are you leaving?" He suddenly asked, and I frowned.  
"To Las Vegas?" I asked with an obvious tone. He nodded. "I need a break from all the drama, and Jasper keeps me calm."  
"May I..look after Mia?"

I turned to him. "Of course you can. It's not like you're some stranger to me, you're her father," I frowned.  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Trusting me."  
I frowned. "I-" And of course, he interrupted me.  
"Bella-" he moved closer to me. "I'm sorry for hurting you. For leaving you. I just want to start over, not in a relationship-" he caressed my cheek. "but at least friendship. I want us to get along, for the sake of our children."

"If you could see it through my eyes, Edward, I-" He was inches from my face when I paused.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Thank you all who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm glad you like it.**

**Now you can see that Edward and Bella's love is going to blossom soon! But don't get too excited yet, they're relationship is strictly business right now.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	16. Defeated

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Sixteen, Defeated._

* * *

**Edward**

_October 29th, Thursday Morning, 11 AM._

"If you weren't so fucking busy making out with dear Jasper over there, then maybe you would've remembered about your own fucking daughter!" I shouted at her, glaring. She shook her head and glared back, sticking a finger in my face and yelling just as loud. "If you weren't such a prick, drinking your beer, smoking, then you would've taken fucking care of her!"  
"You know full well that's how I choose to live my life Bella, and if you don't want Mia in it, then go fuck yourself." She gasped at my words, which I could only laugh at. She slapped me, hard, across the face that my neck snapped to the side from the force of it. I turned back to her, narrowing my eyes. That's, what?, the third time she's slapped me? Jesus fucking christ.

_"Hey, Edward, can you take Mia to Kindy today?"  
I nodded from the couch. "Sure, whatever. What time?"  
"Nine."  
"Uh-huh," I replied, rubbing my eyes from sleep deprivation. She huffed and walked over to me. "Don't forget!"  
"I won't. Look, if I'm a few minutes late, just take her yourself. You know what I'm like," I chuckled and she rolled her eyes.  
"Just, please, do this for me? I need to know you're capable to handling just that, before I let you take her in for the weekend."  
I smiled. "Anything."_

"Edward, for the love of god, stop bringing Jasper into this shit! Or any other guy!" She yelled, throwing her hands up, her brows furrowed. Bella had started yelling at me about ten minutes ago, and it was beginning to grow on me. I wasn't such a big fan of fighting, but this bitch brought out the worst in me. "If we struggle, we lose. Is that something you choose?" I replied, reminding myself of a song I usually played in my car. She rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject Edward. Why the hell do you think you can just barge your way in my life and-"  
"Oi! Would you listen to me for a second? Look at yourself! You're accusing me of something that was an accident, because I fell asleep!" Her frown dropped off her face. "You think this is any better for Mia than it is for us? You yell at me constantly!" And right on time, Mia-Rose, my beautiful daughter, walked inside with tears in her eyes. She was holding her favourite teddy, which I could see what slightly torn, and her cheeks were puffed up and red from crying. "Daddy, why are you and mummy fighting?"

I pulled her to my body and kissed her forehead. "Mummy's just stressed." Bella's face softened and she turned to Mia.  
"I'm sorry honey, did we wake you?"  
"Wake her? We frightened the hell out of her. And all of this wouldn't of happened if you just kept your mouth shut and actually listened to what I was saying." She shook her head and clenched her jaw.  
"Baby, go with Uncle Jazzy and watch some T.V okay?" She said and Jasper nodded from behind her, who I noticed just entered the room, and took Mia into the living room.

Bella then turned back to me. "Do you have to?"  
"What?" I yelled.  
She rolled her eyes. Fuck, she seems to be doing that a lot this morning. Maybe it's because she's not wearing her contacts. I chuckled inwardly. "Rub it in? That you're such a _great fucking father_ Edward?"  
I frowned. "What is _with_ you lately? Your emotions are going haywire! What the fuck are you afraid of? Something little Miss Strong Isabella Swan can't handle?" Something flickered in her eyes that I couldn't quite catch. Fury? Heartbreak? By the look on her face, it was both.

"I can't handle you!" Shit, well that caught me off guard. I backed away with a look of confusion plastered on my face, holding up my hands in surrender, frowning a little bit. She inclined her head towards the living room, but her eyes were on me the whole time. "Jasper?" She called. A few moments later, Jasper exited the living room in a stance of protection and confusion.  
"What is it Bella?"  
"I need a coffee," she said and Jasper nodded, grabbed his and Bella's jacket from the hook near the door, and the keys to her car. "All right. Edward, take care of Mia. Fall asleep, and I will fucking kick your ass," he warned, glaring at me, and I nodded. They left without another word.

**Bella**

I took a sip of my coffee and relaxed in my chair, huffing out large breaths. Jasper nibbled at his muffin and took a sip of his coffee, staring at me intently. "Do you want to tell me what went down, Bella?"  
I shook my head as if to clear the thoughts lingering on my mind, but I knew that it was impossible. They were embedded there.  
"He pushed the subject too far, again." He frowned, his forehead creasing. This was a usual _Jasper_ expression that I saw way too often. What could have made him frown this time?

"How so?"  
"I'm apparently going overboard with the accusations."  
He smirked. "Of what exactly?"  
"Everything.." I shook my head and let go of my coffee cup before i threw it on the ground. "Look, can we _not_ talk about this? About Edward in general?" He nodded. "Thank you!" I said, exasperated, and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I took another sip of my coffee and saw Jasper tense. "How the fuck did he get out.." he said softly. So soft, that I had to strain to hear it, and I followed his line of vision to see Michael standing twenty feet from us, a knowing smirk growing on his face.

He stalked towards us, and from my peripheral vision, Jasper glared, his adam-apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. I couldn't take this. Fuck, how did he escape jail? Shit, why aren't they looking for him? I couldn't help the sweat that began to form on my head, I couldn't help the racing of my heart, and I couldn't help the rush of adreneline running through my veins. "Greetings," he smiled.

I got up from my seat calmly, allowing Jasper to stand behind me and watch my every move. There was no way Jasper was going to spoil this moment for me. I felt Jasper push himself into my back, and I gripped his shirt from behind me, yanked it down and said, "Motherfucker, why the hell are you here?" By the tone and aggression of my voice, I felt Jasper nod from behind me, knowing he knew I could handle it.

"Isabella," he drawled, and I laughed. I always knew he was French, but he chose not to use his accent around me, careful not to confuse me. What he didn't know, was that I took some French Lessons back in High School, and I still knew what he was talking about. He just didn't know I knew. And now, he does, and he's going to use it to his full advantage. Prissy fuck.  
"Si agréable de vous voir de nouveau." **Translation: So nice to see you.**  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Though I do not return the same feelings as such, Michael. I'm not pleased to see you."  
"Oh, what a pity," he chuckled. "I was hoping that we could assoyez-vous et parler." **Translation: sit down and talk.**

Jasper's eyes widened. Having lived in Paris for a few years, of course he would know what Michael was saying.  
"No, Bella will not go and have a talk with you."  
Michael turned to Jasper, glaring. "I was not talking to you!" He shouted. He then turned back to me.  
"S'il vous plaît, Isabella. Je ne vous toucherai pas." **Translation: Please Isabella, I will not touch you.**

I shook my head, and decided to use the knowledge of which I knew, against him. I took a deep breath as my eyes caught Charlie and the rest of the police force in the far distance of the mall. I smirked.  
"Comme un chat et une souris, Michael. Vous manquez de la stratégie." **Translation: Like a cat and a mouse, Michael. You lack of strategy.**

He frowned, and then his eyes widened as he realised what I had said. He turned his head just enough to see Charlie catch sight of him, and glared at me. And then everything exploded in front of me, Jasper wasn't fast enough. Michael backhanded the side of my face, forcing me to almost fall over if it weren't for Jasper. He caught me, and then I stood up. I brushed myself off as adreneline rushed through my veins full blast, and I ran at him.

Jasper caught me mid-air and swung me around, holding me tight to his body, shielding me. I heard Charlie and the force yelling, running across the tiles of the mall, and rush into the cafe. "There he is! Knock him down!" Charlie yelled, and I heard a loud 'thud' from behind me. The vibrations of Michael's fall made me close my eyes because of the sudden pain that shot through my upper head. Jasper looked at me with concern. "Shit," he murmured. "Let's get you home." Jasper helped me up, and I saw Charlie fastening handcuffs over Michael's wrists behind his back, and yank him up harshly.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he cried, stroking my cheek gently. I nodded and watched as Michael was carried out the doors, and into the police car. I held onto Jasper as we walked to the car, bracing myself for what awaited me at home.

*******

I walked inside, with the help of Jasper, and threw my keys on the counter of the kitchen table. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and heard Edward get up from the couch in the living room, his feet hitting the floorboards noisily so that I knew he was coming. He stood in front of me and gasped. "What the hell did you do to her?" He shouted at Jasper.  
"Michael was there, you fucking idiot!" Jasper yelled back, and Edward shushed him.  
"Fucking, be quiet. Mia's asleep." He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer door.

I sighed and Jasper said, "I'll go check on her," and left. I waited patiently, wincing every time I moved as my head would throb. It couldn't be that bad, could it? Edward brought a small pack of ice out for me, and placed it gently on my head. I winced again.  
"Jesus," I cursed.  
Edward shook his head, his jaw clenching. "Your head's bruised. What did he do?"  
I didn't reply. He sighed. "I promised you, this motherfucker would never hurt you again." His voice was filled with no remorse, but fury, deep and husky. Revengeful.

He left the room, and I followed him. What the hell was he going to do? I couldn't stop him, not by the look on his face. I followed him to the back shed, where he picked up a baseball bat. My eyes widened. "What the fuck?"  
"I warned that bastard. Now I'm going to really fuck up his face," he growled and began stalking towards his car. I grabbed his shirt and spun him around. "Stop!"  
"No. He hurt you Bella, again." He went to turn again but I pulled on his shirt again.  
"If you do this, I will never trust you." He shrugged, and I felt my heart warm up with hatred.

"Fine," I turned away. Edward never moved, I could sense he was behind me. I said the one last thing that I knew would work. Would make him quit. Everything. "Reminisce on how you fucked up my life, Edward," and then I turned for the door and slammed it with as much force as I could manage.

**Jasper**

I watched the scene outside, holding Mia in my arms as she yet again, drifted off to sleep. I rocked her back and forth, sighing, as I heard the conversation outside. _"What the fuck?"_ My thoughts drifted to the sweet, innocent, tolerated Bella Swan I knew back in college. The clothes she wore, the way she allowed her brown hair to cascade down her back. The way her skin would glow underneath the dullest of lights.

I blinked, and that innocent girl was gone. She was replaced with a strong, independant woman with black hair that flows past her shoulders. Tanned skin so smooth that it looks like silk, almost. Bright, aqua eyes that can hypnotize you. A tall, slender figure that makes you laugh if you were ever to fight her. She may not look like the fighting type, but I know that she can pack a punch, and take a punch.

And then there was Edward. His bronze hair, never changed.  
His pale skin, never changed.  
The shadows beneath his eyes, his bloodshot eyes, the way he would smell like tabacco. It was just permenant, like nothing in the world could change him. And he didn't change.

But I can see the change in his eyes. It's not like when he was back in college when he had that relationship with Bella, it's different this time. I could see that his eyes were slowly turning white, the emerald green of his eyes engulfing the bloodshot veins. The shadows are still there; he doesn't sleep. _"I warned that bastard. Now I'm going to really fuck up his face."_ I hear him at night, working out in his room or lighting a cigarette. The harsh grunts of pain when he would deliberately hurt himself. All of that is slowly going away. The paleness of his skin; it's turning back to normal.

He's protecting her with the only way he knows how. With violence. _"Stop!" _Mia's calm breathing is all I can hear in the room as silence fills the atmosphere everywhere. I place Mia softly on her bed, pulling the comforter up and over her small body and kissing her forehead. I walk downstairs, my boots clicking with the wooden floorboards. I stop at the foot of the stairs, and stare out the window. _"Reminisce on how you fucked up my life, Edward."_

Bella walked inside, slamming the door behind her, causing me to flinch from the force of it. I turn to her and smile sadly, and she runs over to me and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around her slender body and allow her to calm down, staring out the window as Edward's hand clenches and unclenches around the handle of the baseball bat. His head flys back, his eyes closed. He drops the bat; the loud 'clang' of metal on dirt. He looks out into the far distance, his chest heaving. And then he collapses to the ground, his head in his hands.

He's defeated.  
And he's in love with Bella.

* * *

**You've all waited eagerly for this to happen!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	17. Never Leave Us Alone Together

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Seventeen, Never Leave Us Alone Together_

* * *

**Bella**

_October 30th, Friday Morning, 8 AM._

I opened my eyes, rolling over on the bed and snuggled up into the pillows and soft doona. It was quite cool this morning so the doona warmed up my skin. I looked around the room and spotted Jasper near the door, sitting in one of the chairs. I shot out of bed and face-planted the floor, forcing me to groan out my pain. "Jesus christ," I mumbled incoherently.  
Jasper laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
He walked over and held out his hand for me, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and took his hand, allowing him to help me up.  
"Was just about to wake you up. Come on, get your ass up. You have to get ready." I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking into my closet to find half of my clothes missing. "Uh, Jasper, where are my clothes?"  
"Alice dropped by," he mumbled sadly.

I turned to look at his expression, and it read that he was somewhat pained. "Are you all right?"  
"Fine. Look, Bella..it was just a former love kind of thing in College, and we never even worked out anyway." I nodded and searched in my closet for something decent to wear. He groaned and looked down at himself. "Well shit, I look like some hitched up cowboy. That won't do if I'm going to Vegas," he laughed. I turned around again to look at him, and saw that he was wearing tight jeans that hugged his waist in the sexiest way possible, a belt-buckle, and cowboy boots. His shirt was checkered and rolled up. I moved my finger in a 'come here' motion to ease him forward and ruffled around in my shirt draw to find something.

He stood there, dumbfounded, and I found a white singlet and a black leather jacket I had bought Michael just after we had met, and realised it was too small so I kept it. I grinned and turned around and nodded at Jasper to take his shirt off. He lifted the material out of his jeans and began to un-button his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't help but feel somehow overpowered and vulnerable, but waited nonetheless. He pushed the shirt over his shoulders and I giggled.

"Nice snail trail, Jazz," I smirked, running my finger down the small blond hair line. He laughed and shuddered beneath me.  
"Don't...Bella," he warned me, his eyes narrowing in the slightest. I handed him the singlet and placed the jacket over the nightstand. Once he pulled the white singlet over his head, he smirked at me. I backed away a little, my eyes wideneing in protest. "What are you doing?"  
His mouth formed into a thin line, his eyes widened into a funny expression and he lifted me up off the ground and threw me on the bed. "That's for making me shudder, Miss Isabella Swan!" He laughed and took the jacket, walking out the door. Not before he was out the door, he said, "Half hour." I internally groaned and searched in my closet for something to wear.

*******

I walked out the door and into the living room to find Chris sitting next to Edward. I scowled at him, but smiled at Chris. He ran at me full speed so I picked him up and swung him around, kissing him on the forehead. "Hey, Chris. Have a good sleep?"  
"Yep!" He said, popping the 'p'. I laughed and kissed my beautiful daughter on the forehead and said to Edward,"they had breakfast?" He nodded slightly at me, so I sat in the leather chair across from him. Jasper walked over and sat beside me. Kate and Eleazar chose this time to enter, and brought in a giggling Stevie-Rae.  
"Mornin' Stevie-Rae, how are you?"  
She smiled. "I'm good, Bella. You?"  
"I'm tired." Kate just laughed, picking up Mia and Chris at the same time. "Well it's about time I take them to school. Thanks again Edward for lookin' after the girls for me this mornin', appreciate it."

I turned to Edward skeptically, raising my eyebrow at him in question. He moved position on the couch and said, "Kate and Eleazar had to do some grocerie shopping, and I happened to be on the front porch all night. They asked me to look after the kids and so I did. No biggie." My jaw dropped to the floor and I turned to Jasper for some sort of explanation for the change in his tone, as well as his actions, but he just shrugged. "I'll see you soon, honey," Kate walked over, her stilletto shoes bucking with the floorboards as she walked. I stood up and gave her a hug, rubbing her back slightly. She pulled away and smiled.

I gave Eleazar, Chris and Mia a hug each and waved them goodbye. All that was left in the house was Edward, Jasper and I.  
The memory was fresh in my mind, like it happened yesterday. But it happened four years ago, and it was a memory I'd never forget. Leaving Jasper, Edward and I alone together was something everyone else learnt was a bad idea. If we hadn't of grown up, we would still be like that today.

_"Dont do this," Jasper said slowly, his voice warning. I turned to him with a glare. He shot me one back, except his didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes were sad, longing. "He doesn't love you, Bella. Can't you see that? Have you seen what he did to those girls, Bella? Really? I've never done that, I havn't risked damage like that. I havn't risked my own life!"  
"Yes, I have seen that Jazz, but can't you just trust me with this? I love him."  
He frowned. "But he doesn't love you. Edward is a no-good fucking bastard!"_

_I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, just as I saw Edward walk out of the trees from the far distance, behind Jasper's shoulder. "He doesn't love me, huh?"  
"No. He only wants what he can't have, and I had you before he did."  
I gasped. "You never even fucking loved me, Jasper!" His face softened. "You never wanted me. Edward does."  
"You don't see it through a guy's eyes, Bella. He's lying to save yourself heartbreak."  
"That's bullshit and you know it," Edward growled from behind us._

_I turned to Edward, and Jasper narrowed his eyes behind his back. Edward pushed Jasper out of his way, causing him to fall to the ground with a low 'thud.' Edward walked up to me and said, "Don't listen to him. I love you."  
I looked to Jasper, to see he was dusting himself off, a scowl on his face. "You don't know.." he said, walking up to Edward. Edward turned to the side, allowing Jasper to walk through. "what he does to these women. You don't know, how he treats us, his brothers, his best friends. You don't even know if he's love-worthy."_

_Flickers of love, hurt, agony..flashed upon Edward's face, his eyes changing colour each time in the slightest. I frowned and tried to lift my finger to brush his cheek, but he turned to Jasper with a scowl. "Why the fuck would you bring that up now?"  
"She deserves to know what you've done!"  
Edward punched Jasper in the face, forcing him to the ground in one blow. I looked down at the sand and backed away, looking around for someone I could call for help._

_Edward laughed at Jasper, but then I saw Jasper flip himself over, managing to kick Edward in the balls and knock him down.  
"You fucking asshole, stay the fuck away from her or you'll regret it!" Jasper yelled.  
"Guys, stop.." I cried. Jasper managed to punch Edward in the face, and Edward rebounded, by punching Jasper in the face. His nose was bleeding. __I spotted Emmett in the far distance. "Help!" I screamed. He whipped his head toward the sound of my voice, and I could see him lift his arm and cover his eyes with his hand so he could see from the glare of the sun. "Emmett, help!"_

_Emmett dropped the blanket from the picnic and ran towards us; down the hill and across the sand to yank up both Edward and Jasper at the same time. He pushed Edward into a tree full force, causing Edward to wheeze beneath him, and moved Jasper towards me to calm him down. "He's a fuckin' asshole," I heard Edward breathe out harshly. Emmett was struggling to hold his brother. I turned to Jasper, running my hand softly down his cheek to make him look at me. "Oh Jazz," I cried. "Please do this for me, and get along." He saw the pained expression plastered on my face as tears welled in my eyes, and his face softened. "I promise."_

"You broke your promise, " I whispered. "Jasper," I turned to him. "You didn't keep your promise."  
He frowned. "Er, what are you talking about Bells?"  
"That day at the beach. You promised you'd get along."  
Jasper scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "We did get along Bells, just in a different way. We both just don't..see eye to eye anymore." I swallowed hard to fight back the nausea threatening to build, and grabbed my keys from the table. I turned to Edward and smiled sadly at him, then at Jasper. "Sorry."

Jasper frowned again, Edward kept his expression blank. "For what?"  
"I don't know, I'm just...thanks for trying." He nodded and I turned to Edward, attempting to walk over and give him a hug, but I decided against it. He nodded at me and sat back on the couch and mumbled, "Seeya Bella." I sighed and walked out the door with Jasper, ready for the weekend ahead of me.

* * *

**Woo, Pre-Vegas!**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please tell me what you think and review.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	18. Vegas Clubbing

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Eighteen, Vegas Clubbing. (Split into three parts.)_

* * *

**Part One: Victoria Secret.  
****Jasper**

The plane trip was beyond exhausting. More like boring. I hadn't been able to get a drink until 20 minutes into the flight, and we didn't even take off until half hour later due to terminal issues as 14 planes were lined up in front of each other to take off. It wasn't something I enjoyed, and that Bella could fall asleep so easily on the plane was beyond me, but I let her lean on my shoulder for support for seventy-five percent of the trip anyway.

Once we arrived in Vegas, we had collected our baggage and waited outside for another hour to hail a fucking taxi. _God knows why this place is so packed. _We had hailed a taxi and arrived at our hotel, which happened to be five-star, courtesy of Carlisle, and we walked upstairs to relax. Bella hadn't really said a single word until we arrived, when she said that we needed to go shopping for some sort of outfit when we go out. When we go out, I have no idea.

While Bella was in the shower, I had recieved a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and saw a note being slipped underneath it, so I picked it up and walked back to the bed to look at it. It basically said that the newest, hottest club in town was having a Grand-Opening, so I decided that if I was going to this party slash club, I was definitely going shopping. I readied myself for Bella's reaction to the invitation and waited until she got out of the shower to tell her.

"What's that?" she said once she saw it on the night stand. I smiled and got up from the bed, walking over to her.  
"It's an invitation to a party." She frowned, causing me to laugh at her expression. "Grand-Opening of a new club."  
"Ah, and I'm guessing you want to go to this, so-called _party_?"  
A sly smile graced my lips. "You know me _so_ well, Bella." She tossed the towel she used to dry her hair at me and sat on the end of the bed. "When?"  
I looked at the sheet of paper. "Er, 8 o'clock. Jeez, seems pretty early for a party."  
She grinned. "Does it say until what time?"  
"It says," I looked down again, and frowned. "eight and onward."

_Spice! Grand-Opening.  
__From eight o'clock and onwards.  
__Themed for costumes. Wear something sexy.  
__Disco balls, alcohol.  
__Strippers.  
__Hottest club in town.  
__56 on 7th._

Bella took the note from me and read it, walking around the room as if she were nervous, but slowly, before she set the paper down on the desk and picked up her bag and keys to the room. "All right Jasper. If you really want to go to this thing, then let's get moving. We're going shopping!" She rushed out the door. I laughed at her, mainly because she amazes me everytime we're together, but also how quick she was at disappearing out the door. I followed her relentlessly down the aisle and to the elevator, where we stood in comfortable silence until we reached the ground floor.

I hailed a taxi and headed for the mall. The leather interior of the taxi stuck to my skin every time I moved uncomfortably, and I opened the window just to get smacked in the face with hot air. Bella laughed as my hair blew in all different directions, and by the time we had reached the mall, she had to buy some leave-in hair conditioner and a comb to tame my forest of blond locks. I didn't understand why she had kept hers so straight, until now. She laughed at my expression and dragged me towards one of the men's clothing stores, and asked where we could find Victoria's Secret. I had to buy a leash for this girl, there was no stopping her now.

We rounded a corner and she basically dragged my ass in the store and walked over to the costume section of the store. I followed her and groaned when I saw what she was holding up. She had a black cowboy hat in hand, a black button-up, a pair of jeans, black boots and a small whip in hand. My eyes widened and I cocked my head to the side, fighting a smile.  
"I know these will fit you," she smirked at me, piling them on my shoulder.  
I grinned. "Looking through my draws, are you?"  
"I would _never_," she laughed. She then began looking through the lengerie for something she might wear, but I spotted something I thought she'd look pretty good in.

It was a matching ensemble of tight, black dress pants with a squared belt and a gun holster attached to the left side. The shirt is a tight chest vext that would cling to her body like glue, with three buttons and a Sherrif's Star, the material ending just above her belly-button. The ensemble was finished with a black cowgirl hat. I grinned and pulled it from the wrack and began pushing Bella towards the change rooms. "What? What is this? Jasper!" She protested, but I shut the curtain and stood in front of it, crossing my arms over my chest. "Might I remind you that you're in the womens change rooms," she smirked behind the curtain as I could hear shuffling of clothing.

"Oh, I know Bella," I replied back with a small chuckle. She huffed and within moments, she walked out, re-dressed again.  
"I'll buy it," she muttered grumpily and pulled out her wallet to pay for the outfits. I trailed behind her slowly, shuffling my feet along as I waited impatiently for her to pay. Once she payed, I hailed another taxi and we were off to the hotel. I had never thought that Bella would actually agree to the party, much less the outfit I chose for her, but I guess she had some ideas up her sleeve. By the smirk she had permenantly plastered on her pretty face, I believed that she had something up her sleeve I wasn't going to approve of, or at least, make me slightly uncomfortable.

We had arrived home and she pushed me into the shower, even though it was still late afternoon, she insisted we get ready early. I had re-read the invitation and realised that we were on the other side of town, and it would at least take us an hour to travel there by taxi, so I gave in. I wrapped a towel around my body and stared myself in the mirror, bringing my hands up to my hair and messing around a bit when Bella busted open the door. My eyes widened when I saw that she was dressed, and she looked fucking _sexy_ I might add, it almost brought me to my knees, but that I was half-dressed kind of made me uncomfortable.

_Come on Jazz, you're a fuckin' man! Suck it up already! _I had to remind myself to officially ignore the useless part of my conscious.

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the way, which had me ass-first in the bath-tub, legs in the air. Bella scrunched her face in annoyance and embarrassment as she helped me out of the tub and moved back to the mirror. "I have to do my hair and make-up. I need your opinion. You're a guy, aren't you?" She smirked.  
I smirked right back. "I could always prove it, darlin'."  
She fake gasped, and I laughed at her. She began playing with her hair; lifting it up and across her face, teasing it and then brushing it again, before she slumped her shoulders and inclined her head slightly so that she could see me. "Help.."

I laughed and walked over to her, bringing my hands to her hair and said, "Did you wash it?"  
She sighed. "I thought it would be better if I didn't wash it for the second time today, thank you." I smiled and experimented with her hair and grabbed her brush, parting it slightly to the side and grabbed her straightener. "Mind?"  
"Sure but uh, how do you know.." she trailed off, and I grinned at her again.  
"I had to do Esme's hair for her and Carlisle's anniversary. Edward and Emmett are pussies," she giggled. I curled her hair slightly and watched it bounce to the side, and then placed the cowgirl hat on her head. "There. Sexy as always."  
"Thanks, Jazz." She turned around and placed her hands on my forearms.  
I smiled. "No problem."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air then, and I looked around the room and then at Bella. She looked down at me and realised I had yet to get ready and threw my clothes at me. Once she exited the bathroom, I quickly got dressed but left it messy enough so Bella could fix it up later. No wonder this girl was so crazy, she seemed like she actually _enjoyed_ this, and I guess it was a good idea to think of going to Vegas for the weekend. I had many arguments with myself on the plane while Bella was asleep; _if this was a good idea_ or _if not_. Obviously it was, considering the high Bella's going on, I might find that she'll have a better time than me tonight.

I opened the door and saw that Bella was wearing minimal make-up, which I chuckled at. She scrunched her face and stared at me, wide-eyed. "This is all wrong," she muttered under her breath. I frowned as her hands began clawing at my clothes, and my eyes widened when she went to my jeans. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked; more like yelled, which she smiled a sly smile at me. "Fixing you," she retorted with a smirk, and I closed my eyes until she was done. I looked myself in the mirror and saw that she had rolled my sleeves up and tucked my shirt half-in my jeans, with my jeans low on my waist. She had put the cowboy belt-buckle on my belt, stuck a cowboy hat on my head and buttoned up the last two buttons on my shirt, leaving the rest open so everyone could see my bare chest. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ride 'em cowboy," she giggled. "Meow, lookin' sexy."  
I tipped my hat like a Southern Gentleman and said in my thickest Texan accent, "Why thank you darlin'." She just laughed at me. _Just laughed. Oh, I see where this is going_, I thought, and picked her up bridal style. Her arms and legs flailed in every direction possible, almost knocking me in the head, and I took her into the bathroom and threatened to turn the water on.  
"Water goes on, all your make-up is smudged and your outfit is ruined," I chuckled.  
"You wouldn't," she glared, and I just shrugged. She sighed and said, "I surrender!" I grinned and helped her out, where we walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. This room basically had everything, it was pretty large considering it was a five-star hotel.

It was included with two rooms; double-bedded and walk-in bathrooms. It had a small living room with a television, DVD set, a desk and a small dining room table. A small kitchen, and a laundry. _Luxury._ I sat on the end of the couch, relaxing in my chair when Bella jumped on the couch and stretched out her legs, crossing them over each other. I turned to her and frowned.  
"You right there?"  
She nodded. "Splendiful." I grabbed her legs and pulled them onto my lap. Bella turned on the television and I closed my eyes for a moment to think, peaceful thoughts running through my head as I relaxed into the couch.

**Part Two: Clubbing.**

"You ready?" Bella asked, grabbing her bag and keys and heading for the door. I nodded and quickly slipped my boots on and followed her out into the aisle. We walked into the elevator and she pressed the button for the ground floor when I noticed she was wearing black, knee-high stiletto boots. "Nice," I commented dryly, leaning my arm against the elevator wall. She nodded her head. Once at the ground floor, I hailed yet another goddamn taxi and gave him the invitation for the address so he could punch it in the GPS, and we headed towards the party.

I had looked out the window and counted at _least_ 50 bars and casino's across town as we headed for the venue, and I turned to Bella in the backseat and persuaded her that tomorrow night we would have to go to the casino. If she really wanted to, she could have denied me because one look at her and she'll have over one hundred alcoholic men surrounding her and she'll end up drunk with a hangover, so I thought that she would at least say no. But _no_, Isabella Swan likes fun, and so she agreed.

We arrived at the venue and I payed the man his money and got out, where Bella and I saw two security men at the start of the line, with over two hundred people lined up and preparing to enter. There was a seperate, smaller line so Bella dragged us towards that, game enough to stand up to the security guy. I mean, he was fuckin' _huge,_ he would at least stand seven feet tall and could lift five to six people at once, no wonder he was a Security guy. Bella handed him the invitation and he welcomed us with open arms, opening the rope to allow us through.

Music that could pop your ear-drums and strobe lights that could blind you smacked me in the face as we pushed our way through the crowds and made our way to the bar. I nodded to the bartender and ordered myself two beers and saw Bella order a tequila with a strong vodka shot. I turned to her and made a funny expression that she laughed at. "Hey, I deserve to have fun!" As I downed my first beer and began drinking the second, she downed both her tequila and shot and ordered another. If this is what a party Bella is like, then I fucking love it. The DJ switched songs to Leighton Meester's 'Body Control' and I placed my beer on the table and dragged Bella out to the dancefloor, right in front of the DJ and the speakers. She denied my request of dancing and tried to move away, but I caught her arms and nodded to the DJ as strobe lights began to flash to the beat of the song.

**Bella**

I couldn't dance. Not with Jasper. Not with anyone for that matter, but he somehow managed to get me to dance. Was it because of the drinks I downed? Or was it possibly because I had the high of going out to Vegas for the weekend that got me moving, either all, he and I had a pretty good time. He had placed his hands on my hips and I swung to the beat, but then he swung me around so that my back was pressed hard against his chest as the chorus began playing, and I laughed, feeling free for once. I could let myself go, do anything I want, and I didn't fucking care.

_I know you see me with my body movin' out of control,  
__I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control?  
__This beats electric baby, shockin' me right down to my soul,  
__I know you see me, I got buh-buh-body control._

Jasper's hands moved from my hips and up my stomach as I grinded my ass into him, realising after a while that he had a hard-on. Oh, poor, aroused Jasper. I smirked and grabbed his hands, firmly placing them on my hips and swaying to the beat. I didn't want to give Jasper the impression that we could ever be more than, well, whatever we are, but I guess tonight could have an exception. It seemed somehow off-putting, being intimate with Jasper, but well, I didn't care. Tonight was about having fun, and that was what I was going to do.

Sweat formed all over my body, blood boiling in my veins as I danced my heart out, jumping around to each beat and then dirty-dancing with Jasper when a sexy song would come on. I had seen several girls eye Jasper off, but kept it to myself and just laughed at the funny expressions I earned from the women that seemed to take a liking to him. I had taken off his hat and swirled it around my fingers, reaching up on my tip-toes and whispering in his ear that I wanted another drink, and placed the hat back on his head. I was completely unaware of the several men that were eyeing _me_ off until I reached the bar, and two of them decided to sit next to me.

I ordered another tequila and ran my hand through my hair, placing my hat back on my head and crossing my legs. One of the men beside me decided to feel me up; his hands roaming my upper thigh and attempting to kiss me, but I poured beer over his head and kicked him in the balls and watched him hunch over in pain. The other guy smiled genuinely at me but stayed clear of me the rest of the night. I had spoken to the bartender and gotten his number when he got off shift and had to be replaced by one of the Security Guards outside, and he seemed pretty interesting. He said he had gotten out of a recent divorce last month and has two kids; two boys named Thomas and Connor, and that he was sick and tired of looking after a bar when it came to a party like this.

He was sweet, and definitely funny, but he kind of reminded me of a cat. The reason why, is because his name was Felix, and he was massive. He looked even bigger than the security outside. He had dark hair and eyes with pale skin, but a sense of humor that could bring you to your knees and worship him. We had spoken for a while before my vision began to blur and he laughed when he realised he had poured me eight tequila's and said he had to go home to his boys. I checked the time and saw that it was one in the morning, and grabbed my bag to go outside and take a whiff of fresh air.

I pushed open the back door and was welcomed with ice cold air that cooled down my body. The door shut and I was happy with the sudden peace in the air, although I could feel the vibrations of the music through the ground and hear it from down the street. I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and took a few sips, looking up at the stars and staring out at the lights from across town to where the casino's and bars were, when the door was yanked open and giggles and chuckles filled the air. I turned around and saw none other than Jasper, holding a women with blond hair and skanky outfit with his cowboy hat on her head. I shot him a questioning glance and he slurred, "Hm, picked her up at the bar, Bella."

She giggled and he set her down, placing his hat back on his head and running her hands down his chest. "Meow."  
"Mmm, needa keep up with you, don't I, my little Kitten?" he drawled, kissing her hungrily on the mouth. I scrunched up my face and decided to hail a taxi because I certainly didn't want to see the about-to-be sex-fest in the middle of the street, when they're just behind me.

We arrived at the hotel and I opened the door when Jasper carried the women who I still didn't know the name of, into his bedroom and half-shut the door. I groaned when nausea set in my stomach, bile rising in my throat, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. The scene before me wasn't helping much either with settling my stomach, so I went to make myself a cup of ice water. I sat on the couch and turned on the television, glancing across the room to see that the two of them were two busy with what they were doing to shut the door, but I didn't want to get up incase I saw something that might make me even more sick than I am. I tried to relax on the couch, but their moans and groans were giving me a headache.

"Would you two keep it down?" I yelled, but was replied with a hearty groan from Jasper.  
"Mmm, Melissa, oh god," he groaned, and I shook my head as my heart began to thud faster, nause rising again. So, Melissa was her name then? _Well done Jasper, you managed to grab an ex-hooker from a fuckin' club. _I shook my head several times and decided that if I were to get any sleep tonight, I ran up and slammed the door to Jasper's room and walked to my own. Climbing in bed, I slept on my side with a wet towel on my head, drowning out the noise from across the room.

Of course, I couldn't really sleep and an hour later, turned on the light again to find that Jasper and Melissa had finally finished what they were doing enough to make the room quiet. I took out my cell and dialled the first number I could think of and waited for him to answer the phone.

_"Hello?" He groaned into the phone.  
_"Hey Eddie-boy, you sound tired."  
_"That's because I am. I just woke up."  
_I giggled. "My bad, sorry."

_"Are you drunk?"  
_"Noo, why would you think that?"  
_"Bella, what did you even do tonight?"  
_"Went out to a club. Havn't been able to sleep because _someone_ managed to pick up an ex-hooker and fuck her across the room." I sighed heavily, leaning back onto the bed and closing my eyes, relying mainly on Edward's voice so that I wouldn't fall asleep.

_"Ah, my boys got a girl. Tell him I said congrats!" He laughed.  
_"You know, if I were with you right now, I would so hit you."  
_He laughed again. "If only, Bella."_

**Part Three: Surprises.**

I rolled out of bed and groaned at how much my stomach ached, as well as my head. Jesus christ, how many drinks did I even have? I looked at my phone and saw that it had low battery. Had I used the phone too? I crawled across the floor and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. After my shower, I walked out into the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate, when I heard a door slightly open. I looked across the room and saw the blond girl, Melissa, walk out of Jasper's room and toward the kitchen.  
I smiled and said, "Hot chocolate or coffee?"  
"Hot chocolate, thanks," she murmured. I poured her a cup and sat on a stool, leaning over the table and taking a sip of my drink. I saw that she was wearing one of Jasper's shirts and her hair was messy, make-up smudged.

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to disturb your night and everything. Bella, is it?" I nodded, staring at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm Melissa." I smiled again and shook her hand, still staying silent and taking another sip of my hot chocolate. She seemed like a nice girl so far, but who am I to judge? "As I said, I didn't mean to come in and ruin your weekend. Jasper just has-" I cut her off and nodded, agreeing with her. "Charm."

She nodded. "Yeah. He's real sweet, and sexy as hell."  
I laughed. "I would have to agree with you. We met in college about four to five years ago, and we hooked up for a bit before I hooked up with his brother." She gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "Brother, huh? Is he hot?"  
I laughed again. "He's like a god. All three of them are."  
"Three?" She frowned. Well, if she was going to stay a bit longer than I imagined in the first place by the look on her face, I decided to spill some things. Not too much detail of course, because that just ruins the whole concept of 'getting to know each other.'

I told Melissa about her brothers and how we met, our time in College and how Edward left me. She had seemed disappointed that Jasper and Edward would fight over me and how Jasper would agree to leaving me. She seemed to take a liking to Emmett and Leah, and said that she would like to meet them sometime. I agreed and then explained when they returned, that I didn't welcome any of them besides Emmett and Leah with open arms, before Jasper and I began hanging out a lot more. Her eyes were changing so much with every detail I spilled to her, but I left out the major details such as Jasper's side of the story during College, as well as before and after we met, and basically anything about him.

Her eyes changed from frustration and confusion, to complete fury during the time I had lived alone to when they returned, to sympathy and then finally, love. I could see on her face that she might have even fallen for Jasper, but only time will tell. If only Jasper kept his girls for more than one night, he might actually find that he might not be alone all the time. I looked around the room and spotted Jasper sprawled over the bed in just his jeans, snoring softly.

"Another drink?" I said to Melissa, and she smiled thankfully. I nodded and poured us another round of hot chocolate when Jasper walked outside; messy hair, yawning, circles under his eyes. I watched as he walked up to Melissa and wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her forehead, mumbling incoherently in her ear. "Coffee for Jazz?" I asked, giggling.  
He nodded and sat beside her, running his hands down his face and yawning again. I grabbed the expresso-maker and turned it on, sighing when the heat hit my face and poured him a fresh cup of coffee. He nodded at me again as if to say 'Thanks, I can't talk right now.'

We ended up moving into the living room and talking on the couch for a few hours as we relished in each other's home stories. When it came to Jasper, Melissa ended up bursting into a fit of laughter when he explained some of the times he had in Paris and had spent with us afterward. Melissa had told us of family problems and how she ended up in Vegas as a hooker for money, but in the past year she decided to become a waitress to earn the extra money and buy herself a house. She explained that her sister had gone off to college nine years ago, but had never contacted her until this year.

"My sister has a little boy now, and a fiancee'. But she's a bitch. When she contacted me about six months ago, she said that she had been traveling around the world and going to art museums to express her work before she found out she was pregnant, so she asked if she could stay with me. She didn't want to stay with mum of course, so I agreed, but she acts like she's the boss of me and it's pissing me off," Melissa explained and Jasper rubbed her back comfortingly.

I nodded and thought about what she said. "You never mentioned your sister's name-" she cut me off when I heard a knock on the door, and I frowned. "Uh, I told her to pick me up so I could get changed because I wasn't planning on staying but um-" she saw the hurt look on Jasper's face and kissed him softly on the lips. "-I asked if we could go shopping. If that's all right with you Bella." I smiled and walked over the door, opening it up and looking up to see..

"Louise?"

* * *

**Well, this truly was a surprise, right?**

**You all remember who Louise is? If not, you will soon.**

**Thanks to FICTIONAL-STAR who helped me with outfits and a few ideas. Love ya.**

**Please review me and tell me what you think.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	19. Surprises

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Nineteen, Surprises_

* * *

**Bella**

_November 1st, Saturday Morning, 10:25 AM._

_"Louise?"_

She stared blankly at me for a moment; her long, blond hair flowing glamorously past her shoulders, her green eyes sparkling from the sun shining through the window across the room. Her brows furrowed, creases forming on her forehead before a smile broke out onto her face and she recognised who I was. "Isabella? Is that you?"  
I smiled, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "Uh yeah, the one and only." She grinned and took a step forward, enveloping me in her arms and squeezing tight, as she murmured, "I can't believe it's really you, I havn't seen you in so long."

"You know what I find unbelieveable?" I said as she pulled away, studying my face. She shook her head, her eyes changing to that of confusion; her eyes were so easy to read that it was astonishing. I smiled and said, "That your sister ended up with my erm, friend." I swallowed hard and opened the door wider so that she could walk inside and I closed the door after her. I lead her across the room to the small living room and sat beside her on the long couch. "So Mel, who's your friend? And Bella of course," she giggled. She was such a lively person, I couldn't understand how Melissa could think she was a bitch.

"This is Jasper Whitlock," Melissa said proudly, rubbing his back soothingly, causing him to close his eyes and smile. I smiled at how adorable they looked together. "Preferably Cullen," Jasper spoke up, opening his eyes and sitting up. He held out his hand for Louise and she shook it willingly, smiling. "I'm Louise. Melissa's older sister and Bella's ex roommate."  
He frowned for a minute, his eyes darting in every direction as if he were thinking deeply. "You know," he said quickly, "Bella only ever showed us one picture of you, but you looked so young. When was it taken?"

Louise smiled again. Well, at least she seemed to be in a good mood today. "Uh, I was never one for pictures. That was taken a year after she arrived at College. We were just about to head off to party," she laughed.  
I nodded. "Yeah, and she made me dress up. It was horrible!" I whined. Lousie turned to me and jerked her head towards Jasper. "How did you two meet, huh?"  
"After you left, Ileana, also known as Leah, moved in with me. And in that same day, three _gorgeous_ guys, Jasper and his two brothers Emmett and Edward, moved nextdoor to that apartment that was never used." She nodded while I spoke and giggled at the end. "You end up with any of them?"  
I hung my head. Jasper saw my hesitation and spoke for me. "She hooked up with me first before she found out I was lying to her. Edward and I had a fight and spent most of the night in a prison cell before Emmett and Bella bailed us out. Emmett and Bella managed to spend some time together and got reasonably closer during their night alone."

I turned away and blushed. I felt like some kind of slut. As if reading my face, Lousie said, "You're not a whore, Bella. Unless of course you slept with them," her face brightened into a huge smile and I shook my head, giggling.  
"Just had fun, is all," I murmured softly. She turned back to Jasper where he contained his expression and continued.  
"Over time, when Bella and Edward got together - as in _really_ together - I began to fall in love with her. I thought I had made the biggest mistake of my life before I met Alice-" Louise cut him off.  
"Oh my god, Alice, how is she?"  
"She's fine," I retorted. "She lives in Seattle, not far from us actually."  
"That's great. And Rose?"  
"Same as always, you know, she's Rose," I laughed.

"Anyway," Jasper chuckled. "Edward was not..normal, persay. He always struggled with himself, fought with his inner being to not love her, but of course he fell for her. He decided we should leave after three weeks of spending time with them, and so we moved to Paris. Not long before though, he slept with her."  
Louise again, turned to me and gasped. "You sly girl!" I made a funny expression.  
"Alice and I never worked out anyway, and so off to Paris we were. Edward had some issues in his life before we flew to Seattle in the first place, which caused some problems between their relationship, and so Bella never forgave him for leaving her after that night. Reason? She fell pregnant with his kid."

Louise gasped, completely intrigued with the story as Jasper left out some major details for my sake. I sat there quietly, enjoying her company. Japser told her everything; of course left me to tell some stories considering she was _my_ ex-roommate, and so we spent another hour explaining our pasts before the future. I stood up and placed my cup in the sink and walked back into the living room to see Louise sighing and relaxing in the chair. I sat beside her, stretching.

Jasper's eyes raked down my body and he grinned. I frowned and slowly moved forward, when Louise gasped again.  
"You got a tattoo?" She screeched. I flinched from her high-pitched voice, which reminded me all too much of Alice, and murmured, "Uh yeah, I have three." She gasped again and said, "Show me!" I laughed and stood up, lifting my shirt up high enough so that she could see '_Mia'_ written in calligraphy on my hipbone. She said, "Wow, that's pretty. What else?" I turned around and lifted my shirt again so that she could see the tattoo Emmett and Jasper had done in College.  
"Sexy," she giggled.  
"Em and Jazz did it while we were in college. They kind of bribed me into it," I laughed.  
"I did not!" Jasper retorted, and we all laughed.  
I sat back down, staring hesitantly at the three people before me and lifted my shirt all the way up on the side, just below my breasts and to the side where they could see an intricate purple butterfly. "Holy shit, I forgot about that Bells," Jasper chuckled.  
"That's because I never showed you," I playfully winked at him.

I pulled my shirt back down and saw Louise eyeing Jasper's tattoo, winking at him. Jasper clicked his tongue and as if he needed to prove that he was already taken, sort of, he leaned over and kissed Melissa sweetly on the mouth. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, getting up again. Louise frowned and searched in her bag as I heard her phone ring. Why did I know that it was her phone? Well, she's never changed her ringtone. I laughed at her and she picked it up.  
"Hey baby. Argh, then feed him. You're not a hopeless father! I'll be home later. Love you, bye," she said into the phone and placed it back into her bag. I looked at her skeptically and raised my eyebrow. "Was that your man?" I giggled.  
"Yeah, Anthony. He was complaining about our son, Jack." I nodded and said, "May I see a picture? I mean, it's only fair because I showed you my daughter and her daddy," I smirked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a photo; it was of herself, her husband Anthony who I could see was well-built, dark hair, green eyes and tanned skin, and their gorgeous son Jack. He had green eyes and light brown hair that curled in some places and was straight in others, with a cute little button-nose and tanned skin. "He's gorgeous."  
"I don't make ugly kids," she laughed. I nodded with her and looked over to see Jasper on top of Melissa, making out on the couch. I threw my hands up in the air and screamed, "Get a room, will ya?" Jasper pulled away with wide eyes and Melissa blushed, turning her head away and looking out the window.

"Well, you said we were going shopping. Then let's go shopping! Jasper and I were planning on going to a casino tonight so lets find something sexy!" Jasper nodded and took Melissa in his room to change. I stopped Melissa halfway down the hall and handed her a tank top and denim shorts. "Wear this. It'll be more suitable."  
She smiled genuinely at me. "Thank you," she whispered and walked off.

*******

Catching up with Louise had been a blast, although I could see the faint bitchy side on her sometimes when Melissa would talk to her. I could see that they didn't really get along, but they were sisters and they loved each other. I was glad Jasper had found someone to be with, even more glad that it was Melissa and not some sex-crazed whore. We had gone shopping in the mall again where all of us girls had found a dress to wear. Melissa insisted on Jasper buy something sexy like a tux or a black jacket for him to wear but he declined and said his jeans and leather jacket I gave him was fine. I purchased a black, spaghetti strap halter dress that reached mid-thigh and flowed beautifully when I walked. **(Picture on Profile!)**

Louise had found a connected apparel, lipstick-red halter dress and a pair of red stilettoes, and when she came out of the dressing room to show us what she looked like, I swear the store manager almost passed out at her beauty because she looked truly amazing. **(On Profile!) **Melissa had purchased a purple, satin-crystal halter-bubble dress that reached mid-thigh and it actually brought out her eyes. **(On Profile!) **On top of that, she bought a pair of purple, open-toe stilettoes and insisted she buy me a pair of black shoes for me, and I had obliged when I saw how cute they were.

We had arrived at one of the hottest casino's in town and purchased $800 worth of chips for our games, and we ended up losing $400 but earned $2000 thanks to Melissa and Louise considering they seemed like experts at this kinda thing. I mean, why wouldn't they be if they've lived here or around this area for so long? We had left the casino around midnight and head towards a bar across the road from where we were staying and gotten wasted. By wasted, I mean Louise and Jasper had to hold Melissa and my hair up as we threw up in the toilet for an hour, and vice versa. Poor Jasper woke up in the morning with a massive headache and nausea.

Jasper had managed to pass out in his own puke on the floor and when Melissa found him an hour later - about five in the morning - she and I had to help him into the shower. It was slightly uncomfortable for me to see Jasper naked considering we had never had a sexual relationship, only minor physical in the past, but we both knew that Melissa wouldn't of been able to help Jasper in by herself.

Melissa showered in my bathroom when I passed out on the couch after watching 'Yes Man.' Louise had left the next morning to go back to her husband and son to inform them of her visit with me, and I had invited her to come visit us soon in Seattle. There was only one answer on her mind and she squealed as soon as I asked her. When I saw the look on Melissa's face, she looked hurt because she thought that I didn't trust her enough to let her come home with us. Seeing as Jasper was waking himself up in the shower, I had invited Melissa to come live with us in Seattle, and she had told Jasper when he walked out groggily into the living room.

At the moment though, we were all lying on seperate couches watching the news, well, I believe that none of us were actually _watching_ the news as nothing came to interest for us, but Melissa was cuddling into Jasper's chest and I had my eyes closed, thinking about seeing my beautiful little girl once we got home. We had a flight schedueled for noon and it was only eight in the morning, so within the next hour we had to leave. Jasper and I were packed and Louise was going to bring a suitcase over for Melissa soon so that she could fly home with us. Jasper had rung the company and managed to buy her a ticket to Seattle, and I had never seen him so happy in my life. The smile she made on his face was adorable, and I could see that everyone was going to like her high-spirit, especially Alice and Leah. I kept my eyes closed, relaxing into the chair, the dull sound of the television barely interrupting my thoughts.

_I smiled at my daughter; her beautiful, bronze hair blowing delicately in the breeze, cascading glamorously past her shoulders. Her eyes shined a bright green; full of depth and meaning, full of love, as she smiled right back at me. She skipped around, singing in a happy voice as the sun shined brightly over the garden. I sighed happily and leaned back into a hard, muscular chest, and I looked up to see-_

I gasped, gripping my shirt tightly with my hand and breathing out harshly. I looked at the clock and quickly sat up, my eyes darting in each direction to search for the others. We had to leave. I grabbed my jacket from the kitchen table and shrugged it on, grabbing my suitcase and keys and searching around the apartment. I obviously didn't look where I was going so I ran into a rock hard body, and I looked up nervously to see Jasper's concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked soothingly.  
"I..I just, had a dream. I didn't know where you were, we have to go."  
"What was the dream about?"

"I-I don't know! I was with Mia and she was singing happily, and I looked up to see..you know what? It doesn't matter. We have to go," I rambled on, my heart rate slowing down as his face changed from concerned, to happy, to amused. I punched him lightly in the arm and saw Melissa walk through Jasper's bedroom door with her suitcase.

"You guys ready?" She said, her eyes raking up and down my body, and then Jasper's, before frowning.  
"Yeah, we're ready," I said, and Jasper walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Not a moment went by before she burst into a fit of giggles, and I glared at Jasper. I sighed and wheeled my suitcase out of the room and down the hall, heading towards the elevator. I could hear Jazz and Mel's laughter from behind me. Who knew two best friends with benefits, coming to Vegas for a weekend away from the family, would come home as brother and sister, where my ex-roomate's sister ended up being with the brother? I never expected it to happen.

We had rushed to the airport considering of the time we left and recieved our tickets, going through customs and was able to relax in the waiting area. I had grown tired of watching Jasper and Melissa show their public _affection_, if you would call it that, and decided to take a walk. I had chosen to walk to a bookstore and surely, there was a book that caught my eye; and, being the nerd I am, I bought it and read it before I headed towards Terminal 8, where I was to board the plane. I saw Jasper and Melissa in the line and walked over to them, not before hearing angry protests behind me. A tall, dark and handsome man, around my age, glared at me.

"Don't push in lady!" He yelled, pointing towards the security, and I shrugged.  
Jasper turned around, glaring back at the man, and Mel and I frowned. "She's with us. Either live with it, or get fucked, either way It's fine with me. Or do you want me to teach you a lesson about respecting ladies?" Jasper was within five inches of this man's face, and needless to say I was actually afraid by the angry expression on his face. The man backed away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing to see here people, it's just a misunderstanding," the man yelled, smiling courteously at me, and I turned to Jasper and raised a curious eyebrow at him. I heard him mumble something incoherently under his breath and decided to let it go as we boarded the plane. Melissa unfortunately, had gotten a seat in Business class, whereas Jasper and I were in First Class, and we weren't anywhere near her so to speak. I was sitting at the window seat, with Jasper beside me, fiddling with his phone.  
"Would you put that down already? It's been five minutes, we're about to take off. Give the girl a break," I huffed.

He turned his phone off and put it back into his jeans, turning to me. "It wasn't Melissa," he stated firmly, and I turned to him.  
"What?"  
"It was Edward. He couldn't reach you on your phone. He wanted to know when we were getting back."  
I nodded and turned to the window, staring out onto the tarmac and watched as we took off, all in silence.

*****  
**

I sighed and stepped out into the cool air, breathing in and washing away the dream I had earlier on, wheeling my suitcase behind me. I hailed a cab, waiting patiently for Jasper and Melissa as they collected their baggage. The flight was actually pretty boring, other than watching a few movies and ordering a glass of champagne, I had barely spoken a word to Jasper. One of the few things I spoke to Jasper about was Melissa. Of course, she was his first topic in choice, but I had found out that she was only nineteen. I was confused, as well as somewhat disgusted that Jasper, now twenty-five, have managed to pick up a nineteen-year-old. I didn't judge him though, because he looked like he did have feelings for this girl, and she seemed sweet.

Another subject Jasper had chosen was Mia's birthday that was coming up soon. I had agreed to a small party or even a picnic, but nothing over the top considering she was only five years old. I didn't want my daughter bombarded with all these gifts she would probably, and most likely get tired of, and never use again once she's older. She wasn't a spoiled child, but she was gifted; with friends, family, love, and the necessities of what she really needed. I was planning to re-paint my old dollhouse that she seemed to take a liking to, with the help of Edward and Rosalie - odd pairing, I know - and re-furnish it so that she thought it was brand new. It kind of will be anyway; with extra money to get it fixed, it'll be like I bought it from an antic toy shop, and Mia was into those kinds of things.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew Edward would've disagreed to something like that, and insisted on buying her a pony or a small piano; something expensive that she probably wouldn't use, and we'd end up fighting about it. That's what I hated about Edward, he always went against my wishes, and my family, to satisfy himself. "Where's mummy?"  
"She's here, baby. Look-" I snapped out of my daze as I saw a hand in front of my face, and turned to see Melissa and Jasper staring at me. I hadn't realised that we had entered the taxi and made our way home, all the while I was internally talking to myself.

I opened the taxi door and dropped my bags as I saw Mia running towards me. I smiled and lifted my daughter in the air, spinning her around a few times and kissing her cheek repeatedly, then placing her down. "Hey baby! How are you?"  
"I'm good mummy, did you have fun?"  
"Sure did," I kissed her one more time and grabbed my bags out of the trunk so that the taxi driver could drive off. I shut the boot and headed over to the front door where I saw Edward wearing just a pair of sweatpants, his hair messy, bags under his eyes. I frowned and said, "What time is it?"  
"Pretty late. Jasper said you left a bit later than intended. I was just putting Mia to bed when you pulled up," Edward explained gruffly, grabbing Mia and pulling her gently inside so that he could shut the door. I nodded and quickly took my bags to my room and had a shower. By the time I was back, all the kids were in bed and the adults were sitting at the table.

I noticed Melissa wasn't there, and saw Jasper wink at me and jerk his head roughly toward the kitchen door. I giggled and sat down at the table next to Edward and across from Kate. I sighed heavily and watched as Jasper walked over and sat beside me, pulling a chair beside him. Kate and Eleazar gave him an odd look but he shook his head and said, "I have some news."  
Carlisle and Esme smiled. I guessed that Edward had told them to come over, even if it was the late hour of the night, to hear Jasper's news. He cleared his throat and smiled at me, but I kept a serious face. Jasper straightened his back and gently jerked his head, whilst saying, "I have a girlfriend, and her names Melissa. I've uh, brought her home with me."  
Carlisle smiled sincerely and reached over to pat his son on the back, whilst Esme grinned heartily.

I turned to see Melissa shyly walking towards the table with a smile on her face; her blond hair in curls, her eyes shining bright. She walked up to Carlisle and Esme and introduced herself, and then to Kate, Eleazar, Emmett, Leah and lucky last, Edward. I could see by the way Melissa looked at Edward that she wasn't very fond of him because of what I had told her, and I internally laughed. Jasper turned to me with yet another smile and I took that as my chance to talk. "You'll never guess who she's related to." Kate frowned, and I huffed with frustration. Kate then turned to look at Melissa, her eyes squinting to study her face, and a moment later, realisation crossed her features and she squealed. "Louise's sister? It can't be!"

Melissa giggled and said, "Yep, the one and only."  
"Well, what a coincidence. Your sister is coming to town, isn't she?"  
"Actually, that was my news. Louise is married and has a little boy, and they're coming to visit a little after Mia's birthday," I admitted. Kate gasped, her hand flying to her heart. Emmett and Leah sat there awkwardly, watching the confrontation in hand, before a lightbulb went off in my head. "Oh, sorry. Leah, Melissa is Louise's sister, and Louise was my roommate before you." She nodded and then got up to give Melissa a hug, before she announced that she was going to bed. Emmett followed her reluctantly out the door and we said goodnight to them. Carlisle and Esme were the next to leave, feelings pleased and happy that Jasper had finally found someone, and went off to bed.

Past the introductions and the goodnights, Edward and I were left alone. I watched as Jasper carried Melissa out the door bridal style, with Mel kicking her legs and giggling happily, I could hear them down the road. Kate and Eleazar had headed off to bed because they had work in the morning, and the kids were fast asleep. How they were still asleep after all the noise we had made was beyond me. I was laying on the couch, my feet placed on Edward's lap, and I was falling asleep. I had no work tomorrow so I didn't necessarily need to go to sleep. I stretched my legs, relaxing further into the chair, when I felt Edward's hands on my feet, massaging them.

I turned to him and frowned. "What-"  
"You look tense. Come here," he moved his finger in a 'come-here' motion and I hesitantly moved to the floor and slid across so that I was sitting at his feet. I leaned back into the couch and crossed my legs, staring at the screen, when the next minute, I felt his hands on my neck and upper shoulders. His muscular hands began massaging, untieing the knots that I didn't realise I had, and I fell limp in his arms. I looked up at him. "Wow, you're good at that."  
His lips barely moved, but there was a sign of his crooked smile peeking through the corners of his mouth. "I'm observant"

The tingling sensations in my neck were still there, it was as if I could still feel his hands there. I shuddered as a sudden burst of wind blew past, cold flushing throughout my body, causing me to shiver. Edward, concerned, pulled me up from the floor and placed me in his lap, wrapping a blanket from the end of the couch around us. I shivered and nestled myself in his arms, relishing within the warmth of his skin. "You're so warm."  
"I know." His voice sounded smug. I didn't have the energy to lift myself from his arms and hit him, so I just sat there, relishing the warmth beneath the blanket. I closed my eyes.

*******

A few hours later, I opened my eyes and stretched, not noticing that I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms. I should've felt angry about that, but for some reason, I didn't. I was too tired to care. I looked over at the clock from across the room and saw that it was two in the morning. I groaned and tried to escape Edward's tight embrace, but his arms tightened around me, if that were even possible. I tried something else, and moved in front of his face, whispering his name. "Edward. Edward. Get up."  
"Mmm?" He moaned, his eyes still closed, but his muscles moving beneath me, allerting me that he was wakening.  
"Wake up," I murmured softly in his ear, and his eyes shot open.

I gasped when I saw that his eyes were bloodshot, and fell off the couch. My ass hit one of Mia's toys and if it weren't for Edward covering my mouth with his hand, I would've screeched. Instead, I whispered, "Mother-fucker! Help me up!" He lifted me up easily and wrapped his arm around my waist so that I was stable, and then pulled away. His voice was husky, croaky, like he was sick. "Sorry about that."  
"Yeah, you better be," I said in a taunting tone, and walked away. Of course, he chose to follow me, so I walked to my room. I was a few steps ahead of him, so I decided to slam the door in his face for following me. I was a few steps from the door and I heard a loud 'bang' and then a 'thud' followed just moments after. I giggled and got up from my bed, heading towards the door. I pressed my ear to the door so that I could hear him mumble profanities.

I opened the door and saw him laying on the floor. "Bella, help me up." I gripped his hand with both of mine and used all of my strength to yank him up, which caused us to fly backwards onto the bed. The door gently shut from the wind, and I sighed.  
"You okay?" I asked after a moment, and he groaned.  
"I'm fine. Just fucking tired. I should go," he moved to get up but I pulled him back down.  
"What, Bella?"  
I ran my hand down my face. "Stay here. You'll end up waking everyone up anyway. Just, don't steal my side of the bed. And..don't try anything funny," I said angrily and walked over to my dresser to change. Edward sighed, "Mm, too tired. Sleep," and stripped to his boxers and climbed in on the left side of the bed. _Well, at least he knows what side I prefer,_ I thought to myself, and walked into the bathroom to change.

I had changed into a pair of black boy shorts and a white tank top, took my hair out and climbed into bed. It felt oddly strange sleeping next to the man I called my boyfriend almost five years ago, but hey, who cares about that shit when you're tired. I know I don't. I switched off the light. "Goodnight Bella."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I had a case of writer's block, and school was frustrating so I was held back.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**Future Chapters will be, and I promise you, full of more drama.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	20. World On Fire

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty, World On Fire._

* * *

**Edward**

_November 2nd, Sunday Morning, 6:30 AM._

_"She says don't, let, go. Never give up, its such a wonderful life."_

I sighed and clicked the "sleep" button on my phone alarm and moved across the bed. I rubbed my eyes, unaware that Bella was asleep beside me until I felt her switch positions on the bed. I almost jumped before realisation crossed my mind and I groaned. I had slept with Bella; metaphorically speaking of course. I had to remember that I had to be more careful around her, careful to expose the true light behind my eyes and deep inside my soul. There was something horribly wrong with me. What the fuck was I thinking? Bella was practically asleep when she asked me to join her, and I reluctantly took advantage of this by staying with her.

I groaned again and slowly, carefully, I got up from the bed and took a shower. Knowing that I had nothing to wear, I walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. It was reasonably early, and I was quite positive that no one would be awake. Boy was I wrong. I walked out of Bella's room and ran straight into Kate, who raised her eyebrow suspiciously at me. I shrugged and gestured down to my clothes, and she ran upstairs to retrieve some clothes for me. "Thanks," I murmured softly to her as she handed me a pair of jeans and a singlet. She shook her head and said, "Would you like your clothes washed? Or are you capable of that yourself?" I chuckled and heard her laughter down the hall as I walked back into Bella's room and changed.

Once out, I sat on the end of the bed and wondered what the hell I was going to do. Not just about today because of how shit this worthless town was to entertain me, but about everything; Bella. "Do you write songs?" Bella suddenly asked, pulling me out of my reverie by managing to make me fall on my ass. "Fuck," I cursed and she burst into a fit of giggles. I helped myself up and sat beside Bella, sighing heavily. She took another shot. "Do you write songs?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
She smiled. "I heard you singing in the shower. It sounded peaceful. What was it called?"  
I frowned. "What was what called?"  
"The song you were singing. You wrote it, didn't you?" I ran a hand down my face and then through my hair, swallowing hard.  
"It's called 'Wonderful Life'. I didn't realise, was I bothering you?"

"You just woke me up," she giggled, and I nodded.  
"Sorry about that." We sat there in silence, and I took a chance to look at her. My eyes raked up and down her body, taking in the luscious length of her silky dark hair, the blush on her cheeks, the beautiful colour of her eyes- "Sing it to me."  
I pondered this for a moment. "Uh, no." I got up and headed for the door, but being her stubborn self, she got up and yanked on my arm, pulling me back to the bed. "Then teach me, and I'll sing it." I shook my head vehemently, but she didn't take it. She crossed her tiny arms across her chest and I sighed. "Fine," I mumbled and reached into my jeans pocket from the table and handed her a few sheets of paper containing the lyrics. "You got a guitar?" I asked, cocking my head at her.

She nodded and jerked her head towards the closet from across the room. "In there." I quickly got up and grabbed the acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of the closet, and moved back over to the bed and glanced at the sheets. Bella took one look at me and then moved away a few spaces. _Girl likes privacy,_ I thought dryly, and began to play the first few notes of the guitar. I said, "I sing the first verse and chorus, and you sing the second. Got it?" She nodded and I began to sing; my voice creating a soft, peaceful harmony throughout the room.

_On a bridge across the seven on a saturday night,  
Susie meets the man of her dreams.  
He says that he got in trouble and if she doesn't mind,  
He doesn't want the company.  
But there's something in the air,  
They share a look in silence and everything is understood.  
Susie grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand as the rain puts a tear in his eye._

_She says don't, let, go.  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life.  
Don't, let, go.  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life._

I nodded at her, continuing to play the soft notes of the song, and she opened her mouth to speak. When I heard her voice, I almost fell off the bed. It was harmonic and soft, yet full of power; enough to make my knees weak if I were standing.

_Driving through the city to the temple station,  
Cries into the leather sea,  
And Susie know the baby was a family man,  
But the world has got him down on his knees._

So she throws him at the wall and kisses burn like fire,  
And suddenly he starts to believe.  
He takes her in his arms he doesn't know why,  
But he thinks that he begins to see.

_She says don't, let, go.  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life._

I sang along with her, until she lay back on the bed and huffed. "That's such a beautiful song. What inspired you?"  
"Tanya," I said truthfully, and I saw her cringe slightly. I continued anyway. "She told me not to let go of what I already had. And I had everything she said I needed. I had a little boy, and a family. I didn't need anything else. Back then, I was stupid and didn't want to listen to her, but its sinking through." What Bella didn't realise, what that Tanya was the inspiration for the chorus, and Bella was my inspiration on the verses. She had opened my eyes and made me realise so many different things that she couldn't even believe, but she couldn't know that.

She sighed and got up from the bed and headed for the door. "You coming?" She whispered and I nodded. I walked to the door and watched her open it, but she didn't move. I walked out of her room with a frown and then turned back to her, confusion written all over my face. "Carry me, my legs hurt," she complained and I shook my head.  
"If I carry you, I won't put you down," I teased and she raised her eyebrow at me.  
"Try me," she shot right back and I walked over and threw her over my shoulder. She kept her mouth shut so that she wouldnt wake the kids, but when we reached the kitchen and I wouldn't put her down, she began kicking my stomach and smacking my back with her small hands. I laughed and gripped her upper thighs tighter, smiling at Kate who handed me a large plate full of food. She figured I couldn't carry two plates so she served both of ours on one.

"Put me down," she mumbled into my shirt and I shook my head. Knowing she couldn't see it, I then began to piss her off.  
"Uh-ah little lady, you pressed the subject and you suffer the consequences."  
She groaned. "I'll kick you in the dick if you don't put me down, Edward fucking Cullen," she warned, kicking my stomach again but gradually getting lower. I didn't want to take the risk of never having another kid, and so I threw her on the couch. She bounced three feet in the air before landing on her feet on the ground like a cat. She turned to me and glared. "Fuck you."  
"Been there, done that, baby," I teased and picked up a pancake with my fork. "Pancake?"

*******

**Bella**

I settled into the couch and pressed play. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for the video to work. Emmett was sitting next to him, playing with Leah's hair who was seated comfortably on his lap. Next to me, was Jasper and Melissa, cuddled up on the love seat. I smiled when I saw little baby Chris, looking about four or five, sitting on a bike. Then Edward came into the picture and held the handles.

_"Okay daddy, what next?" Edward pulled Chris' leg up and placed his foot on the pedal.  
"Do that for the other one and then push, okay?" Chris nodded and pulled his left foot up to the pedal and then began pushing as hard as he could on the bike. Edward then said, "I won't let go, son."  
"Don't let go, daddy," Chris mumbled and Edward held onto the handles of the bike for about two minutes, before he let go and watched Chris ride around the yard. "You did it son!"  
"Yay, I did it daddy!"_

I giggled. "How cute."  
"That's adorable," Melissa said.  
Jasper chuckled. "I was filming that. It didn't take long of course before Chris crashed. Stupid Edward," he taunted. I turned back to the screen and waited for the scene to change, and when it did, I frowned, at Edward in particular, when I heard Chris speaking.

_"Mummy's a bitch." Tanya gasped, "Naughty boy, that's a foul word. Don't ever say that again," and ran over to Chris and smacked him on the hand, which made Chris pout and walk away. Edward laughed, and the camera moved to face him. He took a chug of his beer and then placed it on the table, shaking his head and laughing. "Ohhh, shit! Did ya hear that? Ha!" Tanya stalked over and slapped him across the face, which made Edward turn agitated. "What the fuck was that for?"  
"You taught my son to swear, you asshole!" Edward held his hands back in surrender and stood up.  
"Woah, woah woah. Look at yourself babe, you swear too. What's the big deal?" He shrugged._

I glared at Edward and smacked him on the arm. "Hey!," he protested, "i was drunk."  
"That's no excuse. No wonder why she despised you."

_"You know what? Fuck you Tanya. Get the fuck out of my house!"  
"She's welcome here as long as she wants," Carlisle walked in and glared at Edward.  
"Fuck her! She's picking a fight with me for no fucking reason!"  
Tanya rolled her eyes. "You lack fatherhood! You can't even smile at him without bursting into laughter."_

The scene switched quickly to Edward holding the camera. He looked tired, and his head was swaying side to side.

_"Had to tape over that shit," he mumbled. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I'm sorry to that dude I flushed his head down the toilet in grade school." _I laughed and shook my head. "You're an idiot."  
"I was unhappy, so I confessed. Shutup!"

_"Hey Emmett!"  
_"Yeah, brother?" Emmett said to the television screen, and we all laughed.  
_"Remember that time we went out to a club and got drunk, and then we drove home? You woke up in the morning to find Carlisle's mercedes trashed, with your jeep in front of it. Everyone thought it was you who crashed the car, when in fact, it was me. Sorry, man."_

"You fucking cunt. You owe me a jeep!" Emmett roared and punched him in the arm. We turned back to the screen.

_"Jasper, my brother. Sorry for fuckin' with your girlfriend. Wait, let me re-phrase this. Last week when she broke up with you, yeah, that was my fault. I saw her at the bar and I was pretty wasted, so I went up to say hi. I think I have a little tape recorder here somewhere, hmm.." he began rummaging through a bag full of stuff and then he pulled out a tape recorder. Edward turned it on; the words were fuzzy at first but then we could hear nothing but this girl, and Edward._

_**"He's really sweet and all. I think I'm getting real feelings for him. He's such a manly man."  
"Don't you know?"  
"Don't I know what?" The girl asked.  
"That Jasper was born a chick."**_

_"Yeah, so there we have it. My bad."_

The next thing I saw, was Jasper getting up and punching Edward in the face. Edward sighed and lifted his hand to his mouth, where I could see that his lip was bleeding. "That's for screwing up a good relationship, fucker."  
Edward just shook his head and pointed to the television. It changed scene, and then I saw Edward standing still in a park across from a really large, white house. He was smoking.

_A Great Dane walked up to Edward and sniffed his leg. Edward frowned and said, "Fuck off." The dog didn't listen and then stood up on all fours and began humping his leg. Edward's eyes widened and he screamed. "Someone get this fucking dog off of me!" Emmett then walked into the picture and almost fell over laughing. He held his hands over his mouth like a bullhorn and yelled, "Cop it like the bitch you are!"_

I laughed and fell over laughing, and Melissa burst into a fit of giggles. Emmett chuckled and said, "I remember that day. God that was funny." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting uncomfortably again on the couch. I sat beside him and turned to him. "What's the matter?"  
"I uh, I know what's next on the video. Watch."

_"Uh, baby, kiss me," A girls high-pitched moan sounded._  
"Erm, who's filming this?" I asked.  
Edward chuckled humorlessly. "I thought it was going to be a good night, so I filmed it. I regret it, though."

_"Gladly, baby," Edward groaned and I saw the little whore and Edward making out on the edge of the bed. The blonde's hand moved from Edward's hair down to his crutch, where she gripped it, causing Edward to moan. Edward then layed the girl down and climbed on top of her, his hand roaming the girls body. He moved his hand down to her jeans and rubbed her sensitive spot, before stopping abruptly and backing away. "What the fuck is that?"  
"Oh uh, I was going to tell you, erm.." the girl stuttered.  
Edward yelled, "WHAT THE FUUCK? YOU HAVE A PENIS! I DON'T WANT PENIS!" and then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door._

I laughed at Edward. "You're an idiot. You brought home a transfestite. That's nice..real nice."  
"Oh god, shut the fuck up. That was _not_ funny."  
Leah, for the first time today, began laughing. "Actually Edwar-do, that was bloody hilarious." Edward cursed under his breath before saying, "Last one."The camera moved widly in a forest, and I guessed that whoever was behind the camera was walking or running. "I was holding the camera, for once," Emmett exclaimed and we all nodded. "We all decided to go for a swim in a lake away from camp. This was before we even met you, and Carlisle wanted to spend some father son time with us while Esme went shopping. Well let me tell you, that day was hilarious."

_Edward popped out of the water and peeped through some bushes. He then laughed and motioned for Emmett and Jasper to put their heads through. _The camera moved so that we could see a group of scout girls._ The girls we talking happily around a campfire, and then the boys pulled back. Edward laughed. "Let's have a little game."  
"Oh I know," Jasper said and then began screaming. "Oh my god! Help! Help, somebody! I'm being attacked!"  
Edward joined in. "Holy fucking christ! He's dying! Please! Somebody!"  
"I'm, holy--" Emmett mumbled into the water as if to imitate being eaten, and the next thing I heard, was the scout girls running away and screaming._

"You boys are such assholes. Poor little girls, you must've scared the living daylights out of them," Leah shook her head at them.  
"Was worth it," Jasper laughed and Melissa shook her head at him and got off his lap. Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed, kicking his legs up on the table and crossed them. I sighed when Edward stopped the video and walked over to pull it out, placing it in the little bag he had given me when I read his letters. He took his place back on the couch and leaned back, pulling his hands behind his head.

"So Bella, how have you been dealing, with uh, you know.." Leah asked shyly, and I smiled at her.  
"Everything's been great. I'm dealing well, you know, I'm not one of those obsessed bitches who can't get over a breakup."  
She nodded, pulling a face. "Good, that's what I wanted to here."

*******

The flames flickered from the fire, the soft sounds of the crickets and the birds singing their sweet lullabies readied us for Jasper's song. He sit there, stone cold still, holding his guitar in hand, breathing in an out slowly. Emmett pulled a set of small drums onto his lap, or in this case, bongos, and grinned at Leah. She leaned into him and smiled. Jasper grabbed his pik from his pocket and began strumming the opening chords to the song; all the while, staring deeply into the fire before he sung the first verse. His voice was a lot stronger than I remembered, and then he stared into Melissa's eyes and smiled.

_Wait, waiting for a sign, crying to the sky.  
For love, to come around, so hope won't let me down.  
Shadows carry on, the light is all but gone.  
Your promise calls to me, a love so rescue me._

_There is a hope beyond this night,  
There is a savior in the sky,  
Giving his life to save this world on fire._

_Here, before the flames begin, may passion burn within.  
Our anthem as we wait, for love to save the day._

_There is a hope beyond this night,  
There is a savior in the sky,  
Giving his life to save this world on fire._

_So as the darkness closes in,  
Know that the sun will shine again,  
Bringing salvation to a world on fire._

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist as he cradled me, and we all began swinging to the beat. I saw the connection between Jasper and Melissa as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. The song was so magical, and I wondered how Jasper was able to write something like this. Emmett bashed his hands against the small drums to match the beat, and Edward began singing backup. I smiled.

_As our king, you will bring your truth, to guide and keep us.  
All of hell, can not prevail against your love._

_May your light (waiting for a sign.)  
Take my life (crying to the sky.)  
Set my heart (for love to come around.)  
On fire (so hope won't let me down.)_

_There is a hope beyond this life (may your light.)  
There is a savior in the sky (take my life.)  
Giving his life to set this world on fire (set my heart on fire.)_

_So as the darkness closes in,  
Know that the sun will shine again,  
Bringing salvation to a world on fire._

As the song began to come to a close, all of us erupted with laughter and began clapping. Jasper got up and grinned, bowing like the southern gentleman he is, and pulled Melissa into a kiss. I laughed and pulled away from Edward as Emmett put the bongos away, and Jasper sat down. "How did you write that song, Jazz. It's so deep," I asked.  
"Well, the guy I was writing with was religious. He believes in god. I think that there's something or someone out there waiting to save the world, or in other cases, there's someone to save us from the darkness and take our hearts and hold them forever. It has two seperate meanings."

"That was beautiful," Leah commented as a small tear cascaded down her cheek. Before it left her cheek, Emmett wiped it lovingly away from her face with his thumb and kissed her softly. I sighed and stared at the campfire, as we all laughed and enjoyed our night, relishing the feelings of happiness.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, took me all day.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	21. Fight Fire with Fire

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-One. Mia's Birthday; Party One: Fight Fire with Fire_

* * *

**Bella  
**

_November 8th, Monday Morning, 11:37 AM._

"It's my daughter's-" he cut me off immediately.  
"_Our _daughter's birthday."  
"Does it _matter?" _I huffed with frustration. Doesn't this boy - ahem - man, ever get it?

He rolled his eyes. "It matters to me, Bella. She's my daughter as well, no matter how much you wish that she wasn't." The look on his face was sheepish as his eyes began to glaze. I frowned and stared at him with confusion set on my face, wondering why he looked like he was about to cry, when he blinked several times and turned away. His voice turned scratchy when he said, "I'll finish the pancakes and you can go wake her up."

I sighed and threw the tea-towel at him and shuffled my way upstairs to Mia's room. On the way, I grabbed the little bag tied with a bow at the top, which had a brown, soft teddy-bear inside with a card, and a small cupcake in my hand. I stopped at her door, which had a small white-board and magnets with writing on it saying, _Mia-Rose's Room, be aware of the toys!_ I opened the door and quietly walked inside, sitting on the edge of her bed. I leaned forward and kissed my beautiful daughter on the head, brushing away the hair from her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she mumbled, "Mummy?"

I gently touched her nose with my finger and smiled. "Happy birthday baby, did you have a good sleep?"  
She smiled. "Thank you mummy, and yes i did," she yawned. I kept the bag hidden behind my back until I brought it around and gasped. "You're a big girl now!" I laughed. She squealed and yanked the bag from my hands, yelling "Thank you" over and over again. She opened the bag and giggled. "Thank you so much mummy, I love it."  
I smiled. "You can add it to your collection, now. But don't just thank me, thank-"  
"Daddy," he interrupted as he walked into the room with a plate full of pancakes, Chris clinging to his jean-clad leg.

"Daddy!" Mia squealed, and Edward laughed and pressed his finger to his lips, silencing her and pointing up to the roof, indicating that people were still asleep. How Kate and Eleazar could sleep so late is beyond me. Then again, they stayed up until three in the morning doing god knows what. Chris giggled and climbed into bed with her, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Mia giggled and blushed, which I grabbed out my camera from my pocket and took a picture of. It was a beautiful sight that I would never get tired of seeing.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the plate of food, which she immediately began digging into. I smiled and placed the burning cupcake on the bedside table, watching Mia scoff down her food. Edward kissed her forehead and I snapped another picture. Once she was done, I handed her the cupcake and we all began singing Happy Birthday to her, to which she blushed and hid behind her hair, reminding us all of myself. She blew out the candle and bit into the cupcake, giggling as Chris tickled her. I snapped another picture, earning a smirk from Edward. I extended my foot and kicked him in the shin, watching him cringe and scrunch up his face.

He got up and took the plates downstairs with him. I took Chris' hand in mine and then picked up Mia, running down the stairs toward the kitchen. Mia squealed happily as Kate and Eleazar, holding hands, strode down the stairs whilst rubbing their eyes. As soon as they saw Mia, they came and wished her a happy birthday. "The kids are still asleep," Eleazar informed me and I simply nodded. I jumped on the couch with Mia still in my arms and began tickling her, causing her to squirm in my arms. I laid down and watched as she switched positions on my lap, and laid on my chest. Edward sat on the end of the couch and lifted my feet onto his lap, as well as Chris, who sat on my legs.

I smiled and said, "How old are you, now?" to Mia.  
She brought her hand out and counted on her fingers. "One..two...three..four..five. I'm five!"  
"That's right, baby!" I laughed and tickled her again. I kissed her and handed her over to Edward, pulling Chris up onto my lap. I didn't register Kate stealing my camera and taking a picture until the flash went off, and I playfully glared at her. I watched as Edward wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and allowed her to stand on his legs. He brought her face near his and rubbed his nose against her, eliciting a loud laugh from her. I smiled and yanked the camera from Kate's hand and quickly snapped the picture before the moment was over.

A loud knock came from the door, and I yelled, "Kate, get the door!"  
She yelled from the floor, to which I noticed she had her eyes closed and her arms and legs splayed all over the place. "Edward, you get it!" He waved her off and looked at Eleazar, who was making coffee. He shook his head and I sighed. "Who is it?"  
"Jasper!" His gruff voice yelled from the door and I yelled, "Come in! I'm too lazy to get the door!" The locks faltered and then Jasper opened the door, carrying a little bag in his hand. He made his way to the living room and as soon as Mia saw him, she squealed and jumped off Edward, running towards him.

Jasper picked her up and swung her around. "Happy Birthday, gorgeous!"  
"Thank you, Uncie Jazz!" She giggled. He kissed her on the forehead and then put her down, kneeling to the ground. He grabbed her hands and said, "I got you something." We all turned towards them and I smiled. Jasper brought the bag from behind his back and handed it to Mia. She opened it and screamed again, causing us all to cringe under the high-pitched noise. She ran around and showed everyone, and I saw that it was a doll with added acessories. It was perfect for her dollhouse, and I mouthed _'thank you'_ to him. He nodded and sat beside me on the couch, watching her giggle and run around like a mad woman.

**x0x0x0x**

I dipped the paintbrush into the yellow paint, and returned to brushing it across the roof of Mia's dollhouse. All was quiet with the exception of my soft humming and gentle swish of the paintbrush against the wood. It was the perfect time for me to think things through. About everything.

Since the day Edward moved back from Paris, things seemed to have been changing. For the good, I mean. For the past couple of weeks, I've noticed changes in Edward that I never thought that would happen. He doesn't smoke as much as he used to, although I see him pull out a cigarette or two outside or in town. I also have never seen him drink, not even once. It's either the fact that he drinks away from the kids and my family, hidden in his room, or he's _really_ trying to work things out.

It's not just the changes in his _diet,_ if you could call it that; _taking drugs, drinking.._but physically as well. I've noticed that his arms have gotten much more muscular than since he moved here, and I can notice abs beneath the tight tee-shirts he wears, and sometimes I feel as though he's trying to show it off. His eyes aren't so bloodshot anymore, indicating that he isn't nearly as stoned as he always used to be, and his skin isn't as pale anymore.

I've also noticed the way he's changed around me in general. With the exception of our daily arguments over small things and our daughter, he seems to have been showing _respect_ to me. He's been generally nice to me, and I've noticed also, how much of a good father he is; he never leaves Mia by herself, he looks after her, and he even sings her a lullaby before she goes to sleep. I know that it's something that she prefers more than anything in the world because I've been singing to her since she was a baby.

But on top of that, it was frightening me with the fact that I found him..._good._

I stared out the window, absentmindedly, paying mere attention to the task at hand as the breeze blew soft, sweet fragrances in my face and I was welcomed with the scent of honey and chocolate. I was completely at peace when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heavy breathing in my ear, before his husky voice yelled out, "Boo!" I jumped and dropped the paintbrush, almost knocking down the tin of paint before he caught it and placed it back on the cupboard. I turned around and scowled at him.  
"The least you could do is act remotely mature, for the kids?" I asked suggestively, clenching my jaw.  
He smirked. "The least you could do is have a little fun, for the kids?"

I rolled my eyes and watched as he sat down on the floor, grabbing a small tin of the yellow paint and a brush. I grinned mischieviously and dipped my paintbrush in the paint, and waited patiently for Edward to look up. His head moved so that he could look up and paint the roof, so I flicked the paintbrush at his face and grinned triumphantly when yellow paint splat on his face in all directions. He scowled at me, and I tried my hardest to stifle a giggle, before his eyes changed; they shined with mischief as his mouth turned up at the corner, eyebrow raising. "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes widening in the process.  
He shook his head. "Oh nothing.." he trailed off, slowly moving his head to the side, his mouth growing wider. I turned to get up, but his hand flicked blue paint in my face.

I went to reach for a towel from the cupboard when I saw movement in the corner of my eye, and looked over towards Edward to see that he was trying to tickle me, and I jerked away just before he touched me. He stood up and stalked closer, as if challenging me, and I almost felt the need to curl up in a little ball before I got up and ran to the other side of the room. "Oh Bel-lahh!" he called in a sing-song voice, clicking his tongue as he walked after me. I spotted the small tub of blue paint and felt my eye twitch as an idea popped into my head. I turned around the corner so that I was out of sight, and heard Edward say, "Bel-lah! Come out, come out, wherever you are." I could just imagine the smirk in his voice. He began walking the other way, and I took this as a 'go for it' and snuck up behind him. Considering I wasn't tall enough, I had to jump in order to tip the blue paint over his head, and almost tripped when I landed on the ground again.

I watched him turn around and giggled when I saw the look on his face. He had blue paint dripping down his face from his hair, on his shirt, his arms. It mixed in with the yellow paint I flicked at him earlier, so it began to turn green. I smirked and said, "Oh look Edward, you look wonderful in green. It compliments your eyes," I batted my eyelashes and ran for it, dropping the brush at the door before running outside, doubling over with laughter.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me as I ran past my daughter and Chris playing with a soccer ball with Emmett and Jasper. Jasper sent me a funny look while Emmett just laughed as I ran towards the house. I stopped and bent over so that I could catch my breath, and turned around to see if Edward was behind me. He was nowhere in sight, and I smiled. "Thank god that's over," I breathed as I walked steadily toward the house. I then heard a ruckus inside the backhouse where I'd just come from, and I frowned. I turned around and began heading back towards the backhouse, wondering what was going on in there.

I reached the door and placed my hand on the doorknob, slowly twisting it. I opened the door and was met with a bucket full of paint on my head, and husky laughter in the background. I groaned and slowly lifted the bucket of red paint from my head and threw it on the ground. I clawed my fingers so that I could wipe paint from my eyes, and stared at Edward, who was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. I scoffed from shock and shook my head several times, flinging paint everywhere.  
"Why was your bucket on my door?" I asked skeptically.  
He smirked, letting out a light puff of air. "Why was your door under my bucket?"  
I clenched my jaw at his comment and reached for some leftover paint in the bucket, but he held up his hands in surrender and backed slowly away. Chuckling under his breath, he said, "Don't fight fire with fire, you'll just get burned!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood slowly, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. "Then I'll bring you down with me," I murmured under my breath, hoping to god he didn't hear me. "Come again?" He frowned.  
I smiled. "That's what she said."  
"Yeah, and so did Tanya, and that little redhead down the street. _Oh,_ and the waitress from the restaurant. I-"

"You're an asshole, Edward," I huffed and stormed out of the room. He stopped laughing abruptly and began to follow me, for which I didn't care. I stormed out of the backhouse and towards the house so that I could shower. We both recieved odd looks considering we were covered with paint, but I couldn't care less.

"Bella, stop," he yelled after me, but I didn't turn around. I felt his hand jerk my arm back as he repeated, "Bella, stop."  
I sighed. "What is it, Edward?"  
"I'm sorry, all right? I was just having a little fun. You don't have to be so serious, its our daughter's birthday. She's turning five! I dont want us to fight on her birthday, it wouldn't be fair to her."  
I shook my head, completely agreeing. "No, it wouldn't be fair. It's not fair that you have to remind me day by day that you're some fucking man-whore, hooking up with half the towns women just to prove that you're over me. I get it, Edward, you don't have to drag on about it," I ran my hand through my hair. I felt all eyes on us as we spoke.

"Come on, Bella. I was just teasing," he smirked.  
I shook my head, throwing my hand in the air for emphasis. "Which is exactly my point! Don't remind me of the past, Edward."  
"Not anymore, huh? You don't want to know about my past living hell?"  
The look in his eyes made me suddenly regret what I said, and I looked down at my feet. "Sorry. I shouldn't of ran off like that. It's just..seeing you, so caring, I'm not used to it. I keep thinking that some time, you're going to explode and blame everything on me, like you always do."  
"And when have I blamed shit on you, Bella?" He retorted sharply.  
"All the time," I whispered. "Since you moved back."

He turned around and ran a hand through his untamed, bronze hair, huffing with defeat. He whirled around and gripped my arms gently with his hands, and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't be mad at me, I was trying to even the playing field, and have a little fun, you know?" I nodded and looked down at the ground, softly murmuring, "I need a shower." I felt weak, if that were even possible, under these clothes. They felt heavy with the paint on them, and it was beginning to dry in my hair and on my skin, so I needed to wash it off as soon as possible. The more Edward spoke, the more I felt the need to kick him in the balls for taking away my precious shower time before the party.

I was growing more and more frustrated as I watched him; more like studied him. The expression on his face changed from sad, to confused, to slightly lethargic, and finally settling on cheeky within the matter of seconds. I had to refrain myself from asking him what was going on inside his hollow head, but that would require a response from him, and I wanted my goddamn shower. I turned around to head towards the house when I heard him say, "Mind if I join? Save the environment and all."

I smiled a mischievious yet cheeky smile and nodded, shrugging. "Sure." I watched his jaw drop from shock and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath at his expression. I knew he was only teasing, and I also knew that he definitely wasn't expecting the response I gave him. I thought that I shouldn't of said what I said because there was no way he was going to refuse that, going by the look in his eyes. Next thing I know, I was scooped up in his arms and carried bridal style towards the house and to my bathroom suite. I gasped when he set me down and watched as he slowly took his shirt off and scoffed once he saw himself in the mirror.

"Edward, I-"  
"I've seen you naked before, Bella. Calm down. Besides, it won't take as long, and I can wash your hair if you want. It might take a bit of shampoo to get that paint out," he said, turning the hot water on in the shower. "Sorry about that," he winked at me. I swallowed, thinking it through. He did have a point about the amount of paint in my hair, but I didn't particularly enjoy the fact about sharing a shower with him. I felt uncomfortable with exposing myself, although I really didn't need to considering he has already seen me naked. I sighed in defeat and shook my head, taking my top off. "Fine, but if you comment _once_ on my body, I swear to god I won't refrain from kicking you where it hurts."

He smiled a genuine smile and held his hands up in surrender. "Promise." I walked towards the mirror and picked lumps of paint from my face, groaning once I saw the amount of different colours and piles of paint built up on my head. I was on high alert with my hearing so that I knew when Edward was stripped and in the shower, and I decided to stall for as long as I could. I heard Edward spit out water and open the glass door from the shower, steam pouring out. "Come on, Bella. I won't bite."

I sighed again, dramatically, and slowly walked into the shower and stood beneath the hot jets. I smelt the scent of manly Adidas body wash which indicated Edward had already washed himself, and I wondered when he had gotten that from my bottom cupboard. I quickly washed myself, fully aware that his eyes were on me the whole time as I felt my cheeks burn with blush. Once I was done, I heard the squirt of the shampoo bottle and Edward's soft voice murmuring, "Come here."  
I sighed and leaned my head back, allowing him to wash my hair.

I hummed in contentment with his magical hands working their way through my hair, massaging my scalp. I felt at ease and relaxed, and actually whined when he was done. He smirked at me and pointed to his hair. I grinned and piled some shampoo on his head and quickly washed his. "You're a lucky bastard. You have short _and_ thin hair." He laughed at my comment and grabbed the conditioner after I was done. I frowned at him and he just said, "Your hair shines when its conditioned."  
I bit my lip and let him condition my hair.

After my stressful, yet peaceful shower, I ran out and grabbed two towels; chucking one to Edward and wrapping one around myself. I searched through my draws and found a pair of short denim shorts and a tank top, with my blue bikini I would wear underneath for later. Once dressed, I hadn't noticed that Edward had already gotten dressed in a pair of boardshorts in the bathroom, for which I was highly thankful. It was hard enough having a bloody shower with him, than to watch him get dressed in front of me. That's a no-no on my highly-uncomfortable level.

"You ready?" I said to him.  
He nodded, smiling, throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. "Yeah, Bella. Let's go get the birthday girl and Chris and get them changed." I shut my bedroom door behind me and followed Edward outside. We were all met with odd looks, and a smirk and wink from Emmett. I gasped and threw the soccer ball at him, but I groaned when he caught it just before it hit his head. "Don't fight fire with fire, Em," I murmured, knowing he couldn't hear.  
Edward chuckled. "You'll just get burned."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter (PART TWO), you won't have to wait as long.**

**Bella and Edward are still arguing, but you can see the chemistry between them, can you not?**

**Thanks again for my awesome beta, Lucy (FICTIONAL-STAR) for helping me.**

**Please let me know what you think, and review.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	22. I Remember

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-two, Mia's B'Day; Party Two: I remember_

* * *

**Edward**

I waved to Bella and walked back to my house, shuffling my feet along the ground as if I were in a hurry. Not really. Bella had told me to _'hurry my ass up' _so that I could make it back to sing Happy Birthday to Mia. Everyone was already starting to head out back as Kate and Rosalie finished off the cake, and Alice the decorations. As I made my way inside the house and toward my room, I took a deep breath. I opened my door and was welcomed with a lighter room. I had pulled the planks off my windows a while ago, but my room didn't look all that too inviting yet. I had just begun painting my walls white, so it was a mixture of half-painted walls and nails in the walls. _I had gotten angry._

I wasn't making that same mistake again, or so help me god, Bella can murder me herself with a bare hand and I would let her. I was going to allow sunshine in my life, and I was going to _try_. Harder than I had ever done before, and it was all because of Bella. I walked up to my mirror and plucked the photo of Bella and Mia that I had kept for a while, and stared at it lovingly. I had added a few more additions to my mirror, from the previous ones I had on there. I now had a picture of me and my son playing baseball, and one of Chris sleeping. The people that have been with me all the time and I had never noticed it until now, were stuck upon my mirror so that I could remind myself why I need to _try. _

I walked further into the room and saw my calendar, and sighed deeply. I grabbed my red marker and crossed off the next date. _Only five more days. _Oh, how I dreaded this day come every year, but it was a day that I had to endure. _For Chris._

**x0x0x0x**

**Bella**

"Ugh, where is he?" I wondered impatiently, pacing around in the living room.  
"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Kate giggled and pointed to the front door. Edward suddenly opened the door and walked through, something in his hand as he walked towards us. He smiled and huffed as he halted in front of me, and Kate nodded to Rosalie to get the cake from the fridge. I frowned at what was in his hand, and he opened his mouth like a fish and handed it to me. "Sorry, this is for you."  
I frowned and slowly took it from his hand and looked at it. It was a picture of Edward and myself...in _college._

"How did you-"  
"Alice," he mumbled under his breath. "She's got stacks of them. She created a photo album, and she left this on my door this morning. It's for both of us." I frowned and looked at it some more. Edward had a smoke on his hand, and I was laughing as he kissed my cheek hard, his arm held out so the smoke wouldn't penetrate my nose. My eyes were shining with delight.  
_God, did I miss those days._

I sighed and stuffed the photo into my pocket and nodded a thanks to him, when Rosalie walked out with the cake.  
"Anybody got a lighter?" Edward nodded and brought out a lighter from his pocket, which caused Rosalie to roll her eyes. He lit the five candles and then we made our way outside. The backyard was covered in balloons from the roof, to the ground, the trees, including streamers following behind. There were a few tables and chairs for the little kids, with larger chairs surrounding them in a circle for the adults. An esky full of juice for the kids and bowls of candy on a small table. There was also another table stacked with a few presents on top. I smiled.

All the kids and adults were seated, which included Emmett, Leah, Adam, Carlisle, Esme, Carlie, Jasper, Melissa, Alice, Jacob, Claire and their little girl Lily, and now Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Stevie-Rae, Edward, Chris and myself. Mia was standing, blushing beautifully, as Rosalie made her way to the table. We all began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Mia! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Hip-hip!" Edward yelled.  
Everyone else chorused, "Horay!"  
"Hip-hip!"  
"Horay!"  
"Hip-hip!"  
"Hoorayy!" Everyone clapped when Mia blew out the candles, and she giggled like a little school-girl, blushing again.  
Rosalie held up a slice of cake. "Who wants some cake?" All the kids yelled, "me, me" and rushed towards the cake, standing behind Mia. Rosalie grabbed Mia's hand and gently but carefully cut the cake, but purposfully hit the bottom.  
"Oh-oh!" Rosalie gasped. "You have to kiss the closest boy!"  
Mia blushed again and went straight for Chris, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris chuckled and flashed his cocky, side-way grin, to which I noticed he inherited from his father, and hugged Mia.

I smiled and leaned into Edward's chest, and he wrapped his arm comfortingly around me. "She's really beautiful, Bella."  
I nodded. "She looks a lot like you, you know. She used to have light brown hair, but now it's turning bronze," I said matter-of-factly. He shook his head. "But she also looks like you. She inherited that beautiful smile and blush from you. I'm sure she'll have a lot of boyfriends when she gets older."  
"Not if I can help it," I scoffed.  
He laughed. "Couldn't help it, Bella. I love to tease you," he poked my nose.  
I glared playfully. "So I've noticed."

I sighed and pulled myself gently from Edward's grasp, and turned around to face him. I couldn't help but notice the prominant hurt etched on his face and within his eyes, my heart broke for him. _He wanted to hold me? _I shook my head from all loose thoughts and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I said softly.  
"For what?" He replied.  
"For everything. Helping me out, being there for Mia-" he cut me off.  
"I don't do it for your benefit, Bella." I frowned at this, but he continued anyway. "I do it because it's the right thing to do, as a father, and because I love Chris, I love Mia, and-"  
"Bella!" Jacob yelled, cutting Edward off mid-sentence.

Edward sighed dramatically and let go of me fully and went over to wish another happy birthday to Mia. I noticed Jacob was holding his beautiful little girl, and I grinned. "Wow, she's just as gorgeous as I remember," I gushed and gently stroked her soft cheek. Her eyes opened, and I saw her beautiful brown eyes. "Hello, sweetie."  
"Gah," she gurgled and smiled a tooth-less smile at me, and I laughed. Jacob gently brushed her head; her silky hair falling back a little bit. "So, how's Claire?" I asked casually.  
He nodded and smiled again, flashing his brilliant white teeth. God, I hoped Lily got his teeth. "She's good. Her stomach's going down, so she wants to start jogging or something to get it off. I told her she was perfect, because the baby-bump will be gone soon anyway." I nodded and giggled. Typical Jacob, so sweet and loving.

"Anyway, how's hallow-head?"  
I laughed, _hard, _and held onto his shoulder for support. I imagined Lily would've cringed at my laughing considering she was in clear-as-a-bell hearing range. "He's good. Still a teasing asshole, but I'm dealing with it."  
"Being good?"  
I nodded again. He patted my shoulder and walked off towards Claire, when she waved and smiled at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, feeling the world spinning around me until I felt a strong, firm hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and for a second I thought it was Jasper, but when I heard that hearty laugh, I knew it wasn't him. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Emmett!"  
"Hey Bellsy, how's my favourite little sister?"  
I laughed when he put me down. "I'm good. How's little Adam?" I felt as though the adults were paying more attention to me than Mia today, but when I looked over at Mia, she had a bunch of them helping open her presents, including the kids. I felt more at ease then. "He's great, he can speak full sentences now, I'm quite surprised he keeps them in. He mimics everything I say!"  
_"He mi-mics evryfing I say!" _I heard in the background and laughed.  
"See what I mean?" Emmett pouted.

I smiled and ruffled his already curly hair. "It's okay Em, you'll get used to it."  
"So, I couldn't help but notice you and Edward walk in the house covered in paint, and walk out squeaky clean," he waggled his eyebrows at me. God, doesn't Emmett have something better to do than tease me? His eyebrow shot up and he grinned cheekily at me. _Apparently not. _"You love it, Bella. So, what's happening between you two? One minute you're fighting, and the next, it's like you're best friends or some shit," he huffed.

I mock-gasped. "Emmett McCarty! I have never heard you swear!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, mother-fucking hoe-bag." I laughed. "Come on Bells, you know me better than that. I have a kid who copies what I say, you think I'd swear around him? No!" He moved his hand in the air in a z-snap motion and circled his head.  
"Mhmm!" Typical Emmett.  
"Your right, I guess its been a while. I still remember the day I had to hide in your bloody closet. Underwear and all!"  
His eyes brightened at this memory and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Maybe I shouldn't of brought it up, but who cares?  
"Oh yes, that memory is stuck in my head like glue. That was when we all had the hots for you, Bells."  
I frowned. "_You?"  
_"Yeah, me. God Bella, you were basically struttin' your sexy ass in front of all of us like you were teasing a starving man with chocolate cake. We all wanted you, but I was the best in hiding it."

I stuck my finger up to stop him there. "Nup, I remember when Jasper and Edward were in jail, you basically wanted to fuck me!"  
He put a finger up to my lips. "Shh, that never leaves this-" he looked around. "small area between us." I laughed and wacked him upside the head and gave him a hug. "Missed you Emmett," I murmured.  
"Missed you too Bella," he whispered and we walked over to Mia. She ran up to me and squealed, holding up a few dolls and several amount of clothes for accessories for the dollhouse. I shook my head and laughed. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't expect to be so lazy and forget about it.**

**But here it is.**

**From here on in, I promise to update every Sunday, and if I'm a bit behind with school, every second Sunday.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	23. Thoughts

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-three. Thoughts._

* * *

**Bella**

_November 12th, Friday Morning, 8 AM._

I stepped out of the shower, enjoying the heat flowing throughout my bathroom. I wiped the mirror with a small handtowel and then proceeded to brush my teeth. Once I was done, I turned to my pile of clothes that I had picked out. I chose a simple light blue bra and panties set, a dark blue, cowl-neck and striped camisole and a white with very faint, very thin grey stripes against the material, mini-shorts. I pulled them on, and grabbed a pair of dark grey flats. The soft silk material of the camisole brushed against my skin and i relaxed, and I wasn't even at the bloody spa yet! Once I was dressed, I began fiddling with my hair. I scrunched my face up at the knots. There is _no_ way in hell I'm going out looking like _this_. God, I wish Alice were here right now.

"Bella!" Her pixie voice squealed behind me, forcing me to hit my head on the mirror. I cringed and turned around and gave her a hug. "Hey Ali."  
She glanced at my hand holding my hair in different bunches and giggled. "Need some help?"  
"Please?" I begged and she nodded.

**x0x0x0x**

"Edward will be drooling over you," Alice laughed as we descended the stairs. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Alice was wearing a simple yellow sundress with flats, and Rosalie was wearing jeans and a tank top that looked amazing on her, and of course her bug-eyed sunglasses. They looked a bit skimpy on her, but it worked. I threw her the keys to my car. "You're driving." Rosalie shrugged and headed towards the garage. I waved to Alice and told her I would just be a minute as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a poptart.

I jumped when I heard a scruffy voice from behind me. "Morning, sunshine."  
"F-fuck! Edward, what the hell are you doing here? Are you living here now?" I raised my eyebrow at him skeptically, to which he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Course not, silly. Rose told me to come over and look after Mia."  
"Oh," was my smart response. I frowned.

Edward clicked his tongue and wolf whistled. "Mm, sexy outfit Bella. Mind if I take a better examination?" He waggled his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Screw you, Edward."  
He tapped the kitchen bench with his hands and stood from his spot, turning to walk away. "Your loss."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I walked into the garage where Rosalie and Alice were waiting in the car. Alice got up so that I could climb in under her. She was so tiny that she had to sit on my lap in my car, but the consequences of this was that she was bouncing up and down with the excitement of going to the spa today. _Fun._

**Edward**

Was she trying to kill me? I think perhaps, that she knew about my attractions for her, and was purposefully pushing the limits to get back at me. Either it was that or Alice knew about it. Or am I just getting paranoid? I sighed heavily and shook my head, washing away the thoughts. "Fuck this," I growled, my internal voices beginning to piss me off. I can't possibly have an argument with myself, without going fucking insane.

"Edward?" Said a soft voice from behind me. I frowned and turned around to see Stevie-Rae, Bella's cousin. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. What could she possibly want with me? "Stevie-Rae," I acknowledged dryly.  
"May I sit with you?" She asked nervously. I smiled, trying to ease some of her nerves.  
"Of course." She sat down and shifted uncomfortably on her seat, before turning to face me with an expressionless face. It was as if she was here for business. Who knows, maybe she was? "Edward, I know how you feel about my cuzzy."  
I frowned at her, but didn't say anything. "Its obvious in the way you look at her. But you need to break the ice between you two."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "How can you sound so sure?" I asked the eleven-year-old.  
She laughed. "I may be only eleven but I know things," she grinned. "Besides, you're not a total bum."  
I smiled and nodded my head at her. "Well thank you. Er-" she cut me off.  
"Look, Edward. I can see how much you love Mia and Chris, but I can see you love Bella now, right?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "You seem like the kind of guy who waits for the girl, or something. I don't know much about this relationship stuff, but I don't think she's going to do that. Talk to her." And then she skipped off. Well, that was something I certainly wasn't expecting. I never thought I'd recieve advice about Bella from her eleven-year-old cousin. "Oh!" She yelled down the hall. "Justin's going to be home in..fifteen minutes and counting. If you're here to get your bum kicked, then stay. Otherwise, I suggest you run for it." I took her word for it and left a note for Kate on the kitchen table to ring me when Mia woke up.

I grabbed my jacket and walked through the front door and down the street, back to my house. When I stepped through the door, I was greeted with Jasper and Melissa making out on the couch. I cringed. "Ugh! Guys, would you take this upstairs? We have children living here!" They abruptly stopped kissing to turn and look at me. Jasper smirked and wiped his mouth, grabbing Melissa's hand and telling her to head upstairs to his room, patting me on the shoulder. "Sorry man, I forgot that you were such a tight ass."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fuck off, Jasper, and go screw your girlfriend before I give you a bloody nose." He rolled his eyes before he ascended the stairs. I sighed and walked into the living room to switch on the T.V. I couldn't concentrate on the show though, because my mind was somewhere else. I felt around in the pockets of my jeans and pulled out the black box and opened it, revealing a golden engagement band with the words _i love you_ inscribed in it, with tiny diamonds embedded within the gold around it. I jumped when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, until I heard his deep voice from behind me. "Edward, man, you preparing to propose to my little sister?"  
"Emmett," I huffed. "Don't fucking _do_ that. And no. Well, at least I don't think so."

He sat down across from me and leaned forward with his elbows situated on his knees. He frowned. "You must really love her."  
I nodded. "Look, Edward, I think it's a tad early to propose, but its good that you've given it some thought. Do you know how she feels about you?" I shook my head.  
"I have no idea, Emmett. One minute she seems like shes getting along with me, and the next, shes-"  
"I know," he cut me off. "Have you spoken to her about how you feel?"  
"No," I retorted. "I don't even think she realises."  
"Hmm," he leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking. "What connects you other than your daughter?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."  
"Think about it. There has to be something, Edward, or you wouldn't even be considering marriage."

**x0x0x0x**

**Bella**

I waved goodbye to Rosalie and Alice as I opened the door. I threw my bag and keys on the kitchen table and flopped myself on the couch. I rolled my eyes when I saw Edward walking in through the back door with his leather jacket. "I'm starting to think you _do_ live here," I smirked, which caused him to shake his head at me as if to say 'You're an idiot'. Not long after, the bell rang. I groaned and hopped up from the couch, when Edward began walking towards the door to grab it as well. I quirked my eyebrow at him. "You're even answering the door."  
"I thought I'd save you the trouble, but you got up anyway," he murmured as we both opened the door at the same time. I didn't expect to see Justin there, a cast on his arm and stitches on his forehead.

"J-Justin," I whispered as he dropped his bags and held his arms out, a huge smile on his face. My jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and he already looks so much better. I felt tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes, as he whispered "Hey Bell, I've missed you." I didn't hesitate when I jumped into his arms, placing kisses all over his face. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're back!"  
He laughed and set me down. "Glad to know I'm so loved." He then raked his eyes up and down Edward's body leaning against the door frame. "And who's this?" He grinned.  
"Er, this is Edward," I said, as if it were a question. The smile immediately dropped off his face.

He glared at Edward, who raised his eyebrow. "This is the prick who knocked you up?" He yelled, taking a step forward.  
My eyes widened and I stood in front of him. "Don't, Justin, he's...he's family now."  
He turned to me, a wild look in his eyes. "After, what, a month from his return, he's suddenly called fucking family now? How much have I fucking missed? And why is this asshole here? Does he live here or some shit?" I placed my hand on his chest and sent him a pleading look, moving forward to gently kiss his nose. His eyes softened and he kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry, cuzzy." He stuck his hand out to Edward, clenching his jaw as he did so. Edward gingerly shook it and said, "Nice to finally meet you." Justin's eye twitched and he growled through clenched teeth, "Likewise," before he stepped into the house.

Oh for the love of god, I hope they get along. I shut the front door and turned to Edward. "Ring Carlisle and Esme. Tell them to bring over the kids. I think Justin deserves to know what's been happening the past couple of weeks." He nodded and pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and turned away to call them. I groaned. Well _this_ is going to be fun.

* * *

**This took me...three days. Lots of thoughts, and harassing my wonderful beta :P**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Next chapter will be up later tonight.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	24. Endure The Dread

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-four. Endure The Dread_

* * *

**Edward**

_November 13th, Saturday Morning, 10:23 AM._

I walked over to my calendar, my shaking hand gripping the red marker until my knuckles turned white. Nerves wracking through my body, my jaw clenching. I lifted my hand and circled the date on the calendar. _November 13._ The worst, yet should be the best day of my life. Why? There's so many reasons to count. An emptiness filled my chest as I collapsed on the bed, heavy breaths falling from my lips. Another year to endure, another year to wait for.

I opened my bedside drawer, swallowing hard. A burn began to build at the base of my throat, a stinging in the corners of my eyes. I searched through the draw and found a picture. It was of Tanya; her hair sprawled across the pillow, a grin on her face as she held our son, Chris. He was only a few months old then, his little sports jersey looking way too big on him, his little jeans baggy. He was everything I could've hoped for.

Tanya had given me this picture a week before the accident, telling me 'It's for the future, when you get lonely. Look at this picture and you'll see what you really want, what you're hoping for.' I never understood the underlying message she was trying to tell me, until now. Of course, I was stupid, and I couldn't care less about the picture back then, because it was of her. It was as if she knew she was going to die. Who knows? She maybe did, and kept it from everyone.

_"Edward, don't be in denial all the time."  
"I'm not," I spat.  
She rolled her eyes. "Look at him. Look at our baby boy. He'll be the only thing left in your life to cherish, unless you keep this photo."_

At the time, I felt like she was playing me, only saying this to get under my nerves, but she was right all this time. I had an inkling that she always knew she was going to die, and for that I hate her. Every inch of my body and soul loathes the way that she couldn't care less about her sons grieving over his mother, or for the fact that I needed her when I denied the fact that I didn't. I don't need her now, do I? Or is that just my conciousness telling me that I need something to...to keep me going.

I shook my head vehemently and placed the photo back in the draw, and slammed it shut. I clenched my jaw. I couldn't do this. There was no such thing as positivity within me. A knock sounded at my door. I didn't care who the fuck it was, I yelled at the door, "Fuck off!" The door slowly opened; the creaking noise disturbing me to the point where I wanted to break it off it's hinges and throw it at someone. The door closed with a soft click, and moments later, I felt the bed dip when someone sat next to me. I didn't didn't know who it was, or why they were here, but every ticking moment, I was losing patience with their presence.

They placed their hand on my thigh, and I noticed that it was a woman who was in my room. I frowned. I couldn't recognise the hand to be Leah's, or even Esme's. This woman's fingernails were well manicured, so I figured she got them done recently. She was wearing a ring on her forefinger, with pale, translucent skin. I sighed. "Bella," I choked, my voice husky and deep and...strained.

She didn't say anything, as I felt an uncomfortable silence fill the air. I was restraining myself from telling her to go away, but I knew that I needed her more than ever. Especially right now. I placed my right hand softly on top of hers, and gently held her hand. A heavy sigh fell from her lips, and at that very moment, Bella decided to speak. "Your room is so dark."  
I nodded; a slight jerk of my head. "I keep to myself."  
"So I see," she murmured. A few moments passed; the silence disturbing me further, rather than her presence in my room. I couldn't care less anymore, I just needed to _feel._ "I invited you for breakfast, but you never showed."

I nodded again, turning to her. Her face was expressionless, but there was a light in her eyes that I didn't understand. I sent her a pleading look, as to not speak again, but the confused expression that was plastered on her face indicated that she didn't understand why I was sending her that look. I sighed. "I have a lot on my mind."  
"You can tell me," she whispered, and I looked down. I felt vulnerable right now; the depressing state I was in..I was succumbing to the sadness. I _needed_ her. "I don't know if I can."

_"Don't, Edward."  
I glared at her. "It's not like I can automatically open up to someone."  
"You have once before, you can do it again. All you need is hope."_

I let go of her hand and let my own fall into my lap, sighing heavily. Was I making the right decision? My internal voice said that I was, and I took a deep breath to explain when she cut me off. "It's hurting you...isn't it?"  
I looked up into her glossy eyes and frowned. "What is?"  
"Tanya's death," she stated sternly, and I gave her a curt nod. I swallowed back the bile that was threatening to build in my throat, and tried to relax myself. Bella kept her hand on my thigh and gave it a light squeeze, as if to comfort me. I felt a little at ease, and it gave me enough courage to start.

"About a year ago, as you know, Tanya passed away in the hospital after being diagnosed from cancer. And..a week before that, we were in a car accident." She nodded, keeping her expression neutral as though to help me continue. I choked on the next couple of words, trying to get them out. "Today is the anniversary of her death." I looked down, my eyes beginning to water. She rubbed my thigh affectionately, and bent her index finger beneath my chin and tilted my head up so that I could look at her. I tried my hardest not to cry, and so I wiped my eyes before the tears could fall. Bella fought a sad smile. "It's okay to cry."

I shook my head, which was a bad thing to do considering a few tears flicked from my eyes and down my cheeks. She lifted her index finger and wiped the tears. Then, before I could register what was happening, she leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around my frame and held tight, rubbing my back occasionally. I buried my head into her neck and let the tears fall. I felt, rather than heard, her voice against my ears. "I know it hurts. She was apart of your life, she brought such a large part of your life together, and now she's gone. Be strong, Edward."

I pulled away and shook my head, a chuckle escaping my lips. "You must think I'm a tool."  
"For crying?" She asked sincerely..in a mothers voice. Jesus christ.  
"Yeah, for breaking down in front of you. I'm a guy, we don't do that."  
She laughed. "If you're seriously hurt, you do. It's better than wallowing away in your own guilt and being an asshole all your life."  
"You make a valid point," I admitted and ran my hand through my messy hair.

Bella sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go downstairs. This room is making me depressed." I had to laugh at that, and I squeezed her hand and stood up. I followed her reluctantly downstairs and into the living room where all the family were sitting, huddled together like a family of penguins or something. Chris was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor and he wouldn't let anyone touch him. I sighed and let go of Bella's hand and walked over to him. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest.  
"It's okay buddy, you'll be okay," I cooed and rocked side to side, rubbing his back comfortingly. Bella sent me a sad look and sat down on the loveseat. I saw that there were no spots left other than the loveseat or the floor, and so I decided to sit next to Bella.  
"I..want..mummy," Chris cried, choking on his sobs.

I cringed. Leah and Emmett sighed at me, and stood up to walk out of the room. Carlisle, Esme and Melissa had the courtesy of leaving as well, which left Bella, Jasper, Chris and myself. Bella placed a hand on my arm and said, "Hand him over."  
I sighed and lifted Chris into Bella's lap, and Bella began singing a french lullaby to him. It began to calm him as she rocked him back and forth, placing soft kisses on his cheek. "Mummy loves you, Chris. She'll always be in your heart," she murmured, kissing away his tears. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. Today was going to be quite a rough day.

I looked over at Jasper and noticed a tear sliding down his cheek. I frowned. "Are you okay, man?"  
He nodded. "Are you?"  
I shrugged. I really didn't know if I was or not. I swallowed hard and he stood up, walking over to me. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and said, "Have a good day, brother." He walked off. When I looked back at Bella, I noticed somehow, miraculously, she had managed to get Chris asleep. I smiled. "I'll go take him upstairs. Which room?"  
"Third on the left," I whispered to her, watching as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. Not moments later, Carlie stood in front of me with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry Eddie, you'll be okay."

"Thanks, Carlie," I murmured and picked her up, holding her on my lap as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.  
"I love you, big brother," she said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed her forehead, murmuring _'i love you'_ back. One more kiss on the cheek and she walked down the hall to Carlisle and Esme. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. Motherfucker. How can one guy have so much brought onto his shoulders in one day? I don't know how, but its down-right fucking possible.

I jumped when I felt someone sit on my lap. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Bella, and she was smiling sadly at me.  
"What if it makes you..sad at me," I sung softly.  
"And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep," Bella sung back, stroking my cheek with her palm. I leaned into her hand and sighed. "What happened? In the accident, I mean."  
I let out a shaky breath. "I thought I killed her, Bella. I really did. I..I climbed out of the car and onto the road, crawling along the dirt. I couldn't find her anywhere, until I saw her broken, bloody body lying almost lifeless on the ground, not far from where I was lying. I can't bring myself to forgive myself after that happened." Bella narrowed her eyes at me. Why? I don't know.  
"Don't..blame yourself, for something that wasn't your fault. She drove you into that tree, Edward. She took a hold of the accelerator."

"Exactly! She tried to fucking kill herself because of me!" I yelled, exasperated. She cringed from the height my voice rose to, and I immediately regretted that I yelled at her. I lowered my voice a little bit. "I blame myself for not trying to stop her."  
"You did, didn't you? You said you tried to get her foot out from the accelerator-" I cut her off, my voice growing louder again.  
"She wouldn't fucking move!" My voice changed; raising and decreasing octaves. I was becoming highly aggravated.  
"But that's not what killed her, Edward. You told me you tried to stop her from smoking, too, but she wouldn't listen."  
I shook my head; back and forth, back and forth. "She was basically performing a mother-fucking suicide, and we didn't even realise."

I swallowed back the bile and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist so that she wouldn't fall when I rose from my chair. I stormed my way upstairs and into my room. I opened the door, slamming it back hard enough so that it dinted a dole in the wall from the force of it. I opened my draw when I heard Bella's worried voice from behind me. "Edward, what are you doing?"  
I searched frantically in my draw for the photo, and when I found it, my eye twitched. I turned around, my eyes wild.  
"Look at this! Look at this photo, Bella!"  
She frowned and scanned the photo quickly before looking back at me. "Tanya and Chris," she acknowledged.

"Yes, and look! There's fucking scars on her wrist! Bitch!" I yelled, screwing the photo in my hands and throwing it to the ground. I loathed her; so much more than I thought I did earlier, so much more than I ever thought I did. Bella took the photo from the ground and opened it up, staring blankly at it. After a minute or two, she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Edward-"  
"She said I'd have nothing more to live for than Chris!" I growled.

_"You shouldn't be here."  
"I don't care, Tanya. I can be here all I want," I argued, glaring at her. She really was starting to piss me the fuck off._

_"It's better if you're not here," she reminded me for the fifth time in the past couple of days.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."  
"You have no control over my life, Edward. I do what I want. Nurse?" She called. I covered her mouth and when the nurse arrived, I said, "False alarm, nothing to be worried about." The nurse shrugged and walked off.  
"When I'm not around, maybe," I retorted angrily. She was pressing my patience._

_I sighed when I saw a tear in her eye. "Do you want Chris?"  
"No," she cried, wiping her eyes. "I don't want him anywhere near me."  
"What kind of mother would say that about their son?" I yelled.  
"The kind that wants to die," she stated simply, as if it were the most obvious answer she could've given me.  
I shook my head. "Don't think like that. You have more to live for than I do."  
"That's not true and you know it. If you think the way I do, you'll have nothing more to live for than Chris."_

_"He may be my son, but he's not something that keeps me sane."  
She quirked an eyebrow at me skeptically. "And who keeps you sane? That bitch Bella you left?"  
"Fuck you, Tanya."  
"You're being selfish, Edward."  
"Well maybe if I act like you and run my car into a tree, it'll get rid of my selfishness, huh?"_

I clenched my jaw. "Fuck this."  
"Edward-"  
"Do you think I'm selfish?" I suddenly turned to Bella, my eyes wide with fury.  
She took harsh breath and let it out, frowning. "No." When I saw the confused, pained and fearful expression on her face, my eyes softened and I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered and collapsed on the bed. She sat beside me and kept silent, allowing me to calm down. What the hell was I just thinking?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I shook my head at how ridiculous I was and ran my hands down my face. "Regardless of what you say, Bella, I am a tool."  
She chuckled softly and the next minute, I felt her lips on mine for a second. A light peck. I sat up and smiled at her.  
"What was that for?" I gave her a funny look.  
She smiled. "I figured it'd help get your mind off things, and it did. Come here," she whispered and wrapped her arms around me again. "Thank you," I whispered. This time she _knew_ what I was thanking her for. I held her tight, relishing in the warmth of her body. I never would've thought my day would've gone like this. My emotions running haywire, while Bella tolerates all of my shit. I sighed. My last words were, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

**Wow.**

**Well, this chapter took me 24 hours to do.**

**Hope you enjoyed the sensitive, depressive side of Edward.**

**You can see how affectionate Bella is getting, tehe.**

**I hope now, that Edward's POV on chapter 22, now makes sense.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Greatly appreciated.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	25. A Night Not To Remember

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-Five, A Night Not To Remember_

* * *

**Bella**

_November 21st, Sunday Noon, 12:41 PM._

"You _lied_ to me!" I screamed, my eyes wide with fury. I couldn't believe this!  
"I had to! I couldn't..trust you with the truth, knowing I might get hurt again," he ducked his head.  
I clenched my jaw. "You fucking _idiot!_ I was _never_ going to leave you! You only believed what you wanted to believe."  
"Bella-"  
"So what, you lied to me about your birthday being in June and now what? Do you expect me to believe any of your other bullshit? What else have you kept from me?" I huffed, collapsing on my bed. Edward had told me back in College that his birthday was in June, when in fact, it was in November. It's these small little things that make me realise how much of an idiot I am for ever falling in love with him, or caring about him in the first place. They might seem like pointless things to even care about, things where we're supposed to move on and forget, but its small things like this that are supposed to bring us together, not tear us apart.

"Is it that fucking important to you?" He snapped; his wall finally breaking down. Excellant. "Does it _fucking_ matter to you that I keep things from you? Or have all this time? I've spent the past couple of weeks pouring out my entire shitty life to you and you really think that I would lie to you about any of this? You know me _better_ than that Bella!" He yelled, inching closer to me, taking precautious steps forward. I backed away with every step he took, and as his voice rose, so did mine.  
"Yes it does! It matters to me that I can _count _on you after every horrible thing you've done, so that _our daughter_ doesn't have to grow up in pain and misery all the time!" My voice rose a few octaves on the last couple of words before I lost my breath, going red in the face.

I moved my hands in the air, walking away from him. "Don't walk away from me, Bella." He yelled from behind me. I kept walking. "No, I don't want to hear it, Edward. I'm sick of your bullshit."  
"What _bullshit_?" I sighed and walked into the kitchen, ignoring his impatient calls from behind me. I grabbed a bottle of water from the refridgerator and took a sip. Edward had ruined my mood for the day. In just fifteen minutes, I was supposed to be showered and in undergarments as Alice arrived with my Maid Of Honor dress that Claire had arranged for me to wear. Today was Claire and Jacob's wedding, and they had asked me to be the Maid of Honor. I had no idea why, seeing as I wasn't so close to them, but I guess if it meant alot to Jacob, it meant alot to her.

Jacob's sister, Rachel, was one of the four Bride's Maids. Kate had been offered the job shortly afterwards and of course, she obliged. Claire then decided on having Alice and Leah as her remaining Bride's Maids, seeing as they were so close already, I figured it was a wise decision. It looked as if Leah and Claire were going to be great friends, and I had a warm feeling tug at my heart from the thought of it. So that left Eleazar as Jacob's best man, and Rachel's husband, John, Emmett and his father Billy Black as his Groomsmen.

I smiled at the thought of my best friend from College, all grown-up and getting married, when I was interrupted by Edward waving a hand in front of my face. "Bella!" He yelled, and I snapped out of it. I narrowed my eyes at him automatically, turning to walk away. He stood there, motionless, and didn't even attempt to grab me by the arm or anything. I shuffled my feet along the ground and headed to my room to have a shower, walking slowly past the family sitting in the living room. In my peripheral vision, I could see that a numerous amount of them turned their heads to see what was going on. Edward's pleading voice sounded from behind me and I turned around to tell him to shut up, but I was met with his lips on mine.

I heard several gasps from around the room as Edward mushed his lips into mine, and for a second, I let down my wall and melted into his arms, returning the kiss. Seconds later, I snapped out of it and placed my hands on his chest, roughly pushing him away. My eyes widened while the entire room went silent, with the exception of both Edward's and my harsh breathing. "What the hell was that?" I spat.  
He coughed and swallowed hard, an apologetic look crossing his face. "I-I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what I-"  
"No, you don't know what the fuck you were thinking. How about next time you re-think your options in that hallow head of yours?" I screamed at him, whacking him upside the head before turning to walk away again.

He was infuriating me, how the hell did he think I was going to react? "I'm going to shower, Edward. I suggest you get ready for the wedding or you'll be locked out," I threatened before I shut the door to my room.

**x0x0x0x**

The ceremony was wonderful. Claire had chosen an elegant burgendy theme for the wedding. The Brides Maids and myself were wearing a floor-length burgendy, silk dress with no straps. It wasn't tight-fitting at all. In fact, after my shower, it slid gently down my body like a second skin. Along with the dress, were a pair of elbow length gloves to match, and a pair of deep, blood red heels. My hair was braided halfway and then pinned with various crystal clips to the side, with little as mascara and lipgloss for make-up. We each carried a small bouquet of deep red, and light red roses. The Groomsmen, however, wore a black suit with a burgendy tie and vest beneath the jacket, leather shoes and in each of their pockets was a small rose.

Claire's dress was beyond amazing. It was floor length, and trailed about 2 feet behind her as she walked. It was strapless, and had various patterns of crystals and flowers embedded within the material. Her hair was glamorously twirled in small braids on each side of her head and curled into a messy bun at the back, with a small crystal tiara to keep everything in place at the top. Walking up the aisle, Claire had been escorted by her father, William. I had been escorted by Eleazar, followed by Leah and Emmett, Alice and John, and Kate and Billy. Jacob and Claire had finished their vows, love and devotion the only emotions plastered upon their faces as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd had erupted into en enormous applause when they walked down the aisle, hand in hand. It was such a wonderful sight that I had to repress myself from crying.

The layout at the afterparty was simple, yet beautiful. Red napkins were scrunched inside glasses, with various roses and flowers bunched inside a small vase placed neatly on each table. The cake was out of the ordinary, yet it was gorgeous. It was especially made for Claire by her mother, who happened to be a chef at a sweet store. It was a three-layer cake with icing-roses places on each layer, and grey swirls and dollops to decorate it. Two roses on top finished it off, and to say it took a while for Leah to cut the cake was an understatement. It was amusing to watch Jacob and Claire feed each other a slice of cake or a sip of wine like the traditional newly-weds would do. **(Pictures of dresses, suits, table layout, rings and cake on Profile!)**

Whilst listening to the peaceful music flow throughout the room, I watched as Jacob stood in front of Claire and held out his hand. As they were next to us, I could hear what they were saying. "Would you care to dance?"  
"Of course," she said giddily back to him, and placed her petite hand in his large one. The music slowed into something more romantic as they proceeded with their first dance. I laughed when Eleazar moved from his seat and asked Kate to dance, walking up to the platform about a minute after the others had left. I felt somewhat alone and empty as I sat at the table, taking occasional sips of my wine. Everyone was up dancing with their partner.

I looked over in the corner of the room to see Mia and Chris dancing together, and felt happy tears well up in my eyes. It was such a beautiful sight. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and saw Edward, with a genuine smile on his face. "Would you like to dance?"  
I was hesitant for a minute as I looked out over into the crowd, each happy couple dancing with each other whilst I was the only one alone, and decided to go for it. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead me to the dancefloor.

I swallowed hard as we reached the middle of the floor and he placed one hand firmly on my waist, and the other enlaced with mine. I placed my hand on his upper arm as we carefully waltzed around the room like everyone else. I was avoiding eye contact with him. There was something about Edward's eyes that always seemed to pull me in, and I couldn't take that risk in falling for him again. Could I?

I didn't take notice of the crowd until the music changed. I looked around nervously to see that everyone had formed a small circle around us, and for god knows reason, I don't know why. I looked over at Claire and Jacob, their arms around each other. I gasped as I realised Claire was the reason this had happened, considering she was giggling her little ass off, and I ducked my head in shame. I felt Edward pull me closer to his body as we swayed to the beat. My head was now resting on his chest; there was no other place I could hide it. The vibrations of his voice forced me to look up at him. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella."  
"Thank you," I muttered shakily. He chuckled a response, shaking his head at me, which caused me to frown. What was he laughing at? "Why are you so nervous? I thought you despised me? This should be an easy task."  
I shook my head. "I..-"  
"May I cut in?" Claire said from behind me.

Edward gave me a funny look as he disappeared from the dancing floor. Claire entwined her fingers with mine as a more lively song came on and we began rocking to the beat. I took this as a good oppurtunity to ask her about previously mentioned embarassment. "Claire, why did...everyone circled around us," I stuttered, confused as ever.  
She laughed. "I had my first dance, I've have my fun and attention, and you're my maid of honor. You deserve it. Besides, I saw the way Edward was looking at you, and I think everybody else too. Once I left the dancefloor, it just..happened."  
"Are you trying to tell me that everyone thinks Edward loves me?"  
She cringed in the slightest. "Perhaps not love, just admires. Adores."

I waved her off. "Okay, I get it." She giggled at me, wrapping her arms around me.  
"Thank you so much, Bella, you've helped make my dream come true. I have a beautiful daughter-" Speaking of which, Jacob walked over with Lily in his arms, causing Claire to laugh and kiss both of them on the cheek. "-I have a wonderful husband, and the best friends and family I coudl've ever asked for." She took a sip of her wine, grinning at me. "Now, the afterparty is at midnight. I know you don't like them, and everything, but I'm throwing it especially for the guests, not myself. My afterparty is in the bedroom," she winked at Jacob, who grinned at her. I laughed at them and gave them one more hug before going in search of my daughter.

**x0x0x0x**

The microphone screeched and Jacob frowned, spilling his drink as he climbed on stage. The crowd, known to be Jacob's family and friends, Claire's family and friends, and my family and friends, erupted with screams and whistles. "Woo!" He screeched, blowing harshly into the microphone. I smiled at him. "To my lovely wife..Claire!" I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled, earning a smirk from him on stage. "Oh, shut up Bella, your day will come and you'll have a man up here doing the same thing! Except he'll be doing this," he thrust his pelvis forward, murmuring "Uh," into the mic. Everyone laughed.  
"Anyway, to my darling wife, I love you so much! If it weren't for you, I would be...well, let's just say, working here!" I shook my head and giggled.

We were currently at the bar Jacob used to work at. He had called in and asked for a favor from the boss, considering they were still such great friends, and the boss obliged and handed him the keys for the night. It felt weird standing in this room, with all the memories flashing through my mind of when I used to have to sing on stage. But it also brought a warm and fuzzy feeling inside my stomach, and I couldn't find myself any happier. "-best man I could've asked for. Thanks everyone for coming tonight, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night!" Claire announced into micophone, skulling her glass of wine.  
Jacob laughed into the mic and quickly said, "Have fun, fuckers!" Before Claire dragged him off the stage and outside to head home.

As the club then erupted into lively music, I turned to the bartender, who happened to be Eleazar, and asked for a shot. I downed eight shots and a tequila within an hour before I was dancing like an animal going crazy on halloween on the dancefloor. Even when I felt a pair of rough, large hands land on my waist, I didn't seem to mind. I danced to the music, which included grinding my ass up against his prominent erection. The club began getting hot; the humid air filled with smoke from the smoke machines and sweaty dancers filling my nostrils made me weak. Physically and mentally.

I grabbed those large hands and dragged him out of the club, bidding goodbye to my friends and family. We jumped into a taxi and groggily gave the driver the address to my place. My mind was foggy and my vision was partly blurred, but I had an adreneline pumping the blood through my body that I didn't want to waste. When we rounded the corner, I already had my money out to pay the driver, eager to get out of this dress and into the fresh air. We halted in front of my house and I handed the driver the money, dragging tall, bronze and handsome behind me.

We stumbled our way inside, laughing at our failed attempts to open the door. No one was home, and for that I felt grateful. I had dropped Mia off at Charlie's place for the evening. The house was quiet, which was a change for once, and the eerie silence irritated me. I was then snapped out of my stupor when he slammed me into the wall, his heavy breathing echoing off the walls. "Bella," he whispered. "Are you sure?"  
I placed my finger over his lips, giggling. "Don't talk," and I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his.

He groaned as I licked his bottom with slowly with my tongue, demanding entrance. His hand trailed up my thigh as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He proceeded to walking towards my bedroom whilst kissing, as I felt heat begin to form between my legs. He ground into me, eliciting a moan from deep in my throat. His hand began slowly easing its way up my dress, softly caressing my skin. I melted into him, as if he was like a second skin. I roamed my hands through his luscious hair, exploring his mouth with my tongue while grinding up and down his frame, teasing him.

He gripped my wasit tightly with one hand and expertly lifted my dress over my head with the other. His eyes then stared at my chest hungrily, as if he wanted to ravish them, but savor them as well. He didn't go back to kissing my lips as I thought he would, but instead began sucking on my neck. I breathed heavily into his ear, feeling my heart pumping furiously. I didn't realise we had made it back to my room until he threw me roughly on the bed. I giggled and leaned forward slightly to tug on his tie. He groaned as I kissed him again with much more force, and began shrugging off his jacket.

I felt a pulse of electricity shoot through me as he ground his erection once again into me, making me crave his touch just so much more. I got to work at his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. He rolled us over on the bed so that I was on top, and I slowly dragged myself down his body, biting my lip. I ran my hands down his muscular chest, pressing light kisses along his abdomen, causing him to close his eyes and groan.

I unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled his zipper down. "Fuck, Bella, get the job done already!" His voice sounded strained as I yanked his trousers down, leaving him in only his boxers. He flipped us over and stared posessively at me, hungrily taking me in, before leaning down to kiss me again.

**x0x0x0x**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, instantly regretting it. Pain shot through my back and I groaned, but what was worse, was the throbbing hangover that I had. I rolled over onto my stomach and screamed into the pillow. As I tried to remember the events of last night, everything came up blank, which was a bad sign. Something might've happened last night and I wouldn't even know about it. The last thing I remember doing is whistling out to Jacob on stage and watching them drive off. I rolled over onto my side and saw someone lying next to me.

Frowning, I grabbed the sheet, feeling a sense of unease wash over me. I didn't know who it was, but it was obvious I slept with them. _! _I pulled back the sheet and saw bronze hair. My heart thudded impatiently beneath my ribcage when bronze-haired man turned over and opened his eyes, revealing two beautiful emerald green eyes.  
"Edward?" I choked back a scream as his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry I took an extra day to update past deadlines.**

**I was sick and felt lazy.**

**But nevertheless! I posted. I do hope you enjoyed.**

**Courtesy of FICTIONAL-STAR for the photos. x**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty!**


	26. Forgive and Forget

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-Six, Forgive and Forget_

* * *

**Bella**

_November 22nd, Monday Morning, 9:15 AM._

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. What the fuck happened last night? _I lifted the sheets and looked anxiously underneath to see my naked form. I whimpered and hugged the sheet close to my body, coming back to earth to hear Edward stuttering. "What the..no, I wouldn't..but I did, shit, I can't believe I...fuck!" I turned to him and slowly eased out of the bed, dragging the sheet with me. Edward was too caught up in his ramblings that he didn't notice, and I didn't realise that he would be naked under the sheets too until his naked form was sprawled across the bed, the sheets wrapped around my body. I screamed and he snapped out of his daze of rambling to cover himself up. He stood up and began yelling at me. "What the fuck, Bella? Could you at _least_ have the fucking courtesy of bringing the sheet over here so I can _change?_"  
I groaned. "Fuck you and get out of my room," I pointed to the door.

He shook his head and pointed to the sheet, then to the bed. "Put it back so I can get changed. I can't have you fucking gawking at my handsomeness," he smirked.  
I scoffed, shaking my head at him. "You mean your small dick and unruly hair?"  
He smirked again, jerking his head in my direction. "If you're trying to crack a joke, maybe you should mention something about your ass." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to grab a bra and matching panties to get changed into. I heard Edward groan from behind me as I retrieved my clothes and began putting them on. In the mirror, I caught him gawking at my ass as I dropped the sheet and pulled on my panties. I clasped my bra together and walked out, chucking the sheet at him.  
"There you go, Captain, you're ready for takeoff."

He winked at me and turned around, pulling on a pair of boxes. As he was doing that, I grabbed a light blue nighty and pulled it on. I turned around to see him grinning at me, a smirk placed firmly on his lips. His hair was a mess and he had light purple bags beneath his eyes. I sighed and looked at my bed. "Fuck, now I need to wash my sheets."  
He laughed and said, "Hey babe, want me to check for a condom?"  
I turned to him and narrowed my eyes at him, opening my mouth to reply. "What are you, a sex-induced teenager?" He rolled his eyes and collected his clothes from around the room and made his way towards the door. "Mind if I put these in the wash?" I shook my head and pointed him in the direction of the laundry and waited for him to put them on. When he turned around, I threw the sheets at him. "These as well, please." He sighed and placed them in the washing basket.

I ran my hand through my hair, attempting to tame the jungle that I predicted I would have. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his body. I couldn't help but love the way he smelled; tobacco and mint. He kissed my hair and mumbled an apology, to which rendered me speechless. We walked in silence toward the living room with his arm still around my waist, when we saw the entire family chatting softly to themselves. A collective number of gasps were heard throughout the room when we walked in with just our pyjamas on.

Emmett's eyes widened and he glanced at Edward's arm, which was _still_ wrapped firmly around my waist. Edward glared at him, but Emmett didn't take notice. "_Dude!_ What the fuck happened last night?" Leah whacked him upside the head which caused Kate and Eleazar to laugh. I sighed and pulled myself out of Edward's grip and walked towards the kitchen to make myself a coffee. When I returned, questions were thrown all over the place. "How much did you two drink last night?"  
"Jesus, Edward, are you going to knock her up _again?"_  
"Are you together now, or what?"  
"Bella, are you okay?" came from Melissa. I smiled and walked up to her to give her a hug. She smiled at me and hugged me back. _That_ question actually deserved an answer.

"Yeah, I will be. Urgh, fucking hangover."  
Emmett grinned at me and said, "'Bout time somebody got some action." Leah smirked at me and whacked him upside the head once again, which caused the whole room to laugh. Edward and I sat down on opposite chairs, feeling wary of each other. My head was spinning, I needed-"Water?" Jasper said behind me, handing me a glass of water. I smiled, thanked him and began to sip slowly at the glass of water. It calmed my nerves and brought down the heat that had begun rushing to my face. "Woah, did I miss something?" said a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Justin rubbing his eyes, only wearing a pair of trackies. He took a look at Edward, then at me, and frowned. He sat behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me an uncomfortable noogie to my head. "Sup, cuzzy? Got a hangover? Want me to pop your bubble? Huh?" I groaned and hugged him lightly before palming his face away from me. "Fuck up, Justin, my head hurts."  
"Good ol' Justin is back," Eleazar laughed and bumped his fist against his sons', earning a laugh.

"So, what happened last night?" He directed this question at Edward and I. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again, shrugging. "I don't...I don't remember." He raised his eyebrow and sent a funny look at Edward. Edward waved him off and said, "Neither do I." Justin shook his head, anger plastered on his face. Emmett smiled and said, "Would you like us to fill you in, man?" Justin nodded and got comfortable next to me, and I cuddled next to him. He was always my shield throughout and after my pregnancy, and I admired him for that. I truly loved my cousin, but more like a brother because we were so close. I sighed and waited impatiently for Emmett to begin talking.

"Jacob and Claire left the club after being there for what, half hour? To spend time with themselves," he winked. Leah nodded and continued for him. "Jacob was giving a toast to his wife on stage and said something along the lines of-"  
"You'll be gettin' some of this, except he'll be like this, uh!" Emmett mimicked what I presumed to be Jacob's drunken words. I laughed and blushed at the same time, hiding behind my hair. Emmett grinned at me and continued. "You were pretty wild, Bella. Well, all of us were, but you had quite a lot of drinks and by the time you made it to the dance floor, I figured you were horny as fuck." I blushed again and flipped him off. "Shut up, Emmett."

"I was with Edward, and he was planning to go dance with a few girls but bumped into Bella. I was watching from the corner of the room. They were dirty dancing, rubbing up against each other and everything," Jasper said, rubbing his five o'clock shadow on his chin and smirking.  
"We were originally all together. The girls, I mean," Melissa explained, using her hands as she talked. "But then I went to the bathroom and by the time I got back, Bella and Edward were stumbling outside. I grabbed Jasper's hand and began dancing with him, because I thought they were going out for air or something." I sat up and placed my face in my hands, groaning. Could this get any worse?

Kate scratched her head uncomfortably and sighed. I turned to her and frowned. "Do you know something?" She nodded, pulling a face as if she felt ashamed of keeping it to herself. I frowned once more and urged her to speak. "I saw you walk outside and decided to follow you. You were on top of each other, kissing, and you hailed a cab in your drunken state and drove home." I groaned again.  
"Anything else?"  
"Well, Edward sung on stage!" Emmett spoke up, his happy personality prominent today. Maybe it was the fact that his little sister had finally had sex with her ex-boyfriend. _Again._

"What did I sing?" Edward spoke up, his voice strained and husky. I scoffed and waited for Emmett to blow, because I figured it would be something hilarious. And god, was I right.  
"Candy Man." The whole room burst into laughter and I doubled over, holding my stomach.  
"Jesus Christ, Edward, you are such a douche," I giggled. After the room had quieted down, I turned to Justin, who seemed to be fuming. "You don't remember anything?" He seethed. I shook my head, feeling suddenly ashamed. I was a twenty-four year old woman and I felt ashamed about having sex with my ex-boyfriend from College, _and_ for having my favourite cousin knowing about it. I swallowed hard and waited for a response.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He growled, looking me dead in the eye. I didn't say anything, but looked down instead. He huffed and looked over at Edward, fury coming off in waves within the way he spoke. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward? Do you _not_ know when to stop? I thought you would've figured knocking her up was enough and you were going to leave her alone, but apparently fucking not." Edward stood up and glared at him. I looked up, worried. This better not be happening, I chanted inside my head. I looked over and noticed Kate and Eleazar had wide-eyes, staring at their son with disbelief set on their features. "Don't talk to me like you own her, little boy," he spat.  
"You want to fight, old man?" Justin challenged, standing up and walking towards him.  
"What happened last night is none of your fucking business, so stay out of it."  
"She happens to be my cousin and I care more about her than you do," Justin stated matter-of-factly.  
"You wanna bet?" Edward threatened, clenching his jaw. I quickly stood up and eased myself between them. Edward was standing as if ready to fight, whilst Justin had a fist up to punch. I cringed and placed my hand firmly on Edward's chest and stared at Justin.

He slowly lowered his hand and shook his head. "Bella, can I talk to you...for a minute...please?" He said through clenched teeth. I swallowed hard and pushed Edward back on the chair, proving to be slightly difficult as his feet were set firmly in place. I ran to the kitchen to see Justin leaning against a cupboard door, arms crossed over his chest. I ran my hand through my hair. "Justin-"  
"Why?," he sighed. He shook his head at his own words as if responding to himself, clenching his jaw. "Remember what he did, Bella?"  
"I remember what he did, Justin. I was there, remember?" I retorted angrily. He looked like a stubborn child with his arms crossed over his chest, but it hurt to see he was upset. I didn't want to lose him.

Justin scoffed and shook his head in response. "You have no idea...what we had. I loved him, Justin."  
"You couldn't have loved him that much if you let him go so easily," he pressed, crossing one leg over another as if he were some kind of body guard. Bloody hell! "What was I supposed to do? He wasn't coming back," I stated honestly, feeling tired and exasperated. I honestly didn't want to have an argument with him. I had enough stress on my shoulders already. "At least Emmett had the courtesy of staying longer and saying goodbye. Edward left straight after he fucked you!" He growled, throwing his hands in the air. I huffed angrily but kept my tone calm. "You can't just believe that-"  
"You _told_ me. Him and Jasper...they _left_ you, without anything as much as an 'I love you' or 'I will come back for you.' Edward didn't fucking love you, Bella, so what's it to you now?"

I decided not to answer, considering he was about to continue anyway. I clenched my jaw and felt my throat burning. "Lack of commitment, I tell you. Edward smoked, he did drugs, and I'm sure he was an alcoholic or some shit. He cut himself _in front_ of you! What kind of boyfriend is that?"  
I took a step toward him and felt adrenaline rush through my system. "I loved him for his flaws, not his weaknesses." He scoffed and shook his head again, holding his hands like he was surrendering. I frowned and he laughed. "Weaknesses? Pfft, his whole personality is fucking weak. He should've been there for you, all the time, not just when he felt like it."

"Justin-"He cut me off, waving a hand in front of himself.  
"Hey, Jasper was a better boyfriend than he _ever_ was. He cared for you, and look at where he is now? Already part of the family," he smiled, and for once in my life, I saw what kind of person Justin was when he was with his friends. Or so I heard. Kate and Eleazar had told me the attitude he used to bring home before I moved here, because of the friends he hung out with. He used to break into the museum and steal things. Not that I'm surprised, his friends _were_ assholes. But as soon as I moved, Justin changed. We all saw the change in his behaviour and we grew closer, he was like the brother I never had. I mean, Emmett's my brother as well, but Justin was a gentleman whereas Emmett was a joker. I felt vulnerable at this moment from the tone of his voice, and felt another shot of adrenaline rush through me.

"He's coming around-"  
"He was an asshole then, and he's an asshole now."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "At least he's mature enough to handle shit like this, Justin! Would you cut it out?" I yelled. He ran his hand down his face and clenched his jaw. I looked down and saw that his hands were fisted, trying to contain his fury. "Don't start with me, Bella," he said through clenched teeth. He walked out of the kitchen and I felt a sudden overpowering burn deep in my throat, and tears well up in my eyes. I followed Justin out of the kitchen and covered my mouth with my hand, holding back the tears. I had to be strong if I didn't want to lose him. He pointed at me angrily.  
"You didn't have to deal with the ache of him never showing up again, but I had to deal with it."  
"He gave you a gorgeous little girl, the one sleeping up there?" He glanced up the stairs for a moment before turning back to me. My heart pounded furiously in my chest. "But he took something with him when he left." I rolled my eyes and made the mistake of blinking, feeling one tear roll down my cheek. I didn't go to wipe it away though; I was too caught up in anger.

"He took the Bella I knew and left a bitch," he stated firmly, scowling at me.  
"Edward was right, mind your own business."  
He grabbed his keys from the table near the door and shook his head at me one more time. "You know what, fuck you," he growled, pointing at me for emphasis before slamming the door behind him. I felt a knot in my stomach tie itself tighter and turned around, tears streaming relentlessly down my face. I looked over and saw Jasper run a hand down his face, staring at the floor. Eleazar was frowning and shaking his head at his sons' behaviour. _I need to get out of here. I can't just stand here and let them watch me cry._

Edward stood up and I took note that he changed when I was in the kitchen; he was now wearing jeans. He wiped his hands awkwardly on his jeans and began walking slowly towards me, as if somewhat unsure of my reaction. I stood firmly in place, feeling the warm tears coat my cheeks. He took me in his arms and held me tight, rubbing my back. I cried into his shirt. "Shh, love, don't cry." He began walking with me crying into his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist to steady me. I mumbled words into his chest, sobbing. "I'm such an idiot, what will he think of me now? Ugh, I don't...ugh!" I felt the crunch of gravel beneath my feet for a few minutes before we made it onto grass. I could hear the silent stream of the lake, so I figured Edward was taking me somewhere quiet.

He kissed my head and we fell onto a bench, his arm still wrapped around me. I sniffled and breathed in the cool air which calmed my nerves immensely. I look up at Edward, imagining how red my face would look right now, but he smiled anyway. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, softly stroking my cheek. "Thank you," I murmured. I watched as his eyes trailed down my face and to my lips. I leaned forward, feeling my heart thudding a million miles a minute. Edward slowly leaned in and stopped halfway, looking unsure about it. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, but it felt right. I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips gently against his. After a moment, I pulled away and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back comfortingly and kissed my forehead. I placed soft kisses on his neck, repeatedly murmuring, "I'm sorry," into his neck.

**x0x0x0x**

**Emmett**

_6:45 PM._

I clapped my hands together on my way down the stairs. "I got them to sleep, _finally," _I huffed angrily as I plopped onto the couch. It had taken me just over twenty minutes to get each and every one of those bloody monsters to sleep. About three hours ago, Louise, Bella's ex-roommate had arrived from Las Vegas with her husband and child. And unfortunately for us men, all the women decided to go shopping and left us home with the kids. And, unfortunately for me, the others whimped out on me, delivered pizza and drank beer while I had to look after the little munchkins. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun.

I turned to Jasper and said, "Throw me a drink, asshole." He rolled his eyes and reached into the esky on the side of the couch and grabbed out a beer, throwing it to me. "Cheers." I took off the cap and skulled half the bottle, licking my lips. "Shit, that's some good beer, what brand?"  
"Vitamin R," Jasper replied, having not paid attention to the game for the past five minutes. I shook my head and laughed. "Forks, huh?" He nodded in response and I took another chug of my beer before I heard the locks falter at the front door. "Look whose home," I smirked as the girls walked in. Bella threw her keys on the kitchen counter and sighed dramatically, running to her room. "Shit, I need to pee, _I need to pee!" _I stifled a laugh and watched as she ran past me. Leah stormed her way through the house and frowned at me. "Let's go home, Emmett," she said. Wow, _somebody's_ cranky. I sighed and said, "But I just got the kids down to rest, I want to bloody relax, woman."  
"You can relax at home, bring your damn beer, we're going." I rolled my eyes when she turned around and saluted her. "Ai, ai, ma'am." She dragged me by the hand out the door and into the cold, fresh air.

* * *

**Sorry for the day-lateness, but I hope you enjoyed the long chapter.**

**Yay, Bella and Edward are falling in love. Hooowww sweet xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	27. History Repeated

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-Seven, History Repeated_

* * *

**Bella**

_December 13__th__, Monday Morning, 10:37 AM._

I shook nervously and stared at myself in the mirror. This was it. I had to do it now or never. Kate and Leah stood outside the bathroom, and I could hear Leah's impatient calls. "Come on Bella, it's not that hard! What are the odds?" She might be right, but she could also be wrong. It's been six weeks since I last had my period, and it's been three weeks since I had sex with Edward. It was time for a pregnancy test.

After I peed on the stick, I began to pace the room. Kate knocked on the door and whispered kindly, "May I come in?"  
"Sure," I replied nervously, running my hand through my hair. Kate walked in and closed the door behind her. "It's okay, honey," she said and leaned against the door. I just shook my head and waited for the two minutes to be up already. I heard a door open, and then close, then open, then close again. I frowned and figured Leah had gone to get something but instead, it was Edward. "Bella," he whispered, strained, through the door. I nodded to Kate and she walked out, allowing him to walk through. He closed the door behind himself and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my head. I felt instantly comforted by his actions and leaned into his chest, sighing.

Over the past couple of weeks, we have grown closer. In fact, I could say that we were classed as a couple again, and I never thought that it would happen. I was giving in my feelings for him, and he knew it as well. Every time I saw him, my heart would jump. He was beginning to fill the painful hole that he had caused all those years ago. I was thankful for that.

The timer beeped and I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I can't do it. Edward, you do it." He scrunched up his face and picked it up, staring at it. After a moment of silence, I looked up into his eyes. He had watery eyes, with a huge smile on his face. "It's positive." He handed me the stick, and as soon as I saw the positive symbol, I cried.

**x0x0x0x**

"Bella, we already took three pregnancy tests and they're all positive. How much are you willing to spend _just_ so that you can prove you're not pregnant?" Edward sighed as we drove to the hospital. I shrugged and watched him pull up into the car park and hopped out, shutting the door. I walked quickly towards the front desk. "Appointment for Swan," I said to the receptionist and laughed when Edward finally caught up to me. The receptionist pointed down the hall. "The doctor's ready for you Miss Swan. Just take the elevator to the second floor and it's the first door on your right." I nodded and replied a quick, "Thank you," before heading for the elevator.

Once we reached the room, I knocked softly on the door. It quickly opened and revealed the one and only, Carlisle Cullen. He smiled brightly at me. "Hello there, Bella."  
"Hi Carlisle," I whispered.  
He nodded to the chair in the corner of the room. "Just one minute and I'll be right with you," he said as he left the room. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me onto the chair, lifting my shirt up halfway so Carlisle was able to apply that horrible, cold liquid. After a moment, he strolled gracefully into the room with a grin on his face. "Still unsure, Bella?" He grabbed the bottle of green liquid and squirted it onto my stomach. I nodded and turned my head to the right, staring up at the screen, anxiously waiting what would pop up on the screen. Edward entwined his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand reassuringly. My nerves were building up with every second I waited. I knew exactly what to look for, considering I've already had a child. I didn't want another child, did I? Or maybe I was afraid of the fact that if I found out I was pregnant with Edward's child again, he'd leave. Either one of those options were plausible, but I couldn't figure out which one was right and which one was wrong.

A little alien-looking blob came on the screen, causing my eyes to water. I watched as the tiny blob began to move inside my stomach when Carlisle said, "Congratulations you two, you've got another child on the way." I felt tears cascade down my cheeks and Carlisle respectively left the room to give us some privacy. I sobbed into Edward's shirt as he held me, stroking my hair. "It's all right, Bella. This is great! We're going to have a real family, soon."

**x0x0x0x**

I swallowed hard and leaned into Edward's chest. Everyone was here, ready for the big announcement. Of course, only few people knew. I clapped my hands together and rested them in my lap, sighing. "Guys...I'm pregnant." A collective number of gasps were heard around the room, and Emmett jumped up and yelled, "Woo-hoo!" I laughed and shook my head, getting up to give him a hug. He made sure not to squeeze me, but gave me a reasonably tight hug. I kissed him on the cheek. "Jesus Christ, Edward, you're extremely fertile," said Jasper.  
"I know," Edward laughed. "But I probably won't be for very long. Bella's hormones will be like crazy and she'll want to destroy what's left of my manhood." I hit him in the arm with as much force as I could muster, causing him to groan.

"You better watch out, asshole. Protect your precious swimmers, because you _will_ get kicked in the balls if you talk like that again," I warned him. He jutted out his bottom lip in a pout and I couldn't help but giggle. I kissed him softly. I turned around and saw Mia in front of me, frowning. "What does 'pregnant' mean, mummy?" I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Edward spoke up, wrapping his arms around me. "Mummy's having another baby, sweetheart. You're going to have a little brother or sister." Mia lifted her hand and placed it on my belly, rubbing it softly. I smiled. Maybe this was better than I thought it would be.

**x0x0x0x**

_January 26__th__, Wednesday Morning, 8:42 AM._

Edward and I were currently making out in the kitchen. Jasper was playing video games with Carmen in the living room while the others were out. Edward had placed me on the kitchen table, standing between my legs, his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I had my hands threaded through his thick, unruly hair while our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled away and licked my lips, reaching for a strawberry. I sucked the sweet juices out of the red fruit and smirked as Edward scrunched his face in what I presumed to be pain.

Sexual tension built up in poor Eddie's dick was driving him insane, which was unfortunately driving _me_ insane with his repetitive begging and questions. I sighed and said, "There's an eight-year-old boy in the living room, Edward. Stop." He shook his head and picked me up bridal style, carrying us into my room. He pried my legs open with his fingers and lay gently on top of me, pressing half of his weight onto me as we resumed kissing. Little did he know that I brought my strawberries with me.

I was going to be a bitch, and I was going to love every moment of it. Edward thrust his pelvis into me, causing me to moan when I realised how hard he was. "Please, baby, I want you so bad."  
"It'll only make things more complicated," I pressed, and he pulled away. For the past couple of weeks since I found out I was pregnant, I've denied Edward sex. "If I can't have sex with you, can I have sex with someone else?" He asked suggestively, cocking his head to the side. "I'll leave straight after. It'll be like it never happened." I stroked his cheek, smiling, and before he knew what was happening, I slapped him across the face. "Screw you, asshole."

I sat up and ate another strawberry, searching around the room for something I thought he would need. Once I found the little container, I pointed it out to him. "Want some strawberry hand cream, baby?" He frowned. I motioned my hand towards his dick and said, "Book a fucking ticket to the down-town, one-hand alone train." I picked up another strawberry and watched as his face contorted in pain once again. I smiled devilishly once I realised his dick was actually forming a tent in his pants. Who knew eating strawberries would get the man so worked up?

"But baby, you shouldn't let that pretty mouth of yours go to waste," he licked his lips.  
I raised my brow. "Mmh, you'll need to do a little better than that, Eddie, if you want my pretty little mouth on your-" I made a popping sound with my mouth for emphasis and plopped another strawberry in my mouth, smirking at him. I could see that he was getting highly uncomfortable and I turned around to shut the door as I could hear Kate and Eleazar arriving home with Stevie-Rae.

When I turned around again, I saw that he had shrugged out of his _tight_ jeans and into something a little more comfortable. He was in his boxers, and I laughed as the tent was still quite high. Edward stared at it, then at me, and pleaded with his eyes. He moved his hand to the waistband of his boxers and I ran over, stopping his movements. I squeezed roughly, causing him to moan, and glared at him. "You're over-exaggerating. It's been a few weeks."  
"A few weeks without sex with my girlfriend is like a fat boy with no cake. Come on babe, please?"  
I shook my head vigorously and released him. "No."

He threw his hands in the air and grunted. "Fuck! I ask for this _one_ request and you go ahead and deny it. Jesus!" I turned around once again and frowned at him. What the fuck is his problem? It sounded much like his hormones were going out of control, like he was a teenage virgin craving sex, and it was pissing me off. I had to get through to him. I pointed to my stomach for emphasis as I said, "I have a baby growing inside of me, Edward! You think it would enjoy having your dick in its face?"

He scrunched up his face in what I presumed to be disgust. "I wouldn't go that far-"  
I scoffed. "Says the one who likes it rough, fucker."  
"Fine," he stood from his place on the bed and grabbed his jeans. "I'll go find that receptionist-"  
"Take one step out of this room and we're over."  
He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise?" I groaned. Is he ever going to fucking quit until he gets what he wants? It's not like he's the only one with sexual tension, but I don't exactly feel comfortable with the fact of having sex with Edward during the pregnancy. I survived last time and I can again.

"Fuck you," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. He walked up to me and peppered butterfly kisses all over my face before landing on my mouth. He kissed me softly, gently, with as much love and desire I thought he could muster, causing my heart to melt in the process. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. The love was really there, and I hadn't noticed it before. But when had this lust-fest turned into a love-fest? I whacked him upside the head and smiled. "Get changed, we've got baby-sitting to do." He grunted and pulled on his jeans, and I smiled in triumph. Oh, this will be fun.

* * *

**Hehe, this was fun writing.**

**Thanks again to my corrupted beta :DD**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	28. Secret Confessions

**Future Dillemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-Eight, Secret Confessions_

* * *

**Edward**

_**Six Months Later**_

An alarm sounded, waking me from my pleasant sleep. I yanked my eyes open and stretched, feeling the warmth of the sun through my windows hit the top half of my uncovered body. I groaned when I realised, once again, that I had taken the planks from my window and replaced them with drapes. Very light drapes, in fact. They were white, no thanks to Esme. But I couldn't care less, other than my room was light and welcoming. It matched the airy feel that I felt every time I saw Bella, it matched my heart.

I sat up and stretched again, flexing my biceps whilst staring across the room into the mirror. My hair was scruffy, so I ran my hand quickly through it and stood up, not caring that I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I pulled on a pair of jeans over the top and sighed. I heard the shower running and smiled. Bella had stayed with me last night. Well, I had insisted that she stay with me for once, and I give her luxury, instead of the other way around. I didn't want to burden her with my presence at her house twenty-four-seven, so I bombarded her with endless begging. It only took a cheesy grin and a kiss for her to give in to my charm, and I loved that about her. She would blush, just like she did in College, and kiss me lightly on the cheek. Was it a sign that she loved me? I wouldn't know until I popped the question at her.

Hopefully that would be soon. I opened my bedside drawer and took out the dark, velvet box that held the engagement ring. I pulled it out and twirled it around my fingers, pondering on whether or not I should ask her soon. The shower turned off and I spotted Bella wrapping a fluffy, white towel around her petite body as I began to panic. I swallowed hard and quickly placed the ring back in its box, shoving it in my pocket. Bella walked out, frowning at my actions, pointing to my jeans. "What was that?"  
"Oh nothing," I replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto my lap.

She said nothing as I raked my nose up and down her neck. She smelt like fresh roses, with a hint of coconut milk. I placed a light kiss on her base of her throat and looked up into her eyes. She smiled and stroked my cheek gently. I kissed her softly on the lips and watched as she stood up. Fuck, she was killing me. Denying me sex for so long, I'll be on the death-toll with the other men she's teased over the years with her gorgeous body. I can only imagine how many.

I smacked her ass as she walked off, causing her to giggle. I smiled and called out, "Move that ass, baby." She waved me off and I grinned, walking out of the room. I walked downstairs and saw Emmett making breakfast as Leah fed Adam. Adam was making gurgling sounds and I laughed.  
"You finally up, brother?" Emmett asked with a wide grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pancake, stuffing it in my mouth. "Hey, wait for everyone else to come downstairs, you pig!" Leah punched me lightly in the arm, causing me to choke. She laughed and whacked me hard on the back, and I glared at her. "Watch it, honey," I teased and she smiled. Adam smiled at me and I looked over to Leah.

"Can I feed him?"  
"Sure." I nodded and lifted the spoon to his mouth, tipping it upright so he could get it into his mouth. He chewed the cut up pancake and syrup and smiled at me. "Why can't be feed himself?" I asked curiously. Leah shrugged and said, "He's a little sick, he can't handle the food by himself." I nodded again when I felt a little hand on my leg and looked down to see my son. I ruffled his hair and said, "Good morning, son."  
"Morning, dad," he replied and sat at the table, patiently waiting for his food. Only moments after I finished feeding Adam, Bella come down, dressed in a pair of short, denim shorts and a black tank top. I smiled when I saw her, feeling my heart beat a million miles a minute when our bodies came into contact. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her tight against me, kissing her gently, slowly on the lips. Once she pulled away, she turned away from me and said, "Mm, something smells good. Emmett, I didn't know you could cook," she teased. Emmett grinned and waved her off with the spatula. "Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me, Bells." Leah whacked him on the arm and I laughed.

I sighed and sat down in the chair between Bella and Chris, relaxing into it. As my parents and siblings began to descend the stairs, I felt a wave of unease wash over me. Everyone took their seat at the rather large dining table, except for Esme and Carlisle. Suddenly, the ring I had placed in my pocket began to burn against my leg. I stood up and walked with them toward the kitchen. If I was going to tell anybody besides Emmett, I should tell my parents. I walked up to Esme and murmured, "Morning." She smiled gratefully at me and hugged me.  
I took a deep breath, feeling the nerves calm a bit. "I'm thinking about proposing to Bella," I whispered in my mothers' ear. When I heard her gasp, I pulled away and dug in my pocket, pulling it out and showing it to her.

She covered her mouth and I watched as happy tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh my _goodness! _That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me once again. I hugged her back and smiled. Once I pulled back, I turned around and saw Carlisle grinning widely at me. "I do hope she says yes, son. She's a wonderful girl. When are you planning to ask?" I frowned as soon as the words were out of his mouth. I didn't know, and that was why I was here.

**Bella**

I watched as Edward followed Esme and Carlisle into the kitchen, and sighed. I stood from my chair and nodded at Emmett, who was kissing Leah tenderly on the mouth. I rolled my eyes. "We need to talk, if you'll excuse me," I announced to the table and walked off, not bothering to look back and see if he was following me. After a moment, his heavy, elephant footsteps indicated that he was behind me, and I shoved him into the bathroom and locked the door.

Emmett glanced around the room and stretched, smiling. "Wow, doesn't this bring back memories." He turned to me and raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Damn, Bella, you're hardcore. Who knew you were into playing mistress?" I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Hush! This is serious; I need to talk to you." Maybe this was a mistake in asking Emmett for advice. I took a deep breath and watched as a sly smile graced his lips. "Talk? Or _talk?"_ He grabbed my waist tight and pushed me against the bathroom door; not hard enough to hurt me because of the baby. He hugged me close to his body and winked at me. "Damn, you're hot too, but my hormones are under control thanks to a pretty lady outside."

The corner of my mouth lifted up and I slapped him across the face. He just laughed and slowly moved his hands from my hips, caressing my skin with his thumbs as he went. "But, fortunately for you, I'm feeling rather generous today," he licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows at me. I glared at him, to which he shrugged off and kept going. He reached my ass and lightly squeezed, before letting go and walking to the other side of the bathroom, shutting the lid on the toilet, and sitting upon it. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at his actions. I sighed and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I think I'm in love with Edward." An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere.

Emmett sighed. "Well, that killed the mood.  
Silence.  
"Don't think I'll be getting my pistol up for a while."  
I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "It was shooting planks anyway." Emmett stood up, his jaw dropping, his eyes wide. He shook his head as if he didn't believe what I had just said and scoffed. "You did _not_ just say that! My pistol _penetrates!"_ He moved his hand to his lap and begins to make sounds with his mouth as he moves his hand up and down, indicating that he's loading and unloading a pistol. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Emmett-"  
He held his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "All right, all right. You love Edward, what's wrong with that?"

How could I explain to Emmett how I really felt? If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I wouldn't know what's so wrong with loving Edward anyway. Edward was such a good father. The way that he handled our kids, looked after them and his younger sister just made me admire him all the more. Over the past couple of months, his fatherhood has become more prominent as he offers to look after everybody else's kids as well. It filled my heart with love whenever he did something like that.

Another reason why my feelings had so suddenly changed is the way he treats _me._ The way he takes care of me if I'm sick or worn out. He literally lifts me up and places me gently on the bed at night. He showers me, he does the grocery shopping, and he even dresses me because my fucking stomach is growing so large. The most simple gesture or caress of his fingers against my skin makes my heart skip a beat. He may not spend a large amount of money or go out of his way to help me, but it's these little things that make me fall in love with him all the more.

I explained this to Emmett, in less detail of course, and as soon as I was finished with my rambling, he walked over to me and hugged me softly. "Bella, it's all right to love him. There might be a small part of you that wants to deny the love you now share because of your past, but you're going to have to let that go." His words or wisdom opened my eyes.  
I looked up at him. "How did it feel..once you realised you were in love with Leah?"  
He smiled. "It felt like a whole lot of pressure had been lifted off my shoulders, Bella, and once I admitted it to myself, and her, it felt like I was complete." Perhaps I was wrong..Emmett was the right person to come and get advice from. Maybe Emmett _has_ given me something to think about.

* * *

**Ahh, stupid filler chapter.**

**I had to get a lot of help in this chapter, thanks for the innuendo by LUCY! xx**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review me and tell me what you think.**

**Only a few more chapters and the series is over.**

**THANK GOD!**

**Please review.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	29. Forget or Forgive Repress or Remember

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Twenty-Nine, Forget or Forgive. Repress or Remember._

* * *

**Bella**

_**2 Months Later**_

I gripped the railing of the staircase and slowly, carefully took a few steps, sighing. I couldn't see my fucking feet! My belly was so large, that it wasn't even funny. I wasn't _this_ big when I had Mia, and I still have another month to go. Fucking Edward for knocking me up! I grumbled once I reached the bottom step and saw Jasper walking inside, keys in hand. "Oh Bella, let me help you." I shook my head as if to tell him not to bother, but I couldn't get the words out. Walking is difficult enough as it is, my stomach was pulling me down. Better yet, the baby was pulling me down. Jasper grabbed my hand and walked me to the couch, softly pushing me down and making sure I was all right.

Over the past couple of months, Jasper had been by my side always. Emmett would occasionally step in, and Edward would get pissed because of how much time I was spending with his brothers. Melissa thought it was good for us to be close again, although I could see the slight irritation on her face when Jasper suggested we hang out. I liked the idea of having such a close family, but sometimes..it would get on my nerves.

"_How are you doing, Bella?" Emmett asked kindly, handing me a drink of soda.  
I threw my hands up in the air. "How am I doing? How am I doing? How the fuck do you think I'm doing, Emmett? I can't even see my fucking feet, I can't walk around without losing my breath, I can't dress myself, and I can't even eat my beloved chocolate! Fuck you, Emmett."  
"Woah, Bells, chillax. It was only a question. You need to get laid."  
"Does it look like I want to get laid? After this shit?"  
"Judging by the looks you give Edward, I would say yes. Poor man."  
"Go home, Emmett."_

The time I broke Kate's glass vase by mistake and blamed it on Edward was a funny experience, although Kate was beyond upset; she was fuming. I had seen a bouquet of flowers on the table and decided to fill the vase with water, but I had to empty the dying roses that were currently in there into the bin. When I had made my way over to the sink, I accidentally dropped it onto the floor.

_I panicked, shifting my eyes from left to right. I was cornered in the kitchen, and I couldn't get out unless I had shoes. I sighed and yelled, "Edward!" He came running into the kitchen, thankfully with shoes on, and glanced down at the mess. "Oh," he laughed. "I'll clean this up. Stay there." I nodded and heard the door being opened and closed, and watched as Kate walked into the kitchen, her eyes wide. "What the fuck happened in here? Bella! That was my mothers' vase!"  
I felt bad because it was the only piece of her mother she had left, so I held my hands up, exasperated. "It wasn't me! It was Edward!"  
"Bull-shit, Bella. I just got here!"_

"_I saw you drive past the office an hour ago, Edward," Kate exclaimed, her brows furrowing in confusion and anger. "Whoever the hell it was, just clean it up." She ran her hand through her hair.  
"Fuck all, Bella, for one second, would you...never mind," Edward growled, cleaning up the shards of glass from the floor._

I would never forget the time Jasper and I were left home alone. That was a mistake, because I was seriously hormonal that day.

"_What are we watching?" I asked, huffing in exhaustion as I sipped at my coke.  
"Porn," Jasper answered, and turned to grin at me. I narrowed my eyes at him in irritation and shook my head. "You better be shitting me, Jasper."  
"I am, calm down." He laughed, kicking his legs up on the coffee table and crossing one over the other. I leaned my head on his shoulder. His shoulder was stiff, so I lifted my head and turned to him. "What's wrong?"  
"Why would something be wrong?" He raised his brow.  
I pulled a face and said, "You seem tense. Your shoulder-"  
"I'm fine."_

_I took his word for it and leant against his shoulder once again, feeling warmth envelop me. Before I knew it, I was asleep. I awoke several hours later and glanced across the room. My vision was still fuzzy, so I rubbed my eyes. A blurry sight of Jasper holding a bottle of..something..was in front of me. I rubbed my eyes again and blinked a few times before I could see clearly. Jasper was holding a bottle of whiskey, and was sipping at it occasionally, eyeing me warily. I frowned. "Why are you drinking?"  
"Haven't you heard? It relieves stress," he countered, taking another swig._

_I stretched, but then regretted it as a sharp pain shot through me. I sat upright and closed my eyes, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth slowly. After a few moments, I glanced over at Jasper again and raised my brow at him. "What the fuck, Jasper?"  
"What now? Can I not drink in peace without you pissing me the fuck off and asking questions?"  
"The least you could do is be polite about it, gee," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I rolled my eyes when a music video full of semi-naked women came on the screen._

"_Desperate, Jasper? Why don't you go ask your girlfriend for a quick fuck in the closet? I'm sure she won't mind. I'm guessing the television isn't enough tension release for you. No wonder you were so tense a few hours ago," I breathed, narrowing my eyes at him. He stood up and clenched his jaw, taking slow steps toward me, raising his hand to point at me. "What the fuck would you know about my sex life, huh? Maybe I'm a little sex deprived, but it's not like you're not. You fucking deny Edward every single day, and I know it must be oh-so-hard for you because of your raging hormones, Bella."_

_Adrenaline rushed through my veins and my heart sped up. "That's none of your business."  
"Then stay out of mine!" He yelled.  
I shook my head and breathed harshly through my nose, trying to calm the nerves that had suddenly wracked through my body. Jasper mumbled something under his breath, which made me look up sharply at him. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh, you heard me did you?" He growled.  
"Say it again."  
He snarled, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. He walked up to me, allowing his drunken breath to wash down my face as he snapped, "You're a fucking sour bitch."_

"_At least I know how to control my problems," I laughed, pointing to his bottle of whiskey. He clenched his jaw and shook his head one more time before taking a step back and throwing the bottle across the room at full-force, breaking the glass door. The door shattered, glass falling to the floor, creating a soft mist of broken glass. The stench of the alcohol filled the room as it spilled all over the floor. I turned back to Jasper, who had tears in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was scratchy and husky. "What do you know about controlling problems, huh?"_

_I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. I hesitated, before he spoke up again. "What do you know about my problems, huh? You know nothing! You don't know what it's like living day by day, trying to fight the need to smoke, the need to drink alcohol...you don't know what it's like having a girlfriend who doesn't even want children, or to be married in the future! You have a family, you have friends here to keep you sane. You have everything I want, everything I need. I try..so hard, but it's never enough."_

That night had ended in a mess, of course, and the cops were even called. Carlisle and Esme had had to take him home because he had taken some ecstasy, hence the aggravation. But ever since that night, Jasper and I had grown closer. Maybe it was the fact that he let all the pressure off his shoulders and finally told someone, or the fact that I could finally get through to his bad side. I didn't know which option was true, but both seemed plausible, so I just lived with that.

I had learned so many things just in the past two months about the people I care about, but some part of me felt as if it wasn't worth it. Was it worth the risk of hurting the people I love to find out about them? Maybe it was. I didn't want to know.

I turned to Jasper and smiled at him. "How come you're here?"  
He laughed. "My producer offered me to record a song with Edward, even though it might not be a romantic song," he flashed his teeth at me. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to turn my full body towards him, but failed miserably. I sighed. "What's the song called?"  
"Dirty dancer."  
"Oh, how lovely," I mused. "So, how's Melissa?"  
"Not so good," he shook his head, his forehead creasing. "She looks so pale, she stayed home from work today. I don't know what's wrong."

I pondered this for a moment. "When was the last time you two had sex?"  
"About seven weeks ago, why?"  
I smiled and glanced up at him. "And does she inform you of her..time?"  
"Yes," he frowned. "She hasn't said anything-" he stopped himself from continuing and then glanced at the door. He looked back at me after a moment and stood up. "Let's go."

**x0x0x0x**

I sat silently on the couch and watched as Jasper carried Melissa bridal style towards the couch opposite from me. He sat her down and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands and staring into her eyes. "Have you got something to tell me?" He questioned softly.  
She blushed. "I.." She looked up at me and smiled. I nodded at her to continue and she turned back to Jasper. "I'm pregnant." Jasper's eyes watered and he began peppering butterfly kisses all over her face, a massive grin plastered on his face. He then looked down at her stomach and lifted her shirt until it was around her ribcage, and placed his large, tanned hand over her stomach. He gently rubbed her stomach back and forth, whispering things.

I smiled. It was such an adorable sight that I decided to leave them with their loving moment and walk out of the house. I was met with an angered Justin. I frowned at him and shut the door behind me, heading towards the house. He followed me without a word, but I heard his harsh intakes of breath and sometimes I even thought I could hear the grounding of his teeth. As we made it to the front step, he grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
"No."  
He rolled his eyes. "I may be younger than you, cousin, but I'm not stupid." I raised my brow sceptically at his statement and grabbed the keys out of my pocket, inserting them in the lock of the door. He stilled my movements again by grabbing my hand. I sighed and turned to him, my anger flaming. "Is there something _you_ need to tell _me_?" I clenched my jaw.

Ever since Justin and I had that fight two months ago, everything has been different. It was like I was seeing him for the real time, and vice versa. Either it was that or the atmosphere he had created in between us was so thick that we couldn't bypass the bad and remember the good. I still felt saddened by the fact that we weren't really talking, but I know it's for the better. Justin's just here to protect me, and Edward was the main cause of his behaviour. But that didn't lessen the nerves I felt around him lately.

He shook his head absentmindedly and loosened his grip on my hand. "I'm sorry."  
"Look..Justin-"  
"Bella!" Edward called from behind me, the door swinging open. He was only wearing a pair of jeans which were riding low, exposing his treasure trail and the v-line heading towards his...gold. Justin narrowed his eyes at him, but Edward just stood there, paying close attention to me. I swallowed hard. "If you want me to talk to you, you should stop being such an ass and grow up. Accept the fact that I love Edward and nothing will change. I'm sorry Justin," and with that, I walked inside.

**x0x0x0x**

Alice tipped the plastic bag upside-down and spilled all of its contents over the small coffee table in the living room. I watched as magazines, photos, and DVDs came pouring out. I laughed at her. "What is this for?"  
"You'll see." She grabbed the magazines and photos and put them back in the bag, but kept the DVDs in place. She spread them out on the table and said, "Pick one." I nodded and pointed to the third from the left and she took it out of its case, placing it in the DVD player and pressing play. I had no idea what these DVDs were until I saw the familiar setting of the boys' old College apartment.

_Edward was swaying back and forth awkwardly, his stoned eyes staring right at the camera, a drink in his hand. Jaspers' throaty laugh was easily distinguished in the background and I watched as Leah ran to the other side of the room and walked through the door that separated the two apartments. Jasper pushed me into Edward's wobbly, awaiting arms. "Umm." He began rocking me back and forth, his eyes closed, his expression slightly pained. "Want to come to the club tomorrow? We're singing a few songs, and we'd love for you to join us! We need some entertainmentttt...tttt...ttshhhh," Edward mumbled, and we all laughed.  
"Sure. I'll bring a few-" I paused and scrunched up my face when Edward released me and began rolling along the ground like a dying ant. "-friends."_

The whole room erupted into laughter and I gave a pointed glance at Alice. "How the hell did you get that?" She stopped laughing for a moment to point to Emmett, who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He said, "She asked for a copy and I gave it to her. Good thing though, that shit was priceless!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning back to the screen. _DVDs from College _was played on the screen and then it faded, showing another video moment.

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Leah and I each held a mic and were dancing to none other than Ashley Tisdale's 'Crank It Up' whilst singing together. I never realised how much we worked well together but it did, and I laughed as some of us even began rubbing up against each other. The lights of the club began flashing different colours, smoke machines occasionally spurting out puffs of smoke to cloud the room. The beat was sick, our voices loud.  
Boys: It's so cinematic  
Charismatic  
Both: G-Got me froze up.  
Boys: This psychopathic  
Beat is something  
Both: I need a dose of  
I'm systematic.  
Mo-moving every single bone.  
There's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on._

I shook my head and relaxed into Edward's side. He frowned at the fact that back then, I had been clinging to both Emmett _and_ Jasper, and put a clear distance between Edward and I. Nevertheless, it was something that we would all remember for the good, and I loved it. The next scene was something I couldn't quite remember; in fact, I never thought it would've been a moment for someone to film, unless of course- "Leah!"  
"What? It was funny watching you!" She threw her hands up into the air and smiled mischieviously before turning back to the television.

"_Emmett, Jasper, Bella!" Carlisle called from the other room. We all stood up and ran towards the door, running smack __**bang**__ into the door and falling to the ground._

The scene changed again.

_I couldn't see much; the only thing visible was a light brown door and a brick wall, when I recognised Emmett's deep wolf-whistle from behind the wall. He walked out and licked his lips, knocking on the door which seemed to be occupied by me! "Bel-lah!" Emmett cooed, grinning at Jasper.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, but last period has been cancelled. Please be back at your dorms by one-thirty pm, thank you!" Came the speakers from the corner of the wash-rooms._

"Oh god..I remember this! You stole my towels!" I whined, covering my face with my hands and groaning. Emmett and Jasper laughed. When I looked up again, I was chasing Jasper down the hall as he carried my towel, his throaty laugh echoing throughout the halls. I rolled my eyes. "Good times," Jasper mumbled, laughing.

_I was kissing Emmett's neck and he had his eyes closed, holding a phone up to his ear._

I groaned. "Oh my god, who the _fuck_ filmed this?" I said, embarrassed. I felt even worse by the fact that Emmett was with Leah and had a son of their own, on here I am, kissing Emmett's neck.  
"It gets better," said Emmett, and winked at me. I glared at him and hugged myself closer to Edward's body, nervously awaiting what would happen on the television that would be worth watching.

_I trailed my nail down to his lower waist, watching as his tongue darted out and licked his lips. After another few incoherent words over the phone, he hung up, and I noticed I was looking for something around the room. "Who was on the phone?" I asked.  
"Jasper."  
"Woah. It sounded like Edward from the words I could hear," I laughed.  
"You really need to know what they're like when they're together too long. It's sooo bad," he chuckled and then said, "Why did you scratch me?"  
"Oh...ha...funny thing..." he glared at me and I turned bright red._

"_Don't know," I mumbled.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it." He embraced me in a hug.  
"Where's my shirt?" I began searching around the room again, and it was then that I realised I was only wearing a bra. "Umm..I don't know. We need to bail them out now..some shit to do with new officers. Just wear mine, I'll go shirtless," he said and threw me his shirt. I pulled it on and it looked like a dress. I pulled a pair on a pair of Jasper's boxers that read 'Too Sexy For My Shirt.' _

I noticed how it clashed with the shirt Emmett had given me and laughed. Now I knew why this was worth watching, I was wearing clash clothing. I rolled my eyes and Alice grabbed the remote, pressing the Fast-Forward button and skipped to something else.

_Emmett waved his hand in front of my face. "Bel-lah?"  
Nothing.  
Jasper walked over and clicked his fingers.  
Still nothing.  
"BELLA!" Emmett yelled and he accidently back-handed my forehead. I stumbled back, giggling, and said, "Oh, I feel faint. Edward, catch me!" Edward laughed , catching me in his arms._

Alice then took out the DVD and placed it back in its case. I frowned. "What's the difference between these DVDs?" I said, pointing to the five that were on the table. She shrugged and said, "That one was fun memories, the things that we would prefer to forget but love remembering anyway. This DVD-" she said, picking up the first on the right and placing it in the DVD player. "-is the relationship between Leah and Emmett, you and Jasper, you and Edward, and us in the background. It's a reminder of how much we went through that got us where we are today."

She pressed play.

_Jasper strummed his guitar, his husky voice singing the lyrics to 'Lips Of An Angel' as he sat by the pool. Edward and Emmett were sitting beside him, and I was stuck in between, admiring the gentle flow of his fingers touch the strings and his voice match the melody perfectly._

Skip.

"_You're the most selfish bitch I've ever met!" I ran up the sand, fury prominent on my facial features. I had my shoes in my hand, trying to escape Edward's annoying voice. "Fuck you, Edward!"  
Edward raced up the hill and threw his cigarette on the ground, threw his hand up in the air and yelled, "I can't fucking change for you Bella!"_

Pause.  
Alice looked at me apologetically whilst Edward rubbed my back. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and looked down at the ground. Alice followed suit. Her soprano voice flowed softly from her mouth in a mumble that I could barely hear. "I-I'm sorry. I know that's not a memory you'd like to remember." I swallowed hard and stood up, feeling all eyes on me. I turned to Edward.  
"You said you wouldn't change for me. You couldn't. And yet you did. What happened?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell that this was a memory he'd rather repress than relive but it was for the better. "The moment I saw you on television, in the hospital, your –_our-_ child almost dying." I frowned at his statement and glanced around the room. Mostly everyone had their heads down, all bar Jasper. He was frowning, but I could see fear evident in his eyes. What could possibly make him afraid?

"Really?" I scoffed. "What about your 'womanizer' ways? What caused that?" He glanced at Jasper and ran his hand through his hair. His voice came out scratchy, as if he had to force it out.  
"It was the only way to distract myself from . . . feeling pain. I knew you weren't going to take me back after what I did, especially after how I left you to deal with a child all on your own. So I made my life a living hell to pay for what I did to you." He looked away. I frowned. It wasn't exactly like I expected him to come running back into my awaiting arms. It wasn't like I had awaiting arms in the first place.

I turned to Jasper with a raised brow. "What part did you have in this?"  
"I uh . . . I had the assumption that you were quite willing to accept him back into awaiting arms."  
I rolled my eyes. "Explain yourself."  
"Tanya wasn't very fond of keeping Edward around, even for their son's sake, and so after another hour-long argument, Tanya went on a rampage. She kicked everything she could find; glasses, tables, paintings, and food. She found Edward's phone and rummaged through it until she found your number. God knows why he kept it after all that time. She dialled your number-" I cut him off again.

"Wait, stop. You said she dialled my number, I..." I thought back to three months after Edward had left. My memory was foggy but I could still remember what happened that day. Oh god.

_Ring, ring, ring.  
"Ugh, Alice, who's phone is that?"  
"I don't know, it's not my ringtone. I think it's yours."  
Ring, ring, ring.  
Ring, ring- "Hello?"  
"Hello, bitch. Guess who this is?"  
I frowned. "I don't know. Who is this?" Alice gave me a funny look when she walked past, retrieving a bottle of water out of the fridge. She mouthed to me, 'Would you like one?' and I nodded. She grabbed another bottle out of the fridge and handed it to me._

"_I'm sure he's told you about me. He's told me an awful fucking lot about you." I took a sip.  
"You must have the wrong person, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Silence.  
A moment passed and she spoke again, her vibrant, soprano voice piercing my eardrums.  
"This is Isabella Swan, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I have the right person. You've fucked up his life, he's screwing with my son's life, and he's ruining mine! Stay the fuck away from-"It sounded as if the phone dropped, because I heard a loud 'thud.' I took another sip of water to calm my nerves. Who was this? I could faintly hear a deep, husky man's voice in the background, yelling over the top of this woman's soprano voice. I frowned, straining to hear them._

"_How the fuck did you get her number? How the fuck did you get it? Tell me!" And at the same time, this woman's voice did lot let loose as she screamed, "She's fucked you over, Edward! Why do you even have her number? After all this time?"  
"You have no right to know about my past life, Tanya!"  
Silence.  
I was about to talk into the phone when I heard it being picked up, and a throaty voice murmured, "Shit," on the other end before hanging up._

"I thought Tanya was ringing you to ask questions, not to verbally abuse you," Jasper went on explaining. I covered my mouth with my hand. "No."  
"Bella, what is it?" Jasper said worriedly from behind me. I turned around and looked Edward in the eye. "I thought . . . It didn't sound like you. I . . . "  
"You repressed it, because you didn't want to hear it, much less remember it," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Justin, arms folded across his chest, a sad smile on his face. "You told me all about it," he continued. "You said you'd rather forget than ever forgive."

I swallowed hard and watched Edward's eyes glaze over. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to find the words to speak, but they wouldn't come out. Thankfully, Edward spoke first.  
"I wasn't myself anymore. Without you, I was even more of an asshole than I ever was." He stood up and walked over to me, kissing me softly on the mouth. I smiled sadly at him and he turned to Justin.  
"Thank you, for always being there for her. Though the circumstances could've been altered if I didn't leave like I did. I understand why you must hate me, but please, give me time-"Justin just nodded and held out his hand. From the corner of my eye, I could see Justin glancing up at me, though he was trying to focus on Edward. I didn't think a statement such as 'grow up' could've changed his state of mind considering the circumstances. Edward glanced at his hand for a moment, hesitant, before smiling and shaking his hand.

**x0x0x0x**

_Edward and I were sitting on a couch. Emmett and Leah were sitting on a lounge on the opposite side of the room. Jasper and Alice were occupying the loveseat nearest to them. _Jasper cringed when he realised back then, they were dating, but Alice just shook it off and nudged him in the shoulder. _Emmett and Leah were making out, while Jasper and Alice were nuzzling noses, goofy grins on their faces. Edward and I were hugging, but we were asleep._

Skip.

_Jasper, crouched on the ground, looked up at me with tear-filled eyes._

"Shit, shit, damn it." Alice smacked the remote and the television went blank. She sighed. "Woops, I guess that's the end of the video." As we all began to get out of our seats, something popped up onto the screen. It was Edward and Emmett, and it was in their house just down the road. The living-room.

"_-little sister?"  
Edward jumped. "Emmett! Don't fucking do that! And no. Well, at least I don't think so."  
Emmett sat down across from him and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He frowned. "You must really love her."  
Edward nodded._

By this time, everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. However, I was clinging to Edward for support, but my eyes were widened with fear and shock. Alice allowed the remote to drop to the floor, her jaw open. She was shocked too. For the next minute or so, all we could hear was static, and the screen was blank. It was as if someone was deliberately doing it. Then the screen became clear and Emmett was standing up. _"Think about it. There has to be something, Edward, or you wouldn't be considering marriage.-"_The screen went blank once again.

I turned to Edward, gaping at him. His eyes were wide and he turned to me with fear plastered on his god-like features. He shrugged as if to say, 'Don't bother asking me about it,' and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again like a fish. Everyone sat down again. I could still hear the static emanating from the television, but nobody bothered to turn it off. I felt as if everyone's eyes were fixated on me, and I didn't particularly enjoy that fact. Not one bit.

Edward laughed. It was slightly hysterical, yet nervous at the same time. "I was hoping to do this somewhere romantic, but _somebody_ had it on film. I guess I kind of ruined it, didn't I?"  
I didn't reply. He sighed and squeezed my hand before setting me down on the couch. I stared at him, my heart beginning to quicken. He got down on one knee, his mouth twitching in anticipation and nerves. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a dark blue, velvet, Tiffany's box. He opened it. My heart stopped.

"Isabella Swan. Ever since we met in College, five years ago, I was a different man. I may not have expressed it on the outside, but you were healing the wounds that many had left behind in my heart, in my soul. I knew then, that you were right for me, but I was afraid that I wasn't right for you. In fact, I knew I wasn't, but it never stopped me from trying. Over this past year since I've been back, you changed my life. I love you with all of my heart, and nothing will ever change that. So again, Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

His voice was velvet smooth, creating a wave of electricity to run through my veins, starting up my heart again. Tears welled up in my eyes. Time ticked past and it dawned on me that Edward was awaiting an answer. My voice came out strained, but I managed to whisper, "Yes," before he slipped the gorgeous gold band on my finger and pulled me in for a heated kiss. I was vaguely aware of the continuous stream of squeals and cheering around the living room. I turned to Edward and kissed him once more. "I love you."

* * *

**Sorry about the day late. Yet again.**

**Two more chapters and it's over.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it sure didn't take effort this time.**

**As for the last couple of chapters, my beta will be unable to help me as she's going on holiday, so forgive me if it's a tad sloppy.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Much appreciated.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	30. Broken Pieces Crashing

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Thirty, Broken Pieces Crashing_

* * *

**Bella**

_**Three Weeks Later.**_

_I heard a loud grunt from outside. I shook off the terrible feeling that arose within me; perhaps Edward could be doing some work outside. I shrugged it off and continued to wash the dishes, smiling at Kate who was eating an apple and reading her magazine across from me. Male voices filled my ears, making me cringe. I placed the glass dish on the table and wiped my hands on my jeans before walking outside. Justin was on the ground. And Edward was kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. Justin coughed horribly and rolled over onto his side. My eyes grew wide and I took a step outside. "Stop! Stop it now! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed.  
"Fuck . . . you!" Justin gasped, re-bounding his kick and rolling over to stand. Edward huffed and shot me a deadly glance before Justin punched him in the jaw. "Come on, you think you're so tough, huh?" Justin yelled, narrowing his eyes at him. He whacked him again. Edward rebounded and punched him in the face. "Stop," I yelled. "Don't do this! Edward, fucking cut it out!"  
"Yeah Edward, fucking cut it out," Justin mocked, grinning. He punched Edward square in the nose and I caught a glimpse of the satisfaction on Justin's face when Edward began to look disoriented. He punched him again._

_"Stop fucking with my family, asshole."  
"Screw you," Edward hissed through his teeth, his face contorted in pain. Justin pushed him to the ground and I began to cry. The salty tears fell down my cheeks. "You're not trying to help me! You're trying to get rid of me!"  
"That's what . . . she said," Edward choked out and spat blood onto the ground. Justin's eyes darkened with fury and I took another step outside. "He's talking about Tanya!" I screamed, stopping Justin mid-kick. "What?"  
"He was trying to help Tanya, with her problem. He wasn't fast enough! He's just trying to spare you death!"  
Justin rolled his eyes. "That's a load of fucking bullshit, Bella. Look at him, he's worthless," he snarled. "I feel sorry for you."  
"I feel sorry for you," I retorted, clenching my jaw._

_"I'd rather be dead than to listen to him."  
Another tear streamed down my face. "Go."  
"What did you just say?" He took a step forward, his eyes fuming.  
"You heard me. Go. Get the fuck out, and never come back."_

_"You know, Bella, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd end up with a guy like him again," he laughed, lighting a cigarette as he began to back away and towards his car. He slung his bag over his shoulder and unlocked the front door, opening it. He threw his bag in the car and looked up at me. The amount of hurt and fear that ran wave after wave through my body shocked me as I felt another load of tears fall down my cheeks. With one last glance at us, he snapped, "Fuck you," and hopped in his car, pulled it in drive and drove away._

Things had gotten gradually better after the incident with Edward and Justin outside. With Carlisle's guidance, I had dabbed Edward's gash with disinfectant and stitched it up. It took half an hour and a load of grunts in pain before I was finished. Edward _really_ was a sucker for pain. We had planned to go for a walk with our kids when my water suddenly broke in the middle of the kitchen. Edward, not being able to drive with his head wound, called a taxi and had them quickly drive us to the hospital. Even though I had already suffered through the contractions previously, I still wasn't used to the pain. Edward called the hospital when we were still in the taxi so that they had everything prepared when we got there. As soon as we got there, we were greeted with an apprentice nurse out the front with a wheelchair and both the nurse and Edward helped me into it carefully, before walking me towards the front counter. Edward checked me in, whilst still trying to help me breathe calmly through the pain of the contractions. A nurse came running from behind a corner and wheeled me quickly down a short hall and into a small, white room. Edward didn't follow.

**Edward**

_**Five hours later.**_

I paced the waiting room back and forth, watching as nurses and doctors walked past me and down the hall to my Bella. I stopped pacing for a moment when I heard a faint scream coming from down the hall. I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned around to see Carlisle frowning at me. "Why are you out here, son?"  
I shook my head vehemently, unable to find the words to reply. Blood rushed to my face and I swallowed hard. I can't do this. "Yes you can, son." My eyes widened when I realised that I had said it out loud, and I turned to face Carlisle. "I-what can I-huh?" I stuttered, running my hand through my hair. He smiled a soft smile and gestured towards the seats across from where we were standing.

I sat down beside Carlisle and covered my face with my hands. My forehead felt unnaturally hot, and my eyes were beginning to sting. When I looked up at Carlisle, he leaned away from me. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. "Your eyes-" I cut him off.  
"I know, I know. They get like that sometimes. I'm just ... nervous."  
He shook his head. "Your eyes shouldn't be bloodshot for no reason, Edward."  
"Don't worry about it," I waved him off. He sighed when a nurse came running around the corner, and then I heard it. Her high-pitched scream, causing me to cringe.  
"EDWAAAAARD!"

The nurse glanced at me briefly and then scanned the room. "Edward Cullen?" She asked. I took a step forward and held my hand up for a moment before letting it fall to my side. "Miss Swan is asking for you." I swallowed hard and, without a second glance at Carlisle, followed the nurse into the room. She handed me a blue apron and murmured, "Put this on." I nodded and saw Bella lying on a hospital bed, knees upright, a sheet draped over her legs. She was sweating terribly and she hadn't even begun to give birth yet. I felt my face heat up as I began to pull the apron on slowly, my hands shaking.

"Ed-EdWAAARD! Get your fucking ass over here so I can break your hand!" Bella screamed at me. I quickly pulled the apron on and grabbed the stool on the opposite side of the room, pulling it over so that I could sit beside the bed. She immediately grabbed my hand and squeezed; not enough to hurt me, thank god. The nurse then ducked beneath the sheet and everything went numb inside my head. I couldn't hear anything the nurse was saying, nor could I feel the grip Bella had on my hand as she inched forward and began to push.

Waves of anger rushed throughout my body and my face went hot; memories of the day I arrived flashed in my mind. Jacob was able to be here for her when she first gave birth. Mia wasn't even his fucking child, she was mine.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**I've been caught up with my social life and school and havn't found the appropriate time to write, despite the fact that I'm losing interest in writing it because it's almost over.**

**I apologise for the short chapter, but the following chapter will be filled with comedy, love and family fun.**

**After that, you will be presented a very long epilogue to finish off the trilogy.**

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter and REVIEW, it would mean a lot.**

**Review.**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	31. Newborn

**Male.**

**Noah Cullen.**

**Born 3rd of September, 16:32 PM.**

**Weighs 9 pounds, 3 ounces.**

**63 cm long, head to toe.**

**Light brown hair.**

**Dark brown eyes.**


	32. In This Moment

**Future Dilemma: After College**

**Chapter **_Thirty-Two, In This Moment_

_

* * *

_**Bella**

_16th November, Tuesday Morning. 11:42 AM. Bella and Edward's Wedding Ceremony._

Today was a special day. Of course, most bride-to-be's would say that. But to me, it seems unyeildingly special. Maybe it's the fact that only six weeks ago, I had given birth to a healthy little boy, and now Edward, Chris, Mia, Noah and I were a real family. Maybe it's the fact that I was in love with Edward, and was excited to start our new life together. Maybe, maybe not.

To be honest, I just want to move on and forget all the bad things Edward has ever done, because I know that that's what he wants, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel as though I don't know _enough_ about his past just to move on. If I knew just a little bit more, then I might be able to sleep at night, _knowing_ there was no way Edward will one day turn back to his old self. I still fear as thought that day will come, but I have high hopes that it doesnt. He says he's changed, and for the better. I believe him.

Our plans are to spend two weeks in France; apart from the obvious reason why I had chosen France as a honeymoon vacational spot, I thought France was the perfect country to re-connect. We could re-connect with our fears and hopes, dreams, and our love, bring it back to life. After that, we're going to re-visit his old home town, London, and check out his old Boarding School. other than that, I used to be at least a little bit in touch with history, so I would find it extremely interesting to find out the history of London and how times have changed. I think it'll be a trop I'll never forget, because I'll be there with Edward. And our kids. We'll be a real family.

After our ceremony today, we are to have our photos taken by a professional photographer. We'll even have to get dressed up for it as well. Alice had insisted I wear a black dress, with a bare back and a small string of material that crosses my back at the lower part of the dress. Edward is going to wear a black shirt, and fuck, he looks sexy in black.

But all of that is a worry for later, because right now, I have to focus on one thing. No, wait, make that a few things. One, not to trip over and make a catastrophe of my own wedding. Two, smile.

I looked myself in the mirror one last time. I had a strapless, floor-length white dress on. The cropped part of the top was firmly held in place because of a small, deep violet band that wrapped around the underside of my breasts. It was tied together with a small, diamond flower. The design of the dress was simple, but beautiful. Delicate, intricate designs of flowers decorated the top part of my dress, and started again about mid-section, to my feet, where it wound all the way around my dress. The material was silk, so it was easy to slip into.

The rest of the wedding was set up by my dearest best friend, Alice. As far as I knew, the dining slash ball room had pink, blue and violet lights illuminating the room. Small, and some large, pink fairy-floss trees decorated the centre of every table that was in the room. There was a mixture of deep purple, and light violet chairs; eight to a table. Up on stage, was a pedestal, with a small plate covered in purple flowers for decoration. Next to it, was an assort of golden marbles, with three candles as the centrefold. A pen, and a book was placed next to it. On the other side of the room was a table covered in a silk, white table-cloth. On top of that table was a bunch of presents that our friends and family had gotten us. A large cake stood, purple, ribbon-like icing wound around each part of the cake at the bottom. A large, fake, purple flower sat at the top. Alice had mentioned she was serving some kind of alcoholic beverage that was purple. Trust Alice to achieve this kind of thing. But I was proud of her. It was everything I had ever wanted.

I heard a knock at the door, and yelled, "Come in!" as I finished twirling loose strands of hair. Alice walked in with a small, and a large bouquet of violets and white roses in her hand. I smiled. She was dressed in a floor-length, deep violet dress. It too, was strapless and make out of silk. This dress was simple, yet gorgeous as well. I didn't particularly want to go overboard with everything. At the front, it stopped just past the knees and flowed out behind like a tail, reaching the floor. A small, grape material was sewn into the area beneath her breasts, much like mine, but thinner. She wore a pair of simple, golden, two-inch heels and a gold necklace. This was the brides maids' dress. The maid of honor dress was quite similar, but it had small, intricate flower designs around the bottom of the dress.

Alice's hair was curled, her fringe straightened just enough so that it curved around her forehead and a little bit of her left eye. She looked absolutely perfect. I smiled at her. "You look gorgeous, Alice."  
"Thank you, Bella, though you're the star here today. You look beautiful. I had imagined this day for so long, but I didn't think it'd be here so soon. Or purple," she laughed. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. It was now or never, despite my nerves all of a sudden. "Ready as I'll ever be." She nodded and hooked her arm through mine. We skipped down the hall together, laughing, re-calling the happiest memories as we made our way towards my future.

**x0x0x0x**

I sat at the table in the dining / ball room, next to my husband. It still sounds weird to me, but I guess I'll get used to it. I stared at my left hand, admiring the ring Edward had given me. My engagement ring was unlike any had ever given me, yet it held so much meaning. It was a Claddagh ring. The design shows two hands clasping a heart, surmounted by a crown. The heart symbolises love, the hands symbolise friendship, and the crown symbolises loyalty. The heart on mine is a sapphire heart-shaped diamond. It's a funny thing, the way it's meant to be worn. If the ring is on the right hand with the heart facing outward and away from the body, it means you're single. If the ring is on the right hand, facing inward and towards the body, someone has 'captured their heart.' If the Claddagh ring is worn on the left hand facing outward, the wearer is engaged, and if it's facing inward, it generally means the wearer is married. In my case, I have it on my left hand, facing towards my body, with my wedding ring on top of it. My wedding ring was specifically designed to fit with my engagement ring. The bottom was carved into the top shape of the crown so it could sit there easily. It was a simple silver band, with the words 'I love you' inscribed in it. I loved it.

I then stared at our entwined hands. His wedding ring was also unlike any I had seen before. It was a traditional Celtic design. The design curved into a familiar shape of an '8' with an extra curve on each side, all the way around the ring. It was a Celtic knot ring, which symbolised continuity of everlasting love and the binding of two souls. It was a perfect combination; the Celtic Knot and Claddagh rings. We knew each other so well. They represented how much we loved each other, and that we would never give up on each other again. Because his favourite colour was deep bluey-green, I ordered the ring to be that colour. It was similar to a deep aqua. As he noticed me staring down at our hands, he tickled my palm with his thumb and then brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss it. I smiled when he shot me one of his crooked smiles, knowing just what it did to me.

I cringed when I heard the mic screech as Jasper tried to get everyone's attention. It took a while, considering there were about 200 guests here. Nevertheless, he got our attention and grabbed his guitar from the side of the stage. "To my dear brother, Edward, and my beautiful sister-in-law Isabella. I am glad to say that throughout the years, I have learnt much about these two and watched them fall in love, and grow apart over and over again. Though it brought me much heartache to watch my former love fall in love with my best friend and brother, I managed." Everyone chuckled light-heartedly. "I sit here today, wondering what went wrong, wondering what went right. But none of that matters when you're in love. So here's to Bella and Edward!" He held his glass high, as everyone clinked their glasses together, repeating his words. As everyone quieted down, he looked at the ground and held the mic tight in his right hand. He spoke huskily into the mic, so filled with emotion. "This may not be the best song for a wedding party, but it's not the worst. I wrote this song in order to tell you how I am, what I've done and what I will become. Because of you. You have both brought out the best and worst parts of me and I want to thank you for that. So this is for you."

He leaned back and strummed the opening chords of the song on his guitar. Emmett walked out, wheeling a drum kit onto the stage. I laughed. Typical. The lights dimmed and Emmett set himself up, as Jasper began to sing. "_Open up my eyes,_

_To dreams that should have died._

_I was made for more than this."_

Emmett started drumming as, someone who I hadn't seen before yet figured was Jasper's manager, started playing the keyboard. Everyone quieted as the melody began to harden into a mixture of rock and pop. Jasper breathed heavily into the mic before starting up again.

"_Take away my name,_

_For I will never be the same._

_I have not begun to live._

_For Eden's sons, engulf my eyes,_

_Bringing my heart to life._

_I will be a revolution,_

_Be a voice beyond these lies,_

_If it takes my life._

_And I will not be lost in silence,_

_I will not let darkness hide,_

_This hope beyond my sight._

_The revolution."_

A tear escaped my eye. Jasper looked up and stared right into my eyes, smiling. He licked his lips and nodded at Edward. Edward stood and held out his hand. I didn't know what to think. This was certainly nothing like I had expected. As Jasper began to sing the next verse, I hesitantly placed my hand in Edward's and allowed him to bring me to the dance floor. We took little waltze-like steps around the room slowly, moulding ourselves together like glue, smiling at Jasper the entire time. I mouthed 'Thank-you' to him and he nodded in response. This was going to be a good night.

**x0x0x0x**

_**(Please play 'Only For You' by Trading Yesterday for this scene.)**_

I closed the door softly. No one was home, they were all out at the party. Edward decided to bring me home early. He held out his hand and looked me up and down, hunger deep within his eyes. I smiled seductively and placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull us towards my bedroom. As soon as my door closed, he slammed me against it and attacked my mouth with as much passion as he could muster. His tongue invaded my mouth while I invaded his mouth with mine. A growl escaped his lips and I hooked my legs up around his waist, moaning. He was hard. It brought me deep satisfaction that I could _do_ that to him.

As he began to trail kisses down my neck and to my collarbone, softly sucking and nipping, his hand moved from my waist and up to my breasts where he began massaging them roughly. I arched my back against the door and he decided to move it to the bed. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, rubbing against him, in desperate need of friction. He placed me on the bed gently, and leaned back to pull my shirt off, and resumed to kissing me. Luckily for me, the shirt that I had been wearing at the party was a crop top, therefore I had no bra underneath. He stared hungrily at my naked chest, his tongue snaked out to moisten his lips. I bit my lip and grabbed his tie, yanking him down on top of me.

I moved my hands down to his belt and unbuckled it, quicker than I had ever done before. I threw his belt across the room and then pulled the zipper of his trousers down. I used my feet to kick off Edward's pants and boxers before he began slowly moving down my body, trailing butterfly kisses everywhere he could touch. I exhaled harshly as he reached my jeans and began to un-button them with his teeth. He quickly yanked down my jeans, along with my now wet panties, and climbed on top of me. Feeling his naked body on mine was almost surreal, because I had denied him sex for so long, this felt like it was our first time again. But better.

"I want you so much, baby. You have no idea how hard you make me," Edward growled in my ear. I moaned and he thrust inside me, making me cry out in pleasure. He grunted with every thrust, forcing me to grip the sheets so hard that it made my knuckles turn white. His lips descended on mine, and I was surrounded by love and ecstasy.

**x0x0x0x**

_**Six Months Later.**_

Edward and I had decided to move to Atlanta. Maybe it was the fact that we were tired of the Seattle / Forks landscape, we needed something new. Perhaps we wanted to make a new start with everything. But whatever reason it was, it was the best choice I had ever made. We purchased a lovely, homested house living a few miles from town. It had that very homey kind of feel to it. It wasn't massive like the one I had previously lived in with Kate and Eleazar, we didn't need that much space, but it was large enough for our family and a few guests.

Edward and I had had to fix it up a little bit when we bought it; re-furnish it, and do a little re-painting. After Noah was born, and we set out for our honeymoon, we had tried to think of some designs for their rooms. Mia wanted fairies, Chris wanted cars, and Alice reccommended that Noah have boats. I remember asking her, "Why boats?"  
Her response was nothing I could've expected. "Well, he looks adorable in baby blue, and I could just imagine your little boy heading off to fight for the Confederacy." Alice was right, Noah did look adorable in baby blue, but the whole Confederacy idea never settled on me.

There were two guest rooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a games room, the kids room, and our room. On the outside, it was a simple mahogany wood polished to the tip, and on the inside, the wood was covered with plaster and painted various colours around the house, given what room it was. Our room was a simple white, along with the guest rooms. Noah's was baby blue with white, fluffy clouds around it. Mia's was pink with various kinds of fairies from the movie Tinkerbell and whatever other design she had asked Aunty Alice to paint for her. Chris's room was a deep red, with black, white and navy blue. The living room was a baby blue, the kitchen was a light yellow and the dining room was a creamy baige to match the furniture.

Outside was Chris and Mia's treehouse that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had built especially for them. It was built on one of the large oak trees that created shade in our backyard. A small rope swing hung off one of the low branches. Not far down the road was a park that we would usually go to every weekend for a picnic, or to meet up with friends. It was one of the parks on the way into town.

Currently it was Spring; the flowers were blooming, the grass was a deep, vibrant green, the trees were alight with various fruits, flowers and fresh green leaves. The sun was setting in the distance, creating beautiful pinks, oranges and purples in the sky, shooting rays of light through the trees. I sat on the swing that Emmett had tied to the branch on the oak tree, holding Noah in my lap, gently rocking back and forth. I opened my eyes after a long moment of recalling the memories of the past six months in my head. The past I love, but the future I love even more. It was so exciting not knowing exactly what was going to happen next, but as long as I had my three gorgeous kids and Edward in my life, nothing was going to ruin it.

All my senses began to focus; my vision unblurring, my hearing becoming louder as each second ticked by. I could hear Mia's bell-like laughter ringing in the distance, running away from her brother. Edward was playing tag with Chris and Mia. It was a peaceful environment. Chris was turning seven soon, as I recall, and we were planning to invite the family for a little get-together / family reunion. We havn't seen the family in five months, so we have been living by ourselves, in the company of ourselves, enjoying the quiet. Of course, it wasn't all quiet, sometimes Chris would have a friend over from school or Edward would bring one of his buddies home, and even on a rare case, I'd invite one of my new friends from work home.

I applied for the hospital in town and began training with one of the best doctors in the state, and in a week, I will be able to go off on my own as a full-time Nurse in the childrens ward. It felt so good to have achieved something so quickly with the little knowledge I had learned last year, and the money I was getting was a large benefit because of our kids. Edward was a local police officer in training in town. Because of that one day when Edward had to help Charlie out with service, he had become unusually interested with the work and wanted to hopefully, one day, become the Chief of Police.

As soon as Edward felt left out, he turned around and grinned at me, staring lovingly at me and our baby. I smiled back. It was surprising in the past six months that he had quit smoking altogether. He still drinks of course, but mainly only on occasion or if he's grieving over something that may have contributed or brought up the past. I was always going to be there for him, so I knew that he wasn't going to fall into an empty pit of hell again. He even confessed that on the first day of our honeymoon.

One minute, Mia was being chased by Chris around the yard and the next minute, she tackled Edward to the ground and sat on his stomach. He landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' and groaned out in mock pain. Mia touched Edward's cheeks with both of her hands and whispered something. He smiled and lifted her up and began swinging her around. It was such a lovely sight. Noah made gurgling sounds and chuckled a little bit as he watched his older sister and daddy playing around. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Edward gently settled her on the ground and watched as she began to chase Chris around with a ribbon in her hand. I laughed as Edward made his way over to me. I stood up and carried Noah over to him. Edward instantly kissed his cheek and cradled him in his arms. I smiled and then kissed Noah's forehead. He was a dream come true. All of my kids were, even Chris. Though he wasn't mine by birthright, I still considered him mine. Noah looks a lot like me, more than Mia does. He has light brown hair and dark, chocolate brown orbs. He even has my nose and unbelievably pale skin. Emmett always reminded me of the saying, _like father like daughter_, only to reverse it to _like mother like son_.

I then felt Edward's slender finger tilt my chin up so that I was staring into his eyes. He smiled his crooked grin at me, making me melt. "I love you," he whispered softly to me, still staring into my eyes.  
"I love you too," I murmured, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. Our childrens' laughter was the only thing I could hear as the sun set, and the sky surrendered to darkness.

* * *

**Fanficton ala last chapter.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it. I am DEEPLY sorry it took this long. I did tell you I wanted to focus on my novel and I have been..for the most part.**

**This is the last official chapter, I do tell you so, but you should be excited for the EPILOGUE, which is coming up next.**

**I have no idea how long it will take me to write because school is coming up very, very soon and it will distract me. I will try to write every couple of days.**

**It will be a long chapter, I hope, to make the story come to an official end.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, it means the world to me.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Eight Years Later.**_

**Bella**

I stared out at the courtyard, drinking my coffee. Edward was at work. It was my day off today. It was currently 9:38 AM, and it was freezing. Though it wasn't snowing, it was in fact, sleeting. It looked like one of those slurpies without the colouring or flavour in them, and it was coating the ground now. When you stepped in it, water would splash everywhere. It wasn't as solid as snow. The warm contents of the coffee was warming my system, though it did nothing for the goosebumps on my skin. I contemplated on running upstairs and grabbing a jacket, but to be honest, I was too lazy to get up right now. The view outside of my window was a sight I didn't want to forget either. Chris turned sixteen a few months ago, and he had gotten himself a girlfriend. There was no doubt that he would. He looked exactly like Edward, and Edward always got girls. Their eyes were their most prominent, inviting part of them.

Chris's girlfriend was only fifteen, and her name was Alexis. She was a beautiful girl, and Chris loved her. Despite mine and Edward's protests to lay low for a while, I thought it was good to see Chris taking such interest in her instead of some of the bimbos that were throwing themselves at him. At least he had some common ground..and sense. Alexis wasn't one of the popular girls of the school. She had short and curly, flaming red hair with bright blue eyes. Her nose was small and her face and shoulders were covered in freckles. She was of average height and size. I was proud to see my son to be with a girl like her, and he showed her how much he really cared for her, just by the simple touch of his thumb against her cheek. She wasn't at all a burden to us. She was friendly, kind, caring; she even offered to help baby-sit Noah while Edward and I are at work.

So there they were, cuddling on the bench outside, with Noah running around like a maniac, a little blue boat in his hand. He had taken a liking to boats, as Alice had predicted. He even told me, not long ago, that he wanted to be in the navy. I despised the idea of course, but I couldn't say that to him. I couldn't break a little eight-year-olds heart. It would break mine.

I heard the door slam and I turned around. In walked Mia; with her hair in disarray, her eyes smudged with make-up, her clothes torn. She had changed a lot in the last eight years. Edward and I had watched her grow from a beautiful little girl to a spoiled brat. We still loved her, of course, despite her attitude. She wasn't exactly what you would call a goth, but she dressed like a skimpy goth, with her short black shorts and black tank tops, and smudged eyeliner or eyeshadow over her eyelids. Thank god she didn't go as far as dying her gorgeous hair. To my disappointment, her hair had changed from a light brown to Edward's bronze, much like Chris's colour. No matter what I tried to tell her, she would ignore my offers of taking her out shopping for new clothes. She would state that she was old enough to buy her own, and that she didn't need any help from her mother. Mind you, I still had great style when it came to clothes, but she would call it 'old-fashioned.' Alice told me not to bother.

I sighed and set down my coffee cup, accidentally spilling some of the contents onto the counter. I turned around on the stool and faced Mia, who was scrubbing at her face with a damp tissue. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
"Nothing," she murmured angrily.  
I shook my head. "You know better than to tell me nothing's up. I'm your mother. What's wrong?"  
After a few moments of silence, she pulled the tissue from her face and glanced at me through the mirror before whispering, "Damien dumped me."

She, of course, had gotten herself a boyfriend as well. He was Chris's age. He was an amazing, handsome boy, and very talented at playing the guitar, but he wasn't the relationship-type guy. He would date a girl and dump them once he was finished with them. Mind you, he wouldn't have sex with them. He had told Chris once before that all he did was show them affection, make the girls feel loved, and once he was done being amused, he would let them go. He was a pretty sad excuse for a teenage boy, I might add, but Mia wouldn't take it. Over the past few months, their relationship had gone on and off. I was starting to think that they might actually stay together. They had lasted a month and a half before today.

"I'm so sorry, baby, tell me what happened-?"  
She shook her head vehemently and threw the tissue in the trash, before turning to glare at me. "What would you know about mine and Damien's relationship, huh, mum? You wouldn't know a damn thing because you couldn't care enough about your own daughter while you frollick in the _fucking_ bedroom with Edward!" I flinched. She turned around and stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

She despised me. She despised her father. Well, she claimed to, but we knew she didn't. She didn't particularly enjoy being apart of this family, she had told me. It was heartbreaking to hear those words escape her lips, only a year ago, about how she felt about us. I never expected it to happen.

_Edward and I were cuddling on the couch, and he would occasionally press a gentle kiss to my lips and I would hum in appreciation. Noah, Chris, Alexis, and Mia were all sitting on the couches surrounding us, watching a movie that I had never paid attention to in the first place. I had heard faint cries of protest and sobbing in the background, and had originally thought it was coming from the speakers of the movie, but when I turned to glance around the room, I noticed Mia was gone. I stood up and turned around. She threw her phone on the ground and watched it smash into pieces. Tears were running down her face. Edward, I assumed, muted or paused the television and Mia turned to look at us._

_"What's wrong, baby girl?" Edward asked, concerned of his daughter. I took a step forward to comfort her for whatever reason was upsetting her, but she pushed me away. I gasped. "Stay away from me," she said softly, and ran her hands down her face. Edward stood up. "Don't talk to your mother like that, young lady. I don't care if you're upset, you do not take it out on us. She was only trying to understand." He took a hold of my hand and squeezed it, for a moment, before letting go._

_"That's just it, you two will never understand! You didn't even care that I had run crying out of the room until after I smashed my precious phone! You probably don't even care why! You care more about Chris and Alexis than me, and they're quite able to take care of themselves. They'll practically be running off to get married soon! And look at you too! Fucking cuddling on the couch like a couple o' teenagers. When, in fact, while you WERE teenagers, you were screwing each other, and screwing up your own lives to concieve me."_

_Edward's frown turned into a glare. "That's enough, Mia-Rose!" He growled, clenching his jaw.  
Mia shook her head. "Shut up, Edward!"  
"Excuse me?" He looked taken a-back.  
"I told you to shut up. I don't care what you say. Nothing will change what I think. You're just a bunch of crazies that screwed up your own fucking lives and made me."  
I put my hand over my mouth and swallowed hard to try and keep the tears from flowing from my eyes. "You brought us together again," I protested. Mia rolled her eyes and turned to pick up the remains of her phone and throw them in the trash can. She sighed when she stood to her full height again. "You say you don't want me to make the same mistakes, yet I don't see you trying to prevent it from happening, despite my age. I may be only thirteen but you seen to be doing a shitty job of it." And then she turned around and walked out the door._

_Not knowing where she had gone or what was wrong with her, Edward immediately went down to the police station and fetched the lights for his car and began searching for her. Though it seemed to be a futile attempt because he came home, tears in his eyes, without any luck. Only an hour after he stopped searching is when we heard a knock on the door, and there was Damien, holding her frail body in his arms, looking apologetic. As soon as he layed eyes on Edward, he composed his expression and it turned serious. "Cheif," he murmured. "Mia was standing outside my house, crying her eyes out. I thought I'd bring her home because of the hour and everything..." he trailed off and shrugged. He handed Mia over to Edward and Mia clung to Edward's frame in her sleep. Her makeup was smudged, her cheeks red._

_Edward nodded to Damien and walked upstairs to put her in bed. He was about to walk off when I stopped him. "Would you, perhaps, know why she was crying before?" I asked, a frown set on my face. I didn't care if he was complete stranger then, I was worried about my daughter and I wanted answers as to why she was upset. He shrugged and sighed. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure her friend, or boyfriend, I'm not sure, cheated on her with her best friend Jamie-Lyn. Something like that. She was mumbling incoherent crap outside my window and I couldn't understand her. What's more important is why the hell she was outside my house..?"_

_I chuckled lightly and said, "Thank you, uh-"  
"Damien."  
"Thank you, Damien, that's very helpful. Did you actually know her at all before this?"  
He nodded. "Of course. She's in my music class, and we play band together. I offer her help with the guitar sometimes, that's probably why she's never home of an afternoon. But god knows why she chose my house.." he trailed off again. He looked up at me and smiled, his pearly white teeth shining beneath the luminescence of the moon. "Anyway, I should head off. G'night Mrs Cullen," he nodded and walked down the path. I nodded and waved to him, closing the door._

So that's where it leaded to the present day. After many failed guitar lessons and band practices, Mia claimed to have fallen in love with him. Though judging by their relationship, it hadn't worked out as well as she had hoped. And for the reason as to why she called us by our real name, I have no idea. She had taken to calling her father Edward and myself Bella when she was angry, around the age of eight, and had grown used to the idea that it clung to her like a bug to a light.

I ran my hand down my face and sighed. I walked back over to the counter and brought my coffee to my lips, taking a sip. I winced once I realised it had gone cold, and tipped it down the sink. After cleaning the counter, I walked upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. Nothing extremely special was meant to be happening, but i was happy to be seeing Jasper again. Edward was due to be back from work in about an hour. He had an early shift this morning; starting at 5:00 AM. Jasper had wanted to visit us for some time now, with Melissa and their daughter Alecia.

I remember the day when I walked into the waiting room with a packet of chips for Mia in my hand, and Jasper walked out with a little pink bundle in his arms. He had a gorgeous daughter. She had his hair, but it was straight, and beautiful, vibrant blue eyes. She looked a lot like Jasper. They could be classed as twins if there wasn't a large age difference. That was Emmett's opinion anyway. He had decided to call her Alecia, after his first girlfriend. The one that had fallen pregnant with his child at such a young age, and died in the car accident. He wanted to remember her, because he had felt so guilty for the death of his ex-girlfriend and child that he wanted to dedicate this new life to her. It was so sweet. And the good thing, was, that it was one of Melissa's favourite names as well, which meant that she had no problem at all with naming her Alecia.

Ever since she was born, I had seen a great change in Jasper. He was very paternal. He was also very protective of his daughter, and often asked Adam to keep an eye on her at school, considering she was only seven years old and he was thirteen, but Jasper was an amazing fathe. Right from the start. He still smoked, and regularly at that. Edward always tried to convince him to quit smoking for the past three years but nothing seemed to work. That's the problem with Jasper, he's very stubborn. And if something doesn't work, he just..quits.

I heard a knock at the door. I exhaled harshly and strolled towards the door and peeped through the peep-hole. I smiled. I opened the door and squealed when a small girl jumped into my arms. "Aunty Bella!" Alecia screamed.

I laughed and squeezed her tight, running my hand over her soft golden hair. Still with her arms and legs wrapped around me, she pulled back and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and said, "Hey Alecia, how are you?" Melissa's soft chuckle echoed in my ear. "I'm good, I missed you!" She squealed and hugged me again, kicking her legs everywhere. I laughed and put her down, ruffling her hair. "I missed you too. Why don't you go upstairs and see if Mia's in her room?" She nodded enthusiastially and ran up the stairs. Even though Mia was in a shitty mood, she could at least be civilized when Jasper, Melissa and Alecia were here. Mia loved Alecia like a little sister, and she adored Jasper.

I turned around and quickly hugged Melissa, before opening the door wider so that she could walk through the house and into the living room. I turned around and smiled when I saw Jasper. Jasper clicked his tongue and said, "Ah, Bella, I've missed you." He leaned in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around him; he was wearing a brown leather jacket, and when he squeezed me, I pulled away and felt my eyes widen when I looked at him. "Shit, Jasper, have you been working out?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me. "You know it." I allowed him through and followed after him, slowly clicking the door behind me. Mia walked down the stairs with Alecia, holding hands.

Mia forced a smile on her face when she saw me and I rubbed her back gently when she sat down on the couch. I stood behind her. Jasper was fumbling with something in his pocket, -probably a cigarette- before he glanced up at me and frowned.  
"Aren't you going to sit down?"  
I shook my head. "Edward's expected to be home, soon."  
Melissa giggled. "Still, you should sit down, you must've been up all day trying to make this place look presentable."  
I laughed. "Actually, no, all I had to do was keep the kitchen clean, and besides, my kids have chores to do. Unlike your child, they're teenagers now." She laughed at me and I sighed, moving to sit down next to Mia and Alecia. Mia was braiding Alecia's hair, while Alecia gently rocked her legs back and forth, hands in her lap.

I relaxed into the chair and turned to Melissa. "So, have you had word from your sister, yet?"  
"No," she sighed. "She's avoiding my calls. To be honest, I can't bring myself to care any more." Jasper shrugged, as if we'd had this conversation before, and he knew how it ended. "That's pretty unfortunate," I said. "She's a fair nice woman."  
"Haha, yes, if you wouldn't mind getting pushed around and kicked in the ass. I feel sorry for the husband."  
"Er," Jasper interrupted. "His name-"  
She waved him off. "I don't care what his name is. I honestly don't want anything to do with her anymore. I welcomed her into my life and look at how she repays me. She sends us broke. And without so much as a few thousand dollars, I can't afford to send Alecia off for piano lessons anymore." She wiped her hand across her forehead. "You know, Bella, she has a voice that reminds me of you. There's something odd with everyone in the Cullen family. At least one person in all of our small families is musically talented."

I smiled. It was true. In our family, Edward and I could both sing and play the piano. Edward could also play the drums and the guitar. Mia could play the piano. Noah and Chris were the only ones who had no interest in music.

Emmett could play the drums and sing. Leah could sing. Adam wasn't musically talented, nor did he have any interest in it. He preferred football.

Carlie had an talent for playing the flute, and I had even been to one of her recitals. She sounded beautiful. Carlisle and Esme were so proud. Every single one of their children had talent. The expressions on their faces were full of joy and excitement.

Jasper could sing, play the guitar, piano, drums, and he hadn't told me, but he could actually play the harmonica too. One night, we decided to have a camp-fire in the backyard to celebrate Edward's new Chief position, when Jasper brought out his harmonica and started playing a quick, dance tune, that we all got up and acted like idiots around the fire. It was the one night when we adults were allowed to act like children. Despite the alcohol.

"Baby, I'm home!" Footsteps sounded. "Ay, man, how's it goin'?" He yelled at Jasper and man-hugged him. He glanced at me and curved his mouth into the crooked smile that I loved. He kissed me softly on the lips and said, "How was your day?"  
"Slow," I sighed. "You have to talk to your daughter again, today." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mia shrunk back into the seat and hid behind her hair. Edward nodded and placed his jacket on the table, and kissed Melissa on the cheek on the way to sit down. He sat next to me and pat his knee, saying "Alecia, you little monster, come here!"

Alecia giggled and ran over to Edward and sat on his knee. Edward leaned forward and said, "How many cookies have you eaten?" She held up her hand and counted to twelve. Edward gasped and said, "Twelve? Wow, you're not a monster, you're a piggy!" And tickled her belly, causing her to explode into a fit of giggles. After settling down, she walked back over to Melissa and sat beside her. The room began to smell like smoke. I narrowed my eyes at Jasper and he laughed. "What?"  
"You know what. Mia, could you please take Alecia outside and see if Chris and Alexis are there? You can go to the park or something. Us adults have stuff to talk about," I raised my eyebrow at Mia. She nodded and said "Come on, Ali," and took the little girls hand, grabbed the keys and their jackets and walked outside.

"Oh, thank god," Jasper sighed and leaned a bunch of pillows. "Peace and quiet."

I rolled my eyes and Melissa smacked him on the back of the head as she walked past to the kitchen. She walked back with a tray of alcoholic beverages for each of us. I smiled and murmured and quick 'thank you' and took a sip of what tasted like vodka. Jasper took a large mouthful and then said, "I have a song to show you two."

"Oh, let's hear it," I said, leaning forward in my seat. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed the small of my back affectionately, sipping at his drink. Jasper looked hesitant. I frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, it's nothing bad," he scratched the back of his head. "I wrote it a few years ago, just as we arrived back in Washington. Throughout the time that I used to spend with you, Bella, I used to watch you crumple under the simplest of words from . . . Justin. The fights you used to have. It was amazing you were able to hold yourself together. And that one night, when I had stayed the night, and I had that fight with you, I ended up running into him. He was drunk as well. If it weren't for you, just inside the house, there's no saying what I could've done. But this song is all about how I watched your relationship die. It's nothing bad. In fact, my producer said it was good enough to include on my upcoming album."

I nodded slowly. He reached behind the couch and grabbed out his guitar. He sighed.

"_Another sleepless night, I'm, still starin' at the ceiling,  
__I can hear him fightin', with her for no good reason,  
__Will this ever end?  
__Will this house be a home again?  
__If I had my way, I'd corner him and say . . ._

_Put yourself in her position,  
__All she needs is recognition,  
__Love's not enough when you say it,  
__Don't you know, you've gotta mean it.  
__Screwin' up the best thing ever,  
__Is something you'll regret forever."_

I felt an unwanted tear form in the corner of my eye. I moved to lean closer to Edward.

_"Another day goes by, and, nothin's changed, he's still the same,  
__I can hear her cryin', thinkin' she's the one to blame.  
__Will this ever end?  
__Will this house be a home again?  
__If I had my way, I'd corner him and say . . ."_

That tear fell down my cheek. An ache inside my chest began to bubble its way up my throat, making me choke back a sob. I glanced over the top of Jasper's head and saw a photo of Justin on the wall . . .

"_Screwin' up the best thing ever, is somethin' you'll regret forever,  
__Another sleepless night and, nothin's changed, he's still the same,  
__Another stupid fight and, someone's gotta say . . . _"

_"How the hell could you do this to her? You know what it's doing to this family, Justin!_

_"I don't care anymore, all right, I don't care! This isn't my fucking family anymore!"_

_"Justin, please-"_

_"Shut the fuck up, old man."_

_Jasper punched him in the mouth. "Look at her, Justin. She's completely fucking helpless on the ground there, and you did this to her! You did this! You're so fucking lucky she's not pregnant anymore!"_

_Justin wobbled, blood dripping from his mouth. "You think you're so tough, huh? You shouldn't even be the one trying to protect that selfish bitch. It's Edward. He is her husband, after all."_

_Jasper punched him in the stomach._

_Justin fell to his knees._

_"I suggest you keep that foul mouth of yours shut."_

"_Put yourself in her position,  
__All she needs is recognition,  
__Love's not enough when you say it,  
__Don't you know, you've gotta mean it."_

I fell to the floor and wept. Tears streamed aimlessly down my face, sobs racked through my body. The ache that had been bubbling up my throat before now agonizingly exploded in the place where my heart should be, and at the base of my throat. I was vaguely aware of Edward's hand rubbing my back, holding my close to him, or when Jasper quickly threw his guitar on the couch and fell to the floor to know if I was all right, or when my kids walked inside. I was lost inside my thoughts.

_A cough sounded. I frowned and hopped up from my seat. As I walked past the stairs, I saw Edward descending them, a frown on his face. "Who was that?" I shrugged and walked to the backyard, opening the sliding door. Another cough. This time it was louder. I looked outside. At first glance, there was nothing there, and I shrugged, turning to walk back inside. Another cough. I walked further outside, and saw Justin. He was kneeling on the ground, near the garden. He was coughing out blood. I panicked. I ran over to him and said, "Justin, are you okay?"  
"I...I-I...I c-can't...I can't breathe!"_

_Edward appeared behind me and swore under his breath. "Call 911, now!" I screamed, and watched as he pulled out his cell and called the ambulance. I slapped his cheek lightly. "Justin, can you hear me?"_

_No response._

_He threw up blood all over the grass. I slapped him again. "Justin!"_

A few sobs fell from my mouth before I began to calm down. Everyone was staring at me. Jasper had a panicked look on his face, Edward's eyes were filled with sadness. I looked up and wiped my eyes, exhaling harshly. "Bella, I'm so-"  
"Don't apologise," I murmured with a croaky voice. "We havn't spoken about him in months. I suppose it would've popped up some time. Thank you. And the song..." I looked around with wide eyes and swallowed back another sob. "it was beautiful."

Five years ago, Justin was diagnosed with cancer. It was only a minor case, at first. When the doctor moved into the waiting room and told Justin and I, I was devastated. Justin was different. Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't recognise it. Edward said that it looked like relief, or hope, or something along those lines. He had said they were the same sadness in Tanya's eyes when she found out. I don't fully understand how it could be sadness, yet relief at the same time, so I just took his word for it. Things had started changing in his behaviour; he wasn't as fit, or healthy, and his eating habits changed. He was constantly coughing, his skin was turning an unearthly shade of yellow, and his eyes were losing colour. This was spread out over a period of time; about 14 months before he was getting worse.

Then, a few years ago, he died.

_I stood, staring at the gravestone, my black dress completely still. Today was a dull day. It was overcast, yet there was no wind. It looked as if it was going to rain quite soon. Everybody was dressed in black, even Noah. The family and the friends were silent. Carlisle stood still and smiled sadly at me. I clenched my jaw as I felt a familliar pang of agony stretch from my heart to my stomach and my throat. My body shook with sobs. Edward took my hand, and squeezed it._

_I looked up. he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. I brought my hand up to his cheek and rubbed it affectionately. When he opened his eyes, tears fell from the corners of his eyes. The colour of his eyes were somewhat bloodshot, and his eye colour was frighteningly dark green. So dark, in fact, they looked like moss. His hand squeezed mine again, and his eyes pleaded with me. For what . . . I don't know. I just nodded. He turned back to the grave and slowly released my hand. He held a bunch of tiny white flowers in the palm of his hand. He sprinkled them over the grave, before he turned back to me and sighed._

I had never understood why he had showed so much emotion and regret in his eyes, and the way that he cried, on that day. Several months later, I had gotten it out of him though. He said that he was there to pay respects; not only for Justin, but for Tanya as well. He felt as if he let her down. I don't see how he could have those kinds of feelings, especially still after so many years, but I didn't question him about it. If he wants to tell me, he will. I trust him.

Justin and Edward had grown a little close over the past couple of years; ever since he found out he had cancer. Edward tried to warn him beforehand, that he was only going to harm himself. Justin didn't care. Edward gave up trying, though I know it hurt him inside.

I didn't know this, of course, until recently. My mind was too crammed up with my _own_ emotions to care about anyone elses. Only time could cure it.

**x0x0x0x**

I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. I lay in Edward's arms, fiddling with his fingers while he played with the curls in my hair. It was utterly relaxing. He kissed the back of my head so softly that I could barely feel it. I tightened my grip on his fingers slightly and then brought his arms around my body so that he was cuddling me. He hummed in contentment and whispered, "I love you," softly into my ear, the hot breath from his mouth causing me to shiver. He chuckled. He knew exactly what buttons to press, and knew exactly what spots would cause me to do specific things. He knew me inside out. I loved this man so much.

"It was nice seeing Jasper and the girls today. Don't you think?"  
"Yeah," Edward agreed. "And it was nice having to hear his voice again, and to see his beautiful little girl."  
I smiled and turned around so that I was facing him. He lifted his thumb and caressed my cheek. "You know," he murmured. "I miss having hot, meaningless _sex_ with my gorgeous wife and producing the most adorable kids known to man."  
I hit him in the arm. "Oh, shut up. You're just trying to get in my pants."  
He waggled his eyebrows. "Is it working?"  
"Nope."  
He sighed.

I got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, and washed my face. When I came back, Edward had a pair of jeans on, a singlet, and a pair of boots. He was running his fingers through his hair. I frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled. I looked over at the clock. "It's eleven at night, Edward!" What the hell would he be getting dressed at 11:00 PM for? When he saw the expression on my face, he smiled that crooked smile of his. "We're going out." He pulled his other boot on.  
"No, _we're_ not."

"Yes, _we_ are. Dad called."

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. His eyes were watching my every move. I lifted my nightgown over my head and threw it to the ground, never once breaking eye contact. Edward swallowed hard. I grabbed a fistful of his singlet and pushed him down on the bed, jumped on him, and straddled him. "Dad can wait," I whispered.  
"I guess he can wait until tomorrow, then," he agreed and waggled his eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around me and my mouth descended on his. My fingers tangled its way through his toussled bronze hair as he caressed every part of my body with his hands. I was in complete bliss. My heart pounded furiously in my chest, and my head began to weigh less than I thought. I broke away for a breath. Edward began peppering light butterfly kisses down my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder . . .

**x0x0x0x**

I buttoned up the last button on Edward's blue flannel shirt and closed the door behind me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and tip-toed down the hall way, keeping my hands on the walls so that I knew where I was going. When I felt a light-switch, I flipped it on and saw Alexis standing in the kitchen, wearing only a bra and a pair of Chris's jeans. I smiled and made my way over to her. When she saw me, her eyes widened and she immediately covered her chest, and looked down.  
I chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, darl. It's not like I'm Chris's father. Now _that_ would be bad."  
She laughed.

"Besides, I already know about your little . . . escapade. As long as you two are being _careful_ . . . then I'm okay with it." She let out a huge breath she'd been holding in and looked up at me, nodded, and began to walk away. I opened the freezer and took out a large tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. I set them on the table and whispered, "Alexis, sweetie?" She turned around. "Would you like some ice cream?"  
"Yes, thank you, Mrs Cullen."  
I laughed and waved her off. "Please, call me Bella." She made her way over to me and picked up the spoon from the counter. She sat down on one of the stools and dug in while I stood in the kitchen.

"Mm, this is really nice ice cream, I'm jealous."  
I giggled. "Of course you would be. You make such comments about everything in this house."  
Alexis narrowed her eyes. "I do not. I didn't comment about . . . your ice dispenser doesn't like me."  
"Ahh," I laughed. "That's because you pressed the button so many times that the ice fell on your head. Why did they fall on your head in the first place anyway, you're taller than our fridge!"  
Alexis rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, that's maybe exaggerated a little bit."  
"I was on my knees looking for my earring! I dropped it," she laughed.  
I nodded as if I believed her, which made her laugh some more. I sighed. "You're an amazing girl, Alexis. I'm glad my son chose you."

"Aw, you're amazing too, Bella. I wish Chris and I could have that connection that you and Edward do. It's kinda weird, you know? You two are like, opposites, and yet you're so perfect for each other," she said sincerely.  
I shook my head and chuckled. "We've been told many different things, but that may be a first. Thank you. I love him very much. And I'm sure you love Chris just as much." She smiled then; a wide smile, showing off her pearlescent white teeth in comparison to her pale skin and bright pink lips. I took another spoon-ful of icecream.

We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, smiling at each other every now and then before Alexis spoke up.  
"So, how did you and Edward meet?"  
I grinned and set the spoon down. "_Well, _it all started in College . . . "

* * *

**THE END!**

**I do hope you enjoyed reading this series.**

**I very much enjoyed writing it. Reading all of your fabulous reviews and growing as a young author on this site.**

**Thank you all so much who have read, reviewed and even helped me throughout this story.**

**A special thank you to my fantastic BETA Lucy, love you!**

**Next chapter will contain the songs used, and characters and such.**

**Please review!**

**xoxo TwilightNatty**


End file.
